A Crime of Passion
by YoominC16
Summary: Follow along as the McMahon, Orton, Del Rio, Anoa'i, and Hart families fight for power and to stay on top of the North American crime syndicate. Full summary and warnings inside. (COMPLETE)
1. Allow Me To Introduce Myself

**Full Summary: **_Follow along and watch as the big 5 crime families in North America fight for power and to stay on top of the hill: The McMahons, in their determination to stay on top, work with the Ortons to put a plan together that would give them access to the southern ports that the Del Rio and Anoa'i families hold also and cut into the large piece of the drug trade the Del Rio and Anoa'i families have, The Harts just want that rivalry to stay south of the Canadian border, and Seth wants to know why he has to attend the big family meeting when he isn't even involved in the family business._

_**Disclaimer: I do not know nor do I own any of the people mentioned in this fan fiction. I do not claim any of this to be true. I make no money from this. **_

**Warning: This story contains m/m slash, femslash, Mpreg, Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, domestic violence, character death, adult language, themes, and suggestions.**

**A/N1: If you read The Maid in Tampa, then you know I said I was working on a Crime fiction story. Well this is it, so please read and enjoy! **

* * *

**The McMahons**

"Your coffee, sir." The butler said as he placed the white and gold coffee cup down on the oak wood board meeting table. Vince McMahon, alpha and leader of the McMahon family, looked up from his newspaper and thanked his butler before taking a sip of his coffee.

"You use different coffee beans?" Vince asked and the butler nodded. "I like these, throw the old ones out and continue to use these." Vince ordered and the butler nodded.

"Right away, sir." The butler said and turned to leave the room but before he could leave Eric Bischoff-McMahon, omega and spouse of Vince McMahon entered the room.

"Good morning." Eric said to Vince and the butler. "Can you bring me coffee as well?" Eric asked and the butler nodded and quickly left the room. Eric went over and kissed Vince on the lips before sitting down. "How are you feeling dear?" Eric asked and Vince let out a loud and long sigh.

Today, they would be leaving their home and going to Florida for the annual "Family Meeting." Every year, all five crime families would get together and discuss business. By openly discussing business with one another, this kept the families from stepping on each other's toes and intruding on their territory. It kept the fights and killings down. The meeting location rotated every year because a different family hosted the meetings every year.

"What will be so bad about this year from the last?" Eric asked and Vince looked up from his newspaper and over at Eric.

"Oh, I don't know…the fact that the fucking Samoans are hosting it." Vince said and Eric rolled his eyes. The McMahons and the Anoa'i families have always had a tense relationship because of the Anoa'i family's control over the southern ports. The tensions grew when a member of the Del Rio family married a member of the Anoa'i family, which gave the Anoa'i and Del Rio family complete control of the south, southwest, and west coast ports. In order for the McMahon family to smuggle drugs and people into the country, they either had to have the shipments make the long journey up the east coast or pay an outrageous amount of money to the Anoa'i or Del Rio family to use their ports.

"Well old man Del Rio died…this could be an opportunity for you to make a new deal with Alberto." Eric suggested and Vince shook his head.

"No. I'm sure Alberto's father left him precise instructions and if he has half the amount of smarts his old man had, then he'll follow those instructions to the letter." Vince explained and let out a growl. "Fucking Samoans and fucking Mexicans…there was a time when we owned them."

"Vince." Eric said sternly. He wasn't in the mood to hear one of his husband's racist rants.

"What? I'm just saying…" Vince trailed off as he flipped the page of the newspaper. Eric sighed and rolled his eyes. Vince was a smart and powerful man, Eric had always been attracted to the power, but there were parts of Vince that weren't so attractive…like his racist nature. "I talked to Shane yesterday…" Vince mentioned and Eric perked up at the mention of his middle child. Shane McMahon was their beta son. Since Shane was the middle child and a beta, he always felt like he had something to prove to his parents. He had to show that he was tough enough to be apart of the McMahon crime family. The attitude that he held, of constantly having to prove himself, meant that he was gone a lot making deals and doing dirt in order to impress his father.

"You talked to Shane?" Eric questioned and Vince nodded. "What did he say?" Eric asked and Vince sighed.

"He wants to start his own family." Vince confessed and Eric groaned.

"Goddamn it, Vincent." Eric groaned. "He can't start his own family. It's too dangerous. The drug game is already running thin." Eric explained.

"I know." Vince started. "That's why I told him that we'd discuss it at the meeting. We'd put it up for a vote and then I'll tell him the results."

"You aren't really going to put this up for a vote, are you?" Eric asked and Vince shook his head.

"God no." Vince said. "Ata would chop off my balls if I even brought the idea up…I'm going to tell Shane that we brought it up for a vote and they voted no." Vince said and Eric let out a groan. He didn't like lying to his children. Vince leaned over the table and took Eric's hand. "Eric, this is what's best for business."

Eric nodded. "I know, I know…when we get back from this meeting, we have to make shit right with Shane. You gotta start treating him like an equal…like how you treat Hunter and Stephanie." Eric explained and Vince nodded.

Hunter Hearst Helmsley McMahon is the oldest son, alpha, and the heir to the McMahon family throne. When Vince dies, because he'll never just step down, Hunter will take over the family. Stephanie Marie McMahon, only daughter and also an alpha, will be in the number two and Shane was always destined to be a distance number three. When it came to alpha, beta, and omegas, Vince was very old fashion. He believed alphas were the physically imposing leaders of the family, omegas were the intelligent child bearing nurturers and betas were just betas. They were only average and only good to do average jobs. Eric knew that when Shane was born and declared a beta at birth, he would never have a fair shot in this business. Eric would have rather had an omega child than a beta. At least then, Vince would have seen something useful in that child. Omegas were not only known for their fertility and nurturing ways, but omegas usually had above average intelligence. Some of the greatest scientist and innovators were omegas. Vince would have used an omega child to do the books or work on contracts. Vince just used Shane to do pick ups and drop offs. Vince doesn't trust him to handle anything bigger. He won't even let Shane go to the annual family meeting. When Shane was younger, Eric tried to steer him away from the business because of his unfair chance in running anything in the business. He tried to convince Shane to go to college and have a different career, but the pull of fast and easy money was too strong and Shane was attracted to the business like a moth to a flame.

"Where are our other children?" Vince asked as he looked at his watch. "They know we have that thing with the Ortons." Vince said and Eric smiled. The best thing about the family meetings is that he would be able to see his twin sister Elaine Orton. When Eric married Vince and Elaine married Bob Orton, it solidified the McMahon-Orton relationship. The two families always had each others backs and did whatever they could for one another.

"They'll be here soon." Eric said. "They know this is important." Eric reasoned and a few moments later, the door to the room opened and Vince looked over to see his oldest son walk in.

"Hunter." Vince said and stood up and hugged his son. He was so proud of his alpha son. He was big, strong, and had an amazing omega by his side. He had no doubt that Hunter would be able to lead this family into success.

"Pops, how are you man?" Hunter asked as he hugged his dad. Vince stepped back to look at his son and smiled.

"I'm fine." Vince said. "I'm ready to get this meeting shit over with." Vince said and Hunter nodded in agreement. Vince then moved over to hug his son's omega.

"Dean, how are you?" Vince said and hugged Dean. Dean Ambrose McMahon had really grown on Vince over the years. The boy came from the streets of Ohio and since he was raised on the streets, he didn't act like a typical omega. He wasn't docile, delicate, and submissive. He was strong and dominant. Dean reminded him of Eric. Dean loved his husband and would obey him, but he didn't just roll over and take anything. Dean had a lot of say in what he and Hunter did.

"I'm good pops." Dean said before moving to hug Eric. Eric hugged Dean and smiled.

"You seem to be losing weight. You need to get those hips bigger if you want carry a healthy child." Eric teased.

"Pa, please…come on." Hunter said as he hugged Eric. Vince and Eric had been pressuring Hunter and Dean to have kids for some time now. Vince and Eric weren't getting any younger and they wanted grandkids.

"Alright, alright." Eric said in defeat and let Hunter go and sit by Dean.

"Where is your sister?" Vince asked.

"I'm right here." Stephanie called out from the doorway. Vince smiled and went over to hug Stephanie and then went to hug AJ Lee McMahon, Stephanie's wife and omega. Stephanie and AJ had more of a traditional relationship. Stephanie was the dominant alpha and AJ was a more docile omega. AJ rarely spoke out or against Stephanie but when she did, she always had a good point to make. AJ was highly intelligent and slightly crazy, but Vince assumed that's why Stephanie liked her.

"AJ, can you get the Skype shit up and running?" Vince asked and AJ nodded.

"Sure, Vince."

* * *

**The Del Rios**

"Yeah Ata, we're ready to go. We're just waiting on Rey to get here. We're all going to drive from my house to the air strip." Alberto explained to the Samoan woman on the other end of the line. "Hunico is going to stay with Joseph…" Alberto explained and then let out a laugh. "I'll make sure Ricardo brings the pictures. Love you too, see you then…bye." Alberto said and hung up the phone and laid back in his chair.

Alberto sighed as he thought about the family meeting that was scheduled to take place. He was excited and nervous to go. He had been to these meeting in the past, but this was the first time that he would actually be sitting at the table making decisions. Alberto's father died from an unknown illness a few months ago and Alberto took over immediately following his death. Alberto always felt that the circumstances surrounding his father's death were weird, but Alberto left it alone and buried his father and his suspicions with him, but the alpha was still reeling from his death. Alberto's father, Jose, was Alberto's best friend and Alberto loved his father dearly. He also wanted to make his father proud by running this family the right way and making them even more successful. He was always worried that he'd disappoint him. His father had a great vision for his family and Alberto wanted to see that vision through.

"Hey baby." Alberto looked toward the door when he heard a voice and smiled at his husband standing in the doorway. Alberto watched as Ricardo Rodriguez Del Rio walked across the room and sat down in Alberto's lap. "You okay, baby?" Ricardo asked and Alberto nodded and kissed his omega on the lips. Ricardo was the love of Alberto's life. The two had been together since high school and Alberto knew in grade ten that he would marry Ricardo. It also helped that Alberto's father loved Ricardo as well. Jose put Ricardo's supply chain and logistics management degree to good use and Ricardo was able to put in place a supply chain that allowed drugs to flow from around the world to Mexico cheaply. These drugs could then be distributed in the Americas for cheaper prices, giving them more market share and more money. This allowed the Del Rios to become major players in the criminal underworld and got them their seat at the annual conference.

The Del Rios also were involved in the sex industry, both the legal and illegal sides. The Del Rios owned and operated a legit porn studio called El Patron Pictures. El Patron not only produced porn movies, but also produced sex toys, magazines, and had a pay per view television channel. The studio was at first just used to embezzle money made through illegal practices through the studio and wasn't looked at too much, but Alberto built up the studio and now the studio was making millions of dollars a year. The Del Rios also dealt in prostitution. They had brothels on both sides of the border, but it was much easier to run the brothels in Mexico because prostitution was legal in some areas of Mexico and in the areas were is wasn't legal, Alberto could always pay them off with a bribe. All of their businesses were doing good and they were making a ton of money. "Tell me what's on your mind baby." Ricardo pressed Alberto and Alberto gave in with a sigh.

"I'm just thinking about my dad, amor." Ablerto answered and Ricardo nodded.

"I miss him too and Joseph misses his grandpa." Ricardo said. "But Jose would want to think of him during the good times." Ricardo reminded Alberto. Ricardo was right, he was always right.

"Hey lovebirds, sorry I'm late." A voice from the door called out and Alberto and Ricardo looked up to see Alberto's cousin, Rey Mysterio, come through the door. Alberto's father and Rey's mother were brother and sister, making Alberto and Rey first cousins, but Alberto and Rey referred to one another as brothers. They grew up together and formed a close bond over the years, a bond that only brothers could share.

Alberto chuckled and shook his head. "You're always late." Alberto joked as he looked at Rey. Rey was very unusual for an alpha. Alphas were normally tall and physical imposing. Male alpha's stood at least six feet tall and weighted well over two hundred pounds, but Rey was only about five feet seven inches tall and only weighted one hundred and seventy pounds. His attitude and demeanor was also different from a normal alpha. Alphas were naturally extroverted, they liked to be seen and heard when they walked into a room and wanted their presence to be felt, while Rey was an introvert. Rey was also sweeter and kinder than the average alpha, but Rey still had the dominance streak that all alphas have.

"Well, I'm here now so lets go." Rey said and the couple nodded and stood up. The trio left Alberto's office and walked down the hall to the living room, where Joseph and Hunico were playing together.

"Joseph." Ricardo called out and Joseph looked up and ran over to his parents. Alberto smiled and picked up Joseph and hugged him before looking his son over. He was amazed at how much his son looked like him.

"You know, me and your papa are going to Miami for the meeting-." Alberto started but was quickly cut off.

"Why can't I go?" Joseph asked and Alberto laughed. He could see Joseph's alpha coming out.

"Because you're five." Ricardo said before kissing Joseph's cheek. "We'll bring you some goodies back and Ata's love." Ricardo reasoned with Joseph and Joseph nodded.

"Tell aunt Ata I love her." Joseph said and Alberto said he would before kissing Joseph's forehead and put him down.

"See you later, son." Alberto said before talking Ricardo's hand. "Hunico, call if you need anything." Alberto called out before leaving the living room and walking outside to the car with Ricardo and Rey.

"I can't wait to see Rosa." Rey said as he slid into the black limo that would take the trio to the airstrip. Rosa is Rey's little sister and she is married to Ata's nephew, Jey Uso-Anoa'i. This marriage made the relationship between the Del Rios and the Anoa'I families tighter and stronger than ever. Rey hates to think what would be come of the their family's relationship with the Anoa'I family if Jey and Rosa ever broke up.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see her…I miss her." Alberto spoke as he looked out the window and watched the scenery change as the limo took them from his home to the airstrip, where he would have to play nice and pretend to be someone else for a few days.

* * *

**The Ortons**

Randy Orton grinned at himself in his rearview mirror as he sat in his car in front of his parent's home. They would be having a meeting with their in-laws before flying to Miami to have the annual family meeting. He was looking forward to seeing his in-laws. He always admired the McMahons, especially Vince. Vince was an aggressive and ruthless alpha and Randy always strived to be more like him. He always felt like his own father, Bob Orton, was too weak to be an alpha. When he was younger, he often thought his father was actually a beta because he was just too average to be an alpha. Randy tore his eyes away from his own reflection and looked over at Dolph, his omega. Dolph and Randy weren't married, but Randy considered Dolph to be his. He knew the little blond omega wasn't going anywhere.

"We are having a meeting with the McMahons, so you go upstairs and hang-out with Seth until we finish." Randy ordered and Dolph nodded.

"Yes, Randy." Dolph said. Dolph knew better than to say anything else. He didn't want to be backhanded by Randy. Randy smiled and leaned over and pressed his lips to Dolph's cheek.

"Lets go." Randy said and the couple got out of the car and walked up to the door. Randy knocked on the door and waiting only a few seconds before the door opened and he was greeted by her mother.

"Randy, Dolph." Elaine said and reached up and hugged the both of them. "Come in, come in." The omega exclaimed and Randy and Dolph entered the home.

"Where's Seth?" Randy asked.

"Upstairs, in his room." Elaine answered and Randy looked over at Dolph and pointed to the stairs, which Dolph quickly climbed and went up to Seth's room. Elaine sighed and looked back at Randy. She hated how her son treated Dolph, but she was an old school omega. It wasn't her place to get involved in their relationship.

"Come on." Elaine started. "Lets go to your dad's office and start."

Seth Rollins Orton sighed as he laid across his bed. He didn't understand why he had to go to the family meeting this year. He wanted absolutely nothing to do with the family business. Sure, the Ortons owned a few legit businesses but the majority of the money came from drugs and Seth wanted no part of the illicit trade. Seth was going to Saint Louis University and was studying to become a medical examiner. The twenty-one year old omega was in the second year of medical school and he loved every minute of it. While for most people medical school was stressful and difficult, Seth felt it liberating. It was liberating him from his family and their business.

"Seth…" Dolph called out from the door and Seth sat up on his bed and looked over at Dolph and smiled.

"Dolph!" Seth exclaimed and held his arms open as Dolph walked over to him and hugged Seth. Dolph sat down on the bed as Seth pulled away and looked Dolph over. Seth saw the bruises on Dolph's neck and sighed.

"You should leave my brother." Seth said as he reached up and touched Dolph's neck. Dolph quickly pulled back and sighed. There was no love loss between Seth and Randy. They were always at odds growing up and they were never close. If Randy dropped off the face of the Earth, Seth wouldn't care.

"Seth…" Dolph said and looked up at Seth. "Randy loves me."

Seth scoffed. "Yeah…I'll be sure to say that when I read the eulogy at your funeral."

"Hey." The two omegas looked up when they heard a voice at the door and saw Randy standing there. "Let's go." Randy said. Seth and Dolph slid off the bed and Seth grabbed his bag before following Randy and Dolph downstairs and out the door to a meeting he knew nothing about and had no desire to learn anything about.

* * *

**The Harts**

Bret Hart stood on his balcony and looked out at the vast amount of land on his estate. The alpha just loved looked at his estate and appreciate everything he had, especially after his recent scare with death. The alpha suffered a stroke last year and had recovered from it beautifully. The doctor told Bret that he had the fastest recovery he had ever seen. Bret credited his speedy recovery to his husband, Shawn. The omega turned into a mother hen and made sure Bret took his medication and was well rested. Bret credited his speedy recovery to Shawn.

"Guess who." A voice rang out behind him as a pair of hands covered his eyes. Bret let out a chuckle and reached up to remove the hands from his eyes and turned around to look at his husband. Shawn smiled before quickly kissing Bret on the lips. "Everything is packed and ready to go, just waiting on the children." Shawn explained and Bret sighed.

"I don't even know why we have to go." Bret said. "It's not like we compete with them." Bret explained. While the other four families were in the drug and sex business, the Harts were only in the weapons business. The Harts were weapons traffickers. The Harts had a legal weapons manufacturing business that had a major contract with the Canadian military. They supplied the military with the weapons they need and they would sell any extra weapons to other groups. They primarily sold their excess supply to the Irish Republican Army, or the IRA.

"You know they're going to want to talk about their contracts with you." Shawn mentioned and Bret nodded. Since the Harts weren't in the drugs and sex business, the Harts allowed the other four families to do business in Canada, for a fee. Bret split Canada up and gave each of the four families a piece of territory for them to sell their drugs and prostitutes in and every month, Bret took ten percent of whatever was earned. Bret wasn't so sure about the deal at first, but it turned out to be a very profitable deal.

"I thought you said you were collecting pa." A voice called out and the couple turned around to see their oldest son, Christian, and his beta wife, Paige, walking towards them. The alpha child was second in command and would take over the illegal operations when Bret retired or died. Christian and Paige reminded Bret a lot of himself and Shawn. They were book smart, but they had more street smarts than anything else. They were tough and could handle anything that came at them. He knew they would be ready for the hard life the underground world offered.

"I told you they were up here talking." Another voice rang out and this time it was Bret and Shawn's youngest son, Adam. Adam was their omega child and was head of the weapons manufacturing company. Adam and his alpha husband, Chris Jericho, ran the company and kept everything in shape. Adam and Chris shared a business six sense that neither Bret or Shawn ever had. They just knew what to do and when to do it when it came to the company. Adam preferred to not be involved with the illegal side of things, but stepped up when he had to.

"Can we just get this show on the road?" A female voice said and Shawn looked over Christian shoulder to see their alpha daughter, Natalya and her omega wife, Eva Marie. Bret smiled as he looked at Eva. Bret really doubted the girl when he first saw her. The way she acted and dressed made Bret think she was one of those rare stupid omegas, but he happened to be a real asset to the family. She held a masters in biochemistry and was working on her doctorate. With her skills, she could manufacture biochemical weapons that could be sold at a high price on the black market.

"Alright, alright…lets go." Shawn said as he took Bret's hand and they both led their family out the door, wondering what Tampa would offer them.

* * *

**The Anoa'I Family**

"Make sure you bring those picture…alright Alberto, I love you…see you soon. Bye-bye." Ata Anoa'I hung up the phone and smiled as she walked into her living room to see her family setting up everything. Ata just loved hosting the family meetings. The alpha female loved the opportunity it gave her to show off and provide the Anoa'I family was the dominate family. She especially loved to show off in front of the McMahons. She hated Vince with a passion and honestly couldn't wait until he died. Ata watched as her sons picked up a piece of furniture and started to move it against the far wall.

"No, not that wall. The left wall!" Ata called out and both boys huffed. "Don't you huff at me Dwayne and Roman." Dwayne Anoa'I, also know as Rock, was Ata's only biological child. Her alpha son was expected to take over after Ata died, because she would never retire, and Dwayne was more than ready to take over for her. He was already doing so much when it came to their drug trade. Roman Reigns-Anoa'I was technically Ata's nephew, but Ata raised Roman as her own when Roman's mother, Ata's sister, and father were killed twenty-five years ago. Ata's sister's death had been a hired hit. Ata always suspected the McMahons for ordering the hit on her sister, because her sister was in the process of securing a relationship with the Venezuelans that would have disrupted the McMahon's flow of drugs, but Ata never had enough evidence to order a retaliation hit so Ata just kept search for the evidence and burying the pain of the hit deep down inside. Roman was an alpha, and like Dwayne, he was more than ready to handle to challenges that came along with the life. Roman was always more serious and intense that Dwayne, which came in handy many times. No one dared to mess with Roman or anyone close to him, for fear of what he would do.

"Anyone want food?" Ata turned around to see her son-in-law, Evan, staring back at her holding a platter of finger foods. Ata chuckled and took the platter from Evan and sat it down on the table.

"I should have known you were in their cooking, you just can't stay off your feet Evan." Ata said and then went to help the six months pregnant omega sit down.

"I just get so bored. I have to do something." Evan said and grabbed a mozzarella stick and started to munch on it. Dwayne and Roman dropped the couch off in its spot and went over to the food. Dwayne went to sit next to Evan and placed his hand on Evan's bump. Ata smiled as she watched them interact. She just the love between them and she was so happy that Dwayne had found someone to spend his life with. Evan was exactly what Ata had hoped for in a son-in-law, now if she could only find someone for Roman. Ata looked over at Roman and watched him eat a chicken wing. Roman had always been a bit of a loner, and Roman was always quick to say he didn't want a romantic relationship, but Ata was determined to find someone for him.

"We're here!" Ata heard two voices call out and a smile spread across her face when she saw her twin nephews walk into the living room carrying pans of what Ata assumed was food. The beta twins, Jimmy and Jey, were much sillier than Roman and Dwayne and were very carefree. Ata didn't know how they were able to have that attitude, being the family enforcers, but Ata didn't question it. A few seconds later, Rosa and Naomi appeared by the twins. Rosa Del Rio-Anoa'I was married to Jey and Naomi was engaged to Jimmy. They would be getting married in a few months.

"Where should we put everything mama?" Jey asked.

"They're a lot more." Jimmy added and Ata stood up and walked over to them.

"Bring everything to the kitchen." Ata said and they followed her like ducklings into the kitchen and sat everything down.

"You ready for this meeting mama." Jey asked and Ata nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Ata answered. "After all, I was born for this."

"Lets just hope everyone stays in line." Jimmy said and Jey nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry." Ata said. "These things always run smoothly." Ata reassured them.

"But if something does happen, we have a backup plan, right?" Jey asked and Ata gave him a wide smirk.

"Of course."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked the start to A Crime of Passion. Please tell me what you think, things will definitely pick up in the later chapters. I don't currently have a set updating schedule. I will try to update as quickly as I can but I get really busy sometimes and I just won't have time to write.**

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	2. Hatching a Plan

_AJ quickly finished setting up everything in the large boardroom before pressing the call button on Skype. A few seconds later Bob, Elaine, and Randy Orton popped up on the screen. The McMahons and the Ortons exchanged pleasantries before they got down to business._

_"You know we're all flying out for this Family Meeting today and we have to do something about those high taxes Ata and Alberto are making us pay to use their ports…it's ridiculous." Bob Orton complained and Vince agreed._

_"I know but we can't just bring it up and ask them to lower the taxes." Vince started. "Ata will just flat out say no, and Alberto will follow along with whatever she does." Vince explained and everyone nodded in agreement. "If anything, they'll try to charge us more."_

_"I was thinking…" Randy chimed in and everyone turned their attention to Randy. "Why don't we marry into the family?" Randy asked and everyone laughed._

_"Marry into the family?" Vince asked. "And how do we do that?" _

_"I mean…" Randy trailed off. "We have two single members of our families…Shane and Seth and I know Roman and Rey are single. Hunico is single too, but I'm not sure if he's coming this year. What if we pushed them together?" Randy suggested._

_"Well, Shane isn't coming so it would have to be Seth." Vince said, immediately agreeing with the idea. "Do you think Seth would go for this?" Vince asked and Randy chuckled._

_"Hell no." Randy said. "Seth doesn't even want to go. We can't tell him what we're going to do. We just have to push him in the right direction." Randy explained and everyone agreed…well, everyone except Dean._

_Dean leaned over to whisper in Hunter's ear. "I don't like this Hunter." Dean said. "I can't lie to my friend." Dean explained and Hunter sighed. _

_"We have to do this…for us, for the family." Hunter said as he tried to reason with Dean. "Just think, Seth could fall in love and have a family of his own all because of us." _

_"All because of our lies." Dean retorted and Hunter leaned forward and gave Dean a sweet kiss on the lips. _

_"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Hunter said and gave Dean a small smile. Dean returned the smile, but still felt uneasy about everything. A thousand questions were running through his mind, with the main one being: What would happen if someone found out about this plan?_

_"Hey, you lovebirds!" Vince called out and Hunter and Dean turned their attention back to the group. "So, are you guys in?" Vince asked and Dean reluctantly put his hand in Hunter's hand and Hunter smiled and looked over at his father. _

_"We're in."_

* * *

Dean sighed as he stepped off the private jet. He quickly slipped on his sunglasses as the hot Miami sun beat down on his face. As he looked out, he could see the Orton family waiting for them in the airport hub. Seth smiled and waved at Dean and Dean returned the smile and wave. Dean still didn't like the idea of pushing Seth toward a relationship with the strong Samoan or the small Mexican, especially since it wasn't for Seth's benefit. Dean considered Seth to be one of his best friends, and Dean couldn't help but think about what would happen if Seth found out about this plan. Dean was quickly brought out of his thoughts when he felt an arm wrap around his waist.

"You okay?" Hunter asked as he looked down at his omega. Dean had been rather quiet during the fight, and that was very unlike Dean. Dean had a reputation for being a bit naughty when they flew, but Dean didn't attempt to do anything naughty during the flight.

"Yeah…" Dean said as he nodded. "That flight really jostled me around…with all the turbulence." Dean lied and Hunter nodded.

"Next time, I'll make sure we leave when everything is clear." Hunter said and kissed Dean's forehead. "Come on." Hunter said and helped Dean down the stairs and followed the rest of his family into the hub.

Once they were all inside the hub, the McMahons and the Ortons exchanged greetings and pleasantries, hugging and kissing one another on the cheek and asking how everyone has been. After they were done with that, they all walked outside, where greeted by two limos that would first take them to the hotel and then to Ata's house for the welcome party. A long time ago one of the families, no one was sure which family, declared it rude to immediately talk about business, so the first day of the Family Meeting was always a party, followed by days of business.

Seth grabbed Dolph, Dean, and AJ and pulled them into one of the limos while the rest of the families slid into the other limo.

As their limo began to roll, Vince looked over at Randy to ask him a question. "So, you really think this plan will work?" Vince asked and Randy nodded with his signature smirk on his face,

"Yeah, it will." Randy started. "I talked to Dolph and I told him to try to push Seth toward Rey or Roman. Seth really trusts Dolph so it'll be easier for him to push Seth in one direction or the other." Randy explains and Vince nodded.

"Good…I'm counting on you Randy." Vince said and Randy immediately felt the pressure, but he didn't show it. He kept a smirk plastered on his face.

"Don't worry Vince, it'll happen."

Seth smiled at his friends as their limo pulled out of the lot. "I'm so happy to see all of you. I missed you Dean and AJ."

"We missed you too." AJ said and hugged Seth and Seth returned the hugged.

"Yeah, how's school?" Dean asked.

"It's good, only two more years." Seth explained and they congratulated him on that.

"So…" Dolph trailed off as he looked over at Seth. Dolph didn't want to, but he knew he had to get the wheels of this plan in motion. He knew that if he didn't play his part, Randy would make his life hell when they got back to St. Louis and as much as Dolph loved Seth, he didn't want to be on the receiving end of another one of Randy's outbursts. "You thinking about actually having some fun while we're here?" Dolph asked and Seth frowned.

"What are you talking about?" Seth said. "I have fun on these trips." Seth exclaimed and the other three omegas laughed.

"No, you don't. You just stay in the hotel and read your medical journals." AJ explained.

"You act like an old grandpa." Dean added and Seth scoffed in offense.

"I do not!" Seth exclaimed and they all gave Seth unconvinced looks

"Prove it." Dolph started. "Come to the party tonight."

"And you have to stay for at least two hours." AJ added, throwing down the challenge.

"Fine, I accept your little challenge." Seth said with a smile. "You'll see…I'm going to be the life of the party."

* * *

"Alberto!" Ata yelled as she pulled him in for a hug. Alberto smiled and hugged the older woman before pulling away. "How are you?" Ata asked.

"I'm fine, Ata. The flight was surprisingly nice." Alberto said.

"Rey, come here." Ata said as she moved on from Alberto and hugged Rey. "Your sister is in the living room." Ata said and Rey ran off to see Rosa. Ata turned to Ricardo and hugged him as well.

"Here is the picture book." Ricardo said and gave the book to Ata. "You can have these." Ricardo said and Ata thanked him and led the couple to the living room where everyone else was. Ata sat down on the couch and pulled Ricardo down next to her to look through the pictures while Alberto sat next to Dwayne and Evan. Rey had already attached his sister with hugs and kisses while Jey laughed at Rey's antics.

"So, we're the first ones to arrive?" Alberto asked and Ata nodded.

"I just spoke to Bret, they'll be here in about ten minutes." Ata said without looking up from the book. "The McMahons and the Ortons will be here in thirty." Ata explained and then looked up at all of him. "Now listen to me everyone…" Ata trailed off and waited from everyone to give her their undivided attention. "I know that we have our issues with the Ortons and the McMahons, but I want everyone to be on there best behavior. No sly comments." Ata said and looked over at Dwayne and Evan. The couple scoffed and placed a fake hurt look on their faces.

"Us, say something sly…never." Evan joked and Dwayne couldn't hold back his laugh.

"No pranks." Ata said and looked over at Jimmy, Jey, Rey, Rosa, and Naomi. They all sighed and rolled their eyes.

"Fine…" Naomi said reluctantly.

"And no growling and scowling." Ata said and looked between Alberto and Roman. "Smile, damn it."

"We'll smile." Roman said and he and Alberto plastered a fake smile on their faces.

"Good." Ata said with a smile on her face. "Now, lets make this a Family Meeting they won't forget."

Exactly ten minutes later, the Harts arrived and started to mix in with everyone. The Del Rios and the Anoa'I families had no problems with the Harts, so conversations flowed freely. Bret, Alberto, Dwayne, Paige, Christian, and Chris Jericho started up and card game. Shawn, Natalya, and Adam joined Ata and Ricardo in looking through the picture book. Eva Marie, Naomi, Jey, and Jimmy were eating and talking on one couch while Evan, Rey, Rosa, and Roman were doing the same on the other couch.

Thirty minutes after the Harts arrived, the Ortons and McMahons arrived together. Everyone could feel the tension rise in the room between the Orton and McMahon families and the Anoa'I and Del Rio families. The Harts, being the neutral family, quickly moved to smooth things over. Bret invited Randy, Vince, Hunter, and Stephanie to join their card game. Shawn pulled Eric and Elaine over to join himself, Natalya, Adam, and Ata. Dolph led Seth, Dean, and AJ over to the other couch and purposely sat them across from Evan, Rey, Rosa, and Roman. Dolph wanted to make sure Seth could get a good look at Rey and Roman while he tried to push Seth toward one of the alphas. Soon, all the tension had been removed from the room and the party moved along easily.

A little while into the party, Dolph looked away from his group and over toward Roman and Rey. Dolph was surprised when he saw Roman looking over at them. He followed his eyes and saw that Roman was staring at Seth. Dolph smiled and looked back at Seth. He couldn't believe Roman was making this so easy for him. "Hey Seth, don't look now…but Roman is staring holes into you."

"What?" Seth said and went against Dolph's advice and looked over and saw Roman staring back at him. Seth couldn't help the blush that spread over his face when he saw that Roman was in fact staring holes into him. Seth gave Roman a small smile and then looked away from the Samoan alpha. Seth couldn't deny that Roman was a good looking man and given the chance, he would probably sleep with the Samoan.

"I told you not to look, idiot." Dolph teased and playfully hit Seth and Seth told him to shut up.

"See something you like?" AJ questioned and wiggled his eyebrows at Seth and Seth groaned.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" Seth asked and they shook their heads.

"Nope." Dean said as he went to finish his drink.

"Whatever." Seth said. "I'm going to get a drink." Seth said and quickly got up off the couch and went into the kitchen to make himself a drink, not knowing the Samoan alpha had followed him.

Dolph smiled and felt a sense of relief as he watched Roman follow Seth into the kitchen. He figured the two would hit it off and while they may not become romantically involved, they might become bed buddies while they're in Miami and that was better than nothing.

Dolph slid off the couch and went over to the small table in the corner of the room. The table had an array of foods on it and Dolph grabbed a plate and started to place some food on his plate when Randy came over to him. Dolph put his plate down and looked up at Randy, giving him his full attention. Randy hated it when Dolph wasn't focused on him when he was speaking to Dolph.

"How is everything with the Seth plan?" Randy asked.

"Good, he likes Roman and I think Roman likes him too." Dolph said. "Roman followed Seth into the kitchen so they're probably talking and getting to know one another now." Dolph explained and Randy nodded. "I think this might work." Dolph said and he immediately regretted saying that when he saw the menacing look in Randy's eyes.

"No." Randy grunted and harshly grabbed Dolph by his wrist yanked him forward. "This better work. Vince is counting on me to make this right. Don't fail me…you know I don't like failure." Randy growled and Dolph nodded frantically before Randy let Dolph go and went back to his card game. Dolph looked around the room before walking to the bathroom. It didn't look like anyone saw the altercation, or so it seemed, and he was thankful for that. Dolph sighed as he let the tears fall down his eyes. He knew he needed to leave and that this was no way to live, but he was too scared to leave at this point. He knew what the Ortons were capable of and Randy could have him killed if he wanted to. Dolph wiped his eyes as he looked at himself in the mirror. This had to end.

When Rey saw the blond omega walk into Ata's living room, he was immediately taken by him. He was the most beautiful person Rey had ever seen, but he saw the way Randy touched him so Rey figured he was taken. That didn't stop Rey from stealing glances at blond bombshell every so often. Rey also eavesdropped on the varies conversations going on in the room and quickly found out that the blonde's name was Dolph.

Dolph already had a boyfriend in Randy Orton, a normal looking Alpha, so Rey knew he had zero chance of being with Dolph…unless the relationship wasn't happy, and it looks like it isn't. Rey watched as Randy grabbed Dolph by the snack table and he saw the fear that took over Dolph's face. Rey wanted to jump up and punch Randy in the face for hurting Dolph, but he clenched his fist and bit his lip as he looked away. He didn't want to embarrass Dolph with his actions. He wanted until Randy was back engrossed in his card game before following Dolph to the bathroom.

Once Rey reached the bathroom, he pressed his ear to the door and heard sniffling inside. Dolph was crying. Rey didn't know what to do, so he waited for Dolph to come out of the bathroom. Soon, the door opened and Dolph emerged from the bathroom. Even though Dolph had been crying and his eyes were red, he was still the most beautiful person Rey had ever seen.

"Oh, sorry for hogging the bathroom." Dolph said as he stepped out the bathroom.

"That's alright." Rey said. "Are you okay, mi querido?" Rey asked as he took Dolph's hand and stroked the back of Dolph's hand with his thumb. Dolph smiled and looked at Rey's hand in his, finding an immense amount of comfort in the small alpha's touch.

"Yeah…I'm fine." Dolph said with a smile before slowly releasing Rey's hand and going back to join Dean and AJ.

* * *

Seth threw some ice cubes in his glass and picked up the bottle of whiskey. He turned the bottle over and watched as the amber liquid poured into his glass.

"I didn't peg you for a whiskey drinker." A voiced called out and Seth turned to see Roman. Seth smiled and cleared his throat as he put the whiskey bottle back. "I was thinking vodka."

"Vodka?" Seth questioned and turned to look at Roman. "What are we? Undergraduates?" Seth joked and Roman laughed as he went over to where Seth was and grabbed a beer.

"Didn't peg you for a beer drinker." Seth said and then took a sip of his drink. "You don't have the matching gut." Seth said and reached out to touch Roman's stomach quickly before pulling his hand back.

"Yeah." Roman chuckled and brushed some of his hair out of his eyes. "I'll have to spend some extra time on the treadmill." Roman explained "…It looks like you're no stranger to the treadmill." Roman added as he looked Seth over. Roman found the two-toned omega really attractive, he felt a spark inside him as he looked at Seth.

"Yeah, I work out." Seth said and then took a sip of his whiskey. "Not just in the gym." Seth said, teasing the alpha in front of him. Seth didn't know where this burst of confidence and playfulness came from, but he liked it.

"Oh really?" Roman questioned and moved closer to Seth. "I'd like to see how you work out outside of the gym."

"Maybe I'll show you…" Seth trailed off before taking a big gulp of his whiskey.

"Do you smoke Seth?" Roman asked and Seth frowned.

"Huh?" Seth questioned and Roman went inside one of the kitchen drawers and pulled out a bag of marijuana and showed it to Seth. Dwayne kept weed around the house in various places, he used it as a stress reliever.

"Do you want to smoke?" Roman asked and Seth smirked and looked from the bag to Roman.

"Lets enjoy this nightcap back at my hotel room."

* * *

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	3. To a New Friendship

**A/N: There are a few things I need to explain about my A/B/O verse before you read this chapter (I probably should have put this in the first chapter but oh well, better late than never): 1) Alphas and Omegas have heightened senses. They see better, smell better, etc. Betas, however, have average human senses (Betas are just like the average human being). 2) Male Omegas and Female Alphas are intersex. Now I am taking some artistic liberties here when it comes to intersex genitalia (because it wouldn't look exactly like this in real life), but in this story Male Omegas have both an average sized penis (with a much smaller ball sack) and an opening in their perineum that is similar to a female vagina (but a bit smaller and much wetter during intercourse). They also have a uterus and ovaries, but they don't have periods like beta women (Omega and Alpha women don't have periods either). Male Omegas are better at becoming pregnant and than impregnating someone(because they produce less sperm and it is not as powerful as Alpha or Beta sperm), but they have the ability to do both. Female Alphas have their standard vagina, but instead of having a small nub-like clitoris, it is replaced with a penis (basically where their clitoris should be, their is a penis). This allows them to impregnate and become pregnant (but Alpha Females are better suited to impregnate). 3) Omega's (both male and female) fertility does not drop off with age. Beta women normally go into menopause and stop being able to become pregnant in their 40s-50s, but that never happens to an omega. They are able to become pregnant from sexual maturity until the day they die...I think that's it for now.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Seth quickly took a hit from the joint Roman just rolled, breathing in and feeling the smoke tingle in his lungs before breathing out and watching the smoke fill the space in front of him. The duo had already smoked two joints and were higher than the clouds in the sky.

Seth passed the blunt back to Roman before laying down on the king size bed in his hotel room and giggling like a madman. "Oh man, I'm so high." Seth said with a chuckle. Roman laughed before taking a hit and placing the joint in the ashtray and then went to lay next to Seth on the bed, rolling on his side so he could look at Seth's face.

"Yeah, me too." Roman said as he looked Seth over. The two-tone haired omega was a beautiful sight. "Is this your mark?" Roman asked as he ran his fingers through Seth's hair. Seth nodded and shifted closer to Roman in response. It wasn't unusual for omegas to have odd traits, like two-toned hair or two-colored eyes. For years they were looked at as birth defects, but modern people referred to them as birthmarks, or simply marks.

"You don't seem like the rest of your family." Roman said and Seth turned his head to look at Roman. "You're really cool and they're all uptight." Roman explained and Seth couldn't help the laugh that passed his lips.

"Probably because I have no interest in this life and I really don't care about what happens between our families this weekend." Seth answered truthfully.

"You're not looking to get into the business?" Roman asked. He would have been more shocked by Seth's answer if his head wasn't so far in the clouds right now. Normally everyone who came to these meetings, outside of the family heads, were hoping to one day work in or take over their respective family business.

Seth shook his head. "Nope."

"So, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Roman asked and Seth let out a giggle when Roman asked that question. "A lawyer?" Roman questioned and Seth shook his head.

"A medical examiner." Seth answered. "I'm in my second year of med school." Seth added.

"So you're twenty-three, twenty-four?" Roman asked.

"Twenty-one." Seth answered and Roman let out a low whistle.

"You're a nerd." Roman joked and Seth playfully hit his arm.

"You say nerd like it's a bad thing." Seth responded and Roman chuckled and wrapped an arm around Seth and brought him closer.

"Hey now." Seth huffed out and pressed his hand to Roman's chest to prevent Roman from pulling him any closer. "If you think you can get me into bed this easy, you must be dreaming."

"We are in bed." Roman retorted and Seth playfully hit him again.

"You know what I mean." Seth responded but allowed Roman to hold him close to his body. Roman bent his head down and pressed his nose in Seth's neck, taking in his scent. Seth's scent was sweet and smelled like home, not Ata's house, but his childhood home. The home were he lived until the age of four, before his parents were killed and before his life was flipped upside down.

"Are you scenting me?" Seth asked and Roman nodded.

"Do you want me to stop?" Roman asked. He was well aware that scenting was an intimate gesture. Alpha and omega parents scented their children at birth so they'd know their smell and be able to tell them apart from anyone else when they were not seen. They also scented them for health reasons, as they were able to smell certain illnesses. Lovers often scented their partners for the same reasons as parents, but also to take comfort in them. This action was especially comforting for an angry or over emotional alpha. The breathing in of their lovers scent was enough to calm almost anyone down.

"No." Seth whispered and Roman continued to scent him. Soon, the couple fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

"Oh no, sweetie, we're going to stay in. You know Bret has to get early. We're just going to hang out in the room." Shawn answered. "No, I don't know where they are…alright, have a good time. Bye." Shawn said before hanging up the phone. Shawn placed his cell phone on the charged before going over to the bed and dropping himself in Bret's lap. Bret wrapped his arms around Shawn and kissed him on the forehead.

"Who was that?" Bret asked.

"Eva. The kids are going out and wanted to know if we wanted to tag along. I figured you didn't want to go." Shawn explained and Bret nodded. "Also, no one can seem to find Rey, Roman, or Seth and you know Rey is the life of the party." Shawn answered and Bret chuckled.

"Rey probably already started partying if you know what I mean." Bret said with a wiggle of his eyebrow and Shawn laughed and nodded.

"I'm going to take Christian to the meeting with me tomorrow." Bret said and Shawn shot up and looked into Bret eyes.

"Y-You're going to take Christian with you tomorrow?" Shawn asked and Bret nodded. "So, you're serious about retiring?" Shawn asked. Bret talked with Shawn about retiring after his stroke, but didn't want to make a decision on this until he was back on his feet. Bret thought about his retirement for a while now, and he really wanted to retire but he didn't know if he would be able to give up the power.

"I want to retire…maybe not right away, but someday." Bret said and Shawn rolled his eyes.

"What does someday mean? A year from now? Two…maybe five?" Shawn questioned in an angry tone and Bret just shrugged. "If you're going to retire, then you need to set a date and step down on that date. There's no sense in having Christian go to meetings with you, getting him all excited, and then not stepping down." Shawn sighed and softened his voice. "Bret, you're sixty years old and you've had a stroke. You'll be lucky to live another twenty years." It pained Shawn to say this, but Shawn was a realist. He knew, with Bret's health, he would become a widower sooner rather than later. "You need to make a decision, either pick a date and retire or live out the rest of your life sitting at the head of the table…I'm with you either way, but don't lead Christian to believing he's going to be taking over soon when he won't be." Shawn pleaded and Bret nodded.

"You're right, I'll think about this some more." Bret said and kissed Shawn. "But I've got a plan for right now." Bret said as he sat up on the bed.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Shawn asked and let out a yelp when Bret flipped them over and pinned Shawn underneath him.

Shawn smirked as Bret kissed along his neck. "Oh, I like this plan."

* * *

Natalya wrapped an arm around Eva Marie's waist and pulled her close as they made their way through the crowded club. The music was blasting through the speakers and bodies were pressed together on the dance floor. A few people almost spilled their drinks on the couple as they moved through the crowd but a little while later, Natalya and Eva made it safely to the V.I.P. section and over to the space where their party was.

"Hey everyone!" Natalya yelled over the music and they greeted her back. Adam slid onto Chris' lap so Natalya and Eva could sit down.

"Where's dad and pop?" Adam asked.

"They didn't want to come. Dad has to get up early for the meeting tomorrow, so they wanted sleep." Natalya explained.

"Did you find Rey?" Rosa asked and Eva shook her head.

"No, no one knows where he is." Eva said and Hunter looked over at Randy. Eva frowned when she saw the look they exchanged, but didn't say anything about it.

A waitress came over and the group ordered more drinks and continued to talk. The Hart children decided, earlier that night, that they would go out on the town. After all, Miami had the best night life and in order to foster good relations between the families, they decided to invite everyone. The older generation decided not to come, saying that they were "too old" or "too tired" for clubbing, but the others decided to tag along.

All of the Hart children and their spouses were there along with Hunter, Stephanie, Dean, AJ, Randy Orton, and the Anoa'I gang. No one could find Rey, Roman, and Seth. The seven month pregnant Evan was in no condition to party at a nightclub and even though Evan told Dwayne to go out and have a good time, Dwayne decided to stay at home with his omega. Alberto wanted to get a good nights rest for the meeting tomorrow and Ricardo stayed with him. Randy intentionally left Dolph back at the hotel, telling the omega to stay put and wait for him there. Everyone else was living it up at the club, drinking, dancing, and bullshiting with one another.

The party took a bit of a sour turn when Randy pulled an unidentified girl into his lap and started hugging on her. Everyone frowned and cleared their throats awkwardly. While the Anoa'I family didn't know about the Dolph and Randy situation, the Harts and the McMahons knew how badly Randy treated Dolph. There were many times when Paige, Adam, and Eva wanted to say something to Randy, and speak up for their fellow omega, but Shawn and Bret told them not to. Shawn explained to them that Dolph would have to be at an all time low, and basically hit what Dolph felt was rock bottom before he left Randy. Saying anything to Dolph now would be asking for a fight and while Dolph would never physically fight someone, he was very quick with his words. Adam was close to telling Randy off at this very moment, but Chris grabbed his hand and shook his head and his fiery omega.

Everyone looked around and Paige quickly cleared her throat and grabbed a shot glass. "Shots!" She yelled and that seemed to place things back on track. Everyone grabbed a glass and lifted them up to toast.

"To us!" Paige yelled before everyone threw back their shots. "Now, lets dance!"

* * *

Dolph sighed as he slid onto the dusty bar stool at the hotel bar. He ordered a beer and it was quickly given to him by the bartender. Randy went out with everyone else and told Dolph to stay behind. Dolph figured Randy was out with someone else and he wouldn't be back until the morning, leaving him with another lonely night. It wouldn't be the first time Randy cheated on him and it probably wouldn't be the last.

Dolph drank his beer as he mulled over his life. He wonder how this happened, how everything got like this. Dolph honestly couldn't remember a time when he was truly happy with Randy. He just laid down and took everything that Randy threw at him. Dolph felt so stupid for just taking this. Dolph wanted to leave, but he didn't have the courage to go. Randy was crazy and he knew if he left, the wrath of Randall Keith Orton would be even worse than it is now.

"Hey, fancy seeing you here." A voice called out from beside Dolph and Dolph turned to find the owner of said voice.

"Oh, hey Rey." Dolph said and gave Rey a smile.

"Can I sit?" Rey pointed to the stool and Dolph quickly nodded. Rey sat down and looked over at Dolph as he spoke. "So you and Randy hanging out?" Rey asked and Dolph shook his head.

"Randy went with everyone else to a club." Dolph answered. The bartender came over and took Rey's drink over and Dolph asked for another beer. The bartender brought them their drinks before going forward with their conversation. "I mean, I love to dance." Dolph started truthfully. "But I just wasn't feeling it tonight." Dolph finished with a lie. It wasn't like he was going to tell Rey that Randy basically commanded him to stay at the hotel.

"I know what you mean." Rey said and then took a sip of his whiskey as he looked Dolph over. Dolph was incredibly sexy, he just couldn't believe that Randy left Dolph all alone. Randy's mistake would be his gain. "I wasn't feeling the crowd. They kept calling me and asking me to come, but I didn't want to go. I turned my phone off." Rey explained and Dolph nodded and the two continued to talk and a couple of beers and glasses of whiskey later, the two were flirting with one another.

"You're really beautiful." Rey said and Dolph's cheeks redden as a blush formed on his face.

"Really?" Dolph questioned. He was hardly ever told he was beautiful by Randy so he had a hard time believing it. "Even with my mark?" Dolph asked and pointed to his hair. Dolph's roots were naturally dark while the rest of his hair was blond.

"Especially with your mark." Rey said and moved the stool closer to Dolph. "That's what makes you unique." Rey explained and then ran his fingers through Dolph's hair. Dolph let out a small whimper at Rey's touch and leaned into it. Rey's hand ran down to caress Dolph's cheek.

"I used to dye my roots blond, but I stopped a while ago." Dolph explained, leaving out the part where Randy forced him to stop dying his roots because he didn't want anyone else to notice him. "You're not so bad yourself." Dolph added as he looked Rey over. Rey didn't look like the quintessential alpha male, but he held his own in the looks department. Dolph couldn't deny that he was attracted to the man. Dolph bit his bottom lip as he looked over at Rey and all Rey wanted to do was kiss those lips.

"Lets go up to my room." Rey suggested. "We can drink there." Rey added and Dolph was about to say yes when he thought about Randy. Dolph wondered what would happen if Randy found out, but then he thought about how Randy was out sleeping with someone else right now.

"Yeah, lets go." Dolph answered with a smile and Rey smiled back before throwing some money on the bar and leaving with Dolph.

The elevator ride up to Rey's room was silent, but the two were attached to one another for the whole ride. Rey wrapped his arm around Dolph's waist and pulled him in close while Dolph wrapped an arm around Rey. Once the elevator doors opened, the two rushed out of the elevator and into Rey's room. They were glad they didn't run into anyone.

Rey went over to the mini-bar while Dolph went over to the mp3 player dock on the nightstand. "You brought your own iPod dock?" Dolph asked.

"Hey, I like to listen to music." Rey called out as Dolph turned on the dock and scroll through his iPod before picking a song to play. The soft chords of a guitar filled the air before the singer starting singing about love and romance. Dolph sat down on the bed and Rey came over with two glasses. He gave one to Dolph before sitting down next to him.

"What will we toast to?" Rey said and looked over at Dolph.

"To…a new friendship." Dolph said. "May it last forever." Dolph finished and clinked his glass with Rey.

"To a new friendship." Rey said and then the duo took a drink from their glasses. Dolph finished off his drink and sat his glass on the floor while Rey sat his on the nightstand. Rey turned back to Dolph and cupped his face.

"Man, you're so beautiful." Rey said as he stared at Dolph and watched as Dolph's faced turned red again. "Can I kiss you Dolph?" Rey asked and Dolph nodded, not thinking about Randy at all.

Rey leaned forward and softly kissed Dolph on the lips. Dolph was taken aback by the softness of the kiss, he was so used to Randy's brutal force kisses. Dolph wrapped his arms around Rey and deepened the kiss.

Soon, the two were laying on the bed wrapped up in each other. One by one, the articles of clothing were stripped away until they were both naked in the middle of Rey's bed.

Rey kissed down Dolph's body until Dolph's intimate parts were staring him in the face. Rey stroked Dolph's cock and placed kisses on the head before spreading Dolph's legs wider and lifting them up to reveal the soaking wet slit in his perineum. Rey licked his lips before leaning down at lapping at the slit and sucking at Dolph's clit. Dolph tasted like heaven and Rey's tongue was quickly sending Dolph to heaven.

Dolph hadn't been turned on like this in a long time. Randy, for the most part, was only interested in his own pleasure and sometimes wouldn't even wait for Dolph to get wet before fucking him. Dolph had learned to fake enjoyment, but he didn't know how he would fake after this. "Oh Rey." Dolph moaned out. "I need you to fuck me now." Dolph moaned out.

"But I could do this all day…taste so good." Rey said in a lust filled voice before going back to pleasuring Dolph with his mouth.

"You can eat me out all you want later." Dolph forced out, not realizing he had just suggested they do this again. "I need your cock now."

Rey gave Dolph's opening one last lick before pulling back. He rolled off the bed and grabbed a pack of condoms from his suitcase. He always packed them, just in cased anything happened, and he was so glad he did. Rey hopped back on the bed and settled between Dolph's legs. He rolled the condom on his cock before lining up with Dolph's entrance and pressing in.

"Oh fuck." Dolph moaned as his eyes nearly popped. "Not every part of you is small." Dolph joked as he became accustom to Rey's girth and Rey chuckled as he tried to control himself and not move until Dolph told him to. Dolph wrapped his legs around Rey to pull him in further and Rey moaned and leaned down to kiss Dolph on the lips. The couple shared a sloppy open mouth kiss as Rey slowly thrusted in and out of Dolph. Dolph moaned and gasped into the kiss as Rey started to pick up the pace.

"Oh Rey…" Dolph moaned. He'd forgotten that sex could be this pleasurable. "Faster, baby." Dolph pleaded and Rey gripped his hips and started to thrust faster into Dolph.

"Shit, you feel so good." Rey moaned and kissed Dolph again. "You're so wet for me." Rey grunted. He wondered if Randy made Dolph feel this good, but he quickly shook those thoughts away. This was about Dolph, not Randy. Rey continued to thrust in and out Dolph while Dolph moaned underneath him. Rey grabbed Dolph's cock and wrapped his hand around it and stroked Dolph in time with his thrust.

"Fuck!" Dolph yelped and clawed at Rey's tattooed chest. "You're gonna make me cum." Dolph warned and Rey started to thrust and stroke faster.

"Come on, cum for me baby." Rey coaxed and soon Dolph was cumming hard than he had in the past few years. Rey felt Dolph clamp down around him and Rey couldn't hold back anymore and he quickly came into the condom.

The only sounds being made in the room were heavy breathing. Rey leaned down to give Dolph a sweet kiss on the lips before pulling out of him. Rey went to the bathroom and threw the condom in the trash and then grabbed a small towel and dampened it. He came back out and cleaned up Dolph before throwing the towel on the ground and crawling into bed and cuddling with Dolph and burying his nose in Dolph's neck and scenting him.

Another thing Dolph wasn't used to was such intimate contact after sex. After finishing, Randy would rolling over and start snoring. Dolph settled into Rey's embrace and fell asleep with a smile on his face to the love song playing. He could get used to these changes.

* * *

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	4. Found Out

A moan escaped Dolph's lips as the hot Miami sun shined bright inside the luxurious hotel room. Dolph cracked one eye opened and saw Rey standing in front of the window, looking down at the city beneath them. Rey had slipped on his pajama pants sometime during the night, but he was still shirtless as he observed the people outside. Dolph smiled at the sight, he liked this peaceful wake up call instead of the rude awakenings he'd received in the past. Dolph let out a loud yawn and Rey turned around just in time to see Dolph stretch out like a cat. Rey chuckled and crawled on to the bed and pressed soft kisses to Dolph's lips and face.

"Buenos Dias." Rey said between kisses and Dolph giggles as Rey kisses the sensitive spot on his neck.

"Good morning." Dolph replies as he wraps his arms loosely around Dolph.

"I was hoping you would wake up soon." Rey started. "I ordered room service."

"That sounds good. I could definitely eat." Dolph said and kissed Rey again. "What will we do while we wait?" Dolph asked with a smirk on his face.

"I have a few ideas." Rey said and gave Dolph's lips one more kiss before moving down Dolph's body, placing kisses all over Dolph's neck, chest, and stomach. Soon Rey was between Dolph's legs, eating him out.

Dolph let his eyes flutter shut as he enjoyed the pleasure he was receiving from Rey's tongue. "Oh Rey." Dolph moaned as his legs started to shake and the pleasure began to build and build. Dolph couldn't remember the last time Randy had made him feel this good.

Dolph's eyes snapped opened and he let out a loud gasped. '_Randy!' _His mind screamed at him. Dolph quickly pushed Rey off him and literally rolled out of bed, hitting the ground with a soft thud. Dolph quickly stood up and grabbed his clothes. How could he be so stupid and forget about Randy? It was the first time that Dolph actually hoped Randy went home with someone else last night and stayed with them. Maybe he would be able to clean up and get Rey's scent off of him before Randy came back.

"What's wrong?" Rey asked as he wiped off his mouth.

"I have to go." Dolph said as he pulled his shirt over his head. "Randy…" Dolph started but trailed off as he looked around for his underwear in a frenzied state. Rey sighed and slid off the bed and went over to Dolph, grabbing his hand.

"Hey…" Rey said and cupped Dolph's cheek, the simple touch from Rey calmed Dolph down in an instant. "Dolph…do you regret what happened last night?" Rey asked.

Oh, how Dolph wanted to say yes. He wanted to tell Rey that he regretted everything that happened. He wanted to push the alpha away and tell him to leave him alone and not to bother him for the rest of the trip. He wanted to just go back to St. Louis and forget about him…but Dolph couldn't do that. Dolph replayed the night over in his head and there was no way he could possibly tell Rey he regretted it. Last night Rey made him feel like he was actually worth something, so how could he regret that?

"No." Dolph said and shook his head. "No, I don't regret this…but Randy will kill me if-." Dolph started to explain, but Rey cut him off with a kiss.

"You know I won't let him hurt you." Rey said and Dolph nodded.

"I know." Dolph answered truthfully. "And I want to stay here, with you, but I can't." Dolph said and then kissed Rey.

Rey nodded and released Dolph, even though he didn't want to. "I'll see you at lunch…maybe we can hang out later."

"I'll try to break away from Randy." Dolph said as he finished getting dressed. He gave Rey one last kiss before leaving the room.

* * *

The sound of Roman's phone ringing on the nightstand woke Seth and Roman up from a peaceful slumber. Roman let out a loud groan as he rolled over and grabbed his phone, answering it without looking at the caller ID.

"Yeah." Roman answered and looked down at Seth, who was looking up at him with questioning eyes, silently asking him who it was.

"Where are you?" Dwayne asked. "You know the meeting is in a bit and you're suppose to come with us and act like security." Dwayne half-yelled in frustration. "Mom's going crazy."

"Shit." Roman swore. "I'm coming home now. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"You better or mom's gonna kick your ass." Dwayne said before hanging up on Roman.

"I have to go…meeting is today." Roman said and sat up. Seth nodded and sat up with him.

"Right." Seth started. "So I'll see you at lunch?" Seth asked and Roman nodded and cupped Seth's cheek with his hand. He wanted to lean in and kiss Seth on the lips but he settled for a kiss on the forehead, deeming that action more appropriate.

"I'll see you later." Roman said and got off the bed and walked across the room and out the door.

Roman walked down the hall and pressed the button for the elevator. As he waited, he checked his phone and saw that he missed a bunch of text messages from Eva Marie about a party last night. Roman sent Eva a quick text, saying he was sorry he missed clubbing with them and that he fell asleep after everyone left Ata's house. He didn't think it was right to tell anyone that he spent the night with Seth, not because he was embarrassed but out of respect for Seth. He didn't know if the two-toned omega wanted anyone to know about last night.

Roman put his phone away as the elevator doors opened and was shocked to see Dolph standing in the elevator.

"Hey." Dolph said with a small smile as he exited the elevator. Dolph stood right in front of Roman and his smile widened a bit when he smelled Seth on the Alpha. "How are you?" Dolph asked.

"Good." Roman said and a frown was placed on his face. Dolph's scent was weird and he was pretty sure he smelled it before. Roman thought that it was just Randy and Dolph's scents mixed together. "I'll see you later at lunch?" Roman asked and Dolph nodded.

"See you then." Dolph said and then hurried down the hall while Roman got in the elevator.

Dolph took out his room key and opened the door and cautiously entered. Dolph silently thanked God as he walked into the empty room. Randy wasn't here and there was no note, so that meant Randy hadn't made it back from wherever he was.

Dolph quickly stripped himself of his clothes and stuffed them at the bottom of his bag before going into the bathroom and hopping into the shower. Dolph made sure to wash every trace of Rey off of him before he emerged from the shower. Dolph towel dried his hair and wrapped another towel around his waist before brushing teeth. After that was done, he left the bathroom and walked into the bedroom.

Dolph was pulling a pair of jeans and a shirt from his suitcase when he heard the electronic lock on the door click and the door open. Dolph laid his clothes on the bed and watched as Randy came stumbling in. Even though Randy was a couple feet away, Dolph could smell the cheap perfume and the scent of a woman on him. It made Dolph want to throw up.

"Hey baby." Randy said and gave Dolph a kiss on the lips that Dolph reluctantly accepted. He knew that Dolph could probably smell last night's bitch on him but he didn't care. Randy wrapped his arms around Dolph and groped him a bit. Dolph could feel Randy getting hard against his leg and Dolph wasn't into it, at all, but it wasn't like he could say no.

"Don't you have to get ready for the meeting?" Dolph asked. "I'd hate for you to be late." Dolph said as he felt Randy's lips on his cheek.

"That's why I'll be quick." Randy said and ripped Dolph's towel off and bent Dolph over the bed. Randy undid the button in his jeans and pulled down the zipper. He pushed his jeans down just enough to pull his cock out and quickly thrusted inside of Dolph. Dolph bit down on the sheets as Randy fucked him. It was painful, as Randy hadn't waited for Dolph before wet, but Dolph had learned to take the pain over the years.

After a few more thrust, Randy had pulled out and came all over Dolph's back. Randy left the room without a word and disappeared into the bathroom. Dolph sighed as he laid on the bed and looked up at the ceiling with only one word on his mind and on his lips.

"Rey."

* * *

Bret Hart walked down the hall of the hotel in his crispy black suit and shiny black shoes. It was the first day, and he hoped the only day, of the annual meeting. He really couldn't wait to get this over with. He wasn't sure why the actually met face to face anymore, they could easily do this over video messenger, but Bret didn't fret on that as he walked down the hall.

He soon arrived at room 425 and knocked twice on the door. He hear the person on the other side stumble around and let out a string of curse words before they opened the door.

"Dad?" Christian questioned as he looked at his dad. "What are you doing here?"

"Get dressed." Bret said and chuckled as he could still smell the smoke and alcohol on Christian. They must have stayed out late and Christian didn't take a shower when he came back. "You're going to the meeting with me."

"Wait, what?" Christian asked. He was still a little hung over and he wasn't sure if he heard his father right. "I'm coming with you?"

"Yeah." Bret said. "Look, I want to retire soon and you need to come with me so I can show you the ropes before I do that. Now, you have…" Bret trailed off as he checked his watch. "Thirty minutes to shower, get dress, and meet me at the car or I'm leaving you." Bret said and patted Christian on the shoulder. "I love you son."

"I love you too Dad." Christian said and watched Bret walk down the hall before going back into his room.

"Who was that." Paige asked, her thick accent pouring out over every word.

"Dad…I'm going to the meeting." Christian answered quickly before going to the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

Paige let out a shocked gasped, but didn't have time to ask Christian anymore questions before he disappeared into the bathroom. Paige grabbed her cellphone and quickly dialed Shawn's phone number.

"Hello." Shawn answered in his usual chipper voice.

"Pop, Christian's going to the meeting with Dad?" Paige questioned, Shawn and Bret both insisted she call them Dad and Pop when she married Christian. "Is Dad okay? Is he sick?" Paige asked and she could here Shawn chuckle.

"No." Shawn answered. "He just wants to enjoy life while he can."

* * *

Ata walked into the restaurant she owned in downtown Miami. The restaurant was pretty profitable, but it was mostly used to embezzle money. Ata was flanked by Dwayne, Roman, Jimmy, and Jey as she walked through the restaurant. She greeted the staff as she made her way to the backroom. Jimmy opened the door to the room. It was a simply room with dark grey walls and carpet. There was a light fixture above that illuminated the room, but it still seemed dim. There was one large circle table in the middle of the room that would hold the family leaders, and whomever else they decided to bring into the meetings.

Ata and Dwayne both disarmed themselves. Ata giving her gun to Roman while Dwayne gave his gun to Jey. Weapons were not allowed in the meeting room, but that didn't stop the violence. A few years ago, Vince made a racist remark and Jose Del Rio, Alberto's father, hit Vince over the head with his glass of water. After that incident, food and beverages were not longer allowed in the meeting rooms. Instead, they would have big lunch with everyone's families.

"Hey, here comes Alberto and Rey." Jimmy said and they all looked up to see Alberto and Rey coming at them.

This would be Alberto's first meeting without his father. He was nervous about everything. He didn't want to fuck this up, he wanted to make his father proud. He knew Ata wouldn't let them attack him too much, but he needed to show he could hold his own. Alberto took his gun off his clip and gave it to Rey before going over to hug Ata and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry about anything…I got you." Ata whispered in Alberto's ear as he hugged her and Alberto nodded. He was really thankful for her.

After a few moments, Bret and Christian walked in. The hugged and shook hands with everyone before Christian laid his weapon down and on the table. Bret didn't carry a gun. Bret believed that if it was his time to die, he would die and a gun wouldn't be able to help him.

"Let me guess, we're waiting on McMahon and Orton." Bret said and Ata nodded.

"They're always late." Ata said and everyone nodded.

"Disrespectful…" Dwayne trailed off as they waited for the McMahons and the Ortons to make their appearance.

Finally after a twenty minute wait, the McMahons and the Ortons showed up to the restaurant. Vince, Hunter, Stephanie, Bob, and Randy disarmed and exchanged pleasantries with everyone before Ata got everything started.

"Alright, lets start." Ata said and moved inside the room. Once everyone was inside, Roman, Rey, Jimmy, and Jey stood watch outside.

Once inside the room, everyone took their place at the large circle table. A circle table was chosen so there was no standout power dynamic. There was no head of the table, everyone was on an even playing field…even if that wasn't the case in real life.

"Well…" Ata started as she rubbed her hands together. "Calling to order our annual family meeting." Ata said and everyone nodded. "As the host, I think its only right I start us off with Anoa'I old business and new business." Ata said and everyone agreed with her. "The Anoa'I family will still only be operating in the drug and sex businesses…as well as operating our restaurant chain here in South Florida. We're still getting our drugs from Central and South Asia, but we are looking for suppliers closer to home. We've started to sell Hash in Samoa, American Samoa, Guam, and some areas in Miami. We are getting the Hash from Morocco, but we are actively looking for other hash suppliers. As the demand for Hash grows in America, we will start to sell it in all of our territories. We'll also be opening new trap houses in South Carolina and our territory in Canada…I think that's it." Ata said as she finished. "Who wants to go next?"

"I'll go." Alberto called out. "Not may changes will be made in the Del Rio territories. We'll still get our drugs from the Colombians and we'll still run brothels. There will be a new brothel opening up in Las Vegas and on the legal side of things…El Patron scored a contract with an American distributer, so I'll movies will now me sold in America." Alberto finished and Bret started, cutting of Vince in the process.

"We'll be expanding our gun business across Europe with help from our IRA friends. We'll still sale to you all at a five percent discount and you'll still have a ten percent fee for using my country to sell your products in." Bret started. "We've started our initial phase in biochemical weapons manufacturing. Eva is the head of that project. Once this initial phase is over, Eva will give me a report of the results. From there, we'll decided to continue or disband the project. If all goes well we can expect to make a lot of money from this, which means that I'll cut your ten percent fee. The cut depends on how much we make." Bret finished and the other families liked the idea of Bret cutting their fee. They'd all like to keep a little more money in their pockets.

"Orton and I have an arrangement. We'll be using each other's territories to ship things." Vince explained. "This will make it a bit easier for the both of us." Vince stopped and thought about whether he should bring up Shane wanting to start his own family or not. The thought to bring it up crossed his mind, but only for a second as Vince shook the thought away. He would just tell Shane that they all said no. There was no sense in asking a question he already knew the answer to and being embarrassed. "Besides that, everything else is the same on the McMahon in."

"Everything is virtually the same for us…beside the McMahon deal." Bob injected. "We're going to be cutting back on our cocaine sales and increasing production and distribution of molly and other party drugs because they're really popular in our area." Bob said and then looked over at Ata. "We would also like to work out a deal to use one of your ports and mules to ship drugs to our territories because, as you know, we get our drugs from the Central Americans and it would be much easier for us to get them in through Florida and New England." Orton said and Ata couldn't help the smirk that formed on her face. She knew Vince told Bob to ask because he figured she would work with Bob. Well, Vince had another thing coming.

"Port and mule use will cost you thirty percent of whatever you're importing." Ata said and Bob scoffed.

"Thirty percent? Come on, you know that's bullshit." Randy argued and Ata turned and started at him with cold, piercing eyes. It was rude for an underling to speak out in a meeting, unless they were called upon to do so.

"Did anyone ask you to speak?" Ata asked in a calm voice. She could see the large vein bulging out on the side of Randy's head. Ata pissed him off, but Ata didn't care. Randy would learn his place. "I don't know who you think you are but at this table, you are nothing. Do not speak out of turn again." Ata said and then looked back at Bob after she was finished with Randy. "Take it, or leave it." Ata said and Bob turned his nose up. Ata smiled at his action before speaking again.

"Another thing with the Anoa'I family." Ata started. "I will be opening up an investigation into my sister and brother-in-law tragic deaths. I know it happened twenty-five years ago, but I need to know who killed her." Ata said and looked over at Vince. He showed no emotion, she figured he wouldn't. He was the master at bullshitting his way through things. "I have the District Attorney as well as some CSIs and police on my payroll. They're going to go back through the evidence and see if they can pick up on anything the initial investigation may have missed." Ata said and Alberto reached over and took her hand.

"You know we are here for you…whatever you need, we're they." Alberto said and Bret leaned over and clasped her on her shoulder.

"When they find the bastard and if he's in Canada, we'll track him down and get him for you." Bret said and Ata thanked them both as she looked across the table at Vince and Bob, neither one of them saying a word.

"Hey." A voice from behind them rang out and everyone turned to see Roman standing in the doorway. "Everyone is here for lunch." Roman said and then left to join the others.

The heads decided to break for lunch and return afterward to talk some more. They all left the backroom and went out to the main dining hall where the rest of their families were seated. Everyone took their seats next to their spouses while Ata sat on the other side of Evan. Roman made sure to sit next to Seth while Rey sat next to him, and his seat was conveniently across from Dolph.

Rey's legs bumped Dolph's under the table and Dolph looked up and smiled coyly at Rey before looked down at his menu again.

Roman pulled his menu up and turned to talk to Seth from behind the menu. "I want to see you tonight, but I don't know how much more they have to talk about so it may be late." Roman said and Seth turned to look at Roman.

"I promised AJ and Dean I would hang with them tonight, but I may be able to slip away. Just text me when you get to the hotel."

"Okay." Roman said and put the menu down and started to look at it. While he was looking, he nose was invaded with a familiar scent. A scent he smelled on Dolph earlier that day. Roman put his menu down and picked up his glass of water and started to drink from it. The scent was so close…Roman put his glass down and turned his head toward Rey and sniffed again. Roman choked on his water as he realized the scent was coming from Rey. Roman then watched in shock as Dolph and Rey smiled at each other.

_"Oh my God!" Roman mentally screamed. "Dolph and Rey are sleeping together!"_

* * *

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	5. Finding Happiness

**A/N: To the guest, bloop, that reviewed, no I don't have a Tumblr. You can PM me through Fanfiction if you make an account. Would love to take to you!**

* * *

Seth's fingers drummed across the arm of the black leather couch as he waited for AJ to come back into the in-suite living room with drinks. Seth looked over at his phone that was lying by his hand to see if the screen lit up but it was still black. Roman said that they would get together tonight, and Seth knew that Roman was a busy man, but that didn't stop him from getting antsy and nervous. Seth wondered if Roman forgot about him because of the long meeting or if he just didn't want to hang out. Seth let out a loud sigh as he checked his phone again and saw that he didn't have a missed call.

Dean looked up from his phone, and stopped texting Hunter, to look over at Seth. Dean chuckled and shook his head. "Who are you waiting on?" Dean asked and Seth was broken from his thoughts.

"What?" Seth asked and Dean repeated his question.

"Who are you waiting on?" Dean asked. "You're obviously expecting a call from someone." Dean explained and Seth let out a nervous laugh.

"No one." Seth answered a bit too quickly. "Dolph was suppose to text me but he hasn't." Seth lied and Dean narrowed his eyes at Seth, not believing him but deciding not to push it.

"Randy probably has his hooks into him." Dean commented.

"Randy got his hooks into who?" AJ asked as she entered the living room with glasses and a bottle of liquor. AJ sat the glasses down and pour the amber liquid into the glasses.

"Dolph." Dean answered before taking a glass from AJ. AJ nodded and took her glass and sighed as she flopped down on the couch next to Seth.

"Yeah, he probably won't be coming out tonight." AJ said as he sipped on her drink.

"I hate my brother." Seth started. "They way he treats Dolph is horrible and everyone turns a blind eye to it because they love Randy and he's an alpha. It's 2015, omegas shouldn't be treated this way." Seth ranted.

"In a normal family, this wouldn't be tolerated." AJ spoke up. "But this isn't a normal family and Randy is the only alpha son. He's poised to take over." AJ explained.

"Unless…" Dean trailed off and pointed at Seth. "You started to show interest." Dean commented and Seth scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"What?" Dean questioned. "You're a natural leader and you're much smarter than Randy." Dean explained.

"And you know how much your parents love you. If you wanted to take over or have some part in the business, I'm sure Bob would let you." AJ suggested and Seth shook his head.

"No, you know this life isn't for me." Seth started to explain. "I just want to be a medical examiner and have boring nine to five job and not have to worry about someone shooting me in the back of my head." Dean and AJ both rolled their eyes.

"Boring doesn't suit you…doesn't suit any of us." Dean said. "We're all adventure seekers. I mean you're studying to be a medical examiner. You could have studied to be a normal doctor but instead you study to become a medical examiner."

Seth shrugged. "You know I've never been good with people." Seth reasoned. "Can't be a doctor if you aren't good with people."

"Haven't you ever seen House?" AJ questioned and Seth rolled his eyes as he took up his glass.

"House is a show. It's not real." Seth explained and Dean shrugged.

"All I'm saying is…long live the king." Dean said as he tipped his glass toward Seth before drinking the liquid down in a big gulp. Before Seth could ponder those thoughts, his phone went off. Seth quickly snatched up the phone and saw that he'd received a text from Roman saying he was on his way to the hotel and asking if Seth wanted him to come up. Seth smiled as he sent a text back saying that he would come down and meet Roman at the car. He wanted to ride around and hang out with the man.

"Saved by the bell…" AJ trailed off as Seth stood up. "Dolph?" AJ questioned and Seth quickly nodded.

"Yeah, Dolph needs me." Seth said. He felt bad using Dolph in his lies, but it was easy to believe that Dolph might need his help. He also didn't know if Roman wanted anyone to know about them. "See you losers later." Seth said before putting his glass down and walking out of the suite, leaving Dean and AJ to their own devices.

Seth quickly went back to his room and freshened up. Seth slipped off his sweats and put on skinny jeans and changed out of his loose T-shirt and into a tighter one. Seth slipped on his shoes, sprayed some cologne on, and fixed his hair before grabbing his wallet and leaving the room. Seth quickly hopped on the elevator and rode it down to the lobby. Seth was lucky enough to not run into anyone he knew on the elevator or in the lobby.

As the glass sliding doors opened and Seth stepped outside into the warm night Miami air, a black Cadillac coupe pulled up in front of him. Seth smiled as when he saw Roman step out of the car wearing jeans, a black shirt, and a black leather jacket. His hair was pulled back in a bun so Seth could see all of his glorious face in the bright lights of the hotel.

Roman smiled at Seth as he walked over to him. Roman took Seth into a one armed hug and kissed Seth on the cheek. "Hey, sorry it took so long." Roman said as he forced himself to pull away from Seth. "Meeting went long and then Ata made us come home with here afterward to talk." Roman said as he went over and opened the door for Seth. Seth smiled and walked over to the car.

"No worries, hung out with Dean and AJ." Seth answered before getting into the car. Roman closed the door behind Seth before going over to the drivers seat and getting in the car. Roman closed the door behind himself before pulling off.

"How was that?" Roman asked as he quickly glanced over at Seth. Seth let out a huff of air and looked over at Roman.

"It was…interesting." Seth said and Roman let out a chuckle.

"You'll have to tell me all about it." Roman said and Seth smirked.

"Well." Seth started. "…we have all night."

* * *

Dolph slipped out of the bathroom and walked over to the bed. Randy was laying across the bed in a pair of boxers, smoking marijuana and talking sips from a beer every so often. "Hey, Randy." Dolph called out in a soft, timid voice and Randy looked up at Dolph.

"Yeah, what's up?" Randy asked.

"Seth wants to hang out…I was wondering if I could go hang with him?" Dolph asked. It was embarrassing for Dolph to have to ask for permission to do something or go somewhere, but he knew he would get a beating if he didn't.

Randy looked Dolph over. He was only wearing simple grey sweatpants, a T-shirt, and sneakers. Dolph looked normal and didn't give Randy any reason to believe he was lying. "Yeah, come here." Randy said and Dolph walked over to Randy. Randy sat up and kissed Dolph on the lips. "Tell my darling little brother I said hi." Randy said sarcastically and Dolph nodded and grabbed his phone and wallet before leaving the room.

As Dolph left the room, he quickly sent a text to Seth asking him to lie to Randy if he asked and to tell Randy that he was with Seth all night. Dolph hated to bring Seth into all of this, and he knew he would have to explain the situation to Seth, but he figured Seth wouldn't have a problem lying for him.

Dolph pocketed his phone before getting on the elevator and riding it down a floor. Dolph cautiously got off the elevator and walked swiftly down the hall until he was standing in front of Rey's door. Dolph knocked on the door and looked around as he waited for Rey to open up. Dolph didn't have to wait long for the door to open. Soon, the door opened and Rey was standing in front of him. "Come in." Rey said and grabbed Dolph's hand and pulled him into the room. Once the doors were closed, Rey pulled Dolph into his arms and kissed him.

"What do you want to do?" Rey asked and Dolph sighed.

"I just want to be held." Dolph answered honestly and Rey nodded and led Dolph to the bed and laid him down. Rey quickly joined him and wrapped his arms around Dolph as they settled into a comfortable silence.

* * *

After riding around downtown Miami for a while, Roman and Seth ended up at the beach. The couple was sitting on the sand, with Seth settled between Roman's legs and his back to the alpha's chest. Roman had both of his hands wrapped around Seth's body as he held the omega. Seth let out a content sigh as a warm breezed flowed over them.

"It's so nice here." Seth said as he looked out in front of him and stared at the water. "Kind of makes me wish I could stay here."

"There's nothing stopping you." Roman quickly interjected and Seth chuckled.

"I have school and my internship." Seth reasoned.

"You could transfer. There are great medical schools here, plenty of places to intern." Roman explained and Seth shook his head.

"Where would I live?" Seth asked.

"You could live with me." Roman offered and Seth let out a giggle and turned around to straddle Roman's lap, so now they were face to face.

"You don't know me that well…to offer me a place to stay." Seth started. "I could be crazy."

"You're probably the most sane out of your family…the most sane out of us all." Roman commented before leaning forward and pressing his lips to Seth's. Seth wrapped his arms around Roman's neck and deepened the kiss, allowing Roman's tongue to invade his mouth. Roman brought Seth impossible closer to him as they continued to make out. The intense kissing session was soon interrupted by Seth's phone going off. Seth slowly pulled back from Roman before reaching in his pocket and pulling out his phone. Seth saw the text from Dolph, asking him to lie to Randy if Randy asked where he was.

"And this night has just gotten even more interesting." Seth huffed out and Roman quirked an eyebrow at Seth.

"What happened?" Roman asked and Seth looked away from his phone and at Roman.

"Dolph…he wants me to lie to Randy and say we were together if he ask. I have no problem lying to Randy, it just seems weird for Dolph to act like this." Seth explained and watched as Roman's facial expression change from neutral to all-knowing. "You know something?" Seth questioned and Roman shook his head.

"I don't know anything for sure…but I have some ideas." Roman explained and Seth started to press him for more information.

"What?" Seth asked. "What's going on with Dolph?"

"I don't want to stir the pot." Roman said and Seth playfully hit Roman on the shoulder. "I don't want to get Dolph in trouble."

"You know I wouldn't put Dolph at risk. I know how Randy is and I hate him for it." Seth explained and Roman nodded.

"When I left your room the other day, I met Dolph when he was getting off the elevator…I smelled around man on him." Roman explained and Seth gasped.

"This is great." Seth said and that reaction surprised Roman a little. "I mean, I've been pushing Dolph to get away from Randy and now it may be happening." Seth explained. "Lets keep this between us, okay?" Seth asked and Roman nodded.

"Of course." Roman said. "You still haven't told me about the other interesting part of your night." Roman mentioned and Seth sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Can't we just go back to making out?" Seth asked and Roman chuckled and gave Seth a quick kiss.

"After you tell me what else happened." Roman said and Seth sighed.

"Oh nothing…" Seth trailed off. "Just Dean and AJ want me to start a coup d'état. They said I would be better than Randy at leading the family-."

"You would be." Roman said, quickly cutting Seth off. "Randy is too reckless and, no disrespect, your father is being led by Vince and he's not actually leading his own family." Roman said and Seth nodded. What Roman was saying made plenty of sense, but it wasn't a path that Seth really wanted to explore…or was it?

Seth quickly shook his head. "No, I won't do it." Seth said before wrapping his arms around Roman and kissing him hard on the mouth. Roman returned the kissed as his hands roamed all over Seth's body before placing them on Seth's bum and squeezing it. Seth let out a small yelp that was swallowed by Roman's kisses.

Seth let his hands slide down Roman's strong torso until they came to Roman's belt. Seth pulled at the belt until he got it open before undoing Roman's jeans and pulled down the zipper. Seth reached into Roman's pants and Roman let out a gasp as Seth gripped his length and started to stroke him, effectively cutting off the kiss.

"I want you." Seth breathed out as he stroked Roman to full hardness. Roman growled and nipped at Seth's neck.

"Right here?" Roman questioned and Seth shook his head.

"Right here, right now." Seth said between kisses and Roman quickly shifted the couple so Seth was lying on his back on the sand and Roman was on top of him. Roman pulled back to take his and Seth's shirts off before continuing their kisses. As they kissed, Roman popped the button on Seth's jeans and pulled down the zipper. Roman let out a frustrated grunt as he tried to pull Seth's skinny jeans down. Those jeans looked good on Seth, but they were a pain to get off. Seth chuckled and lifted his hips to help Roman get his jeans off.

Roman finally got Seth's jeans and underwear off and the omega was finally naked underneath him. Roman sat up and took a moment to appreciate Seth's body. The way the moonlight shone on Seth's body made the omega look like a God.

"God, you're beautiful." Roman breathed out and Seth chuckled.

"I know." Seth said. "Now get to it." Seth playfully demanded and Roman fumbled with his jeans before pulling them and his boxers off. Roman leaned down and continued to kiss Seth, kissing along his jaw and neck, while his hand settled between Seth's legs.

Seth gasped and gripped Roman's biceps as Roman's fingers breached his entrance. Roman pumped his fingers slowly in and out of Seth as he continued to kiss along Seth's jaw and neck.

"You're so wet for me." Roman mumbled against Seth's neck and Seth could only moan in response, to consumed by the pleasure. "You ready for me?" Roman asked and Seth nodded.

"Yeah…" Seth moaned out. "Fuck me." Seth demanded and Roman pulled back, spilling his fingers from Seth, and reached for his jeans. He grabbed the jeans and pulled his wallet from the back pocket. He opened the wallet and took out the condom he'd brought with him. Roman wasn't sure if at the beginning of the night he would need it but, at this moment, he was glad he brought it with him.

Roman quickly opened the condom packet, pulled it out, and rolled the condom on his penis. Roman resettled between Seth's legs and slowly guided his length inside of Seth. Seth let out another loud gasp as Roman pushed inside of him. After a few moments of waiting, Roman started to slowly thrust in and out of Seth and created a nice rhythm for the couple. The couples' moans were drowned out by the crashing waves of the sea and the wildlife on the beach were the only witnesses to the lovers' copulation.

Soon the couple was falling over the edge and hit both of their climaxes. Roman slowly pulled back and took the condom off, throwing it down on the beach, before going back to cuddle with Seth. Seth let out a satisfied sigh as he leaned in closer to Roman.

"I have sand in places I didn't know it was possible to get sand." Seth joked and Roman chuckled and pressed a kiss to Seth's forehead. The couple continued to cuddle with one another as they gazed up at the moon, relishing in the nice afterglow of sex.

After a while, Seth reluctantly pulled away from Roman and told him that he should get back to the hotel. Roman agreed and the couple quickly dressed and then went back to the car. Roman drove Seth back to the hotel in a comfortable silence, the couple holding hands the whole way.

Once they arrived at the hotel, Seth kissed Roman goodnight before walking into the hotel. Seth moved quickly through the hotel lobby and jumped onto the elevator. Seth smiled as he rode the empty elevator up to his room. He couldn't remember a time where he'd felt happier. Seth couldn't believe he had to travel all the way to Florida to find some kind of happiness.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened on his floor. The ding brought Seth out of his thoughts and he quickly stepped out of the elevator before the doors closed on him. At the same time, the elevator across the hall opened and Dolph stepped out. Seth looked up and smiled at Dolph and Dolph smiled back. Seth went over to Dolph and wrapped his arm around Dolph's shoulders and continued to walk down the hall toward their rooms.

"How was your night?" Seth asked Dolph.

"Good." Dolph said. "How was yours?" Dolph asked.

"Good." Seth answered and then a small silence fell over them.

"I know I need to explain that text and this night-." Dolph started but Seth cut him off.

"You don't have to explain anything to me." Seth said. "Just be happy…and stay safe." Seth said as he reached his hotel room door. "Goodnight."

Dolph smiled and nodded. "Goodnight."

* * *

After a few more days of meetings, business deals, and secret rendezvous, the annual family meeting came to an end. The families decided that the Harts would host the meeting next year and Shawn and Bret were already mentally preparing for it.

One by the one the families boarded their private planes and flew back to their homes. The McMahons were the last family to board their private plane home.

Dean smiled as he flopped down next to his husband on the plane. Hunter chuckled and looked over at Dean. "What's going on?" Hunter asked.

"I think Randy's little plan might have worked." Dean said. "Seth claimed he was hanging out with Dolph but I think Dolph was just covering for him…I think Seth was seeing someone." Dean said.

"Rey or Roman?" Hunter asked and Dean shrugged.

"I think Roman but I'm not sure." Dean said and turned to cuddle up with Hunter. "I don't know why I ever worried."

"I told you everything would work out." Hunter reassured him. "It always does."

But things didn't always work out and Dean and Hunter would soon find that out.

* * *

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	6. Two Months (and some changes) Later

After the family meeting in Miami, life went back to normal for everyone…well almost back to normal. The trip to Miami had shook up some aspects of life in all five families. Little did they know that the family meeting and trip to Miami would be a catalyst for change and that their lives would never be the same going forward.

For Seth, the trip to Miami did his love life some good. Seth was still in contact with Roman. The couple talked everyday either on the phone or on a video chat. They could talk about anything and everything and occasionally the couple would fall asleep on the phone or video chat together. Seth wouldn't say that he loved Roman, but he definitely had feelings for the Samoan alpha. He just hoped Roman also had feeling for him.

It had been two months since the trip and Seth was itching to see Roman in person and Roman really wanted to hold Seth again. The couple actually started planning to see one another a few weeks after the trip, but Seth wasn't free to come until this weekend. Seth would go to Miami and spend a few days with Roman but before he left, he would have to take care of some business. Seth basically had everything handled, but there was still one thing he had to do: talk to Dolph.

Dolph wanted to talk to Seth about the night in Miami where he asked Seth to lie for him, but Seth always told Dolph that he didn't need an explanation. Dolph insisted over the last few days and that's why Seth was currently sitting in a coffee shop waiting for Dolph. Dolph asked Seth to meet him in the coffee shop and Seth agreed, knowing this was something Dolph couldn't talk about at the house he shared with Randy.

The bell above the coffee shop door rang out as the door opened and a patron stepped in. Seth looked up and smiled as he saw Dolph walk through the door. Seth waved Dolph over and Dolph smiled and quickly walked over to the table.

"Hey, I got you a green tea." Seth told Dolph as Dolph sat down across from Seth.

"Thanks." Dolph said as he grabbed the cup and took a drink from it.

"So…" Seth trailed off with a smirk on his face. Dolph saw the smirk and let out a chuckle.

"So in Miami…I met someone." Dolph said and Seth nodded and grabbed his cup of tea.

"Figures." Seth said and started to drink from his cup.

"I started seeing Rey." Dolph added and Seth eyes widened as he choked on his tea. "You okay?" Dolph asked as he watched Seth cough. Seth nodded and waited until he stopped coughing to speak.

"Rey? Rey Mysterio?" Seth questioned. "And I thought me dating Roman was bad."

Dolph gasped. "Oh my God, it worked." Dolph mumbled to himself.

"What?" Seth asked. He didn't catch everything Dolph said.

"What?" Dolph repeated. He just realized he said that out loud. He just hoped Seth didn't hear him. "Nothing, I just…Roman, huh?" Dolph quickly questioned.

Seth couldn't help the smile that formed on his face at the mention of Roman. "Yeah, I really like him." Seth said and then shook his head. "But this isn't about me, how did you end up with Rey?" Seth asked.

"It was the first night in Miami. Everyone else went out and I guess you were off with Roman…" Dolph started and Seth sat on the edge of his seat as Dolph started to tell him the story. Dolph told Seth how Randy demanded he stay at the hotel and how he then went to the hotel bar to drown his sorrows but Rey came along and the duo talked and drank before going back up to Rey's room and having sex.

"Wow." Seth said as he fell back in his chair. "You used protection, didn't you?" Seth asked and Dolph nodded.

"Of course. I'm not that stupid." Dolph said.

"So you really like Rey?" Seth asked and Dolph nodded.

"I do. We've managed to keep in contact and he's amazing." Dolph said with a smile. This was the happiest Seth had ever seen Dolph. Dolph needed to be with Rey and Seth was going to make sure that happened.

"Do you want to see Rey again?" Seth asked and Dolph nodded vigorously.

"Of course…I just don't know how that would work without Randy getting suspicious." Dolph voiced his concern and Seth just smiled.

"You're coming with me to Miami the weekend. I'm going to visit Roman, but dad just thinks I'm going to the medical examiners convention in Tampa. He's letting me use the jet, I'll just tell dad and Randy that I don't want to go alone and that I want to bring you. You call Rey and tell him to meet you in Miami." Seth explained and Dolph scoffed at the idea.

"I know Randy won't care if I go with you, but Rey is a busy man. He's number two in the Del Rio family until little Joseph becomes of age. He can't just drop everything and meet me in Miami." Dolph tried to reason with Seth but Seth shook his head.

"If he likes you as much as you like him and if he misses you as much as you miss him, then he'll find a way to get his ass to Miami." Seth reasoned. "So call Rey and get ready because you're about to have an awesome weekend."

* * *

"Yeah, I'll have Alberto call you." Rey said to one of the director as he walked out of the porn studio. Rey really didn't like going to the porn studio to check up on things and pick up money. It was normally a job for Hunico, but he was out sick. Alberto didn't go to the studio out of respect for Ricardo, even though the omega said he didn't care if Alberto went, so that only left Rey. "I can't wait until Joseph grows up." Rey mumbled to himself before opening his car door and getting it.

Rey slammed the door shut and let out a sigh before pulling his phone out of his pocket. He unlocked it and then started flipping through some pictures of Dolph. There was nothing sexual about the pictures, just some simple shots that Dolph had randomly sent him over the past two months. Rey smiled as he flipped through the pictures. He really missed having that face-to-face interaction with Dolph. He wanted to see Dolph again in person but didn't know how to get Dolph to Mexico without Randy interfering.

Rey put his phone down and started up the car. Rey had only been driving for about thirty minutes when his phone rang and vibrated across his passenger seat. Rey reached out with his hand and grabbed his phone. He took a brief glance at it and saw that it was Dolph. Rey smiled as he answered the phone.

"Hey baby." Rey answered and he heard Dolph chuckle on the other end. "What are you doing?"

"Siting in a coffee shop." Dolph answered. Seth was long gone, but Dolph stayed behind. He was in no hurry to return to the house he shared with Randy. "So, I have a proposition for you." Dolph announced.

"Oh really?" Rey questioned. "What's that?"

"I'm going to Miami with Seth for the weekend." Dolph started. "I was wondering if you want to meet me there?" Dolph asked and then silence filled the air. Rey was silent because he was trying to figure out how he could move around his schedule to meet Dolph, but Dolph took it as a rejection. "I mean, you don't have to come. I know how busy you are…" Dolph trailed off.

"No, no. I'll be there." Rey said quickly. "I wouldn't miss the chance to see you again." Rey added. Dolph then quickly told Rey the arrival and departure times and what airport they would be flying into. "Okay, I'll meet you there." Rey said.

"See you then." Dolph said and then hung up the phone.

Rey hung up his phone and made sharp left turn as he raced over to Alberto and Ricardo's house. In record time, he was pulling into their driveway. Rey quickly made his way from his car to the front door. He knocked a few times and waited for someone to answer the door. A few seconds later, Ricardo opened the door.

"Hey Rey." Ricardo said as he stepped out of the way to let Rey in the house. "Why don't you ever use your key?" Ricardo asked. Ricardo gave Rey a key to their home years ago as a precaution, but Rey rarely used it. He only used it when he knew no one was home and he needed to get something from Alberto's office.

"Didn't want to walk in on anything." Rey said and Ricardo shook his head.

"You know we don't do things like that in the open…not with Joseph around anyway." Ricardo said as he led Rey to the kitchen where Alberto and Joseph were eating lunch. "You want something to eat? There's plenty." Ricardo asked and Rey shook his head. Rey went over to little Joseph and kissed him on the forehead before sitting down in the chair next to him.

"No, I'm fine." Rey said. "I just wanted to let two know I'm going out of town this weekend and I'm using one of the private jets." Rey said and Alberto and Ricardo shared a look before looking away from each other and looking over at Rey.

"Out of town? Like on business?" Alberto asked and Rey shook his head. "No, like a vacation." Rey answered.

"Where are you going?" Ricardo asked.

"Miami." Rey answered and Ricardo and Alberto shared another look.

"You met someone in Miami." Ricardo stated and Rey's eyes widened as he looked at Ricardo. He swore sometimes that Ricardo was a psychic.

"How did you know?" Rey asked and Ricardo shrugged.

"You were basically M.I.A. the whole time we were in Miami, we only saw you at the planned functions. It was the only other option that actually made some sense…" Ricardo trailed off and looked over at Alberto. "And you owe me fifty bucks."

"I can't believe you two took out a bet." Rey scoffed.

"Three…We told Hunico about it and he got in on it. He owes me fifty bucks too." Ricardo answered.

"So you like this person?" Alberto asked.

"I mean he has to if he's going to fly to Miami for this person." Ricardo said.

"Yeah, I like him a lot…we're just taking it one day at a time." Rey said.

"Well, I wish you good luck and I hope it works out." Ricardo said. "Ata's gonna have a heart attack when she finds out you're actually dating someone and not just sleeping around." Ricardo said. "We won't tell anyone, by the way…unless you give us permission." Ricardo quickly added.

"Thanks." Rey said. "I'll see you all when I get back." Rey said and gave everyone hugs and kisses before he left the house. Rey looked at his watch as he walked to his car. He had many things to do before he left, but nothing would stop him from getting to Miami.

* * *

Shawn sighed as he waited patiently in his doctor's office. For the Hart family, everyone went back to normal except for Shawn and his immune system. The first few weeks after his return, Shawn felt find. About a month after the Miami trip, Shawn started to feel sick. He was nauseated and vomited through out the day. He was always tired and had trouble getting a good night's sleep, he just couldn't seem to find a comfortable sleeping position and it seemed like he always had to pee. Shawn tried to hold off on going to the doctor, thinking everything might work out and go back to normal, but it didn't. Bret never liked seeing Shawn sick, so he convinced Shawn to go to the doctor.

"Shawn Hart!" A nurse called out and Shawn got up from his seat and followed him to the back. The nurse took his weight, blood pressure, and heart rate before leaving Shawn in a room to wait for the doctor. After a few minutes passed, the doctor came in and Shawn told the doctor about all of his symptoms. The doctor gave Shawn a plastic cup and directed him to the bathroom. Shawn urinated in the cup and gave it to one of the nurses to run tests. Afterward he was brought back to his room to wait for the results. After a few moments, the doctor came back in to give Shawn the results.

"Just like I thought…you're pregnant." The doctor announced.

"Pregnant?" Shawn questioned as his hand went up to touch his stomach. "I can't be pregnant. I'm so careful and I'm so old." Shawn said and the doctor chuckled.

"You know omega fertility doesn't decrease with age." The doctor explained and Shawn nodded, one of the few banes of an omega's existence. "It's perfectly healthy for you to carry a baby at your age. Now, lay back." The doctor said and Shawn laid back and lifted his shirt. The doctor powered up the sonogram machine and grabbed the Doppler, placed the gel on the Doppler, and then placed the Doppler on Shawn's stomach and moved it around. "You're about two months along." The doctor said before turning the screen so Shawn could see his baby, that wasn't much bigger than a kidney bean. The doctor printed off the sonogram picture before putting the Doppler up and turning off the machine

"Miami…" Shawn mumbled to himself as the doctor gave him a tissue. Shawn wiped the gel off his stomach and sat up.

"Here is a prescription for prenatal vitamins and here's a picture of your baby." The doctor said and gave Shawn the two pieces of paper. "Would you like to make an appointment for next month?"

"No…I'll call and set up one." Shawn said and slid off the table. "Thank you." Shawn said and quickly left the room and walked out of the office. Shawn was still in a small state of shock when he sat down in his car. He just couldn't believe he was pregnant again. After he gave birth to Adam, he and Bret decided they were done with having more children. They had been very careful over the years, but this time they slipped up. As Shawn drove home, he wondered what Bret and the children would think about this. Shawn wondered if Bret would want another child or if the children would welcome a much younger sister or brother.

Once Shawn was home, he hid the prescription and the sonogram picture in his nightstand and then went about his day as if nothing happened. That night when he and Bret were laying in bed, Shawn decided to break the news to his husband. Shawn reached into the nightstand and grabbed the sonogram picture and turned back to Bret. "So I went to the doctor." Shawn started.

Bret grabbed the remote, muted the television, and turned to Shawn. "And what did they say? Are you okay?" Bret asked and Shawn nodded.

"I'm pregnant." Shawn said and then handed the sonogram picture to Bret. "Two months."

"Miami…" Bret said Shawn nodded as Bret took the picture and looked at it. "Wow…" Bret trailed off as he looked at the picture.

"How are you feeling about this?" Shawn asked and Bret looked away from the picture and up at Shawn.

"Good…we're going to have a baby." Bret said with a smile.

"You aren't worried about this?" Shawn questioned. "About our age?" Shawn asked and Bret sighed.

"No, I'm not worried." Bret said. "Yeah, we're rather old to be having children, but we're having one and we need to live in the now." Bret explained. "I'm not worried about the future. Lets just take this day by day." Bret said and then kissed Shawn and placed his hand on Shawn stomach. "We need another omega." Bret stated.

"Omega?" Shawn questioned with a chuckle. He would have thought that Bret would want another alpha child.

"Yeah, we already have two alphas, we need another omega to balance it out." Bret reasoned. "And one that looks like me." Bret added and Shawn chuckled. All of the children were blond and favored Shawn more than Bret.

"What will the children think?" Shawn asked and Bret shrugged.

"They'll be fine." Bret said. "You'll see…everything will be just find."

* * *

Roman tried to concentrate on what Ata was saying, he really was. He knew this meeting was important, but he couldn't bring himself to really care. The only thing he was focused on was his phone. He was sending text to Seth and the omega never failed to make him smile and laugh. He had already let out some chuckles during the meeting. He was sure Ata was going to put him through the ringer after everyone left.

"You were right." Seth's text appeared on his phone screen and Roman frowned.

"I know I'm right…about what exactly?" Roman sent back and then looked up to pay attention, but that didn't last because he received another text from Seth.

"Dolph is seeing someone else. He's flying with me to Miami to be reunited with his lover." Seth texted back.

"How romantic…I can't wait until you get here." Roman sent back and looked up to see Ata staring a hole in him. Roman gulped and then slipped his phone in his pocket. Ata smiled before turning toward the person that was currently talking. Roman felt his phone vibrate in his pocket but reframed from looking at it. After a couple of minutes, the meeting was over. Roman shook hands with the guest and then Ata led them out. Roman quickly reached in his pocket and grabbed his phone.

"Can't wait to see you too. We're going to have some fun." Seth had sent and Roman chuckled.

"So much fun, you won't be able to handle it." Roman quickly texted back. Roman pocketed the phone as Ata walked into the room. She smirked and walked over to Roman.

"Now who was so important that you had to text them during this meeting?" Ata asked. Roman was about to answer but Ata held up her hand. "Let me guess…a little omega?" Ata questioned and Roman laughed.

"Am I that easy to read?" Roman asked and it was Ata's turn to laugh.

"I was a young alpha once. I know how we operate." Ata said. "Nothing can distract an alpha from business…except a pretty omega." Ata said and then led Roman into the kitchen. Roman sat at the island while Ata grabbed two glasses and a bottle of bourbon. "Tell me something." Ata said as she poured herself and Roman a drink.

"Yeah?" Roman questioned before picking up the drink and taking a sip.

"Does this omega have two-toned hair?" Ata said and Roman's eyes widened. "We're gonna have to work on your poker face. You can't be a top player in this family if you can't lie effectively." Ata jokes before taking a gulp of her bourbon.

"You're okay with it?" Roman asked. "Me dating Seth?"

Ata shrugged. "I know Seth is Orton's kid, but he seems nice. Besides Bob doesn't run his family, Vince does and Seth doesn't seem to be under Vince's spell." Ata said. "I may be wrong, but I think he's good for you." Ata said before finishing off her bourbon. "Now if only I could find someone for Rey." Ata stated and Roman couldn't hold back the scoff.

"What was that for?" Ata asked about Roman's scoff. "You know something, don't you?"

"I gotta go get my house ready for Seth. He's coming this weekend." Roman said, trying to change the subject. "Love you." Roman said and kissed Ata's cheek.

"That's fine, don't tell me! I'll find out!" Ata yelled out as Roman walked away. "And you better bring Seth to Evan's baby shower!"

"We'll be there." Roman said as he walked out of the house. He had completely forgotten all about the baby shower. Roman took out his phone and dialed Seth's number. A minute hadn't passed before Seth picked up the phone.

"Hey babe." Roman started. "How do you feel about baby showers?"

* * *

Shane McMahon sighed as he pulled into the McMahon mansion driveway. It had been two months since the family meeting in Miami and, in all that time, Shane waited patiently for an answer on whether he could start his own family. Shane wanted the opportunity to prove to his father that he was worth something, that he wasn't just the nobody beta. He was everything Hunter and Stephanie were…and even more.

Shane was a little shocked when Vince called him and told him to come over. He figured it would take more time for everything to get settled, but Shane didn't question it. He quickly dressed and headed out the door, eager to get his answer. Shane just knew it would be a positive one.

Shane left his car and walked up to the house and knocked on the door. A butler answered the door and told him that his parents were in Vince's office. Shane swiftly moved through the house until he reached Vince's office. Shane knocked hard on the door.

"Come in!" Vince yelled out and Shane opened the door and stepped inside.

"Shane, sweetheart." Eric called out and went over to Shane and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey dad." Shane said and hugged Eric. Shane broke the embrace and went over to Vince. "Pops."

"Shane, sit." Vince said and pointed to the chair across his desk. Shane took a seat across from Vince while Eric took a seat on the couch in the office. "So, I've talk to all the families about your request and given them some time to review it." Vince said, lying to his son as Shane sat on the edge of his seat. "And they didn't go for it. I'm sorry son." Vince said and watched as the emotions drained from his sons face. There was no sadness or frustration on Shane's face. There was nothing in his eyes and a blank expression on his face.

"They said no?" Shane questioned and Vince nodded.

"I'm sorry Shane. That why it took so long to get answer. I was hoping that if they let it stew for a while, gave them some time to think about everything, they would say yes but they didn't." Vince explained as he had practiced.

"Do you know why they said no?" Shane asked.

"They gave bullshit reasons, but it all boils down to greed. They don't want you cutting into their profits. I tried to explain that you'd be operating out of the northeast, but they weren't hearing it." Vince quickly made up. "I'm sorry son, maybe we'll try again in a few years." Vince suggested and Shane let out a sigh.

"Yeah pops, I'm sorry too." Shane said and then got up and left without another word.

Eric sighed and went over to Vince after Shane left. "I don't like this…lying to my children."

"Don't worry Eric." Vince said. "This is what's best for business. You'll see, everything will be fine."

"I hope you're right." Eric said. "I really do."

Shane was fuming to say the least as he stormed out of his parent's home and walked back to his car. Shane hopped in his car and drove erratically back to his home. He was amazed that he hadn't been stopped by any police. He still couldn't believe they shot his idea down, that was his future. It was what he was banking on and now…nothing.

Shane quickly pulled into his garage and exited his car, entering his own lavish mansion and slammed the door behind him. He could smell baked goods as he stepped into his house but even the promise of cookies or cake couldn't improve his mood. Shane stalked through his home until he reached the kitchen.

"I thought we talked about slamming the doors and channeling our anger." The omega said as he held his lollipop in his hand.

Shane sighed and crossed the kitchen to take a seat at the island. "I know Rose." Shane said and leaned over to kiss his omega, Adam, but Shane always called him by his last name, Rose. Adam returned the kiss and then let out a sigh.

"Something tells me the night didn't go as planned." Adam said and Shane nodded.

"They said no." Shane answered and Adam picked up a plate of cookies and dropped them in front of Shane. "Eating my feelings away won't help me."

"Helps me." Adam answered and Shane shook his head.

"No, there's only one way…one thing that will make me feel better." Shane said and Adam quirked an eyebrow as Shane abruptly left the table.

"Shane, where are you going?" Adam yelled out.

"Office, I have work to do." Shane said and continued down the hall to his office. Shane walked into his office and closed the door behind him before he pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hey there." Shane said as the person on the other end answered. "I need a favor…"

* * *

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	7. The Sun

Adam inwardly sighed as he watched Shane sit on the couch, staring off into space. Adam was really worried about Shane. He spent basically the entire night in his office and didn't come to bed until the wee hours of the morning. Shane had never closed himself off from Adam like this. Shane always share and brought everything to him. They discussed things together and they had no secrets, it was Shane who insisted they have no secrets between them. It made Adam love, trust, and respect Shane even more than he already did.

Adam pushed himself off the wall and slowly walked over to Shane until he was standing right in front of him. Shane was brought out of the trance he was in and looked up at Adam. "Hey baby." Shane said and reached up and took Adam's wrist and pulled the young omega in his lap. Adam gracefully moved to sit on Shane's lap. Shane wrapped his arms around Adam and brought him closer.

"Are you okay?" Adam asked. "I know you're disappointed…but are you okay, otherwise?" Adam rephrased and Shane nodded.

"You know, I was disappointed." Shane said. "But you know that old saying…when one door closes, another opens. I think I might have opened another door." Shane announced.

"Really?" Adam questioned and Shane nodded.

"Last night, I was on the phone with some old contacts. They owed me some favors. I think I might be on to something that will really elevate the McMahon family…restore us to our former glory." Shane explained with a smile and Adam smiled before kissing Shane on the lips.

"See, I knew everything would work out." Adam said. "I am so proud of you." Adam added before burying his face in Shane's neck. Shane smile faded as he held onto Adam tighter. He just hoped everything worked.

* * *

Seth was giddy with excitement as he stepped off the plane, the warm Miami sun shined on his face and welcomed him with an open embrace. "Not a cloud in the sky for us." Seth mentioned as he walked down the stairs. Dolph quickly followed behind Seth, with the same bounce in his step and smile on his face.

"You think this is some type of sign, don't you?" Dolph questioned and Seth answered with a laugh. Seth and Dolph walked across the airstrip and into a small airport hub, where they were waiting for their bags. Seth and Dolph both sent texts to their respective lovers, saying they had arrived.

"Rey is already here." Dolph told Seth. "He's coming from the hotel. He should be here in ten minutes." Dolph explained.

"Roman said he was around the corner." Seth said as a man with their bags walked up to them. Seth and Dolph took their bags and walked out of the hub and to the curbside pickup area.

"God, I don't know the last time I've been so excited." Dolph said. "I don't know if I'm more excited to see Rey or if it's just the thrill of lying to Randy…now he knows what it feels like." Dolph said, mumbling that last part to himself. Before Seth could respond, a black Cadillac coupe pulled up and Seth couldn't hide the smile on his face.

"Looks like my ride is here." Seth said and watched as Roman emerged from the car, and he was a dream in his jeans and tight black shirt. His hair was down and Seth suddenly got the urge to play in it. "Hey." Seth said, shyly, as Roman walked up to him. Roman placed a soft kiss on Seth's lips before returning the greeting.

Dolph smiled as he watched the two lovebirds kiss and then stare into each other's eyes. Dolph couldn't deny it, they were a cute couple and it looked like they cared for one another. Dolph sighed as he wondered if he should tell Seth about the plan. They just looked so happy together and Dolph didn't want to ruin that happiness, but Seth has done so much for him. He felt like he owed it to Seth. Dolph cleared his throat and shook his head to clear his mind. The sound of clearing his throat broke Roman and Seth out of their staring contest and they both looked over at Dolph.

"Oh, where are my manners?" Seth asked rhetorically. "Dolph, you remember Roman?"

"Yes, it's nice to see you again." Dolph said and stuck out his hand. Roman took his hand and shook it.

"It's nice to see you again as well." Roman said and took his hand back.

"Do you want us to wait with you?" Seth asked and Dolph shook his head.

"No." Dolph answered. "He's on his way. You go start your vacation."

"Okay then." Seth said and hugged Dolph. "See you back here on Sunday night."

"See you then." Dolph said as Seth let go. Seth walked back over to Roman and the duo walked over to his car. Roman put Seth's bag in the trunk before the couple took their places in the car and drove off.

Roman smiled and took Seth's hand in his as they drove along the highway. "I'm so happy to see you." Roman said and Seth smiled and leaned and planted a kiss on Roman's cheek.

"I'm happy to see you too." Seth said. "I'm glad my dad fell for the convention excuse."

"Why did you have to give him an excuse anyway?" Roman asked. "You're an adult."

"I used his jet." Seth answered simply.

"I would have flown you and Dolph out." Roman answered and Seth shook his head. "How did you wrestle Dolph away from Randy anyway?" Roman asked and Seth chuckled.

"Wasn't as hard as you would think…besides, my dad and Randy are in the middle of some type of business. They don't want any distractions." Seth explained. "Randy doesn't care about Dolph anyway. I could have told him I was taking Dolph to Mars and he would have said okay."

"So Dolph is going to be with Rey?" Roman questioned and Seth nodded. "The more I picture them together, the more I like it. Ata is going to have a field day with that…whenever that comes out."

"Yeah…" Seth said with a chuckle. "So, how is this baby shower going to work?" Seth asked.

"What do you mean?" Roman asked.

"I mean, how are you going to explain my presence? I'm just a friend or something else?" Seth asked.

"Ata knows." Roman answered and Seth's eyes widened. "And before you ask, I didn't tell her. She figured it out on her own. I'm telling you, she's psychic." Roman explained.

"What did she say?" Seth asked. "Is she okay with all of this?"

Roman smiled and squeezed Seth's hand. "She thinks you're good for me." Roman explained and Seth smiled at that. "And she's glad you're not under Vince's charming bullshit spell." Roman added and Seth laughed.

"I never knew what my dad saw in Vince…he's a snake just waiting to bite our hands." Seth said and Roman nodded in agreement. "But I do think I'm good for you, and you're good for me too." Seth said before leaning over again and giving Roman a kiss.

"Hey, you're going to distract me from driving." Roman warned and Seth chuckled and shrugged. Seth took his hand from Roman's and placed it in Roman's lap and rubbed his crotch through his jeans. "God…you're driving me crazy Seth." Roman groaned out and Seth just laughed. "If you want to make it to my penthouse in one piece, then you need to sit back."

"You're no fun." Seth teased as he sat back in his seat.

"I'm plenty of fun." Roman said. "I'll show you how fun I can be." Roman added as he raced down the highway and into downtown Miami. The traffic wasn't nearly as bad as it normally was, so Roman was able to make it to his home in record time. Roman pulled up to the building and a doorman ran over and opened Seth's door. Seth stepped out as did Roman. Roman popped the trunk and took Seth's bag before going over to Seth.

"Hello, Mr. Reigns." The doorman greeted him and Roman nodded and gave him his keys to park his car and then gave him a tip. Roman then wrapped his arm around Seth's waist and walked him into the building.

"This is nice." Seth said as he looked around the lobby. Roman chuckled as he pressed the up button on the elevator. The elevator opened and the couple stepped inside. Roman pulled out a key and put it in the elevator before pressing the 'P' for the penthouse. Roman took the key out as the elevator began to climb to the top floor of the building. Seth leaned in closer to Roman and Roman placed a kiss on Seth's head as the elevator slowed to a stop and the doors opened to reveal Roman's penthouse. Seth smiled and walked out of the elevator and stepped into the penthouse. Seth looked ahead and saw the large open window that covered the entire living room wall. Seth walked across the room and over to the elevator. Seth pressed his hands to the glass and looked out. He saw the Miami skyscrapers, sandy beach, and crystal blue water staring back at him.

"Wow…" Seth said breathlessly. "I love this view." Seth started. "I started to ask you why you didn't have a house like Ata and everyone else, but now I see why. I couldn't give up this view either." Seth reasoned. Roman chuckled and went over to Seth. He stood behind him and wrapped his arms around Seth, pulling him into an embrace.

"I'm also alone." Roman answered. "A house is too big just for me. I would buy a house for you though." Roman said and Seth chuckled.

"How far up are we?" Seth asked.

"We're on the sixtieth floor." Roman said and then placed a kiss on Seth's neck.

"So, they can't see us…" Seth trailed off as he looked down at the people, they looked like tiny ants.

"They can't see us." Roman said as his hands traveled down to Seth's jeans. "But maybe the people in the skyscrapers across from us." Roman added and Seth tore his eyes away from the ground and across the way at the other skyscrapers. Roman undid the button on Seth's pants and pulled down the zipper. "Is that a turn on for you?" Roman asked between planting kisses on Seth's neck. "Knowing someone could be watching us?"

Seth smirked at the question. "Yes…" Seth trailed off and turned around to face Roman. "But I'm too tired for that." Seth said. "Show me to your bedroom, lets nap and then you can take me out on the town."

"And then?" Roman questioned.

Seth smiled. "And then…the people across the way can watch a free show."

* * *

Dolph smiled and waved as Seth and Roman drove off. Dolph knew Seth would have a good time with Roman and he needn't worry about his best friend. Dolph pulled out his phone and was about to call Rey when a black limo pulled up in front of him. The door opened and out stepped Rey Mysterio. Dolph smiled and went over to the man. "Rey…" Dolph breathed out and went over to Rey and hugged him. Rey smiled and returned the hug. Rey pulled back and kissed Dolph on the lips.

"I missed you." Rey said against Dolph's lips. "How are you doing?" Rey asked.

"I'm fine…now that I'm with you." Dolph answered and smiled.

"Come on, let's go." Rey said and took Dolph's hand and led Dolph over to the car. Dolph slid inside the limo with Rey while the driver grabbed Dolph's bag and place it in the trunk.

"A limo?" Dolph questioned. "I hope you weren't trying to impress little ol' me." Dolph joked and Rey laughed.

"No, the car that I actually rented wasn't ready." Rey said and then pulled Dolph into his embrace. "So they game me this as a way to make up for the fact."

"A limo?" Dolph questioned.

"I'm a very important man in Miami." Rey said and Dolph chuckled. "People like to keep me happy."

"I guess I'm one of those people." Dolph said with a coy smile on his face. Rey smiled and kissed Dolph.

"You always make me happy…so happy." Rey said. "I could be happy all the time if you joined me in Mexico-."

"Don't." Dolph cut Rey off. "You already know the answer, so don't." Dolph reiterated and Rey nodded.

"Fine." Rey said and then kissed Dolph again.

"So what are we going to do this weekend?" Dolph asked and Rey chuckled.

"I didn't plan on us leaving our suite this weekend." Rey answered and Dolph chuckled.

"That's all nice, but I do want to go out…drinking and dancing?" Dolph asked. "I never get to do those things when I'm at home." Dolph added. Randy kept him locked away in the house like a 1950s housewife.

"That's fine." Rey said. "I know a good nightclub, it's close to the hotel. A business partner of the Del Rio family owns it. I think you'll like it…and they make strong drinks." Rey explained.

Dolph laughed. "Sounds like my kind of club." Dolph leaned over and kissed Rey on the lips. "How do you know this guy?"

"Girl." Rey corrected with a smile on his face. "You know we own the porn company?" Rey asked and Dolph nodded. "She was one of the first girls we had. She made a ton of money and got out, came here and started a couple of businesses and became even richer. She's a nice girl, you'll really like her." Rey said and then kissed Dolph passionately. Dolph moaned as Rey pushed Dolph down on the leather seats and climbed on top of him. Dolph pulled at Rey's shirt as Rey reached down and started to unbuckle Dolph's belt when the limo stopped.

"We must be at the hotel." Dolph mumbled against Rey's lips and Rey sighed. "Don't sigh." Dolph laughed. "It'll only take a second for us to check in and then we can run up to our room and not leave until the sun sets." Dolph suggested and Rey's smile would have lit up a room.

"Lets go."

* * *

Roman smiled as he looked out of his large window at the sun setting behind the Miami skyscrapers. It was a beautiful sight; he loved looking out at the sunset. It was a major reason why he bought the penthouse. In his mind, there was nothing that could make this sight even more beautiful.

"I'm ready." Seth called out as he walked up to Roman and kissed him on the lips. "I think that nap was just what I needed." Seth added and Roman smiled at Seth as he stared at him. "Why is that goofy smile on his face?" Seth asked.

"Because you proved me wrong." Roman said and then pulled Seth into his arms and turned them so they were both looking out the window. "I use to say nothing could be more beautiful than that sunset, but you proved me wrong." Roman said and then turned Seth around and kissed him.

"Flattery will get you everywhere." Seth started and Roman smirked. "After we get back from our night on the town…come on." Seth said and grabbed Roman's hand and led him over to the elevator. It opened after Seth pressed the button and the couple hopped on. "We should eat."

"I didn't make reservation anywhere." Roman said and Seth shook his head.

"No, I want to eat at that little Cuban place on the corner." Seth said.

"That little hole in the wall diner?" Roman asked. "I'm surprised they let that stay in the downtown area. It's a sore sight." Roman explained and Seth shrugged.

"I'm low maintenance." Seth said and Roman laughed as the elevator doors opened. Roman took Seth's hand and the couple walked out of the hotel and down the block to the restaurant. The restaurant mimicked a small 1950s American diner that stood out among the skyscrapers and modern flair of downtown Miami. Seth and Roman walked in and grabbed a booth close to the door, they sat side by side in the booth and looked at the menus. Cuban music softly filled the restaurant and Roman and Seth were the only non-native Spanish speakers in the place. The waitress came back and asked them for their orders.

"Un vaso de agua y un vaso de Coke." Roman started. " nos trae boliche y arroz con pollo." Roman finished and the lady smiled as she walked away.

"I didn't know you spoke Spanish." Seth said as he looked over at Roman. Roman smiled and shrugged.

"I grew up in Miami…I thought it was a given." Roman said. "Spanish is basically the official language of Miami. If you want to get any business done, you have to speak it." Roman explained.

"Can you speak Samoan as well?" Seth asked and Roman nodded.

"Yes, of course." Roman answered. "Ata made sure that we were immersed in our native culture. She didn't let American or Spanish cultures influence us too much."

"Well…" Seth said and slid closer to Roman. "I want to learn both. You should teach me, I'll be a model student."

"I bet you would…" Roman trailed off and then placed a kiss on Seth's lips. The couple stared into each others eyes into until the waitress came back and interrupted their moment. The duo ate their food and small talk flowed between them. After they were finished, the couple cuddled up and sat in the booth, allowing their food to digest a bit before getting up and leaving the restaurant.

When Seth and Roman left the restaurant, the sun had set and it was dark outside. Young people were out walking around downtown and hopping from nightclub to nightclub. Roman and Seth joined the young people walking inside one of the hottest clubs.

"Eve's." Seth said as he read the red neon sign out front. "Sounds sexy." Seth said and Roman laughed.

"It has a Latin flavor…and the drinks are strong." Roman said and grabbed Seth's hand and led him to the toward. The bouncer let them in the club and the couple walked in. The place was dark and the music was deafening loud. Neon lights illuminated the club and bodies were pressed together on the dance floor. Seth spotted the bar in the center of the club and pulled Roman through the sea of bodies until they arrived at the bar. Seth ordered some shots and handed one to Roman and held the other.

"To us." Seth said.

"To us." Roman repeated before the couple slammed back their shots in one gulp.

"Oh my God! Seth! Roman!" The couple heard someone scream from behind them. They turned around to see Rey and Dolph standing there with an unidentified woman standing next to them. The trio walked over to them and Dolph hugged Seth and Rey shook Roman's hand. Rey gave Roman a look and Roman completely understood, Roman would never repeat this to anyone…this moment never happened.

"Hey, this is Eve Torres a.k.a. Eve's. She used to work for the Del Rio family." Dolph announced. "She owns the place."

"It's nice to meet you." Seth said to Eve and Eve returned the sentiment.

"Well, have fun. If you need anything, come find me." Eve said and left the friends alone.

"Have you been having fun?" Seth asked before turning to the bar and ordering more shots for the group.

"So much fun." Dolph said. "This makes me not want to go back to St. Louis." Dolph finished and grabbed one of the shots from the tray and gulped it down.

"You might want to slow down." Seth said with a chuckle and Dolph shook his head.

"Nope." Dolph answered. "I want to wake up tomorrow with a headache." Dolph said as he picked up another full shot glass.

"You say that now." Seth said and clinked glasses with Dolph before downing their shots.

"Oh, I love this sound! Lets dance!" Dolph said and took Seth's hand.

"This song is in Spanish, you don't even know this song." Seth laughed and Dolph frowned.

"Shut up and come on!" Dolph said and pulled Seth to the dance floor. The two friends danced as the alphas sat at the bar and watched them.

"Dolph looks happy." Roman said as he sipped at his drink.

"Yeah, he is." Rey said with a smile.

"Yeah…" Roman sighed. "And if you don't keep it that way, Seth will have your balls."

"To keeping my balls attached to my body." Rey said and raised his glass. Roman chuckled and lifted his glass.  
"To…that." Roman said and the alphas finished off their drinks before joining the omegas on the dance floor.

The hours quickly passed by and soon it was the next day. The four friends left the club at two in the morning and went their separate ways. Seth and Roman took their short walk back to Roman's penthouse. The couple quickly moved through the lobby and entered the elevator that took them up to the penthouse. Seth kissed Roman quickly on the lips before the doors opened and the couple stumbled out and into the penthouse. Seth walked across the living room and over to the window and looked out. Roman came up behind him and pressed his body against Seth.

"Mmm…" Seth moaned as he rubbed his butt against Roman's crotch. "Do you think anyone is watching?" Seth asked and Roman chuckled.

"I figured you'd be into voyeurism." Roman whispered in Seth's ear as his hands ran under Seth's shirt. Roman's fingers ghosted over Seth's nipples and Seth let out a whimper. "I can't figure it out if you're just vain and you want people to see this beautiful body, or if you just like to be the center of attention and put on a show." Roman mumbled between kisses on Seth's neck and lips. Roman's hands moved down and undid the button and pulled down the zipper. "Tell me baby, you want the whole of Miami to see an alpha fucking you?"

"My alpha." Seth said and looked over his shoulder at Roman, his eyes clouded with lust. Roman smiled and then kissed Seth. He loved how possessive Seth was. Possessiveness was a trait reserved mostly for alphas, but omegas could be just as possessive. "Come on alpha." Seth said and reached behind to pull at Roman's belt. "Show Miami how an alpha fucks." Seth teased.

Roman growled and quickly pulled down Seth's jeans and underwear. Roman dipped his fingers between Seth's wet folds. "Fuck, you're so wet." Roman moaned down as his fingers slipped inside of Seth and pleasured him. "Damn it, I need to get a condom." Roman groaned. The bedroom in reality wasn't that far, but it seemed as if the bedroom was across the Pacific Ocean.

"No, I'm no birth control." Seth answered. After he left Miami, and confirmed his relationship with Roman, Seth immediately went to the doctor and got on birth control. Seth took Roman's free hand and placed it on the underside of his left bicep so it could feel the matchstick like birth control implant. "Last for another 34 months." Seth announced. "And I'm clean so…"

Roman cut Seth off with a kiss before pulled down his own jeans and underwear. He lined himself up with Seth's entrance and pushed inside in one swift motion. "Fuck." They both moaned in unison as Roman sunk himself in Seth. Roman started to thrust quickly inside of Seth as Seth looked out the window at all of Miami, his vision going in and out of focus as Roman fucked him ten ways from Sunday. Seth looked up, at another building, and saw a man peaking at them from his window. Seth smirked as the man watched them. Seth leaned forward a bit and placed his hands on the window, bracing himself.

Roman leaned forward and kissed Seth along the back on his neck. "God, you're perfect…you're amazing." Roman moaned out as he continued to thrust into Seth. "You're mine, all mine. This is only for me."

"You're mind." Seth growled as he pushed back on Roman's cock. Seth turned his head and Roman leaned down to kiss Seth on his lips. "I already have you…and I didn't have to do a thing." Seth said and chuckled before gasping out as Roman hit his spot. "Come inside me, mark me." Seth moaned out as Roman sped up his thrust. Soon, both fell off the edge and hit their climaxes, letting out loud moans. Roman was glad he didn't have any neighbors.

After a few moments of silence, Seth let out a loud laugh. "What's so funny?" Roman asked.

"A guy across the way…he watched us, well me." Seth explained and Roman joined him in his laughter. "You're right."

"What?" Roman asked.

Seth smiled as he looked at Roman over his shoulder. "I like being the center of attention."

"Well then…" Roman trailed off. "You're my Sun." Roman answered and Seth smiled. He was the Sun, but little did he know clouds were about to appear and they were going to rain on his parade.

* * *

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	8. The Clouds

As Dolph and Rey left the club, they said their goodbyes to Seth and Roman before Rey turned and flagged down a cab. Dolph was a little more than slightly drunk and leaned on Rey to keep his balance as they took the few steps toward the yellow taxi. Rey helped Dolph into the cab before sliding in next to him and closing the door behind them. He then gave the hotel name and address to the cab driver and soon the cab was moving along toward the hotel.

Dolph let out a content sigh before turning to Rey and leaning over to whisper in his ear. "You're not too drunk, are you?" Dolph asked before pressing as kiss to Rey's ear. Rey smiled and shook his head.

"I'm not drunk at all." Rey answered. "You're the one that's drunk." Rey retorted and Dolph shrugged before placing his hand on Rey's clothed crotch and started to rub him through his jeans.

"Doesn't matter if I'm drunk." Dolph started. "My omega pussy still gets wet, but you won't be able to rise to the occasion." Dolph whispered as he felt Rey's cock harden in his pants. "I guess we won't have to worry about that." Dolph finished and then kissed Rey on the lips.

"Could you hurry up?" Rey said to the cab driver and the cab driver scoffed.

"I'm not getting a ticket because you two are horny rabbits." The cab driver responded and mumbled something about horny alphas under his breath. Dolph couldn't help but laugh at the statement. Rey reached in his pocket and pulled his out a two hundred dollar bills and tossed them in the front seat.

"That'll take care of any ticket you get and the cab fare." Rey said and the cab driver stepped on the gas and weaved in and out of traffic as Dolph and Rey felt one another up in the backseat of the cab.

In record time, the taxi pulled up at the hotel and the couple quickly exited the cab and moved inside the hotel. Rey and Dolph moved swiftly across the lobby and over to the elevators. They caught the first elevator up to their floor and hurried down the hall to the room. Rey pulled out his keycard and put it in the door and quickly opened the door. Dolph moved passed him into the room and Rey followed behind him. Rey kicked the door shut and then Dolph grabbed him and kissed him as the both moved towards the bed.

Dolph pushed Rey down on the bed and Rey sat and watched Dolph take off his shirt. "Your body is so hot." Rey said as Dolph stepped up and stood between Rey's legs. Rey leaned forward and kissed and licked along Dolph's abs. Dolph chuckled and stepped back to finish taking off his clothes. Rey followed suit and started to get undressed.

Once he was completely naked, Dolph moved and lay down on the bed and Rey rolled over on top of him. The couple kissed each other on the lips before Rey moved to kiss along Dolph's neck and then moved lower, but Dolph stopped him. "No, no foreplay." Dolph said and pulled Rey up and kissed him. "Just fuck me, please." Dolph begged and Rey placed a kiss on Dolph's lips before reaching over and grabbing a condom from the nightstand. Rey quickly opened the wrapper and rolled the condom on before lining up at Dolph's entrance and pushing inside of him.

"Oh God." Dolph moaned as he wrapped his arms and legs around Rey. "Harder." Dolph moaned out and Rey complied with Dolph's request and thrusted harder inside of Dolph. Moans, groans, and gasped filled the suite as they made love. Soon, the couple screamed out each other's name in ecstasy as the climax.

"You're amazing." Dolph said and then kissed Rey on the lips. Rey smiled and returned the kiss.

"No, you are." Rey said and sat up and pulled out of Dolph. "Shit..." Rey swore and rubbed his face.

"What?" Dolph asked.

"The condom broke." Rey explained. "I came in you..." Rey trailed off as Dolph reached down and felt some of Rey's cum dripping out of him. With any other person, Rey might have freaked out at the idea of possibly getting them pregnant but with Dolph, he didn't mind. It was actually a pleasant though. Maybe he impregnated Dolph, Dolph would leave Randy and stay with him.

Dolph wiped his hand on the bed sheet before sitting up and touching Rey's shoulder. "Don't worry." Dolph said and sighed. "I can't get pregnant." Dolph confessed and Rey gave him a confused look. He'd never heard of an omega that couldn't have children. Dolph sighed and swung his legs over so he could sit on the edge of the bed, Rey moved to sit down next to him.

"Randy..." Dolph started but paused. He hated bring Randy up around Rey, but he had to explain the situation. "Randy has come inside of me plenty of times in the past and I always expected to get pregnant afterwards, but it never happened. So, I went to the doctor some years back and they ran some test...I'm barren. Randy doesn't know, I didn't want to have that conversation and deal with the shit that followed." Dolph explained and Rey wrapped an arm around Dolph and pulled him into an embrace. "I know I should have told you. I know how important it is for alphas to have children. I won't be able to give you that."

"I'm not interested in children right now." Rey answered truthfully. Although Rey wanted children, he didn't want them right this minute. "And when we do want children, we can adopt."

"Adopt?" Dolph questioned with a chuckle. "Because our profession is so great. We are not exactly model citizens."

"I have a lot of pull in Mexico." Rey said. "We can have our pick of any kid out of any orphanage in Mexico." Rey explained and Dolph chuckled.

"I want a boy." Dolph said and looked up at Rey. Rey smiled and kissed Dolph.

"A boy you shall have." Rey said and Dolph pulled him down, so he was on top, and kissed.

"Time for round two." Dolph said and Rey smiled.

"You're amazing."

* * *

The next morning, Roman woke to the sun shining on his face through the window. He let out a groan as Seth shifted his head on Roman's chest. "Forgot to shut the blinds." Roman groaned and Seth chuckled into Roman's chest.

"Do you have a headache?" Seth asked and Roman shook his head.

"I'm not hung over." Roman said. "I could sleep more though." Roman added and Seth chuckled. Seth sat up and looked passed Roman at his alarm clock.

"Damn, it's late." Seth said. "It's not even morning."

"What?" Roman asked and turned his head to see it was five after noon. "Shit, we have to get up and start getting ready, the baby shower is today and Ata wants us to come early so we can help set up. There's suppose to be a ton of people there." Roman reminded Seth and Seth nodded.

"Yeah, I remember." Seth said before giving Roman a kiss. "I got the baby a rattle and gender neutral baby booties. Why didn't they want to learn the sex of the baby?" Seth asked and Roman shrugged.

"It was Evan's idea." Roman said. "Dwayne wanted to know, but he wants to keep Evan happy so he agreed to it. I know Dwayne hopes it's a girl." Roman answered and Seth smiled.

"Do you want kids?" Seth asked and Roman nodded.

"Of course." Roman answered. "I've never met an alpha that didn't want children." Roman added. "Do you want children?" Roman asked.

"Yeah." Seth said. "Maybe two or three." Seth added. "I'm not sure how I'll be as a parent though."

"You'd be a great parent." Roman reassured Seth.

"I don't know." Seth said. "My parents weren't great. I mean they tried, but they still weren't parents of the year. I basically raised myself." Seth explained. "The closest thing I saw to a good parent was Eric and even then, he ignores their beta son Shane. I don't want to be like that...having favorite children and pushing the others to the side." Seth explained. "Maybe I should only have one, then that problem will be solved."

"You'll be a fantastic parent, and you should have as many children as you want." Roman said and Seth smiled.

"You'd be a great dad." Seth added before kissing Roman on his lips.

"You think so?" Roman asked and Seth nodded.

"Ata seems like she was a great role model for you." Seth explained and Roman chuckled.

"That she was." Roman agreed and then let out a sigh. "I often wonder though...about how I would have turned out if my parents weren't kill and how things would have been if the were alive and raised me." Roman started and Seth just listened. "I know my parents were in the business, but they were more behind the scenes...setting up business deals and meetings while Ata was the face of everything and the enforcer. I don't think I would have been as deep in the game as I am now if my parents were still alive. Which probably would have been good..." Roman trailed off as he turned to face Seth. "But I don't think I would have ever met you." Roman said and then kissed Seth. Seth smiled as he returned the kiss. "Everything happens for a reason." Roman said and Seth nodded.

"Come on, we have to get going." Seth said. "I don't think Ata will be pleased with our tardiness." Seth added and Roman nodded before getting out of bed. "Do you want to eat now or wait? I can whip up something real quick." Seth offered.

"As much as I want to taste your cooking, I know Ata will have a spread waiting on us and I don't want to be too full." Roman explained. "She gets offended if you don't eat."

Seth chuckled as he walked into the master bathroom with Roman following behind him. Seth turned on the shower and stripped himself of his clothing before stepping in the shower. Roman followed suit and joined Seth in the shower.

"Excuse me." Seth started playfully as he looked Roman in the eyes. "I didn't say you could join me, sir." Seth jokingly admonished Roman and Roman clicked his tongue as he shook his head.

"See as this is my shower..."Roman trailed off as he reached up and grabbed Seth's hair and yanked his head back, exposing the omega's neck. Roman leaned down and flicked his tongue out over Seth's neck before nipping at it. Seth let out a moan and moved closer to Roman. "I can shower whenever I like. Do you understand that?"

"Yes." Seth moaned out.

"Yes what?" Roman questioned.

"Yes sir." Seth choked out as Roman attacked his neck with kisses, licks, and nips. "God Roman, we don't have time for this." Seth moaned as he felt Roman's hand slip between his folds.

"It'll be quickly. I promise." Roman said before pressing Seth against the tiled shower wall.

Roman was true to his word. In less the five minutes, the couple hit their respective climaxes. After they regained their senses, the couple started washing the evidence of their coupling away. After the hot shower, Seth turned the water off and the couple finished getting ready. They brushed their teeth before getting dressed in what they considered to be comfortable clothing. For Roman, that meant wearing a loose pair of jeans, a nice black shirt, and sneakers. For Seth, that meant slipping into his tight skinny jeans and an equally tight shirt. Roman chuckled as he watched Seth get dressed.

"I still can't see the comfort in those jeans." Roman commented and Seth shrugged as he slipped on his shoes.

"I guess I'm used to it." Seth explained and Roman walked over to Seth and kissed him before slapping him on his behind, causing Seth to let out a yelp.

"You just like to show off." Roman said and Seth nodded in agreement. Roman chuckled and kissed Seth again before moving out of the bedroom. Seth grabbed his two gift boxes before meeting Roman by the closet in the living room. Roman retrieved a red gift bag from the closet. "Ready to go?" Roman asked and Seth nodded and took Roman's free hand.

The couple hopped on the elevator and in no time, they were stepping off into the lobby. Roman told the doorman to have his car brought around before the couple stepped outside onto the pavement. Soon, Roman's black Cadillac came into view and stopped right in front of them. Roman opened the door for Seth and closed it behind him when he was settled into the car. Roman gave the driver a tip before getting into the driver's seat and shutting the door behind him. Roman placed the red bag in the back before putting the car into gear and driving down the road.

The thirty minute drive from downtown Miami to Ata's mansion was filled with music from the radio and small talk from the couple, but mostly it was spent in comfortable silence with Seth holding Roman's free hand the whole way. As the car inched closer and closer to Ata's home, Seth found himself becoming nervous. Roman had already told him that Ata approved of him, but he was still nervous. What if she changed her mind or what if he made a fool of himself at the baby shower? More questions swirled in his mind before he felt Roman's lips on his hand.

"You okay?" Roman asked and Seth nodded as he looked over at Roman.

"I'm fine." Seth said with a smile. "A little anxious to see everyone." Seth added.

"Don't be nervous." Roman said. "They'll love you." Seth nodded and the couple was quiet once more. A few minutes later, Roman stopped the car in front of Ata's home. Seth and Roman exited the car, grabbing their gifts before slamming their doors behind them. Seth took Roman's hand and Roman gave Seth's hand a squeeze before the started up the pathway to toward the door. They arrived at the door but before they could knock, the door flew opened.

"I heard the car door slam." Jimmy Uso said before hugging Seth. "Nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too...Jimmy." Seth said and Jimmy laughed and turned to Roman.

"He's got a good eye...Ata still doesn't know me from Jey." Jimmy joked.

"I don't know what?" Ata yelled in the background and Jimmy sighed.

"You're going to get me in trouble Seth." Jimmy joked before moving out of the way and allowing Roman and Seth to enter. Roman guided Seth through the house and to the kitchen, where Jey, Rosa, Naomi, and Ata were.

"Hey ma." Roman said and went over to Ata and kissed her on the cheek. Ata smiled and looked over Roman's shoulder at Seth. Seth smiled and gave her a nervous wave with his free hand. Ata moved away from Roman and went to stand in front of Seth. She gave him a small smile before hugging him, a sign of acceptance.

"Take these gifts Roman." Ata said as she took the gifts from Seth's hands. Ata turned to face Roman. "Put them on the gift table and the rest of you help Roman set up the decorations. Seth and I will finish cooking." Ata spoke and Roman grabbed the gifts and exited the kitchen with the other Anoa'i family members in tow, leaving Seth alone with Ata.

Seth watched as they all left him alone in the kitchen with Ata. He was nervous, but he tried to hide it. Ata turned to him and pointed to the cutting board. "Cut that for me babe." Ata requested and Seth nodded before picking up the knife and started cutting the vegetables.

"You know." Ata started as she pulled chicken out of the oven. "I wasn't surprised at all when Roman said he was with you." Ata started. "I saw how you two interacted the last time you were here. You're cute and I knew he couldn't resist you." Ata said and that made Seth chuckle. Ata moved to stand next to Seth. She placed her hand on his shoulder and Seth stopped chopping to look up at Ata. "I'm a great reader of people and you seem to have a pure heart. I think you're good for Roman and Roman will treat you well. If he ever hurts you, you let me know. I'll deal with him." Ata states and Seth nodded.

"I will." Seth said and Ata smiled.

"And if you fuck this family over, I'll deal with you." Ata said in a serious tone and Seth nodded.

"Im not under Vince's spell." Seth told Ata with a straight face and she laughed and embraced Seth again.

"Oh Seth." Ata said and then moved toward the refrigerator. "You're going to fit into this family just fine."

Ata and Seth continued to cook the food as more party guests filled the house. Soon, the guests of honor, Evan and Dwayne walked through the door and joined the party.

"Seth, what a surprise." Evan said and hugged Seth. Seth smiled and hugged Evan.

"Evan, you look so beautiful." Seth said as he pulled back from Evan. Evan blushed at the compliment. The eight month pregnant omega was wearing pregnancy very well.

"You don't have to be nice." Evan said but Seth shook his head.

"You're glowing." Seth commented as Dwayne came up behind Evan.

"He is glowing." Dwayne agreed before kissing Evan on the cheek. "Now, let's sit baby. I don't want you on your feet." Dwayne said and Evan nodded. Dwayne helped Evan walk through the kitchen and into the living room where the rest of the party goers were. Seth followed in behind them and took a seat next to Roman. Dwayne helped Evan sit down and then the party really began.

The party goers talked, ate, danced, and played games all night. People naturally gravitated around Evan, talking to him about the baby and rubbing his belly. Evan told them they already picked out names, Layla Marie for a girl and Nicholas Lee for a boy. Evan was ready for the baby to come while Dwayne was a bit nervous, he wanted to be the perfect dad for child and he didn't know if he could live up to his own standards.

The baby talk continued until Ata called for presents. Roman and the twins brought the presents over and Evan started to open them. Evan loved all the presents, but almost cried when he saw the rattle.

"Oh..." Evan gasped as he stared at the silver plated baby rattle. "I had one like this when I was a baby. I've been trying to find it among my old baby stuff, but I had no luck. Thank you Seth." Evan said and Seth smiled and got up and hugged Evan.

"You're welcome." Seth said before moving back to sit next to Roman. Roman smiled and kissed Seth on his forehead. Seth smiled and leaned into Roman's embrace, watching Evan finish up opening gifts. After that was finished, everyone had cake and went back to partying.

It was dark outside by the time everyone left the party. The family members helped clean up, while Seth had to physically stop Evan from cleaning anything. Evan insisted on helping, but with only a few weeks until delivery, Seth insisted that Evan stay off his feet.

"Yeah, listen to the doctor." Roman yelled over to Evan as he helped Jey breakdown a table.

"You're a doctor?" Evan asked as Seth picked up a piece of trash by Evan's feet.

"I'm in medical school, second year." Seth answered. "I don't to do general medicine though, pathology is my specialty." Seth explained.

"Well, that's exciting." Evan exclaimed as he watched Seth stack up plates. "Are you sure you don't want me to do anything?" Evan asked.

"Yes, please stay seated until we get you." Seth said and went back to cleaning up.

After the cleaning was done, Ata walked the family outside to their cars. As they walked down the pathway, talking and laughing, a black SUV that was coming down the street slowed as it rolled up in front of them. Roman looked up to see the window roll down and the metal end of a gun stick out.

"Everybody Down!" Roman yelled before grabbing Seth and pushing him to the ground and lying on top of him. As Roman yelled out the warning, shots were fired from the SUV. Roman could hear the automatic gunfire mixed in with screams from the others. The gunshots soon stopped and the car went flying down the road. Roman waited a few seconds before sitting up. "Is everyone okay?" Roman asked.

"Oh my God!" Roman heard Dwayne yell. Roman helped Seth up and the couple quickly went over to Dwayne and Evan . They looked down and saw Evan lying there with a bullet hole in his stomach, blood pooling around him.

"Oh God." Seth said before kneeling down next to Evan. Seth was in medical school and even though his specialty was pathology, he had general medical training. "Someone call 911!" Seth yelled and Naomi quickly pulled out her phone and dialed the number. Seth looked over at Jey Uso. "Let me have your jacket." Seth demanded and Jey shook his shock away and gave Seth his jacket. Seth balled up the jacket and applied pressure to the wound.

"Seth." Evan groaned out and Seth shook his head.

"Don't speak, Evan." Seth started. "Everything is going to be okay." Seth said and kept repeating that to Evan as he heard sirens on the distance. He just hoped he was telling the true.

Would everything really be okay?

* * *

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	9. The Lightning

Roman felt his heart pounding in his chest and he could hear his heart beating in his ears as he sat in the plastic chair in the emergency room waiting room. He was still on high alert after the shooting incident, eyes darting around the room in search of any threats. He felt like he couldn't afford to let his guard down, he had too much to lose.

Roman wrapped his arms tighter around Seth and Seth just leaned in closer to the alpha. When they arrived at the hospital emergency room, Roman had immediately pulled Seth into his lap and wouldn't let him go. Seth was slightly embarrassed by the intimate display, but Seth wouldn't fight him on this. He knew it was an alpha thing. Alphas were fierce protectors by nature and Seth knew the drive-by shooting threw that protective instinct into over drive.

Seth looked around the room and saw the twins, Naomi, and Rosa sitting across from them. They all had dried tear stains and worried looks on their faces. He could hear Dwayne yelling at one of the nurses, asking about Evan and demanding an update. Ata, who was sitting next to Roman and Seth, yelled something in Samoan at Dwayne. Dwayne stopped yelling and went to sit in a chair far away from everyone else. Seth looked over and saw the pain in his face, Seth felt horrible for him. Seth jumped when he felt a hand on his thigh. Roman's arms tightened around him due to the sudden movement. Seth looked over and saw Ata staring back at him.

"Are you okay?" Ata asked and Seth nodded.

"Yeah." Seth started. "I'm just really worried about Evan and the baby...what if something happens to one or both of them?" Seth questioned.

"We can't afford to think like that. We have to stay positive." Ata responded. Seth could tell the matriarch was trying to be strong for her family, and hold them together, but Seth could see some worry in her face. Seth nodded and took Ata's hand, that was on his thigh, and squeezed it as a comforting measure. "I'm just glad you were there. You knew exactly what to do...keeping Evan awake and slowing the bleeding down." Ata explained and Seth just shrugged.

"I guess medical school finally paid off." Seth joked and Ata let out a quiet chuckle.

"You know I'm going to tell the other families about this...the shooting and Evan." Ata started and Seth continued to listen. "This could just be an isolated thing, someone could just have beef with us, but I'm going to tell the others so they can keep a look out. I don't want anymore casualties if I can help it." Ata explained and Seth nodded in understanding. "So don't be surprised if you dad tells you to bring your ass home...I won't tell him that you were here with me, because I'm assuming he doesn't know." Ata added and it was Seth's turn to chuckle.

"He thinks I'm at a medical examiner's conference." Seth told Ata and Ata just shook her head.

"And he believed you?" Ata asked.

"Yeah, didn't question it." Seth explained.

"You're a little shit." Ata joked and Seth heard Roman chuckle.

Seth was about to respond to Ata's comment when the doors to the emergency room opened up and in walked a tall, beautiful woman with dark hard and blond highlights. She was wearing a black pantsuit, black shades rested on top of her head, and he heels clicked on the titled floor as she walked over to Dwayne. Seth knew the woman wasn't hospital personnel by the way she was dressed, but when Seth saw a gold badge peak out from behind the suit jacket, he knew the woman was a cop. Seth was nervous about a cop being here, but then he watched the woman and Dwayne embrace, so he figured she was a family friend.

"That's Tamina, our cousin." Roman explained as Ata got up and went over to Tamina and Dwayne. "Peter Anoa'I, my grandfather, and her father Jimmy Snuka are blood brothers...not biologically though, they swore loyalty to one another along time ago and Jimmy became the head enforcer for the family. When that happened, the Snukas were regarded as family by everyone." Roman explained and Seth nodded.

"You've never mentioned your grandfather before." Seth nodded as he watched Ata hug Tamina and the converse with her.

Roman shrugged. "I didn't know him. He died when I was about three years old, but I heard he was a great dad and great at what he did." Roman explained. "Jimmy is still around, but he's retired. He still keeps his ears to the streets though. He lets us in on whatever sounds fishy."

"And everyone is okay with Tamina being a cop?" Seth asked and Ata turned and pointed toward Seth and Roman. Tamina smiled at him, Seth returned the smile before they turned back to their respective conversations.

"Of course." Roman answered. "She's a Major, meaning she runs an entire precinct. She's over the South District, which also happened to the be area where our drug shipments come through." Roman explained and Seth understood. Tamina and her cops were on the Anoa'I family pay roll. They turned a blind eye to certain things and they were paid handsomely for doing so. "And its great because she isn't technically related to us and, on paper, she has no ties to us, so no one suspects a thing." Roman added quickly as he watched Ata and Tamina approach them.

"Tamina, this is Seth...he's Bob Orton's kid, and Seth this is Tamina...our cousin." Ata introduced them to one another and they shook hands.

"I would get up, but he won't let me." Seth explained and Tamina shrugged.

"No worries, I'd do the same if i had went through something like that with my omega." Tamina says and gives Seth a understanding smile.

"Have you heard anything?" Roman asked and Tamina shook her head.

"No one knows anything." Tamina said. "Not even my dad, and he knows everything." Tamina added. "This is cloaked in secrecy. There was no talk about this on the streets before this happen, not even a "he said she said" rumor. This was a carefully planned hit." Tamina explained.

"Who were they trying to kill?" Roman asked and Tamina shrugged.

"The obvious answer would be Ata, but they might also just be trying to scare you." Tamina reasoned.

"Scare us? In to doing what?" Ata asked and Tamina shrugged.

"I don't know, but I'm sure we'll all find out soon enough." Tamina said to Ata before looking back at Seth.

"Does Bob know that you're here?" Tamina asked and Seth shook his head no.

"That little shit told Bob he was at a conference." Ata said with a laugh before leading Tamina over to the Uso Twins, Rosa, and Naomi.

Seth smiled and looked over his shoulder at Roman. "I should call Dolph and let him know what's going on." Seth started. "When Ata called my dad, I'm pretty sure he's going to tell us to come home so I want to prepare Dolph for that." Seth whispered to Roman and Roman nodded in agreement. Seth went to get up to go and make the call, but Roman wouldn't let him go.

"Roman, you have to let me up." Seth said and Roman let out a disgruntled grunt. He didn't want to let Seth out of his sight. Seth sighed and rolled his eyes. "You can come with me to the hallway, come on." Seth offered and Roman agreed. Roman unwrapped his arms around Seth's waist so Seth could stand up. Roman told Ata that he and Seth would be right back before taking Seth's hand in his and leading him out of the waiting room.

Once they were out in the hallway, Seth pulled out his phone and dialed Dolph's number. The couple walked a little farther down the hall before Dolph picked up the phone.

"Hello." Dolph answered with a giggle. "What's up Seth?"

"What are you doing?" Seth asked as he heard Dolph tell Rey to stop doing whatever he was doing.

"Nothing." Dolph asked. "We haven't left the suite all day." Dolph answered. "How was your day? Was the baby shower fun?" Dolph asked and Seth sighed.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about-" Seth started but was cut off by Dolph.

"Oh no, what happened?" Dolph asked. "Was it Roman? Did he do something to you?"

"No, no. He's great." Seth said. "It's about the baby shower, or well what happened after the baby shower." Seth explained.

"What happened?"

"There was a shooting-" Seth started to explain.

"Oh my God, is everyone okay?" Dolph half yelled into the phone. Seth could hear Rey, on the other end, asking Dolph for details.

"No, Evan was shot." Seth explained. "He's still with the doctors. I'm not sure when we'll get an update."

"Oh my God." Dolph repeated. He was shocked by it all. The family meeting ended on good terms and everything had been so peaceful. He never expected something like this. "Do they have any idea who did it?"

"No, one knows who or why." Seth said. "The one thing everyone agrees with is that Evan was not the intended target. Ata was most likely the target."

"So what happens now?" Dolph asked.

"We wait for an update and then go from there." Seth answered. "Ata's going to tell dad about the attack so our trip will be cut short. We'll probably have to fly out tomorrow." Seth explained.

"Yeah, Rey will probably want to go back to Mexico after I tell him. Alberto went to L.A. to do some business and took Hunico with him. I know Rey will want to be with Ricardo and Joseph, to keep them safe." Dolph said and Seth could hear Rey ask Dolph about what happened. "Call me when you find out about Evan."

"I will." Seth said.

"Alright, bye." Dolph said before hanging up the phone.

Seth pocketed his phone and turned toward Roman. "Dolph is going to tell Rey. Ricardo is home alone with his son, so Rey will probably leave to go and be with them." Seth explained.

"That's probably best." Roman started. "Until we know whether this is an isolated incident or not, everyone should stay close to their families for safety and protection." Roman said and Seth nodded and moved closer to Roman, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I want to stay here with you." Seth said and laid his head on Roman's chest as he hugged him.

"I want you to stay too, but Bob won't like that." Roman said and Seth rolled his eyes and looked up at the bigger man.

"I shouldn't have lied." Seth started. "I should have just told him I was coming down here to see you and that I was just bring Dolph along just in case something happened."

"And what would Bob have said?" Roman asked and Seth shrugged.

"I don't know and I don't care. I'm a grown man, I can do what I want." Seth explained. "Besides, he's probably wouldn't care. He'd probably try to use me to get Ata to give him and Vince access to your drug routes."

"That sounds like something Vince would do." Roman said before kissing Seth on the forehead. "And as much as I want you to stay here, I know Bob is going to demand you and Dolph come back to St. Louis. If I can, I'll come up there to see you."

"Do you think it'll be safe to travel by yourself?" Seth asked.

"I don't know, we'll see. If there aren't any incidents in the next few days, then I think it will be fine." Roman said and then kissed Seth on the lips. "Nothing and no one can keep me away from you."

Seth blushed as he kissed Roman. "We should get back, they're probably wondering where we are." Seth said and Roman nodded and took Seth's hand and led him back to the waiting room. When the returned, Dwayne had moved from his spot in the far corner of the room and was now sitting in between Ata and Tamina. Tamina had her arm around Dwayne, consoling him. Roman sat down next to Ata and pulled Seth on his lap. The Anoa'I family sat in the uncomfortable plastic chairs and talked among themselves as they waited for any news about Evan's condition.

About thirty minutes later, a doctor entered the waiting room and walked over to the Anoa'I family. Dwayne got up and rushed over to the doctor. "How is Evan and the baby. Are they okay?" Dwayne asked in a hurry and the doctor nodded.

"Both are fine." The doctor started. "It was good thinking to but pressure on the wound and stop the bleeding. Evan might have bled out before he arrived at the hospital if you hadn't done that." The doctor explained. "The bullet was a through and through and didn't hit anything major, so it was an easy patch up. It took so long because the stress of the event induced labor. We tried to stop it but the baby wanted out, so congratulations are in order. You're a father." The doctor said before clasping Dwayne's shoulder.

"Oh, thank god they're both okay." Dwayne said with a sigh of relief. "Boy or a girl?" Dwayne asked and the doctor smiled.

"Evan wanted to be the one to break the news to you."

"Evan's awake?" Dwayne questioned and the doctor nodded.

"Room 113." The doctor said and the everyone rushed out of the waiting room and into the hall, almost knocking over the doctor in the process. They rushed down the hall to room 113, eager to see Evan and the newest member of the Anoa'I family. Dwayne opened the door and the whole family saw Evan sitting up in the bed holding a white bundle in his arms. Evan looked up at everyone and smiled.

"Come meet Layla Marie Anoa'I." Evan said and everyone piled into the hospital room.

"Layla Marie, a girl." Dwayne said in disbelief as he walked over to Evan. He kissed Evan before taking Layla in his arms. Layla didn't fuss when Dwayne held her in his arms and gazed at her. She knew he was her daddy and she wanted to be held by him.

"She's an alpha." Evan mentioned and Ata chuckled.

"That's exactly what we need, more Alphas in this family." Ata joked as she looked at Layla over Dwayne's shoulder. "I must admit, we make very beautiful babies." Ata said as he looked at Layla. She had brown skin and most of her features were from the Anoa'I family, but her eyes were from Evan.

"How are you feeling Evan?" Tamina asked.

"I'm sore, but I'll be alright. I'm overjoyed my baby is here." Evan answered.

Evan smiled and looked over at Seth and Roman. "Seth, Roman...we want you to be Layla's godparents." Evan said and Seth was shocked.

"Me?" Seth questioned and Evan nodded.

"Dwayne and I had already talked about Roman being one of Layla's godparents and I know Dwayne and I didn't discuss you being a godparent before hand, but you saved my and Layla's lives. It's a no brainer. I know Dwayne would want this." Evan said and looked up at Dwayne. Dwayne nodded as he looked over at Seth.

"Will you be her godparents?" Dwayne asked the couple. Seth nodded and smiled.

"Of course." Seth said and Roman nodded in agreement.

"Here." Dwayne said and moved closer to Seth. "Hold her." Dwayne said before placing Layla in Seth's arms. Layla fussed a bit but calmed down when she looked up at Seth.

"Hi." Seth cooed as Layla. "Oh, she's so precious." Seth said as he held her. Roman smiled as he watched Seth coo at Layla. He just loved the scene playing out in front of him and he wished that all times could be like this. Seth turned to Roman and passed Layla over to him with a smile on his face.

"Sorry to break up this happy moment with business." Ata began. "But I have to call the over families and let them know." Ata said before stepping out to make the call.

Evan sighed and laid back on the bed. "I just hopes this doesn't happen to anyone else."

* * *

**12 hours later**

Shawn sighed as the bright Canadian sun shined down on him, Bret, and Christian as they stood outside the family home. "Do you really have to go?" Shawn asked again. After Ata called them late last night and told them about what happened to Evan, Shawn didn't want anyone leaving the family home for a few days. Shawn actually called all of his children after Ata's call and made them came back to the family home. Shawn figured they'd be safer together than apart.

"We've had this meeting set up with the Russians for months, we have to go." Bret said. "You know this is a big arms deal." Bret reminded Shawn. The Russian Mob was planning to buy a couple million dollars worth of weapons from the Harts and if everything went well, this could be the beginning of a long and profitable relationship with them.

"I know, I know. The show must go on." Shawn said and then took Bret by his suit jacket and pulled him closer. "I just don't want anything happening to you with this baby on the way. You know I can't do this by myself." Shawn whispered to Bret. The children still didn't know about Shawn's pregnancy. Bret and Shawn planned to announce it tonight at dinner.

Bret nodded and kissed Shawn. "Nothing is going to happen to me. I promise, I love you." Bret said before laying his hand on Shawn's stomach.

"Come on Pa, we have to go." Christian said as he starred at his watch.

"Give your dad a kiss and then we'll go." Bret said and stepped back so Christian could kiss Shawn on the cheek.

"Bye dad." Christian said to Shawn before kissing his cheek. Shawn smiled and then watched Christian step back and walk to the car. Bret kissed Shawn again before following Christian to the car. Bret slid into the drivers seat while Christian sat in the passengers seat. Bret rolled his window down to speak to Shawn again.

"We'll be home in time for dinner." Bret said to Shawn.

"I'll make steak, how's that?" Shawn asked.

"Sounds good, love you." Bret called out.

"I love you too." Shawn said.

Bret smiled at Shawn before turning away and placing the key in the ignition. Bret cranked up the car and as the engine turned over and the car started, the car exploded and was engulfed in flames. The force of the explosion knocked Shawn back on to the grass. Shawn's ears rung from the explosive as he sat up. He looked between his legs and saw Bret's ring finger laying there, his gold wedding band still attached to the finger. Shawn looked up and saw the car burning, he could see the body parts of his husband and son burning in the car.

"Oh God!" Shawn screamed as he stood up, he swayed back and forth as his balance was off. "Christian! Bret!" Shawn yelled and moved toward the car. As Shawn moved toward the car, Adam was the first one out of the house. He was in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee when he heard the loud explosion.

"Oh my God..." Adam said as he saw the car and his father and brother burning inside of it. Adam looked over and saw Shawn moving down the wreckage. "Pa, no!" Adam shouted and ran over to Shawn and pulled Shawn into his arms.

"No, Adam. Let me go! I have to go them! My baby! My husband!" Shawn wailed and Adam let his tears fall silently as he held his grieving father. Adam looked over Shawn's shoulder and saw Chris holding a crying Paige and Natalya holding a crying Eva. Adam looked at his husband and gulped as he realized they were all in for a bloody war.


	10. The Thunder

**A/N: So many of you have expressed your shock (and great displeasure) due to the tragic events of the last chapter and all I have to say is, buckle your seatbelts and hold on to your hats because this is just the beginning. There is more heartbreak on the way. **

* * *

Seth closed his eyes as he felt Roman's lips press against his forehead. A smile formed on his face as he moved closer to Roman and felt Roman's strong arms wrap around his waist.

"I don't want you to go." Roman mumbled against Seth's forehead, breaking the comfortable silence. "I feel like you'd be safer here with me." Roman explained.

Ata was right in her prediction. When Ata called Bob Orton and told him about the drive-by shooting and everything that happened with Evan in the hospital, he called Seth, almost immediately after he got off the phone with Ata, and told him to get Dolph and come home. Bob wanted them to come home that night, but the pilot said the visibility was too low to fly and they would have to wait until morning. Twelve hours later, Roman and Seth were standing inside the small terminal for private departures, waiting on Rey and Dolph to arrive.

"I know, I want to stay here with you too." Seth said as he looked up at Roman. He really wanted to spend more time with Roman and he also felt safer in Miami with the Anoa'I family. The Orton family was smaller than the other four families and they didn't have the fire power, or the human power, to combat a full onslaught attack. Since they primarily operated in the mellow midwest, Bob never saw a reason to have a large arsenal of people and weapons. Seth had always noticed how unprepared they were. Seth always figured something like the drive-by, or something similar, would happened to them and he knew their unpreparedness would be their downfall. He always thought Randy would notice when Bob brought him in as his second, but he was giving his brother way too much credit. "But I have to go back."

Roman nodded in understanding. "I might visit you in St. Louis."

"Is it safe to travel?" Seth asked and Roman shrugged.

"They already attacked our family." Roman started. "If they wanted to attack us again, they would have. It's been a little over twelve hours so either they're completely done and just wanted to scare us, or they've moved on to the next family." Roman explained.

"Who do you think is doing this?" Seth asked. "I have theories...Vince would be the easiest to blame."

"We'll see." Roman said. "If they attack the Del Rios, then you can be sure it's the McMahons. If they attack the Harts or your family, then I wouldn't be so sure. The McMahons have no beef with the Harts...hell, the Harts supply their weapons arsenal and they're letting him traffic in drugs through Montreal. They would never burn that bridge, and you know the relationship he has with your family." Roman reasoned.

"I just hope this is over. We're not prepared for a war." Seth mentioned.

"Is anyone really ever prepared for war?" Roman asked and Seth nodded.

"True." Seth responded and the smiled. "Well when you come see me in St. Louis, we can go do all the tourist stuff, like visit the Arch."

"Sounds good." Roman said and gave Seth a quick peck on the lips.

Outside the small private terminal, a black limo rolled up and parked in the drop-off lane. The driver got out and opened the door for the occupants. Out stepped Dolph and Rey. While the driver removed their bags from the trunk, the couple spoke softly.

"Alberto won't be home until tomorrow." Rey told Dolph. "So I'm going to spend the night at the house with Ricardo and Joseph gets back...Ricardo isn't pleased." Rey mentioned. Ricardo was fiercely independent, always saying he didn't need an alpha to take care of him.

Dolph chuckled. "Well, it's for the best...at least until this all dies down."

Rey shrugged. "I'm not too worried, I think we'll be okay but I'd never forgive myself if something did happen and I wasn't there to prevent it."

"Have you talked to Ricardo?" Dolph asked and Rey nodded.

"I did while you were in the shower this morning." Rey started. "He said he'd get one of the guest rooms ready for me because he knew there was no point in arguing with me on this one." Rey finished and wrapped his arms loosely around Dolph's waist. "When this little scare is over, I want to see you again...in person. Come to Mexico."

"What will I tell Randy?" Dolph asked and Rey smiled.

"I'll have my people handle Randy." Rey said and Dolph frowned.

"Rey..." Dolph said in a warning tone and Rey shook his head.

"Not like that." Rey said. "Unless..."

"No." Dolph cut Rey off. "We're not killing Randy. I can't believe I'm talking about this with you." Dolph said with a chuckle. Dolph hated Randy and his abusive nature, but Dolph could never kill him. He just wasn't that type of person.

"I'll call Seth and we'll work it out." Rey said, thinking if he got Dolph to Mexico he would forget all about Randy and just stay with him. Rey leaned forward and placed a kiss on Dolph's lips before looking at his watch. "We should go." Rey suggested and Dolph nodded, taking Rey's hand and walking into the terminal with him.

The two couples met in the middle of the private terminal and exchanged pleasantries and talked a bit about what happened before the turned and went their separate ways. Dolph and Seth boarded their flight to St. Louis, Rey boarded his flight to Mexico City, and Roman hopped in his car and drove back to Ata home in Miami. They all hoped that when they arrived at their destinations, there wouldn't be any horrible news waiting for them.

* * *

Shawn sighed as he sat down next to Paige at the kitchen table. Shawn wrapped an arm around a silently crying Paige before looking around the table at his remaining family. It had been a solemn day for the Harts, filled with tears and silence. The family members hadn't done much talking with one another since the bombing. After the bombing, the Harts had to deal with the police, all of which were on their payroll. When the police left, Shawn got on the phone and called the other family heads and informed them of the bombing and the death of Christian and Bret. He cried with Ata, prayed with Alberto, and accepted the condolences of Vince and Bob. He told them he would call them with the funeral date once it was set. Now, he was here with his family.

Shawn didn't know what to say or where to begin. He knew they were all in different stages of grief. Paige was still denying everything that happened, even though she saw Christian and Bret's burning body parts in the car. She wanted to believe it was cruel joke and they'd both walk through the door and they'd all have a good laugh, but it was no joke and that wouldn't happen.

Adam and Chris were both bargaining with God. Shawn overheard them talking about all the thinks they could have done better and asking God for a do over. Shawn wasn't shocked that Adam was displacing that attitude, but it surprised him that Chris also had that attitude. Most alphas readily accepted death as a part of their lives. It was an alphas duty to protect their family, and they knew that protecting their family sometimes meant throwing yourself in the line of fire. Alphas were willing to die for their families, so they accepted death.

Natalya was depressed. She hadn't cried once since the bombing, but Shawn could tell by her attitude, body language, and the look in her eyes that she was depressed. Eva Marie, surprisingly, had already accepted their deaths. Eva was a very logical omega and when she heard the explosion and saw the car, she knew there was no way they could have survived that. Sure, she was sad that they died, but she knew they weren't coming back. There was no sense in pretending or bargaining with God. All Eva wanted to do now was support her wife and alpha.

Shawn was angry. Angry at himself, angry at God, angry at the world, angry at person that killed Bret and Christian, angry at Bret. Shawn couldn't put into words how angry he was, but it didn't show on his face or in his demeanor. His family was already going through a lot and didn't want to add his anger to the mix.

"I should fix something to eat." Shawn said. "We haven't eaten anything."

"Don't bother, we're not hungry." Adam said and it was true. No one was hungry, they hadn't even thought about food.

"So..." Eva trailed off as she looked over at Shawn. "What do we do now?" Eva asked with sad eyes.

Shawn took a deep breath before speaking. "I'm going to make the funeral arrangement. We are going to bury Bret and Christian, and then it's up for Nattie to decide where we go as a family." Shawn said and Natalya looked over at Shawn. Shawn reached across the table with his free hand and laid it on top of Nattie. "You're the only alpha child left, making you the rightful leader of this family. I'll follow you in any direction you take us, but I'm telling you...you must find out who did this and you must bring that person to me. I don't care about a mastermind or any other players that may be involved in this." Shawn said. He figured, with the attack on the Anoa'I family, that this was apart of a bigger conspiracy. "I want the bastard that planted the bomb." Shawn said in all seriousness. Shawn didn't know what he would do if Nattie brought him the bomber, but Shawn needed to meet that person. He needed to look them in the eyes.

Natalya nodded. "Of course." Nattie said and turned to Adam. She reached out with her hand and Adam placed his hand in hers. "I need you as my number two." Natalya said. She knew how her brother liked to stay on the legal side of the business, but she need him so she didn't ask him to be her number two, she was telling Adam that he'd been official appointed as the Hart family number two.

Adam nodded and accepted this position. Adam had a natural business sense, but he was street smart as well. He would run this family with his sister, and they would do it better than their Pa. "Chris will be the new president of the company. I'll submit my letter of resignation, it will be effective immediately, then we'll submit the paperwork for the transfer of power to Chris." Adam said and Chris didn't fight Adam on it, it only made sense to move him to the president's position, since he was the vice-president. "Eva will be the new vice-president." Adam added and Eva turned and looked over at Adam and took his other hand.

"Are you sure?" Eva asked and Adam nodded.

"You're the only other person I trust with the company." Adam answered and Eva nodded. She would make them proud.

"Paige..." Nattie started and reached out with her other hand. "You'll always have a place in the family and if you're up to it, I'd like you step into Christian's former role and be our head contact person with our European partners." Nattie explained and Paige wiped the tears from her face before taking Nattie's hand.

"You better." Was all Paige could muster up and Natalya gave her a smile smile.

"We're going to make it." Natalya said and they all agreed. The Harts were down, but not out and they would come back with a vengeance.

Shawn gave a small smile before pulling away. "I need to call the funeral home and set up an appointment to go in and make arrangements." Shawn said before standing up. "You all need rest." Shawn said and they were all about to say they weren't tired but Shawn stopped them. "Bed. Now." Shawn demanded and they all filed out of the kitchen and upstairs to their bedrooms.

Shawn walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to Bret's office. Shawn walked in and closed the door behind him, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Shawn went over to the desk and sat down in the chair. He sat their quietly for a few minutes, thinking of nothing and looking at nothing, before turning toward the desk. Shawn laid eyes on a picture on Bret's desk, it was of Bret and Shawn. They were both smiling and happy in the picture. That made Shawn angry for some reason.

Shawn scoffed and shook his head. "You lied." Shawn said as he started at Bret's picture. "You said everything would be okay and you lied, you lured me into this false sense of security and I hate you for it. You are the reason why I have to bury Christian, you caused all of this pain, and you left me with a baby that I have to take care for on my own. I'm going to have to look at the child everyday and be reminded of this bullshit you put me through." Shawn said before getting up and going to the closet in the office. Shawn opened it and reached up to the top shelf and pulled out a small handgun. Bret didn't want the gun in his office, but Shawn made him keep there for protect, just incase anyone stormed the house. Shawn took the safety off the gun before going back over to the desk and pointing the gun at the picture. "You lied to me, and you promised you would never lie to me." Shawn said before pulling the trigger. The bullet broke the glass on the picture frame as the bullet tore through Bret's face on the picture, knocking the picture on the floor. Tears were streaming down Shawn's face as he moved around the desk and looked at the walls. There were pictures of Bret on the wall and Shawn put at least one bullet in every picture of Bret until the clip was empty.

The noise from the gun startled everyone else in the house and they all ran downstairs to the office. Adam was wielding an automatic weapon, and Natalya was right behind him with her hand gun, as he entered the office. They both lowered their weapons when they saw that Shawn was the one with the gun. Shawn looked over at them before dropping the gun and wiping the tears from his face.

"I'm pregnant." Shawn blurted out and everyone just stared at him in shock. "And...I don't know if I can keep this baby." Shawn admitted.

Eva pushed pass Adam and Natalya. She opened her arms and pulled Shawn into a hug. Adam and Natalya dropped their weapons before the rest of the family joined in a big family hug.

"We'e going to make it." Eva repeated over and over again because she believed it, and she was going to make them believe it too.

* * *

Seth and Dolph stretched wildly as the walked from the plane to the private airport terminal. The flight felt longer than usual and really drawn out, probably because the duo really didn't want to come home. If they had a choice, they definitely would have chosen to stay in Miami. As they reached the terminal, they saw Randy rushing toward them. He had a worried look on his face and he was constantly looking around. They could tell he was nervous.

"What's going on?" Seth asked as Randy approached them.

"Bombing in Canada, Bret and Christian are dead." Randy whispered to them, careful to not let any workers around him hear.

"What?" Seth and Dolph said. They couldn't believe it. Who would any member from the Hart family dead. They were all so nice, understanding, and cooperative.

"Are you sure?" Seth asked and Randy nodded.

"Shawn himself called and told us." Randy said and Seth shook his head in disbelief. "Come on, we have to get home. We're all living together at mom and dad's house until this shit blows over." Randy turned and walked away and the duo followed him. Seth pulled out his phone and turned it on. He saw a text he'd received from Roman. He sent it about thirty minutes after his flight took off, informing him of the Hart situation. It was followed by a text saying he wasn't so sure if Vince was causing the attacks now. Seth quickly showed Dolph the text and Dolph pulled his phone from his pocket and turned it on. He hadn't received any text from Rey so Dolph sent Rey a text about the incident and told Rey to stay safe. He figured Shawn called Alberto and told him the news and Alberto had yet to pass it on.

Once they were outside, they threw their bags in the trunk and hopped into the car. Randy checked the outside of the car, looking for a bombing device, before getting in and starting the car.

"They wouldn't kill us with bomb or a drive-by." Seth said to Randy as he pulled out of the pickup area. "And they definitely wouldn't do it in an airport, it would raise the terrorism level and they'd have trouble moving around the country. If they are professional, they'll kill using different techniques." Seth explained and

Randy shrugged. "Still, its be safe than sorry." Randy said and Seth agreed. It wouldn't hurt to be a little extra cautious, after all they could be next.

* * *

Rey turned on his phone as he sat in the drivers seat of his car. He wanted to check any messages before he drove to Alberto's house. It wasn't uncommon for Ricardo to ask him to stop by the store and pick up something for the house. Rey went to his messages and only saw a text from Dolph. He opened and read the news about the Harts.

"Shit." Rey swore. This was serious. The Harts were the nicest North American family so if someone went out of their way to kill them, then any of the three untouched families could be next. Rey responded to the text and told Dolph to stay safe and that he would call him later after he got Ricardo and Joseph up to speed and then talked with Alberto about the situation. Rey put his phone down and placed his key in the ignition. He said a little prayer before he started it up and thanked God he didn't blow up. Rey put the car in gear and drove quickly to the house. He normally took it easy when he drove down the highway, opting for a cruise instead of speed, but he needed to get to the house. This thing had gotten way out of hand and he didn't want Ricardo or Joseph to be alone for another minute.

In record time, he was pulling up to the house. Rey parked his car in front of the garage and grabbed his bag before walking up to the front door. Rey rang the doorbell but no one came to the door. Rey sighed. He told Ricardo to stay home and wait for him, but Ricardo never liked to wait. "Ay, Ricardo." Rey groaned as he pulled out the house key. Rey put the key in the lock and unlocked the door, letting himself into the home.

Rey stepped into the house and closed, and locked, the door behind him. Rey saw some of the lights were on and he found that weird. Ricardo was big on energy conservation and wouldn't have left all the lights on unless he was home. "Hola, Ricardo!" Rey yelled out as he moved deeper into the house. "Es Rey!" Rey yelled in spanish. "Estas aqui?" Rey asked as he rounded the corner. As he turned the corner, his eyes landed on a horrifying scene. Rey gasped and dropped his bag as he looked.

Ricardo and Joseph laid on the floor in front of him in a pool of their blood, they had both been shot once in the head execution style. "Oh God, no!" Rey yelled and ran over to them, slipping and falling down in the large pool of blood. Rey scrambled over to them and checked their pulses. Ricardo had a very weak pulse, but Rey couldn't find Joseph's pulse.

"Oh God, oh God." Rey repeated as he pulled out the phone and called the emergency number.

"Cual es su emergencia?" The man asked on the other in.

"Por favor, ven rapido! Alguien le disparo a mi familia!" Rey yelled into the phone as he attempted to find Joseph's pulse. The man on the other end told Rey that the paramedics and police were on the way and to stay on the line with him.

"Come on Joseph." Rey said before throwing the phone down and start to administer CPR. "Don't you fucking die on me."

* * *

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	11. The Rain

Dolph lounged on Seth's bed as he flipped through the television channels. Seth was laying next to him alternating between texting Roman and reading a novel. It had been a fully 24 hours since they left Miami and came home to St. Louis. Everything seemed calmed, no one had called with another death or disaster. This fact made Bob Orton and Randy comfortable enough to leave the house and run to the grocery store to stock up on some essentials. No one knew how long this lockdown was going to last and they wanted to be prepared on all fronts.

While everyone else was slightly calmer, Dolph was very nervous and not because Randy was out on run. Dolph didn't wish misfortune on Randy, but he wouldn't mind if he got hurt. Dolph was nervous because he hadn't heard for Rey in the last 24 hours. After he sent a text to Rey about Bret and Christian dying, Rey said he would call him later on that night. The call never came. Seth tried to ease Dolph's thoughts, telling him that Alberto and Hunico probably returned and that Alberto called a meeting with them about everything. Seth reasoned that the meeting probably finished late and that Rey didn't want to disturb him, and Rey probably knew if he called you too late Randy would question it.

Dolph agreed with what Seth told him. It all made sense. Rey would never call him too late because that would get him in trouble with Randy and Rey would never put him in harm's way, but it was the next day and he still hadn't heard from his lover. Normally he would receive a good morning text from Rey, but he hadn't received it. Dolph looked over at phone that was on the nightstand and stared at it while he bit at his fingernails.

"Staring at the phone will not make Rey call." Seth commented as he sent a text to Roman. Roman was updating him about the situation in Miami. There hadn't been anymore attacks since Evan was shot, but they were no closer to finding out who did it.

Dolph turned to Seth. "But he hasn't called me or text me and he always calls me or texts me." Dolph whined and Seth huffed.

"Well, call him." Seth suggested.

"But he may be busy with Alberto and I don't want to disturb him." Dolph explained and Seth rolled his eyes as he picked up his phone that vibrated across the bed.

"Either call him or stop you whining." Seth ordered as he opened the text from Roman. "Roman says the funeral for Bret and Christian will be this Sunday." Seth reported and Dolph nodded. "That's pretty quick." Seth commented.

"You know Shawn was always a mover and a shaker." Dolph added and Seth nodded in agreement. "I can't even imagine how they must feel." Dolph said and Seth nodded again.

"Shawn has to be devastated. Bret and Shawn were really in love…and Nattie and Adam…" Seth trailed off. "Do you think Nattie will step up and take over?"

"Of course." Dolph said quickly. "Nattie is all about family. She wouldn't leave them hanging now. It won't be too quickly, probably a few months from now we'll see her at the front of the family. Adam will by her side, but I would think they would be too sad to talk about positions now." Dolph said and Seth shrugged.

"I don't know…" Seth started. "You can't leave a void like that for too long, creates a power vacuum." Seth explained. Dolph was about respond to Seth's comment when he heard his phone buzz on the nightstand. Dolph turned his head and saw Rosa's name pop up on the screen. Dolph smiled and picked up the phone. Dolph had saved Rey's number under Rosa's name so if Randy checked his phone, he wouldn't become suspicious.

"It's Rey." Dolph said to Seth before answering the phone. "Hello."

Rey sighed shakily into the receiver when he heard Dolph's voice. The last 24 hours had been hell for him and to hear Dolph's voice was very soothing for him.

"Rey…hello." Dolph said again. He could hear Rey sigh into the phone, but he wasn't speaking. "Are you there? Are you okay? Talk to me baby." Dolph pleaded and Seth turned and gave Dolph a questioning look.

"I…I don't know w-what to do…" Rey stammered.

"What happened Rey? Are you hurt?" Dolph asked.

"Physically no, but mentally and emotionally…yes, I'm hurt." Rey said with a shaky voice.

"Rey, tell me what happened." Dolph said and Seth tapped Dolph's shoulder, to silently ask him what happened, but Dolph shrugged him off.

Rey took a deep breath and exhaled before speaking. "Joseph was killed…" Rey said in a low monotone voice. "Shot in the head, execution style."

Dolph gasped and sat up in the bed, a tear ran down his cheek. That was the first time in a long time Dolph cried over someone that died a violent death. Dolph was apart of a crime family and violent deaths came with that. Many people, within the five families, died every year due to violent crimes. At first Dolph would mourn them all, but this eventually became exhausting. So many people kept dying these violent deaths that Dolph ran out of tears. That was when Seth took him aside and explained that violent deaths were apart of this life and that he would have to get used to it if he wanted to stay in the family. Seth told him it was always sad to see people die violent deaths, but you couldn't let those deaths stop you. They had to keep moving. The family always had to keep going...it was business as usual. Dolph always thought that mentality was unusual, but Dolph understood it. If they stopped and cried and mourned every fallen member of the family, work would never get done but Joseph's death was too much. Joseph was only five years old and knew nothing about this life. He didn't ask to be in his family and he hadn't done anything to deserve this.

"Oh God." Dolph groaned. "And Ricardo and Alberto? Are they okay?" Dolph asked. Seth shook Dolph again, trying to figure out what happened, but Dolph pushed him away.

"Ricardo was shot in head, execution style too…he's in the hospital…I'm at the hospital right now waiting on Alberto. He's suppose to be here soon." Rey said and the sniffed. "They don't know if Ricardo will wake up. He's in coma, there was some damage to his brain stem or something…" Rey tried to explain, his voice shaking.

"Does Alberto know?" Dolph asked as he wiped his tears from his cheeks.

"No." Rey answered. "How…how am I suppose to tell Alberto that his son…is dead and that the love of his life my be a comatose forever…what do I say?" Rey asked and Dolph sighed.

"I don't…" Dolph started and then stopped himself. "There's nothing you can say to ease Alberto's pain, but you have to tell him the truth and then you go from there." Dolph said. He knew it was horrible advice, but it was what he would do in that situation.

"God…when I find out who did this, I'm going to torture and kill that person." Rey growled.

"Just leave a piece for the rest of us." Dolph mentioned and Rey sighed.

"I wish you were here with me right now." Rey started. "I really need you…I should come to St. Louis."

"No." Dolph said quickly. "Alberto will need you more than ever right now, you need to stay with him and be his rock…maybe I'll come to Mexico City." Dolph offered.

"And you'll be my rock…and I'll be yours." Rey suggested.

"Yeah." Dolph agreed. "Do you want me to tell everyone?" Dolph asked.

"Please…I don't know if I can't handle talk to anyone else right now." Rey admitted. He knew that if he spoke with Ata or Shawn, he would break down even more and speaking with Vince would piss him off. He never really liked Vince and since the McMahons or the Ortons had yet to be attacked, he figured Vince was behind this.

"I'll tell Seth and he'll spread the word. You know how big his mouth is." Dolph joked and Rey smiled when he heard Seth yelled at Dolph and say he didn't have a big mouth. His smile quickly faded when he saw Alberto and Hunico barreling down the hallway.

"I have to go. Alberto is here." Rey said quickly.

"Okay remember, there's no easy way to tell him this and there's nothing you can do to ease the pain. I love you Rey." Dolph said and it gave Rey a little courage.

"I love you Dolph." Rey said and then hung up the phone. He stood up as Alberto stepped in front of him, worry lines had formed on Alberto's face and it looked like he aged a few years in the past 24 hours.

"I tried to get here, but the fucking weather in LA. We couldn't go anywhere…fucking lightning and the rain." Alberto stopped himself and breathed deeply. "What happened? Are my babies okay?" Alberto asked and Rey bit his lip and shook his head.

"Ricardo…" Rey trailed off and looked away from Alberto before looking back at him, in the eyes. "Ricardo was shot in the head. It caused a lot of damage. He's in a coma, they don't know if or when he'll wake up. If he does wake up, he'll have motor and cognitive issues." Rey explained and watched as Alberto's eyes watered.

"What room is he in?" Alberto asked and Rey pointed to the door across from them. Alberto stormed into the room and walked over to Ricardo's bed side. Ricardo was hooked to a multitude of machines, tubes were running in and out of him. Alberto let the tears fall as he pressed his lips to Ricardo's forehead. Rey and Hunico entered after him and watched the interaction.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled softly to Ricardo. "I'm so sorry. I failed you." Alberto said before straightening up. He wiped his tears away before looking over at Rey.

"Where's mi hijo?" Alberto asked. "Joseph, I need to see him. Who did you leave him with?" Alberto asked and then watched Rey's face fell and tears sprang from his eyes. Alberto's eyes widened and he shook his head in disbelief.

"No…" Alberto gasped and Rey nodded.

"Joseph was shot too, he…he died." Rey said with a shaking voice and Alberto rushed across the room and grabbed Rey by his shirt and shook him angrily.

"Don't, don't fuck with me Rey." Alberto grunted out, tears running down his face. "Where is Joseph?" Alberto forced out.

"Downstairs…in the morgue." Rey answered and Alberto released his hold on Rey and fell back into one of the chairs. Alberto rested his head in his hands as he cried his eyes out. He couldn't understand how someone could kill an innocent child. You would have to be the coldest person on the planet to shot a child, especially his son...his sweet Joseph.

"Alberto, I'm sorry." Rey said and Alberto shook his head.

"Don't apologize to me. It's not your fault." Alberto mumbled before looking over at Ricardo. "Find out who did this…and bring them to me." Alberto said before getting up and walking toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Rey asked as he grabbed ahold of Alberto's wrist.

"To the chapel." Alberto said. "I need to pray." He explained before leaving the room. He needed to gain some understanding for all of this and ultimately ask God a simple question...why?

* * *

Dolph sighed as he hung up the phone, wiping the tears off of his cheeks. Dolph turned to Seth and Seth waited for Dolph to speak.

"Joseph is dead and Ricardo is in a coma. They don't know if he'll ever way up." Dolph explained and Seth gasped.

"Oh my God, little Joseph…" Seth trailed off as he thought about the boy. He was so young and he didn't deserve this.

"Rey asked if you would spread the word. He isn't up for talking to anyone else." Dolph explained and Seth nodded. "He's hurt, Joseph meant a lot to Rey, and if Ricardo dies, I don't know how Alberto will make it. I don't know if there is a way to come back from this."

Seth nodded as he picked up his phone. "You should go to Mexico and be with him. Sounded like he needed you." Seth suggested and Dolph scoffed.

"And tell Randy what?" Dolph asked. "That my lover in Mexico needs me, yeah, that'll go over great."

"If you want to go, go…I'll handle Randy." Seth said as he dialed Roman's number.

Dolph was about to ask Seth when he meant by "handling Randy" when Elaine burst into the room, the door slamming into the wall behind it. Dolph and Seth's eyes snapped to the doorway where Elaine was standing.

"We have to go to the hospital now!" Elaine yelled and Dolph and Seth quickly hopped off the bed.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Seth asked.

"The hospital called…Someone ran your father and brother off the highway. They're both in critical condition." Elaine explained. "We have to go now." She demanded before turning on her heels and leaving the room, going downstairs to her car.

Dolph and Seth quickly slipped on their shoes before following her down the stairs. Seth finished dialing Roman's number and pressed the call button as the walked toward the garage.

"Hello." Roman answered and then heard Seth sigh deeply into the phone.

"You're not going to believe the shit I'm about to tell you." Seth said as he entered the garage and walked over to the car. "I suggest you sit down."

* * *

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	12. The Perfect Storm

Seth stood directly behind his mother, and right next to Dolph, as the doctor spoke with them about Randy and Bob's conditions. Even though Seth was staring at the doctor and watching her lips move, he just couldn't focus on the words that were spilling from her mouth. He would catch a word here or there, but his mind just wouldn't focus. He kept thinking about everything that happened over the past few days. In a short amount of time, three people had died, two had been shot, and his father and Randy were ran off the road by some psycho. He had never seen anyone move this fast in a retaliation hit. This was unprecedented.

The only family that had yet to be dealt a tragedy was the McMahon family and Seth gathered that if they hadn't been attacked within the next 24 hours, then they were the ones behind all of this. Even then, Seth still couldn't understand why they would do this. Seth knew there was a long history between the McMahons and the Anoa'I family, so Seth had a little understanding of why they might attack them…but the Harts or his family? Seth just didn't understand the motive to attack the Harts or his family. The Harts have been nothing but cordial to Vince and Bob was Vince's little lap dog. Seth wanted to ponder on this issue some more, but his mind snapped back to reality when heard the words "Tetraplegia".

"What?" Seth questioned and the doctor looked from Elaine to Seth. "I'm sorry, but could you explain that again?" Seth asked. "It's hard to process." Seth lied, but he didn't want to admit he hadn't been listening.

The doctor nodded in understanding. She figured this was a tough time for the family. "I was telling your mother that your brother, Randy, suffered damage to his cervical spine. Your brother has tetraplegia, meaning he has loss the use of his limbs. We won't know the severity of it until he wakes up. When he wakes, we'll be able to test if his sensory functions are still working. If so, then he may be able to regain function in his limbs…but I wouldn't bank on that. Most of the damage was done to his C4 vertebrate. He'll mostly need constant care for the rest of his life." The doctor explained and Seth could hear his mother let of a sob.

Seth wrapped an arm around his mother in an automatic response, but didn't display any emotions on his face. Seth tried to work up some emotion and put on a display of sympathy for the doctor, but he couldn't do it. It was sad that Randy would possible be in wheelchair for the rest of his life, but Seth wasn't heartbroken over it and he couldn't be bothered to shed any tears. Seth thought it was a just punishment for the way he'd treated Dolph, and the many boyfriends, girlfriends, associates, business partners, and others that came before Dolph.

Seth turned his head and looked over at Dolph. He had a very stoic expression on his face as he stared at the doctor. It was the first time in a long time that Seth wasn't able to read Dolph. That scared him a little, because Dolph was normally an open book and wore is heart on his sleeve. He desperately wanted to know what the blond omega was thinking.

"Can I…" Dolph started in soft voice. It was a voice he'd used often when addressing Randy. "Can I visit with him? With Randy?" Dolph asked and the doctor nodded and gave Dolph Randy's room number.

"He's still unconscious." The doctor added and Dolph nodded.

"That's okay…do you think he can hear me?" Dolph asked in the same soft voice and the doctor shrugged.

"Not sure, but there has been past cases of unconscious patients being about to remember conversations going on around them while they were still under." The doctor explained and Dolph nodded before turning away from them and walking down the hall toward Randy's room. Seth frowned as Dolph walked away. Seth didn't know what was up, but he hoped it wasn't anything too lethal. He had a strange feeling that Dolph may try to kill Randy in his unconscious state. Seth turned his head from Dolph's figure disappearing down the hall and back toward the doctor.

"And what of my dad?" Seth asked and the doctor let out a sigh.

"The crash caused severe damage to his brain and well…Bob is brain dead." The doctor announced, opting to explain this in simple terms. Elaine started to silently sob while Seth's eyes widened.

"Brain dead?" Seth questioned. "All of the brain?" Seth pressed and the doctor nodded.

"His whole brain is dead, the only thing keeping him alive are the machines." The doctor said. "I know this is hard for you, but you'll have to decide whether or not to pull the plug."

"So, he'll never live without the machines?" Elaine asked in between sobs and the doctor nodded.

"The machine is keeping his heart beating and his lungs breathing." The doctor started. "Once that is turned off…he'll die." She explained before give mother and son Bob's room number. Seth thanked her before walking the short distance down the hall to Bob's room. Elaine walked into the room and went straight to Bob's side, sitting down next to him and clutching his hand. Seth stood in the doorway and stared at his father. He could hear the machines whirling in the background, keeping his father alive. He couldn't believe it. He knew his father would eventually die, because everyone eventually dies, but he didn't expect it to be like this. He thought his dad would die of old age in his sleep. He thought he would have a family and this children would have actually gotten to know their grandfather, now he would only be a picture in a book to them.

Seth placed his hands on his face and rubbed at his cheeks and eyes. Seth was hurt, heartbroken, over this. While he didn't always see eye to eye with his father, Bob was his father…and Seth loved him. Seth walked to the other side of the bed and placed his hand of Bob's forehead. "What do we do?" Seth asked and Elaine shrugged.

"I don't want to give your father up." Elaine said. She'd heard what the doctor said about Bob never waking up, and she knew it was impractical to keep Bob on life support, but she loved her husband and she couldn't let him go…not now, not ever.

Seth nodded in understanding as he looked from his mother to his father. He didn't want to let go either. Seth let out a chuckle in disbelief. It was amazing how fast he went from not caring about Randy to having his heartbroken by his dad's imminent death. Seth's eyes widened as the realization set in that with is dad brain dead and Randy having tetraplegia, he was now the head of the Orton family. Seth took a step back from the bed as he realized he would now have to navigate his family through this mess.

"I need to step outside. I need some time." Seth said in a low voice before leaving the room and going back to the waiting room. He needed some time to think.

* * *

Dolph slowly pushed open the door to Randy's hospital room. Upon entering, Dolph saw Randy laying in the small bed. He was a lot paler than usual and there was a multitude of wires and tubes coming out of his body. Dolph walked further into the room and grabbed a chair, pulling it toward the bed and sitting down in it. Dolph took a moment to observe Randy, watching how is chest rose and fell. He could hear the heart monitor beeping in the background. It was at this moment that Dolph realized how human Randy was. He wasn't the monster he proclaimed himself to be, he wasn't the God that control Dolph's life anymore. He was human, a human that was hurting and broken…just like Dolph. Randy no longer hand any control over his life. He was finally free to do what he wanted and what he wanted was to be in Mexico with Rey.

"We had some good times Randy." Dolph started as he stared at Randy's eye lids, how he wished those eyes were open so they could do this eye to eye. "But those times were grossly overshadowed by all the horror you put me through. No more…no more. I'm done Randy. I'm done." Dolph said before standing up and leaving the room. Dolph made his way back to the hospital waiting room, feeling freer than he'd ever felt. He doesn't know why he waited so long to break it off with Randy, but he's glad he it. It felt great.

Dolph walked into the room and saw Seth sitting in one of the plastic chairs, staring off into space. Dolph bit his lip as he made his way over to Seth and sat down next to him.

"Did you kill Randy?" Seth whispered to Dolph, thinking Dolph might have smothered him with a pillow.

"No…" Dolph answered. "I should have though…" Dolph trailed off before shaking his head. "I shouldn't have said that to you, that's your brother." Dolph explained and Seth shrugged.

"I don't care." Seth said. "There's no love loss here." Seth explained and then turned to look over at Dolph. "When the doctor said Randy lost all function in his limbs, I didn't care…I know it's horrible, but I thought it was his just desserts." Seth confessed and Dolph nodded in understanding, as he felt the same way. Seth cleared his throat. "So, I guess you'll be going to Mexico?" Seth asked and Dolph nodded.

"Yeah…" Dolph trailed off. He wanted…he needed to be with Rey right now. "I have to tell you something before I go." Dolph started and turned to face Seth so he was looking the two-tone haired omega in the eyes. "Before we left for the family meeting in Miami, the Ortons and the McMahons brokered a deal."

"A deal?" Seth questioned and Dolph nodded.

"A plan of sorts…to get you and Roman or Rey together. They wanted to get you together with one of them so they could use the relationship to easily ship in drugs and do other business." Dolph explained.

"Use me?" Seth questioned.

"Yes, I'm sorry I should have told you. I wanted to tell you, but Randy-." Dolph started to explain but Seth cut him off.

"I understand, don't worry about it." Seth said as he sat back in his chair. He couldn't believe his family tired to use him. He could believe Randy trying to use him because that's all Randy ever did was use people, but his father… "Was mother involved?" Seth asked and Dolph nodded.

"Every member of the Orton and McMahon families knew…well except Shane, but Shane is never in on anything." Dolph explained. "I'm sorry, but I needed to tell you before I left the family."

"Left the family?" Seth questioned and gave Dolph a confused look.

"Well since I'm no longer with Randy…" Dolph trailed off and Seth shook his head.

"Since I'm running this family, you'll always be apart of it." Seth said and it was Dolph's turn to give Seth a confused look. "Dad is brain dead. He won't wake up, the machines are keeping him alive." Seth explained and Dolph reached over to place his hand on Seth's leg. Dolph gave it a squeeze in solidarity. When Bob wasn't letting Vince lead him astray, he was actually a good man and a great leader of the family and even though Dolph and Bob weren't the closest, he would miss him. "And with Randy forever incapacitated, I'm the new head of the Orton Dynasty." Seth finished and Dolph nodded.

"If you need me, you know where to find me." Dolph said before leaning over to hug Seth.

"Do you need the jet?" Seth asked as Dolph stood up to go. Dolph shook his head and gave Seth a small smile.

"No, I'll find me own way…see you later." Dolph said before leaving the waiting room. As he walked out of the hospital, he grabbed his phone from his pocket and made a call to Rey and explained everything to him and told him he was coming to Mexico. Rey told him that he would be waiting for him at the airport.

Back inside the hospital, Seth made a call of his own to Roman. When Roman picked up, Seth updated Roman on the condition of his brother and his father.

"So you're in charge now, huh?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Seth said and he knew it was impossible, but he could hear Roman smirking through the phone. "This isn't how I envisioned myself rising to power...but I have to step up." Seth explained. "And I need Ata's number."

"Why?" Roman asked and Seth chuckled before telling Roman about he plan that was made to use their relationship to get business done easier. Roman chuckled upon hearing the plan, saying it would have never worked anyway because even though Ata loves Seth, she hates Vince too much to give him anything.

"Well, I need to talk to Ata still." Seth started. "Because after we deal with the person that's killing us off, I bet she'll want to deal with Vince personally." Seth explained and Roman agreed before sending Ata's phone number to him.

"Hey…" Roman started before hanging up the phone. "I'm proud of you for stepping up into this role. I know you didn't want his and I know it's not easy."

"It's not easy, believe me." Seth said. "But someone has to do it and I'm the only someone left." Seth explained. "Thanks for everything. I'll call you later." Seth said before hanging up the phone and sighing a great sigh and leaning his head back against the wall. He had no idea his entire world would change so quickly and he had no idea it was about to turn upside down again.

* * *

AJ rolled her eyes as she watched Dean flick through the television channels. AJ turned her head to see Adam Rose laying on the other couch and Eric reading a book in his favorite chair while Vince, Hunter, Stephanie, and Shane were in Vince's office discussing the current situation.

AJ sighed as she sat up into a cross-legged position on the floor and twirled her hair around her finger. She was bored and going stir crazy in the McMahon mansion. Ever since the attack on the Anoa'I family, the McMahon's had been confined to Vince's mansion for safety reasons, but none of it made sense to AJ.

First of all, she didn't understand why it was safer for them to be all together. If someone really wanted to attack and wipe out the McMahon family, they've made it much easier for them by being together.

Secondly, AJ believe that these attacks were put together by the McMahon family because they had yet to be attacked. The McMahons stepped on toes and didn't go out of their way to make friends in the business. If anyone with a grudge wanted to attack the five families of North America, they'd start with the McMahons.

Lastly…AJ needed to get the hell out of this house before she murdered one of her family members.

AJ quickly stood up and started out of the room, but didn't get too far before Eric stopped her.

"Where are you going missy?" Eric asked as he sat his book down on the end table.

"To the store. I'll be back." AJ said and tried to leave again but Dean stopped her this time.

"You know we're on lockdown." Dean said. "Not allowed to go anywhere." Dean explained and AJ went over to Dean and sat next to him.

"You know all of this is bullshit." AJ whispered to Dean. "We have nothing to worry about."

"What do you mean?" Dean whispered back as he turned to face AJ.

"You have to believe Vince is apart of this somehow…I mean the fact that we haven't been attacked yet speaks volumes." AJ reasoned and Dean shrugged.

"I've had my thoughts and theories…" Dean trailed off. "But Hunter seems to really be clueless about all of this, and I can read him very can't lie to me...he wouldn't lie to me about this, not something this big." Dean explained.

"I think Vince is doing this on his own because Stephanie has no clue either…and you know if Hunter and Stephanie know nothing, then Shane knows even less." AJ explained in a hushed whisper so Adam or Eric couldn't hear them. "But anyways…" AJ said as she slid off the couch. "I'm going to the store. It's going to storm really bad in a while. I want to get batteries for the flashlights just in case the lights go out…and we're in need of alcohol. Want to join?" AJ asked and Dean shook his head.

"No, I don't want to be on Hunter's bad side tonight…trying to get laid." Dean explained and AJ chuckled before leaving the room with Eric yelling out for AJ to be careful.

AJ quickly slipped her shoes and coat on before grabbing her purse, inside was a small handgun that she always carried. AJ pulled it out of her purse and made sure it was loaded before placing it back in her purse, grabbing her car keys, and leaving the house.

AJ got into her car and quickly drove away from the residence before Stephanie, or another one of the McMahons, could stop her. AJ first stopped at the liquor store to stock up on some essential wines and spirits. If she was going to be locked in the house with everyone for another few weeks, she was going to need the liquor. It wasn't that AJ didn't like her family, on the contrary she loved them dearly, but staying with them for long periods of time drove her crazy. She valued and enjoyed her time spent alone, or spent with just Stephanie, and it didn't seem like that would be happening anytime soon.

As AJ walked out of the store with bags in her hand, she could see the clouds over head rolling in and the wind had picked up. The storm was rolling in faster than she thought. AJ hurriedly placed the bags in the trunk before driving down the street to the grocery store. AJ ran into the store to only buy batteries, but it ended up turning into an all out grocery store run. If the lights went out and they were stuck in the house for a while, they would need more food that what they currently had.

AJ grabbed her items as quickly as she could and hurried through the checkout lane before leaving the store and rushing to her car. She popped the trunk and began to quickly place the bags inside the trunk. It was already dark outside, lightning bursting throughout the sky and the thunder could be heard for miles. As AJ placed her last few bags in the trunk, the rain started to pour down. AJ cursed as the rain fell onto her face and wetted her hair.

She reached up with one arm to close the trunk, but then she felt an arm from an unknown person wrap around her waist and, before she could fight this person off, she felt the tip of a gun on her head. AJ eyes frantically search around the parking lot for anyone, but no one was around. AJ's tears mingled with the raindrops hitting her face as she heard the person behind her laughing. She knew she was going to die and she never got a chance to say goodbye to Stephanie. The last thing she thought before she was knocked unconscious was that her theory about Vince was wrong.

* * *

Stephanie paced back and forth across the kitchen as she checked her watch. It was the next day and AJ had yet to come home. Dean told Stephanie about AJ going to the store so they would be prepared for the store. Even though Stephanie would have preferred for AJ to stay put, she didn't mind it too much…that was until a few hours past and AJ had yet to return home.

Her father and brothers tried to reassure her that AJ was okay. They said she might have pulled over and decided to wait out the storm since it was raining so heavily. Stephanie wanted to go look for AJ but the storm made it impossible to drive anywhere because visibility was horrible. Shane promised that as soon as the storm let up, he and Adam would go and look for AJ. Hunter, Dean, and Vince agreed to do the same. The storm raged on all night and at dawn, the rain finally stopped and visibility was good enough to drive. Shane, Adam, and Vince left in one car while Hunter and Dean left in another, they all promised to find AJ. Eric stayed back with Stephanie, just in case the small omega made her way back home.

Stephanie stopped her pacing when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Stephanie yelled out to Eric. Stephanie thought it might be AJ at the door, she might have forgotten her key, so Stephanie rushed to the door and threw it open. Stephanie frowned when the only thing waiting on her at the door was a large brown, square box. Stephanie bent down and picked up the box and checked it out. There was no return address, but it was addressed to Stephanie.

Stephanie closed the door and went back into the kitchen with the box in her arms. She placed the box on the counter and grabbed a knife to open the box. She ran the knife down the taped sides and watched as the tape broke. Stephanie then opened the box and removed the piece of thick brown paper that was covering the contents of the box. Stephanie then let out a horrify scream that sent chills down Eric's spine. Eric jumped up from his position on the couch and ran into the kitchen. He saw that Stephanie was a crying mess on the floor before he noticed the box on the counter. Eric cautious approached the box before gasping and throwing his hands up to cover his mouth.

"Oh my God." Eric said into his hand. Inside the box was AJ's severed head, her eyes open and looking up at them. It was a horrify sight.

"Oh, my AJ. Not my AJ!" Stephanie screamed as Eric bent down to take his daughter in his arms and rocked her slowly. "She didn't deserve this! She didn't!" Stephanie cried and Eric couldn't image the pain she must be in. Losing the love of your life was always hard, but losing them like this was unthinkable. Stephanie gripped Eric tight as she cried. "I'll kill them. I'll kill them all!" Stephanie yelled and Eric didn't doubt her for a minute. This mess was about to get a lot more bloody.

* * *

**A/N: I've been getting PMs from people asking me if anyone in the story is safe and I've literally only decided on _one person_ that I know for sure I will not be killing off (and it isn't who you think) ;)**

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	13. Hartbreak

Shawn dry heaved into the toilet once again as he tried to get ready for the long day ahead of him. Today was the day of the funeral. Exactly one week ago, Bret and Christian met their end in the most brutal way Shawn could imagine. Shawn still didn't understand why anyone would do this to their family. What could the Harts have possible done to anger this person? The Harts neutrality afforded them protection from the most dangerous of threats since the beginning of the Hart family, and now Shawn wasn't too sure about keeping hold of the neutrality. It would ultimately be Natalya's decision, since she was now the head of the family, but Shawn wouldn't be opposed to using some ruthless aggression every so often.

"Dad?" Adam called out as he rounded the corner into the bathroom. The family would have to be at the church soon so the funeral could start on time and Adam wanted to see if Shawn was ready to go. "Dad!" Adam yelled when he saw Shawn leaning over the toilet dry heaving. "Oh dad, are you okay?" Adam asked and wrapped one arm around Shawn and placed his free hand on Shawn's belly. The omega was worried that Shawn might be over stressed from not only the funeral, but from the baby as well.

Adam frowned when Shawn forcefully pushed his hand away from his stomach. Ever since Shawn revealed to the family that he was pregnant, he went out of his way to ignore the child growing inside of him. He didn't like when his children or in-laws brought up the baby and he especially didn't like it when they touched or tried to coo at his stomach. Shawn still wasn't sure what he wanted to do about the baby. He didn't know if he would keep it or get rid of it, and the pestering from the kids didn't help any.

"Are you really going to keep acting like this?" Adam asked and Shawn let out a sigh as he grabbed a towel and wiped his mouth.

"Like what Adam?" Shawn asked in a tired voice, turning to face his youngest child with tired eyes. "How am I acting? Please enlighten me." Shawn said in a sarcastic and angry tone.

"Like you're not pregnant!" Adam yelled. "Like my little brother or sister isn't growing inside you…you act like you don't give a damn about the life inside you!" Adam yelled at his father. Adam was normally a respectful child, but he couldn't stand by and watch his father inadvertently harm his sibling.

"I don't give a damn!" Shawn yelled back at Adam. "I don't give a single fuck about the child inside of me because I have more important things to care about…like burying my husband and my son…your papa and your big brother!" Shawn yelled. "I'm more worried about how I'm going to make it through this day than how this parasite inside of me is doing, so yes Adam I will continue to act like this!" Shawn yelled and then moved so he was right in front of Adam's face. "Remember _I_ am _your_ father, you don't get to tell me how to act and you don't get to tell me how to live _my_ life. I will do what I please to do for as long as I please to do it and you will _fucking_ like it." Shawn swore.

"If papa was here-." Adam started but was quickly cut off.

"But he isn't here." Shawn stated calmly. "Bret is dead, so he no longer has a say in this situation…just like you don't have a say in this situation." Shawn finished and he could see the tears welding up in Adam's eyes. Shawn took a deep breathe before he could say anything more that would hurt his baby child. Shawn threw the towel he was holding down at Adam's feet. "I'll meet you in the limo." Shawn said over his shoulder as he walked out of the bathroom.

As Shawn walked out of the bathroom, he ran into his son in-law, Chris. Chris heard muffled yelling from down the hall, so he made his way quickly through the hall to check on things. "Get Adam and come on." Shawn demanded as he passed Chris. Chris gave Shawn a confused look when Shawn displayed a bit of attitude, but Shawn didn't answer the look. He just kept walking.

Chris quickly walked into the bathroom and was shocked to see Adam crying on the floor. "Love…" Chris gasped as he went over to kneel beside Adam. Chris pulled Adam into his arms and cuddled him as he sobbed.

"Dad said he doesn't care…" Adam said between sniffles. "I think he's going to get rid of my sibling." Adam cried and Chris pressed a kiss to Adam's forehead.

"Love…" Chris stopped. Anything he said would further upset Adam so he chose to stop himself. Chris didn't want Shawn to have an abortion, but they couldn't make him keep the baby. It was Shawn's body, and Shawn could do whatever he wanted to do with his body.

"He called the baby a parasite…who the fuck does that!" Adam said angrily.

"Shawn is grieving." Chris said. "We're all grieving in our own ways."

"He's taking it out on an innocent child." Adam said and Chris pressed another kiss to Adam's forehead.

"Lets tackle one issue at a time." Chris suggested. "Let's bury your papa and brother first, then we sit down and talk with Shawn."

Adam nodded. "Yeah…" Adam agreed before Chris helped Adam up off the floor.

"Now lets go, I don't want Shawn's wrath raining down on me." Chris said and it made Adam chuckle a little.

"Lets go." Adam said and took Chris's hand and led him out of the room. "Papa...Christian, give me strength…" Adam said to himself as he walked down the stairs. He would need all the strength he could get.

* * *

Seth quickly walked into the church where Bret and Christian's funeral was being held. As Seth stepped into the church, the funeral was just beginning. Seth placed his black shades on top of his head as he walked over to the last pew in the church. He smoothed out his all black suit before sitting down in the middle of the empty pew. Seth took the family jet from St. Louis to Calgary. He told his mother he couldn't miss this funeral and she completely understood, but decided against accompanying him. His mother had barely left his father's side in the week that had past since the accident. Seth knew eventually he would have to speak with his mother about taking Bob off life support, but he just couldn't do it. Randy woke up three days before Seth left for Calgary. Seth had yet to visit Randy, the only reason Seth knew of Randy's conscious state was due to the doctor informing him and his mother. Elaine visited Randy and told Seth Randy obviously sad about his condition, but Seth couldn't bring himself to care and he wasn't about to pretend to care. He had more important things to do.

Seth looked around the church and was shocked when he saw Shane McMahon and his lover, Adam Rose, a few pews to the right. It was always polite for the five families to send at least one family member to funerals to represent them, but Seth didn't think he would see anyone from the McMahon family at the Hart funeral. The tragedy that happened to AJ only a few days ago traveled quickly across the criminal world and Seth was floored that something so brutal could happen to someone as sweet as AJ. When he heard of the news, Seth cried actual tears. It was the first time in along time that Seth cried over someone lost to the crime life. Seth was very close to AJ, AJ was his friend, and he would miss her. Her death made him even more determined to find the person behind all of these attacks. He wanted to crush that person under is shoe.

Seth was shook out of his thoughts when he felt a presence on his left. Seth turned and a small smile formed on his face when he saw Roman staring back at him through his black shades. Seth was pleasantly surprised to see Roman. Seth talked with Roman the night before and Roman made no indication that he would be coming to the funeral. Roman reached over and grabbed Seth's hand, intertwining his fingers with Seth's. Seth felt a presence on his right side and looked over to see Dolph sitting next to him and Rey sitting on the other side of Dolph. Seth hadn't spoken to the blond omega since he left the hospital. It had only been a week, but Seth could see a change on Dolph's face. He looked genuinely happy. Dolph gave Seth a small smile before Seth took Dolph's hand and held it, while Rey held Dolph's other hand. The four of them then sat back on the pew and listened to the priest.

There were two large pictures of Bret and Christian in front of their caskets. The caskets were closed because the explosive ripped their bodies to pieces. The coroner gathered as many pieces as he could, but their bodies were not whole. Bret's casket was black with pink trimming and Christian's casket was black with blue trimming. There was an overflow of pink and white flowers surrounding the caskets, most of the flowers were sent from friends and associates expressing their condolences. Only a few were actually bought by Shawn for the funeral.

Bret and Christian were "short, sweet, and to the point" men in life and Shawn wanted their funeral to reflect their personalities so within forty minutes, everyone left the church and piled into their cars to drive to the cemetery.

At the cemetery, Shawn watched as Christian and Bret's caskets were positioned in their final resting place, the Hart family mausoleum. A single tear fell down Shawn's cheek as he watched Bret and Christian's caskets go into their vaults. He could hear the priest saying a prayer and his children crying in the background, but Shawn was only focused on the man sealing the vaults with beautiful white granite vault door. Bret's door read: Bret Hart, The Best Father, Son, and Husband There Ever Will Be. Christian's door read: Christian William Jason Hart, A Loving Husband and Perfect Son. After the doors were installed, Shawn walked up to them and placed his hands on both doors.

"Save a place for me up there." Shawn whispered and patted the doors lightly before walking away from the vaults. "I'll meet you in the car." Shawn said to his children before walking away from the mausoleum and back to the limo. Shawn avoided gazes from some of the funeral goers, as he didn't feel like talking and besides, he would see most of them at his home for the repast.

Shawn quickly entered the limo and closed the door behind him, finally letting out a breathe he didn't know he was holding. Shawn reached up and wiped his tear stained cheek before looking out of the window. There were small water droplets on the window and the sky was dark. It was going to storm.

"Well, I did it boys…" Shawn spoke with a shaky voice. "I made it through this day. I just have to figure out how I'm going to live without you two for the rest of my life."

Shawn was startled by the door on the other side of the limo opening. Shawn turned to see his children entering the limo. Paige was the first one inside and Shawn held out his arms for her and a sobbing Paige immediately wrapped herself in Shawn's arms. Eva Marie and Natalya sat across from Paige and Shawn while Adam and Chris sat on the other side of Shawn. Silence filled the limo as it made its way back to the Hart mansion, no one wanted to talk, but Shawn felt like he had to say something.

"This…" Shawn started. "This was nice. Everything was nice. Your father and brother would approve." Shawn said with a sad, but confident, voice. They all nodded in agreement.

"It's going to storm though." Paige said with a sigh.

"My mom told me once." Eva Marie started. "That if rain falls on the day of the funeral, the deceased will go to heaven." Eva Marie finished and Adam was about to say something when a clap of thunder interrupted him.

"Oh my God." Adam jumped and he placed his hand over his heart. Chris wrapped an arm loosely around Adam to calm him down. "Could that have been any louder?"

"They've reached heaven." Eva said and they all gave her a crazy look. "My mom also told me as a child that thunder was the gates of heaven closing behind souls that made it to heaven…Bret and Christian, they've made it." Eva explained and Shawn smiled as he reached out with one hand. Evan returned the small smile and took Shawn's hand.

"They made it." Shawn repeated and looked away from Eva and over to Adam. "And we're going to make it." Shawn reassured them and everyone agreed. The rest of the ride back to the house was encased in a comfortable silence, knowing Bret and Christian made it to heaven and that they were going to be fine without them.

The limo soon pulled up in front of the Hart mansion, and the family quickly exited the limo and entered their home. It wasn't long before people from the funeral entered the home as well with pans of food and cases of drinks. Shawn had everyone set up the food and drinks in the kitchen and forced his children to eat even though he didn't take one bite of food.

Shane and Adam Rose were the first of the five family representatives to make it back to the repast. Shane wrapped an arm loosely around Adam's waist as they entered the house and made their way to Shawn. Shawn looked up and was shocked to see Shane and Adam at the funeral. The incident with AJ only happened a few days ago, so Shawn didn't expect anyone from the McMahon family to be here.

"Shane, Adam." Shawn greeted them before being pulled into a group hug with Shane and Adam.

"We're so sorry for your loss." Adam said and held out a white cake box for Shawn to take. "It's German chocolate cake. We figured you all needed the comfort of the cake than food." Adam spoke and Shawn nodded and took the cake.

"This is very much appreciated. My Adam will devour this." Shawn said and took the cake. "I'll be honest, I'm shocked that you're here considering…" Shawn said and trailed off, not wanting to bring up AJ's horrible death.

Shane nodded sadly as he thought of AJ. "Yeah but dad thought it would be in bad taste if no one from the family showed up." Shane explained.

"We would have understood. This is hard time for all of us." Shawn said. "Speaking of all of us." Shawn started as he looked over his shoulder and saw Seth, Roman, Dolph, and Rey enter the mansion. They were all holding food and drinks. The four newcomers made their way over to Shawn while Shawn called out for the rest of his family to join them.

"Lets go in the kitchen." Shawn said and they all followed Shawn to the kitchen. "Just put the food and drinks down on the counter." Shawn said and watched as they placed the food on the counter.

"We brought chicken, pasta, lemon cake, and sodas." Seth explained and Shawn started to tear up at the mention of lemon cake.

"Lemon cake was Bret's favorite." Shawn said softly and Seth went over to Shawn and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry." Seth said and Shawn nodded. Shawn pulled back and Seth, Dolph, Roman, and Rey took turns giving Shawn a hug before moving on to the other members of the Hart family.

"Like I was telling Shane, I'm surprised you're all here." Shawn said as he looked at Seth, Dolph, Rey, and Roman. "With the attacks, I thought you'd all be with your families."

"We couldn't miss this." Rey spoke up. "We may be five separate families with our own territories, but when someone is attacking us like this…we have to come together as one family." Rey explained and everyone agreed.

"How do we make this right?" Shane asked. "How do we right the wrongs? With AJ…we don't even know where to start…"

"We find the bitches that attack our families." Roman said. "And then we find the mastermind and make them all pay."

Shawn nodded. "That's how we right these wrongs…but before we make them pay for their sins, I have to know why."

"We all want to know why." Seth added and everyone nodded. Another one of the Hart family's associates came into the kitchen, so the impromptu five families' meeting was over. Seth, Roman, Dolph, Rey, Shane, and Adam Rose hugged the Hart family members and wished them well before exiting the kitchen and quickly leaving the house, with each couple going their separate ways.

Back in the house, Shawn left the children to talk with the associate. As Shawn emerged from the kitchen and moved down the hall, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Shawn turned around and gave the person a small smile.

"Kevin, best friend." Shawn said and quickly hugged his best friend, Kevin Nash. Shawn and Kevin formed a friendship over twenty years ago and they've had a strong bond ever since. Kevin is a long time enforcer for the Hart family and when Shawn started dating Bret, Kevin was one of the first people inside the family operations that Bret introduced Shawn to. The two immediately hit it off.

Shawn pulled back and looked to his right to see the love of Kevin's life standing next to him. "Johnny Curtis." Shawn said and pulled the much younger man into a hug. Shawn was always worried his best friend would end up alone for the rest of his life. Kevin would always try to play up the "happy bachelor" façade, but Shawn could tell the big man was lonely. Johnny came into Kevin's life ten years ago. Johnny owns a chain of strip clubs called Fandango's, which was Johnny's old stripper name, and Kevin went to the club for a bachelor party and met Johnny there. Johnny was acting as bartender that night because his regular bartender came down with strep throat and obviously couldn't make her shift. Kevin spent the whole night talking with Johnny and the rest is history.

"I feel like I haven't seen you all in forever." Shawn said. "I've been a horrible friend."

"No, you've been through a lot." Kevin said. "I've been a horrible friend because I haven't been by…but I figured you'd need the space."

"I'm thankful for the space." Shawn said with sigh. "Truth be told, I'm tired of these people. What are you two doing later?"

"Nothing, why?" Johnny asked.

"Can I come over later?" Shawn asked. "I just need to get out of this house for a while."

"Of course." Johnny said. "You know our door is always open."

"After everyone leaves, I'll be over. It'll probably be a few hours." Shawn explained and the couple said it was fine. Shawn talked with them for a few more moments before being pulled away by another person. Shawn put on a brave face for the others and tried to seem fine, but he really just wanted everyone to leave…and he wanted to be left alone for a while.

* * *

Roman pushed the hotel door open with one arm as he held Seth with other hand and kissed on Seth. Seth wrapped his arms around Roman's neck and opened his mouth to allow Roman's tongue to enter his mouth and taste him. Seth took the opportunity to taste Roman as well. The couple moved into the room and Roman closed the door behind them as the kissed. The couple managed to make it all the way across the room and to the bed without breaking the kiss. Seth pushed Roman down on the bed before crawling on top of Roman and resuming the kiss.

Clothes were soon removed from their bodies and thrown across the room as the couple was swept up in their passion. No words were spoken as the couple continued in their actions, they already knew what each other needed. They needed to feel one another, be connected in a physical way and above all…they just needed to fuck. Seth quickly straddled Roman and sat down on Roman's cock. Both moaned as they were finally connected again. Seth didn't wait too long before bouncing up and down on Roman's cock. Roman snapped his hips up to meet Seth's bounces. They knew they wouldn't last long, but they didn't care. They both needed release, and to be released from the horrors of the attacks. They were chasing that release, that feel-good feeling.

"Oh God." Seth choked out as he felt his climax rising. "Roman!" Seth screamed and dug his fingernails into Roman's chest as he came.

"Seth!" Roman grunted loudly and gripped Seth's hips as he came. Seth collapsed in a heap on top on Roman's chest and Roman loosely wrapped his arms around Seth.

Silence filled the air as the couple came down from their respective highs. There was so much to stay, but no one wanted to say anything. They didn't want to face the horrors, but they knew they eventually would have to.

Roman let out a chuckle and Seth looked up at him. "What?" Seth asked and Roman smiled.

"I've never slept with a king before." Roman said and Seth gave him a confused look. "You are the king of the Orton family."

Seth rolled his eyes. "King?" Seth questioned as he absent-mindedly traced Roman's tattoo. "Is that what they're calling me now?"

"That's what I'm calling you." Roman said. "You are a king, you rule the Orton family."

"I'm the king of the worst country." Seth spoke. The Orton family, when compared with the other families, was lacking in most areas.

"You have a chance to turn the family around." Roman asked and Seth nodded.

"I just hate that my dad won't see the turn around." Seth said and then looked up at Roman.

"What are you going to do?" Roman asked and Seth sighed. Seth told Roman, and the other families, about Randy and Bob's conditions.

"Mom will hate me, but we have to let dad go. There's no brain activity at all in his medulla oblongata. He isn't coming back." Seth explained.

"And Randy?" Roman asked and Seth rolled his eyes. Roman let out a chuckle at Seth's expression.

"I guess we'll have to put him in a home or something." Seth said. "I know I will not be taking care of him." Seth said definitively. Seth wasn't sure of every move he made, but he was sure he would not be lifting one finger to help Randy. "You should come home with me tomorrow." Seth suggested. "I mean, does Ata need you that bad? I'm sure I need you more. I need you to help me whip them family into shape." Seth pleaded his case and Roman chuckled.

"Of course I'll come home with you." Roman said and then kissed Seth. "I just want to be with you." Roman said and then flipped them over as he kissed Seth's lips. Seth moaned as he felt Roman harden inside of him.

"Round two?" Roman questioned and Seth nodded fervently.

"Round two."

* * *

Shawn let out a sigh of relief as he parked his car in Kevin's driveway. It was a few hours after the repast, and Shawn was happy to finally be done with it all. After the people left, Shawn quickly changed out of his suit and took a few minutes to himself before leaving the house, conveniently leaving before his family could start up any questions about the baby.

Shawn got out of his car and quickly ran to the door, cursing as the rain hit him. "How could I have forgotten my umbrella?" Shawn cursed himself as he knocked on the door. A few seconds later, the door swung open and Johnny stepped aside to let Shawn in.

"Hey babe, we're eating. You want anything." Johnny said as he led Shawn into the kitchen. Shawn shook his head as he sat down across from Kevin while Johnny sat at the head of the small kitchen table.

"I really want a drink." Shawn confessed and Kevin shook head as he swallowed a piece of his food.

"Not in your condition." Kevin voiced as he pointed to Shawn's stomach.

"Which God child told you?" Shawn asked and Kevin shrugged. Kevin was the God father of all of Shawn and Bret's children.

"I'm no snitch." Kevin said and Shawn rolled his eyes.

"It was Adam." Shawn said confidently and Kevin shrugged.

"What are you going to do?" Kevin asked and Shawn let out a sigh.

"When Bret was alive, I had doubts about having this kid." Shawn started. "And now, I have even more doubts. I don't think I can raise another Hart…not by myself." Shawn admitted.

Kevin put his fork down and looked Shawn in his eyes. "That's a piece of Bret inside of you. You're willing to give that up?" Kevin questioned.

"I already have two pieces of Bret walking around now." Shawn answered, referring to Natalya and Adam. "And they'll soon have children and those children will also have pieces of Bret mixed in. Do you think I need another piece?" Shawn questioned.

"Do you think you can handle getting an abortion?" Johnny asked and Shawn turned to him.

"Why?" Shawn asked with a bit of attitude. He couldn't believe Johnny was questioning his fortitude. "Have you ever had an abortion?" Shawn asked.

"Yes, I have." Johnny stated matter-of-factly and Shawn stared at him with wide eyes. "It happened a few years before I met Kevin. I was dating a guy, condom broke one night and I ended up pregnant." Johnny started to explain. "I wasn't in the best shape, finance wise, and the guy I was with was shit. He would have been a horrible dad and I wasn't ready to be a parent. I didn't want to carry a baby for nine months, give up nine months of my life to nurture the growing life inside me, only to give it away so I had an abortion…and got rid of the boyfriend."

"How…" Shawn started. "How did it affect you?" Shawn asked and Johnny shrugged.

"I don't think about it as much as I used to, but every May…I think about it." Johnny admitted. "My due day was in May. The baby would have been thirteen this year." Johnny said and stopped when he felt Kevin clutch his hand. Johnny stopped to smile before continuing. "But then I think about the situation I was in. I wouldn't have been able to give the baby a good life. I was young and I would have resented the baby for taking away my freedom and putting an extra stress on my life…I don't regret my decision, but I have a feeling you will."

"How so?" Shawn asked. "I have reasons for wanting this. They aren't the same as yours but-."

"I know you do." Johnny said as he stood up. " I know you have your reasons, we're just asking you to examine them closely." Johnny said and then went over to his cabinet, grabbed a plate, and began fixing it for Shawn. A few seconds later, a plate of fried chicken, mash potatoes, and corn on the cob appeared in front of Shawn.

"I'm not hungry." Shawn protested.

"You'll eat." Johnny demanded and Kevin laughed as Shawn picked up his fork and reluctantly started to eat.

"Kevin." Shawn started after he swallowed the food in his mouth. "I need you to find out who did this." Shawn said. "Find out who killed my babies."

"I'm already on it." Kevin said. After the attack happened, he started looking into the situation and asking around. "I'll let you know when I find something." Kevin assured Shawn. Shawn thanked Kevin and the trio talked about lighter subjects for the rest of the night as Shawn continued to think about the baby, asking himself if he would keep it or not.

* * *

"I'm glad you called me." A sensual female voice spoke into the receiver. "I was beginning to think you disapproved of our latest action."

"No, no." The man said quickly. "The severed head was a nice touch."

"Well, you did say you hated the McMahons the most. We thought we'd be the most brutal with them." The woman said. "It was a shame to kill her though, we had fun playing with her. She had a nice body."

"What did you do with the body?" The man asked.

"Dissolved in acid." The woman stated. "You won't have to worry about a body popping up."

"Oh, I wasn't worried. I knew you'd handle it." The man said with a smile on his face.

"I still don't understand why you didn't let us just wipe them out." The woman spoke. "You know we could have destroyed them all…no families would be left."

The man laughed. "One step at a time, love." The man said. "We will strike hard again, kill the families off one by one."

"Who do we start with?" The woman asked.

"The weakest…the Ortons." The man answered.

"I think you underestimate Seth…" The woman said and stopped speaking when she heard the man scoff.

"He's a prissy little college kid, he can't run a crime family. You'll see, he'll fall at my feet first." The man explained.

"Whatever you say." The woman agreed. "Let me know when phase two begins…I can't wait."

"I can't wait either." The man said before hanging up the phone. He would give the five families a break, let them heal some of there wounds, and then the real war will begin.

* * *

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	14. El funeral de mi hijo

Dolph emerged from the bathroom with a fluffy white towel wrapped around his waist. The water from his hair dripped onto the carpet as he made his way through the bedroom. He looked up and saw Rey sitting in the exact same spot Dolph left him.

Today was little Joseph's funeral and it hit everyone pretty hard. There was a dark cloud hanging over not only Mexico City, but everyone's hearts. It was hard to think that someone could shoot a sweet, innocent five-year old boy at point blank range. The fact that they could still pull the trigger after looking into Joseph's eyes and hearing him plead for his life made Dolph's stomach turn with disgust. He couldn't wait to find the monster that killed Joseph and give him a little taste of his own medicine.

Dolph went to the closet and grabbed their clothes for the funeral. As he sorted through his own clothes, he noticed he was running low on outfits. He would have to go back to St. Louis to move all of his clothes from his old house to his new home. After he finished gathering up his and Rey's clothes, he moved out of the walk-in closet and back into the bedroom. Dolph walked over to the other side of the bed, where Rey was still sitting, and sat down next to me. Dolph turned and saw the sad, but thoughtful, look on Rey's face.

"Talk to me." Dolph said softly and Rey shook his head.

"I keep thinking about the code." Rey started as he slipped an arm around Dolph. Dolph leaned into Rey's touch and listened to him vent. "No children." Rey started. "The families agreed that no matter how bad things got we wouldn't go after each other's children." Rey said. The agreement was put into place during the first ever meeting between the five families to put into place some type of etiquette for wars that came up between them. They wouldn't go after children or anyone else in their families that wasn't involved their criminal world. It was something that everyone was more than happy to agree to and the agreement had never been broken by any family.

"What are you thinking?" Dolph asked and nudged Rey's shoulder.

"This isn't us." Rey said. "The five families didn't do this. They wouldn't break the agreement."

"Lets do one thing at a time." Dolph started. "We bury Joseph today and then we catch the people who did this tomorrow." Dolph said and then stood up, holding out his hands for Rey. Rey placed his hands in Dolph's before standing up. "Go take a shower and get ready. We have to get Alberto from the hospital before we head to the church." Dolph said and Rey nodded and hugged Dolph close to his body.

"What would I do without you?" Rey asked and Dolph let out a chuckle.

"Nothing." Dolph answered and it was Rey's turn to laugh. Rey pulled back and walked over to the bathroom.

Dolph started to get dressed when his phone buzzed on the nightstand. Dolph picked it up and saw that Seth was calling him.

"Hello." Dolph answered.

"Hey, Roman and I just landed in Mexico City. We're renting a car and then we'll head to the church." Seth started. "How is everyone?" Seth asked.

Dolph let out a sigh. "As best as one can hope." Dolph said. "Alberto is still at the hospital. He hasn't left Ricardo's side. I don't know how we're going to pull him away."

"Do you want us to come to the hospital?" Seth asked.

"No, just be at the church." Dolph answered. He didn't want to overwhelm Alberto at the hospital with Seth and Roman's appearance. Besides the details of Dolph and Rey's relationship have not been revealed to Alberto and he might find it strange if Roman and Seth were there as well. As far as Alberto knew, Dolph and Rey were friends. "We'll get Alberto and meet you there."

"We'll see you there." Seth said and let out a sigh. "This is going to be sad." "Yeah…see you then." Dolph said before hanging up the phone and throwing it down on the bed. Today was going to be a sad day.

* * *

Alberto cradled Ricardo's hand and held it close to his cheek. Alberto could feel the warmth from Ricardo's hand, it was the thing that gave Alberto hope that Ricardo would wake up. As long as Ricardo was warm, he would one day open his eyes. The doctors told Alberto that even if Ricardo woke up, he would have cognitive issues and he probably wouldn't be able to walk but Alberto didn't care. He would rather have Ricardo in a wheelchair, than no Ricardo at all.

Alberto sighed and kissed the top of Ricardo's hand. "I-I'm burying our son today…It's so weird that I'm even saying that. This shouldn't be happening…Joseph was suppose to bury us." Alberto said as a tear ran down his cheek. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry, I failed you and Joseph. You always said my father would be proud of what I'm doing with the family but if he was here now, he'd be so disappointed in me." Alberto confessed to Ricardo. "What am I going to do now?" Alberto asked before feeling his phone ring in his pocket. Thinking it was Rey calling him, Alberto answered without looking at he ID.

"Hello." Alberto answered.

"Hi Alberto." Shawn's voice came over the receiver.

Alberto felt himself relax a little when he heard Shawn's voice. It was always nice to hear from the Harts.

"How are you?" Shawn asked and then let out a chuckle. "That was a stupid question, you don't have to answer that." Shawn explained. He figured Alberto was going through the same hell that he was experiencing.

Alberto let a small smile form on his face. "I'd ask you the same if I didn't already know the feeling."

"I'm calling because I want you to know that we're here for you." Shawn said. "We won't be at the funeral but if you need anything…" Shawn trailed off. He just couldn't take another funeral, especially a child's funeral.

"I know." Alberto started. "The Harts have always been good to us." Alberto said as he stared at Ricardo. "Shawn…"

"Yes, son." Shawn answered as he heard Alberto sigh into the phone.

"What am I going to do?" Alberto asked. "What are we going to do?"

Shawn looked down at his stomach and placed his free hand there before speaking. At nine weeks, Shawn was already showing. Shawn was worried that he might be pregnant with twins, because he'd never shown this early, but the doctor said it was normal for him to show early since his abdominal muscles have already been stretch from his earlier pregnancy. "I ask myself that question everyday." Shawn started. A lot weighed on his mind. He still hadn't decided if he wanted to keep the baby and he was running out of time to get an abortion. "Now…all we can do is just take this one day at a time. God will get us through this…that's the only thing I'm sure of." Shawn answered and Alberto agreed with Shawn's statement.

Alberto looked up when he heard the door open. He saw Rey enter the hospital room with Dolph behind him. "I have to go now, thanks for the call. I really appreciate it." Alberto said.

"Alberto if you ever need us, we're only one phone call away." Shawn said. "And Alberto, Bret and Christian will be there for Joseph when he reaches heaven. Bret always loved children, I know he'll take care of them until you and Ricardo join him." Shawn added before hanging up the phone. Alberto couldn't help but smile at the comment as slipped his phone in his pocket before looking over at Rey and Dolph. Alberto didn't know the exact nature of Dolph and Rey's relationship, so at first he found it strange that the duo was always together. He'd never known Dolph and Rey to be friends, so he didn't understand they closeness between the two. Later, he thought that the Ortons might have sent Dolph to Mexico as a show of solidary. With all that has happened, it's good to see a show of support.

"We have to go if we're going to make it on time." Rey says and Alberto nodded.

"Give me a minute." Alberto said and Rey and Dolph quickly left the room. Alberto turned to Ricardo and kissed him on the forehead. "I'll be back soon. I have to see our Joseph off. But don't worry, he won't be alone. Bret, Christian, AJ…they're waiting him at the gates." Albert gave Ricardo another kiss before standing up and leaving the room.

When Alberto emerged from the room, he saw Rey and Dolph in the hallway standing up, talking to one another. They were hand-in-hand as they spoke. Alberto's eyes widened at the intimate gesture as he finally realized the nature of Rey and Dolph's relationship. They were dating. Dolph was the person Rey went to see in Miami.

"Oh Ricardo…" Alberto trailed off as he stared at the two lovers. "If there was ever a time to be alive…" Alberto said before making his presence known. The couple jumped apart and looked over at Alberto, Alberto pretended not to notice a thing.

"Ready?" Rey asked and clasped Alberto's shoulder.

"I'll never be ready…" Alberto answered. "Lets go."

* * *

"Yeah mom." Seth spoke into the phone as Roman pulled the black SUV into a parking space outside the Mexico City Cathedral where Joseph's funeral was being held. "It's going to storm here so we probably won't be flying back tonight like we planned." Seth said, referring to himself and Seth. His mother had no idea that Roman, and possibly Rey, would be joining them in St. Louis.

"You know Randy asked about you and Dolph." Elaine said and Seth almost died of shock.

"Asked about us?" Seth questioned. "Why? Is he blaming us for his situation?"

"No." Elaine answered and rolled her eyes. She really wished her children would get along. Her and Eric got along so well when they were kids and she wanted that close relationship for her children. Even though what happened to Randy was horrible, she hoped the accident would bring them together but they seem to be drifting further apart. "He wants to talk to you and Dolph. I think he misses the two of you." Elaine explained.

Seth scoffed and then let out a chuckle. "I'll see him when I see him." Seth said. He really didn't have any intentions to visit Randy. "When I get back, we need to talk about Randy and Dad…this needs to get done before we go to Connecticut for AJ's funeral." Seth said and sighed. He was just so sick of funerals and death.

"Yeah." Elaine said. "I'll see you when you get home. I love you."

"I love you too." Seth said before hanging up the phone. Seth slipped the phone in his inner suit pocket and looked over to see Roman staring at him.

"Didn't Ata teach you that it's not nice to stare." Seth joked and Roman shook his head.

"I can't help it." Roman said as he leaned over the seat. "You hold my attention like no other." Roman said and kissed Seth on the cheek. Seth smiled and leaned into the kiss.

"Mom said Randy misses me…and Dolph." Seth said and looked over to see Roman giving him a surprised look. "That's exactly how I felt." Seth says as he points to Roman's face. "I couldn't believe it."

"Maybe this is what he needed." Roman said and Seth gave Roman a confused look. "I mean the accident was terrible, but maybe this is what he needed to turn over a knew leaf."

Seth shrugged and thought about what Roman said, maybe this was the kick in the ass Randy needed. "I don't know…Randy is Randy. Nothing changes him."

"If this doesn't, nothing will." Roman said and then looked at his watch. The funeral would be starting soon. "We should probably head in."

Seth grabbed his shades and slipped them on before exiting the car. Roman followed suit and walked over to Seth, wrapping an arm around his waist as he led him into the church.

The couple walked into the church and saw that it was packed with family and friends of the Del Rios. After a few moments, they were about to find seats near the front of the church. The couple sat down and Seth looked up and saw the small baby blue casket staring back at him. Seth felt his heart break and the breath taken out of his lungs. He figured the funeral would be sad, but he didn't expect to react like this. The funeral hadn't even started yet and Seth's eyes were already watering.

Seth looked away from the casket and saw Alberto and Rey sitting on the front seat with others from the Del Rio/Rodriguez family. It didn't take 20/20 vision to see that both alpha's were beyond hurt. He could see their eyes glassing over, and that made Seth's heart break even more. Seth saw Dolph sitting behind Rey, his hand placed on Rey's shoulder. It seemed like no one else noticed the small gesture of solidarity and love, or they just didn't mention it.

The couple turned to the front of the church when the priest started speaking, reflecting on the tragedy that took Joseph's life and saying kind words about the young boy. Later on, the casket opened and people walked around to pay their final respects. As Seth and Roman's row stood up to go to the casket, Seth couldn't bring himself to move.

"I can't I…" Seth began but stopped as he felt a tear run down his cheek.

"Okay, okay." Roman said in a reassuring tone as he lifted his hand to wipe the tear away from Seth's cheek before pulling Seth into an embrace.

Rey got up and placed a kiss on Joseph's cold forehead before sitting back down and letting Alberto get up. Alberto approached the casket and looked down to see his son. Alberto let a tear fall as he reached in his pocket and pulled out Joseph's favorite small red matchbox car and placed it in Joseph's hand. "I'm sorry I failed you hijo, but I'm going to make everything right. I promise…you won't have to worry about your papa or me, you can rest in peace. We love you Joseph." Alberto said to his son before kissing him. Alberto returned to his seat and watched as the casket was closed for the final time.

Some more words were said before the pallbearers got and carried the casket out of the church and into the hearse. Everyone headed to their cars and followed the hearse to the cemetery. Rain started to come down hard as Joseph was lowered into the ground. As people started to run to their cars to get out of the rain, Alberto kept watching as Joseph took his finally resting place in the ground.

"Rey…" Alberto said to the man standing next to him. "I need to take care of my family." Alberto said before tearing his eyes away from the hole in the ground and looking tat Rey. "I can't run this family and take care of Ricardo…you know when Ricardo wakes up, he'll need my full attention." Alberto explained. "I need you to take over until I get everything together and Ricardo back on his feet." Alberto said. He wasn't asking Rey to take over, he was telling him…almost demanding it, and Rey knew that if he didn't take over the family, the Del Rio family would fall. Rey nodded before reaching out and hugging Alberto.

"Take all the time you need." Rey said before pulling back and walking away from Alberto. He had a feeling he would be running the family for years to come. Rey spotted Dolph standing under an umbrella speaking with Seth and Roman, who were standing under an umbrella of their own. Rey ran over to the trio and moved to stand under Dolph's umbrella.

"How is he?" Seth asked. He knew it was a dumb question, but he didn't know what else to say.

"He just gave the keys to the kingdom to me." Rey said and they all gave him shocked looks. The only way power passed from one family member to another was either death or incapacitation, family heads didn't just give their power away. "I don't know if this means he's thinking with a clear head, or if he's losing his mind."

"He needs time to heal." Roman said. "We all need time."

"Time isn't a luxury we can afford right now." Seth spoke. "I want to find out who's doing this and fast…I don't want anymore attacks." Seth said and they all agreed.

"When do we go to St. Louis?" Dolph asked.

"This storm isn't going to let up until late morning. We'll probably leave here around ten or eleven in the morning." Seth answered and they all nodded.

"Come on." Roman said to them all. "We need rest." Roman spoke and they all started to move toward their cars. This funeral exhausted them all and they still had AJ's funeral to go to. As they all got into their cars and drove away, they thought about how they would make it through another day.

* * *

The man grabbed his phone and dialed a number while he looked through the file in his other hand.

"Hello." A woman's voice answered and the man started to chuckle.

"Forget about the original plan." The man started. "I've got some new information."

"Oh, really?" The woman asked, clearly intrigued.

"Yeah, let's deal with the Ortons later. We'll have plenty of time to kill that prissy college kid." The man explained as he looked down at the piece of paper inside the file. "Let's go after the McMahons first."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates. Life got really busy really fast. I should be able to update more frequently now as I am no longer as busy as I originally was. **

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	15. Seeds of Doubt

It was around noon when the plane landed safely at Lambert International Airport in St. Louis. The two couples boarded the plane out of Mexico City after the rained stopped a few hours ago.

Seth was the first to step off the plane, followed by Roman, Dolph, and Rey. The four stepped into the small waiting terminal as they waited for their bags and for Seth's car to be brought around.

"I think I'm going to rent a car." Rey said, he wanted to be able to move around freely while he was here and not have to wait on Seth.

"Sure." Seth said and then called over one of the workers. "Mr. Mysterio wants to rent a car." Seth explained and the man told Rey to follow him to the counter. Rey and Dolph followed. Seth watched them walk over to the counter before turning to Roman.

"Have you talked with Tamina?" Seth asked and Roman nodded.

"Texts." Roman answered. "They still don't know what's going on." Roman answered and moved to wrap his arm around Seth.

Seth nodded. "We'll have to meet with my connects today." Seth said. "They're probably wondering why I didn't come to them sooner." Seth looked up at Roman and gave him a small smile. "Kiss me." Seth demanded and Roman gladly kissed Seth on the lips. Seth smiled into the kiss and gripped Roman's shirt and pulled him closer. The couple broke apart when they heard Dolph clear his throat. Seth pulled back and looked over at the idiots smiling at them.

"We're going to go to my house to get my clothes." Dolph said and Seth nodded.

"We're going to drop our bags off at the mansion and the head to the hospital and then swing by the club to talk to our connections." Seth said. "We'll meet back here tomorrow morning to go to AJ's funeral."

Dolph and Rey nodded. "Hopefully, it's the last funeral." Rey said before their bags were brought to them. Everyone grabbed their bags and headed outside. Seth's car and Rey's rental were brought around and the two couples got in and left in different directions.

"You're going to get on the highway here." Dolph points at the ramp. "And then get off on exit 10." Dolph said before pulling out his phone and turning it on. He turned it off during the duration of the flight. He saw that he missed a call from Elaine.

"Elaine called me." Dolph said as he checked to see if she left a message. "She didn't leave a message."

"Probably just wanted to see if you made it in safe." Rey answered and Dolph agreed as he tucked his phone back into his pocket. "I'll call her later."

The couple rode together in a comfortable silence to the house that Dolph and Randy shared for years. As they inched closer to the house, Dolph found himself getting nervous. So much happened in that house. Abuse, infidelity, those are just the tip of the iceberg. Dolph had experienced so much pain that house, he couldn't believe this would be the last time he would ever stay here. He would no longer be a slave to that house.

After a few more turns, Rey parked the rental car in the driveway of the house. On the outside, the house looked normal. The house was in a nice suburban neighborhood, surrounded by white brick houses that looked similar to one another.

"Hm." Rey noted as he exited the car.

"Hm what?" Dolph questioned as he exited the car, closing the door behind him.

"Nothing…" Rey trailed off as he pressed the button on the key and the trunk opened. "I just thought Randy would be more flashy." Rey said as he moved to the trunk and grabbed his and Dolph's bags. Dolph chuckled.

"No, he was too paranoid." Dolph said as he grabbed his keys from his pocket as he moved toward the door. Dolph quickly stuck the keys in the lock and unlocked the door, opening it and moving out the way so Rey could enter first with the bags. Dolph followed behind him and closed the door.

Rey looked around and saw that the house was in a slight disarray. Pictures were off the walls and papers were on the floor. As Rey moved into the house, he could see that a chair was overturned in the living room.

"Do you think someone broke in? Trying to find something?" Rey asked and Dolph shook his head.

"No, Randy and I had a fight before I left for Miami. He didn't clean up." Dolph said as he walked toward the stairs. "He probably stayed with one of his whores after I left. I haven't been back here since the attacks started." Dolph added and shrugged before climbing the stairs. Rey didn't comment on what was said as he followed behind Dolph. The couple climbed the stairs and walked to the second door on the right. Dolph opened it and the couple walked in to the master bedroom.

Rey dropped their two bags on the floor and looked around the room. The master bedroom didn't match the rest of the house as it was actually clean and put together. It seemed like Dolph and Randy didn't fight in the bedroom. A simple black canopy bed sat in the middle of the floor, a black dresser sat across from it, and the TV was mounted to the wall above the dresser. On either side of the bed sat a black nightstand with an alarm clock on the nightstand on the left.

Dolph opened the door to the right of the dresser and walked into the walk-in closet. He grabbed his big suit case that was in the corner of the closet and started to throw his clothes into the suitcase. Rey walked into the closet and helped him. The couple talked as they finished packing all of Dolph's clothes into the suit case. Dolph grabbed another suitcase before walking out of the closet and to the dresser, grabbing the rest of his clothes and throwing them into the suitcase.

"That's all my clothes." Dolph said before flopping down on the bed, on his back. Rey moved closer to the bed and crawled on top of Dolph.

"Do you want to take anything else?" Rey asked and Dolph shook his head.

"No…the rest of the bullshit can stay here." Dolph said before grabbing Rey's face and kissing him. "I want at least one happy memory in this place before I leave it." Dolph mumbled against Rey's lips and Rey understood what the omega beneath him meant and started to pull at his clothes.

The couple slowly undressed each other and soon there was a pile of clothes at the end of the bed. The couple shared soft kisses and loving touches as they rolled around in bed. Eventually Dolph was on top of Rey kissing down his chest, following his happy trail down to his penis. Dolph gripped the base of Rey's cock and swirled his tongue the tip before talking Rey down his throat. Rey let out moans as Dolph pleasured him with his mouth. Dolph never really liked doing this with Randy, probably because Randy forced him, but Dolph found himself really enjoying it. He liked to please Rey and he didn't feel like this was a job.

"Oh Dolph." Rey moaned and gripped the blonde's hair as he deep throated him. "So good…if you keep this up, I'll cum soon." Rey warned and Dolph released Rey's cock with a pop. Dolph climbed up Rey's body and kissed him on the lips before straddling Rey's waist and lining his cock up with his wet entrance. Dolph dropped down on Rey's cock and the two let out a loud moan as Dolph rocked back and forth.

"Rey…oh my God." Dolph moaned loudly as Rey started to thrust up into him. Dolph pushed down to meet his thrust and the couple moved in a passion fueled frenzy. The couple kept their pace up until they felt the familiar feeling of release pooling in their midsection.

"I'm gonna cum." Dolph warned before his climax crashed down on him like waves crashing on the beach.

"Shit." Rey swore as Dolph clenched around him and he came inside him. Dolph collapsed on top of Rey and laid there until he caught his breath, listing to his heartbeat. After a few moments, Dolph rolled off Rey and left the bed to gather his clothes.

"What's wrong?" Rey asked and sat up on the bed.

"Let's stay at the main house." Dolph said, referring to the Orton Mansion. He couldn't stay in this house any longer. "I'll call Seth after we shower and tell him we'll be joining him there."

Rey nodded and slipped out of bed and went over to Dolph and kissed on the forehead. "I'll start the shower, you call Seth."

"It's that door." Dolph said and motioned to the door on the left of the dresser. "Thank you." Dolph said and Rey didn't say anything. He just gave Dolph a smile before moving toward the bathroom. Dolph was happy he was leaving this house on a high note.

* * *

Seth and Roman turned off their phones as they entered the hospital, as it was the ICU's policy. Seth led Roman down the long hall to his father's hospital room, passing up Randy's room in the process.

Seth knocked lightly two times on the door before opening it. Elaine looked up and saw Seth enter the room with Roman in tow. "Seth." Elaine called out and got up from her chair and hugged her son. She looked over his shoulder to star at Roman.

"Roman, what a pleasant surprise…" Elaine trailed off but Seth pulled back and shook his head.

"Let's not play dumb." Seth said. "I know about the plan. You guys were going to use me to get to the Anoa'I family." Seth confessed and Elaine smiled.

"Dolph told you, didn't he?" Elaine asked but Seth didn't answer. "Keep him close, he was always loyal to you."

"Any updates?" Seth asked and motioned to his father laying on the bed.

"No. no activity…he's brain dead." Elaine said matter-of-factly. "But Randy's awake. I just left his room. He keeps asking about you and Dolph. You should go see him."

Seth nodded. "Are you going to AJ's funeral?"

"Of course." Elaine answered. "My brother needs me." Elaine said, thinking about Eric as she turned back to the bed. "I'm going to stay here overnight. I already have my bag packed. It's here with me, come get me in the morning." Elaine said.

"Will do…I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow." Seth said before kissing Elaine's temple and leaving the room, Roman followed behind him. Seth walked a few doors down and stopped in front of Randy's room. He took a deep breath before he entered the room with Roman.

Randy looked from the TV and toward the door. A smile formed on his face.

"I thought that was you." Randy said and then looked over his shoulder and say Roman. "Roman." Randy acknowledged him and Roman nodded at him.

"Bet you're happy to see us together." Seth said as he sat down on the bed next to Randy.

"I'm happy you've found someone." Randy said and Seth chuckled.

"That's cute…" Seth said. "I know about your little plan. It was a good plan, but as always, you underestimated me."

Randy scoffed. "It doesn't matter now-." Randy said.

"It matters more than ever now." Seth interrupted. "We all have to stick together if we're going to survive this. You should consider yourself lucky to have the injuries you have…you could be dead and wouldn't that be a shame." Seth said and Randy just smiled at Seth's smugness, but he could be smug too.

"Where's Dolph?" Randy asked with a smug smile on his face and it was Seth's turn to smile. Seth leaned down so his lips were next to Randy's ear.

"Right about now, he's fucking Rey Mysterio in your bed." Seth whispered and Randy's smug smile fell to a frown. Seth sat up and smiled at Randy. "Like I said." Seth started in a normal voice. "We all have to stick together if we're going to survive this." Randy didn't say anything as Seth slid off the bed. "Tomorrow we're going to AJ's funeral-."

"AJ died?" Randy questioned and Seth nodded.

"She died horribly, they cut her head off." Seth said and Randy winced.

"She didn't deserve that." Randy noted and Seth nodded.

"Yeah…we're leaving tomorrow morning." Seth repeated. "I'll deal with you when I get back."

"Deal with me?" Randy questioned and Seth nodded.

"Gotta figure out who's going to take care of you." Seth said. "I think I'll put you in a nursing home." Seth said and with that turned around and left the room, leaving Randy to think about his fate. Roman followed him out of the room and placed his arm around Seth's shoulders.

"That felt really good…does that make me bad person?" Seth asked and Roman shook his head.

"No." Roman said. "It makes you human." Roman noted and Seth smiled as they walked out the hospital. Seth took out his keys and pressed the unlock button as they approached his car. Seth got in on the driver's side as Roman sat down in the passenger's seat. Seth started up the car and drove out of the hospital parking lot and on to the streets. Seth hit the highway and moved out of downtown St. Louis into a more urban area of St. Louis.

Roman could tell the area was a low socioeconomic area by how the building turned from beautiful skyscrapers and white bricked mansion to run down apartment tenements and one-story homes. After a few more minutes and some extra turns, they ended up in the "red-light district". Strip clubs and illegal massage parlors lined both sides of the street. At night the red street lights would light up the street and working girls and boys would be on the corners, selling their bodies for money. It was sad to say, but the Ortons owned most the strip clubs, massage parlors, and working girls and boys on this strip.

Seth pulled into the parking lot of a strip club and parked the car. The lot was almost empty, as most people didn't come to strip clubs until after dark.

"The Ravishing Dolls…" Roman read the huge sign that was on top of the building and looked over at Seth.

"Come on." Seth said with a smirk on his face before getting out of the car. Roman shrugged and got out of the car, following Seth across the parking lot and into the club.

The couple walked into the dimly lit club and Roman looked around. The strip club was different from the one's the Anoa'I family owned in the south. The bar sat in the middle of the floor with six stand alone stages surrounding the bar. Silver poles came out of the stages and hooked to the ceiling. Six dancers, three women and three men, were on each stage and there were about ten other patrons in the bar at the time. There were private rooms that were sealed off by a satin curtain and a bouncer that stood guard.

Seth took Roman's hand and walked up to the bar area. "Rusev!" Seth yelled out and the big man turned and smiled at Seth.

"Seth, long time no see." Rusev said in a thick Bulgarian accent. The omega came from around the bar, telling the other bartender to watch the bar, before hugging Seth. Seth hugged the omega back. Rusev was unusual for an omega. He wasn't small and petite like most omegas, but that was it. Rusev didn't fit the physical description of an omega, but he had an omega personality and fierce loyalty to his alpha.

"I take you to Lana…" Rusev trailed off and looked over at Roman. "What of him?" Rusev asked and gave Roman some serious side eye.

"It's okay. He's with me." Seth answered and Rusev nodded.

"Come." Rusev said before turning around and leading the couple to the back of the club. They made it to the last room in the very back of the club and Rusev knocked on the door. Rusev yelled something in Russian before he opened the door. He stepped aside and let Seth and Roman in first before following them in and closing the door behind him.

Seth smiled at the alpha female sitting behind the desk. "Lana." Seth spoke and Lana's painted red lips broke into a rare smile.

"Seth, I was wondering when you'd stop by." Lana stood up and walked around the desk to hug Seth. "I'm sorry to hear about your father…and Randy." Lana added and Seth nodded. Lana looked away from Seth and over at Roman.

"Mr. Roman Reigns-Anoa'I." Lana spoke and Roman was taken back. "It's a pleasure."

"The pleasure's all mine." Roman said. "How do you know who I am?" Roman asked and Lana chuckled.

"I know everything there is to know about the five families…that's why the Ortons pay me top dollar." She explained, her Russian accent rolling off her tongue. "Please sit, Rusev lock the door." The alpha called out to her omega and Rusev did as he was told.

Lana took her place behind the desk while Seth and Roman sat in the seats in front of the desk. "So, I looked into these attacks and I can't tell you who is committing these horrible crimes, but I can tell you isn't attacking the five families." Lana explained.

"I'll take anything." Seth admitted and Lana nodded.

"I talked with my Russian connects and we can confirm that this isn't coming from Europe. The Russians and the Irish are actually pissed Bret and Christian were killed. They're worried about the gun deals they have with the Harts. I think they want to get their hands on the person doing all of this more than you do." Lana explained and Seth nodded.

"Latin America?" Seth questioned.

"No, they have no problems with any of the five families. The cartels love the Del Rios…and they wouldn't have killed his little boy. They are ruthless, but they have a code." Lana spoke.

"Asia? Africa? The Middle East?" Seth questioned and Lana shrugged.

"My Asian, African, and Middle Eastern connects haven't gotten back to me yet, but I'm sure they'll tell me the same thing." Lana started. "This isn't coming from another continent. This is coming from North America." Lana said and Seth thought for a moment before speaking.

"From an up and coming family?" Seth questioned.

"Or one of the five families…" Lana trailed off as she stared a hole into Roman. Roman smiled and then shrugged.

"If you have something to say." Roman started. "Then say it." The alpha man growled and the alpha female leaned across his desk as she looked into Roman's eyes.

"Your family is the only family that didn't plan a funeral." Lana said. "In fact, you got a new family member out of the deal…Layla Marie, that's her name right? Your Goddaughter, yes?" Lana spoke and Roman gritted his teeth.

"You really think we'd hurt Evan like that…a pregnant Evan?" Roman asked.

"I think you had a lousy marksmen. That's why they used bombs on the Harts, that's why they had to shoot the Del Rios at point blank range, that's why they had to run Bob and Randy off the road, and that's why they chopped AJ's head off." Lana ranted and Roman stood up, abruptly cutting Lana off.

"I'm not going to listen to you run my family into the ground." Roman said before storming out, slamming the door behind him.

Seth cleared his throat and looked over at Lana. "I haven't planned a funeral." Seth said and Lana shook her head.

"You might as well…you Bob is as good as dead." Lana said and then pointed toward the door. "You need to keep an I eye out for him."

"Roman's a good guy." Seth said.

"It's not Roman…It's Ata, she's slick and when she wants something her family rallies around her and fulfills her wishes." Lana explained. "I don't trust them."

"Noted." Seth said and stood up. "I'll see you later Lana."

"Be careful." Lana called out as Seth left her office. Seth quickly made his way through the club and out the door. Seth walked through the parking lot and saw Roman leaning against the car.

"Lets get a drink somewhere." Seth said before getting in the car. Roman nodded and got in the car. Seth drove to a bar and the couple drank and talked, deciding to not address the elephant in the room.

* * *

It was dark when the duo made their way home. Seth and Roman laughed between kisses as he opened the door. The couple stumbled through the door and Roman kicked it close behind them. They continued to kiss and move toward the stairs until the heard a noise coming from the kitchen.

"What was that?" Seth asked and Roman shrugged. "Come on." Seth said and grabbed Roman's hand and drug him through the house and toward the kitchen. The two quietly crept around the corner and entered the kitchen and saw Dolph and Rey in their pajamas mixing something in two bowls.

"Hey." Seth said and Dolph jumped while Rey just looked up at them.

"Shit, you scared me." Dolph said and clutched his chest with his free hand.

"Sorry…you two are here?" Seth questioned and they nodded.

"We called the both of you to tell you but your phones were off." Rey explained.

"Yeah, we turned them off when we went to the hospital and we forgot to turn them back on." Roman explained. "What are you making?"

"Cookies…chocolate chip in this bowl and peanut butter in the other." Dolph answered.

"Well…tell us when the cookies are done. We're going to shower." Seth said and pulled Roman out of the kitchen toward the stairs. They climbed the stairs and quickly entered Seth's bedroom and made a beeline for the bathroom inside the room. Seth turned on the water before stripping out of his clothes and stepping under the hot water. Roman followed suit and stood under the water behind Seth.

The couple helped wash one another but the innocent washing quickly turned into heavy petting. Seth cut the water off and the both of them quickly dried off before moving to the bedroom.

Roman pushed Seth down on the bed and Roman settled between Seth's open legs, kissing on Seth's stomach before moving down to press his tongue between Seth's wet folds.

"Fuck." Seth moaned and gripped Roman's long hair. Roman really wanted to fuck Seth, but he drank to much at the bar and couldn't get an erection so he settled for the next best thing. He loved to taste Seth, he sweet and perfect for him. Roman gripped Seth's hips to keep him from bucking away from him.

"Oh fuck, I'm cumming." Seth mumbled as he felt his orgasm creeping up on him.

"Cookies are ready!" Dolph yelled out.

"I'm coming!" Seth yelled at Dolph and at Roman as he felt his orgasm finally hit him. Roman continued to eat him out through his orgasm and didn't stop until Seth stopped convulsing. Roman pulled back and kissed up Seth's body before kissing Seth on the lips. Seth smiled and looked up at Roman as he ran his fingers through Roman's hair.

"You know we'd never do anything like this…especially hurting Evan and Layla." Roman said and Seth nodded. "That's my Goddaughter, I'd never-."

"I know." Seth cut Roman off. "Ata is ruthless, but she'd never intentionally put her children or grandchildren in danger like that…don't worry, I know you're not doing this." Seth said before kissing Roman again.

"Now lets go downstairs before those bitches eat all the cookies." Seth said before rolling out from under Roman and going over to his dresser to slip on some pajama pants.

"You bitches better not eat all the cookies!" Seth yelled when he opened his bedroom door and Roman laughed. Only one more funeral before he could have happy moments like this all the time…or so he thought.

* * *

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	16. POW

Stephanie sniffled and choked back tears as she swiped through the pictures on her phone. AJ was notorious for texting Stephanie photos throughout the day of herself and anything else she encountered. Stephanie liked the flip through these pictures to remember AJ as she was but no matter how hard and how long she stared at the pictures whenever she closed her eyes, all she could see was AJ's head in that box and her cold eyes staring up at her.

AJ didn't deserve that type of death. That way of dying was always in the cards for her, or her brothers, or her father, but never AJ. AJ was a quirky, geeky girl from New Jersey that worked on computers and played video games. She wasn't a ruthless criminal mastermind that sold drugs and killed people.

"I'm sorry." Stephanie mumbled to the picture of a smiling AJ. "I'm sorry. This wasn't suppose to happen to you…this is all my fault baby." Stephanie spoke and allowed the tears to fall down her face as she clutched her phone. Stephanie let out a sob as Eric opened the door and walked into the room. Everyone was still staying with Vince and Eric at the main house and no one really wanted to leave either. They all felt like they would be better together than apart. They were a family and they would have to get through as a family.

"Oh baby." Eric cooed as he walked over to Stephanie and sat down next to her on the bed, pulling her into his arms and hugging her to his chest. "I know Steph, I know." Eric said as he rocked her back and forth.

"It wasn't suppose to be like this." Stephanie mumbled and Eric nodded.

"I know…but the worst always happens to the best." Eric reasoned. "Come on, AJ would call you a nerd for crying." Eric said and it made Stephanie chuckle. Stephanie sat up and Eric reached up to cupped her face. "We're going to be okay." Eric told Stephanie and she nodded. "Go…take a shower and get ready. I'll lay some clothes out on your bed." Eric said and Stephanie silently slid off the bed and walked into her in-room bathroom, closing her door behind her.

Eric waited until he heard Stephanie turn the shower on before getting up. He walked over to the closet and threw the doors open before searching through the clothes. After a few minutes, Eric found her a basic black dress. He laid it on the bed before going back to the closet to find some shoes. As Eric began to bend over to grab a pair of black heels, Vince entered the room. Eric quickly grabbed the shoes and turned around to face the door when he heard it open.

"Hey." Eric said sadly as he placed the heels on the bed. Vince quickly crossed the room so he was standing in front of Eric.

"How is she?" Vince asked and Eric let out a sigh.

"Considering her wife's head was cut off and sent to her in a box, I say she's doing better than expected." Eric said. "I'm surprised she hasn't had a real breakdown."

"Yet…" Vince added. "It's coming, sooner or later." Vince explained and then changed the subject. "I just got off the phone with Natalya. The Harts send their condolences, but they won't be at the service. They just can't do it right now, but Natalya says they'll visit when they get back on their feet." Vince explained and Eric understood.

"When are things going to get better? When are we going to get back on our feet?" Eric asked and Vince shrugged.

"I don't know, but it will get better…I promise." Vince spoke before he heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it. You stay with Stephanie." Vince said and then left the room. As Vince emerged from Stephanie's room, Dean and Hunter came out of theirs. They followed Vince downstairs where Shane and Adam Rose had already answered the door.

"Elaine, Seth." Vince said as he moved passed Shane and Adam. He wrapped his arms around Elaine and hugged her as he looked over her shoulder at Seth. Seth smiled and nodded to Vince and Vince returned the nod. Roman, Dolph, and Rey all came with Seth and Elaine to Connecticut but they decided to meet Seth and Elaine at the church instead of going to the McMahon home. Seth understood why the three of them wanted to go straight to the church. Since his mother and Eric were brother and sister, Seth was related to the McMahons. They were family and the others didn't feel right being in their space.

"Where's my brother?" Elaine asked.

"Upstairs with Stephanie." Vince said and. "Come follow me." Vince then took Elaine by the hand and led her upstairs.

Hunter and Shane followed their father and aunt while Dean crossed the room and pulled Seth into a hug. "I was worried about you dude." Dean said as he pulled back. "When I heard about the car flip…" Dean trailed off and Seth nodded.

"Yeah…" Seth said, not wanting to go into detail about Randy or Bob, and looked over Dean's shoulder and saw Adam Rose standing there. Seth reached out and Adam took his hand. Seth pulled him into a hug.

"How have you been?" Seth asked as he pulled away. He knew this had to be a crazy time for Adam. He'd never really seen this side of the criminal life.

"I'm making it…" Adam trailed off. "I miss AJ." He answered. Adam was friends with AJ and she always treated him and Shane better than the other members of the family. She made him feel like he was really apart of this family.

"We all do." Dean answered and Seth nodded. "Where's Dolph?" Dean asked.

"With Roman and Rey. They're going to meet us at the funeral home." Seth answered.

"And Rey?" Dean questioned and Seth waved him off. It wasn't his information to share.

"We have to figure out what's going on." Adam said as he looked at Seth. "I can't lose anyone else that I care about."

"I know. Once today is done, we'll figure this out." Seth said and Dean agreed. They would do whatever it took to find out who was doing this and bring them to justice.

The three omegas looked toward the top of the steps when they heard heels clicking. They saw Stephanie coming down the stairs, followed by the rest of the McMahon-Orton family. Seth went to the bottom of the steps and pulled Stephanie into a hug when she reached the bottom. Seth pulled back and looked her in the eyes. She looked like she hadn't slept in days and it appeared as if she was holding it together but Seth knew Stephanie was close to breaking down, one little thing could set her off.

"I want to give you this." Seth said softly as he reached into his pocket and pulled out one of AJ's hair barrettes. It was yellow and red and it had "POW" written in write block letters on the top. It looked like something out of a comic book. A small smile appeared on Stephanie's face when she saw it. "My hair tie broke when we worked out together at the family meeting. She gave me this so I could keep the hair out of my face. She told me I could have it, but I think you need it more than me right now."

"Thank you." Stephanie said before hugging Seth again. "Thank you." She repeated before pulling back. "Alright…let's go."

Dolph, Rey, and Roman all sat down next to one another once the entered the funeral home. Dolph looked to the front of the room and saw the small blue and white urn at the front sitting on a table. Dolph assumed those were AJ's ashes. Since AJ's body was never found, the McMahon's decide to cremate AJ's head instead of burying it. Next to the table were two large pictures. On the left side, there was a picture of AJ on her wedding day. She looked beautiful in her white dress, her long white lace veil flowed behind her, and she had a big smile on her face. The picture on the right was a photo of AJ in her natural habitat. She was in the middle of the picture, surrounded by computers and other technology. She was smiling at the camera as he hands were on the keyboard, it looked as if she was typing something. Dolph smiled as he looked at that picture. That was the AJ he knew and loved. That was AJ.

The trio heard some commotion behind them and saw that the family was entering. They watched the family come down the aisle and sit to the left of them at the front of the room. They spotted Seth walking in and Seth saw them. He opted to sit next to Roman, Rey, and Dolph than to sit at the front with the rest of the family. After everyone was seated, the funeral began.

There was no pastor or priest at the church, as AJ didn't believe in the institution of the church and therefore did not have a pastor. AJ was Christian and believed in God, but didn't believe you had to go to church every Sunday or confess to priest in order to be right with God. AJ gain her spirituality from reading and comprehending The Bible on her own. Since there was no religious figurehead, some of the family members would take turns giving tributes to AJ.

Vince and Eric went first, thanking everyone for coming before getting into their tribute. They spoke about how beautiful and innocent AJ was and how they love when Stephanie told them she was going to marry AJ because they couldn't wait to have her in the family.

Dean was next. He spoke about their friendship and their closeness. He talked about how AJ was the sister he never had and how she was the only one that would go along with his crazy ideas. He told a story about how he and AJ ended up in a jail after a road rage incident and Stephanie and Hunter had to bail them out of jail. That received some laughs from the crowd.

Shane and Adam got up and spoke about AJ's inclusiveness. She always included them in everything and made the family even closer. They spoke about AJ's openness and how she was always honest with them. When Shane spoke about honesty, Vince bit his lip as he thought about all the times he'd lied to Shane. He needed to start being honest with him.

A few other friends spoke about AJ before Stephanie got up. She was the last to speak.

"Thank you for coming." Stephanie said as she clutched the barrette in her hand. "This is very hard for me, to talk about my wife is such a short period of time because I could go on for hours about her." Stephanie began. "I always told my parents I would never get married, but there was something about AJ…" Stephanie trailed off as she looked off into the distance. "She was everything I wasn't, she was everything I needed…this is corny, but she really did complete me." Stephanie said as a tear ran down her face. "I loved her, I loved her, I loved her." Stephanie's voice cracked as she felt her emotions overtaking her. "And I always will love her." She said before going over to her parents. Vince and Eric hugged her as a member of the funeral home came forward. He concluded the service with thanking everyone for coming and telling everyone that refreshments would be served in the hall across from this room. After he was finished, everyone stood up and made their way toward the family, but they didn't get very far.

"Get down!" Rey yelled the windows broke and gunfire erupted. Everyone hit the ground as fast as they could as bullets flew through the church. Rey couldn't tell where the shooting was coming from, as it seemed they were being shot at from all sides.

Seth could hear people screaming as the massive amount of gunfire continued. "What the fuck is going on!" Seth yelled at Roman, who was laying on top of him, shielding him from the bullets. "This can't be happening, not on AJ's funeral day." Seth groaned and Roman silently agreed.

A few seconds later, the gunfire stopped but no one dared to make a move. Adam was breathing heavily as he listened for any more gunfire, or any sounds of loading a gun. As he listened, he felt something wet on his back. Shane was lying on top of him, protecting him from the bullets, but he didn't understand why his back was wet.

"Shane, did you piss yourself?" Adam asked in a whisper. He heard Shane groan and roll of his back. Adam looked over and his eyes widened when he realized the wetness on his back wasn't urine, it was blood. Shane had been shot. "Oh, my God! Shane!" Adam shouted as he sat up and quickly applied pressure to the bullet wound. "Someone call 911, Shane's been shot!" Adam yelled out. Seth quickly fumbled for his phone and pulled it out. He saw that he missed a call from the hospital back in St. Louis, but he'd deal with that later. Seth quickly dialed 911 and told them to get an ambulance here immediately.

"Rose…" Shane struggled to say. "I love you, Rose."

"Nope." Adam said in a stern voice. "Don't say good-bye to me." Adam's voice cracked as tears started to pour from his eyes. "Don't say good-bye, this isn't good-bye." Adam nearly yelled as he applied more pressure. "Where's the goddamn ambulance!" Adam yelled as he looked down at Shane's face. "Come on baby, I can't lose you too. I can't." Adam said again. "This can't be good-bye."

* * *

Dwayne quickly walked through Ata's mansion and into her office.

"You needed to talk to me." Ata said as she looked up at her son and Dwayne nodded.

"I found this." Dwayne said and held out a large manila envelope. "Under my windshield wipers when I came out of the doctor's office." Dwayne explained. He and Evan took Layla to the doctor for her first ever appointment and when he came out, he found the manila envelope on his car.

"Did you open it?" Ata asked and Dwayne shook his head.

"It says for your eyes only." Dwayne explained and Ata reached out and took the envelope. She laid it on the desk and ran her fingers over it, checking for wires or other devices.

"I already had it checked." Dwayne said, stopping her. "It's not a bomb or any other type of weapon. It's a legit package."

Ata nodded before opening the package and pulling out the contents. There was a packet of documents. Ata quickly skimmed through them all document and a slight smile formed on her face.

"Call Tamina and tell her to come to my house." Ata said, never taking her eyes off the papers. "And where is Roman?"

"In Connecticut, at AJ's funeral." Dwayne answered.

"Tell him to come home." Ata spoke and then looked up at Roman. "We have work to do."

* * *

**A/N: Hey, so I decided to put all of my one-shots into one story called "Snapshots". The one-shots that I currently have as separate stories will be left as separate stories, but from now on all one-shots will go into "Snapshots" (excluding the 20 different moments series). I've uploaded the first one-shot into "Snapshots" already, so go check it out if you haven't already and make sure to follow "Snapshots" so you can continue to get my one-shots. **

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	17. Hart Decisions

Shawn stared at the wall in front of him as he waited for one of the nurses to call him back. He still couldn't believe he was doing this. Shawn pressed his hand to the small bump in his stomach as he thought. He'd done a lot of soul-searching over the past few weeks. Was he going to have the baby? Was he going to have an abortion? It was a dilemma he wrestled with for weeks and at almost ten weeks pregnant, Shawn had finally made his decision.

* * *

_"I've decided…I've decided to have the abortion." Shawn said to Johnny as they sat on Johnny's couch. Kevin was out investigating and trying to figure out who ordered the hit on Bret and Christian. _

_Johnny sat his glass down on the table in front of the couch and nodded. He bit his lip before he spoke, trying to find a way to get his point across without offending Shawn. "You should have a consultation with the doctor before everything happens." Johnny suggested. "I just jumped right into the abortion and I didn't know a thing…I freaked out when I laid on that table and things started happening." Johnny hoped the consultation would scare Shawn out of getting the abortion._

_"Yeah…yeah, I'll do that first." Shawn said. "Will you go with me?" Shawn asked. He hoped Johnny would be there to support him through this since Johnny went through this once and new the procedure. _

_"Of course." Johnny said and then pulled his cellphone out of his pants pocket. "We can make the consultation appointment now…" Johnny trailed off but before he made the appointment, he had to say this now and get it off his chest. "Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Johnny asked and Shawn let out a groan. "I'm mean you're in a completely different situation than me…you're financially stable, you have a support system, you know I'd help you raise the baby." Johnny explained. "And do the kids know about this? They'd be so heartbroken over you getting an abortion."_

_"You're right, my situation is different from yours." Shawn agreed. "But I can't do this…I can't." Shawn shook his head. "Bret wanted a girl omega that looked just like him…and this baby will be a girl, an omega, and it'll look just like him because God has a wicked sense of humor. I'm going to look at her everyday and think about this. I won't be a good dad to her. I know I won't love her like I should…and I'm not telling the kids about this. I'll just tell them I miscarried." Shawn explained and Johnny nodded. "So please, make the consultation appointment."_

_Johnny nodded and unlocked his phone. "Okay." Johnny said quietly and then looked from the phone to Shawn. He didn't like this, but he would respect Shawn's wishes. "Do you have a preference on a clinic or hospital?"_

_"What ever you think is best." Shawn said and Johnny started to search for clinics in the area that specialized in male omega abortions. _

_A few days later, Shawn was at the clinic with Johnny for the consultation. Shawn was a nervous wreck while he waited. The staff at the clinic were all friendly, professional and tried to put him at ease, but he still couldn't help his nervousness. As they waited in the waiting area, Shawn was a bit surprised to see the variety of ages in the room. Shawn expected to see a lot of young teenage male omegas in the room, but the ages spanned from very young to older than him. _

_It wasn't long before a doctor called Shawn's name. Shawn and Johnny got up and followed the doctor back to his office. The doctor was also a male omega and that made Shawn feel a lot better. Shawn felt that a male omega would know his body better than another non-male, non-omega doctor. After introductions were exchanged, the doctor got right down to business._

_"So Shawn, you're here to see me about an unplanned pregnancy." The doctor started and Shawn nodded. "Have you reached a final decision on what to do?" He asked and Shawn nodded._

_"Well, I immediately thought of getting an abortion…unless there's other options…" Shawn trailed off and the doctor nodded._

_"You have three options." He started. "You can continue with the pregnancy and become a parent, place the baby up for adoption, or terminate the pregnancy. How do you feel about those options?" The doctor asked and Shawn sighed._

_"I…I know I can't raise this baby, and I don't want to carry a baby for nine months just to give it away." Shawn explained. "It looks like termination is my only option right now." Shawn said and the doctor nodded._

_"Okay." The doctor said. "I just want you to know Shawn that if you have any doubts about this, you can stop this process at any time. No questions asked. You are in total control of this process." The doctor explained. "So you want to go ahead with termination?" The doctor asked and Shawn nodded. _

_"Okay in order for me to go over your termination options, I need to know how far along you are." The doctor said and then stood up. "So follow me, I need to do an ultrasound." He said and Shawn and Johnny got up and followed the man down the hall to another room. The doctor opened the door and Shawn walked in and laid on the table while Johnny stood next to him. Shawn lifted his shirt as the doctor powered up the ultrasound machine. After a few moments, the doctor placed gel on the Doppler before placing it on Shawn's midsection. _

_"You're about 9 weeks." The doctor spoke. Shawn and Johnny already knew that. "So we have a few different options for you." The doctor said before taking the Doppler off Shawn's stomach and handing Shawn a tissue. Shawn wiped of the gel and stood up to sit at the desk that was in the corner of the ultrasound room. The doctor grabbed some pamphlets off the wall before going them at the table. _

_"You can terminate the pregnancy in two ways: Abortion pill or the traditional surgical abortion." The doctor started. "The abortion pill is a pill you take to terminate pregnancy. You'd take one pill at the clinic. Most do not complete the abortion after just one pill, so we always have you come back after the first dose. You'd come back a day or two after the first dose and we'll give you an ultrasound to see if you're still pregnant. If you are still pregnant then you'll be admitted and have another pill inserted inside of your birth canal. A nurse will monitor you while you're on bed rest. After the pill is inserted, you may started cramping and bleeding within two hours. You'll have a pill inserted every three hours until the abortion is complete. It normally only requires one to two doses, but it may take longer and we might have to admit you for an overnight stay. If you have not completed the abortion after five doses, the we'll keep you for another twelve hours before starting again." The doctor explained before moving on to the next option._

_"The next option is a surgical abortion. Since you're only nine weeks, you'll have a vacuum aspiration. We use gentle suction to terminate pregnancy and this process take about 10 minutes. It can be done under local anesthetic or we can put you under. It can also be done under conscious sedation, where you'll be awake but drowsy and pain will be managed by local anesthetic." The doctor finished and Shawn sat back and took in all the information. He didn't know there were so many ways to terminate a pregnancy. _

_"I-the surgical abortion." Shawn said. "I don't want to have to come back. When I leave here on treatment day, I want to be done." Shawn explained and the doctor nodded._

_"Would you like to awake, asleep, or in conscious sedation?" The doctor asked and Shawn bit his lips. _

_"Is there a time difference?" Shawn asked and the doctor nodded. _

_"Under the local anesthetic, you should plan to be here for two to three hours. Even though the actual procedure takes about ten minutes, I'll have to examine you first, you'll have to wait for the local anesthetic to completely numb the area before we start and then you'll need to rest and be observed for at least forty-five minutes after the procedure." The doctor started. "If you choose to be put under, you should plan to be here the whole rest of the day. After you wake up, you'll be observed for one to two hours before we release you. We also won't allow you to drive afterwards, so you'll need to arrange transportation. If you choose conscious sedation, you'll again be here for two to three hours, or until the conscious sedation medication wears off." The doctor explained and Shawn nodded._

_"I want to be awake." Shawn answered and Johnny placed his hand on Shawn's knee and squeezed it in reassurance. Shawn didn't want to wait for any medicine to wear off. He wanted to leave as soon as he could. He didn't want his children becoming suspicious of his abscene._

_The doctor nodded and then went into detail about how the process would work under local anesthetic and explained the risk to Shawn. The doctor then provided Shawn with consent forms to sign. The doctor explained that signing the forms didn't lock Shawn into anything. He could change the treatment or cancel treatment at any time. Shawn signed the forms and the doctor put them in a file. The doctor then explained that he would need to prick Shawn's finger for blood to test his RH factor as well as test him for STIs. After that was done, the doctor asked Shawn if he wanted to discussion contraception methods but Shawn declined. He didn't have any interest in sex after Bret died and he figured that even if he did want sex, no one was going to find a pregnant omega attractive enough to fuck._

_The doctor then took Shawn and Johnny back to his office to make an appointment. Shawn asked for the closest appointment and the doctor told him he had one two days from now at nine in the morning._

* * *

"Shawn Hart!" A nurse yelled out, snapping Shawn out of this own thoughts. Johnny placed his hand on Shawn's thigh and looked over at him.

"I'll be right here when it's over." Johnny said to reassure Shawn. Shawn grabbed his bag with the extra pair of underclothes and pants the doctor told him to bring as he nodded and got up and followed the nurse to the back. Shawn entered the procedure room and sat at the desk with the nurse as she went over all the medical information and made sure it was correct before having Shawn use the restroom and change into a gown.

After storing his belongings, Shawn hopped up on the table. The nurse asked if Shawn would like anyone to be in here with him, but he said no. He wanted to be alone during the procedure, but Johnny could come in after. The nurse nodded and left Shawn alone.

Shawn laid back on the table and placed his feet in the stirrups while he watched for the doctor. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths as he laid his hand on his stomach. He tried to calm himself and clear his head. He kept telling himself this was the right decision, but he still had doubts.

_Don't do this Shawn!_

Shawn sat up and looked around the room when he heard Bret's voice tell him not to this. Shawn shook his head. "Don't do this to me…" Shawn mumbled. "Don't…you're being selfish. You were always so selfish an-" Shawn stopped ranting when he heard the door open and the doctor entered the room.

The doctor and Shawn exchanged pleasantries before the doctor asked Shawn to lay back and place his feet in the stirrups. Shawn did as he was told and the doctor began to examine him. As the doctor examined Shawn, Shawn kept hearing Bret's voice tell him not to go through with this. Shawn shook his head to rid himself of Bret's voice.

"Everything seems fine. I'm going to inject you with the local anesthetic and then I'll be back in ten minutes to see if you're numb or not." The doctor said and grabbed the syringe. Before he injected the anesthetic into Shawn birth canal, Shawn heard another voice.

_Dad, don't do this!_

"Stop!" Shawn yelled as he heard Christian's voice. Shawn snapped his legs closed and sat up. "I'm sorry, I can't do this." Shawn said and the doctor nodded and told Shawn that was fine. "Can Johnny come in?"

"Sure, I'll get him." The doctor said and left. Shawn dressed after the doctor left.

Johnny walked into the room a two minutes later and found Shawn fully dressed. "What happened? Why are you dressed already?" Johnny asked. He remembered the doctor said Shawn would be here at two to three hours and they'd barely been here for thirty minutes.

"I didn't do it." Shawn answered and Johnny nodded and kept his cool on the outside but on the inside, he was overjoyed. He was glad Shawn was keeping the baby. "Call Kevin, we have some things to discuss."

* * *

A few hours later, Shawn walked into his home with Kevin and Johnny in tow. Eva Marie came out of the kitchen and went up to Shawn and hugged him. All of the kids were still living at the Bret and Shawn's house and Shawn never told them about the abortion and he never planned to. If he had went through with the abortion, he would have just told the kids he miscarried. "You left without saying where you were, everyone was worried." Eva explained.

"I'm sorry about that, but I'm fine. I was with Johnny and Kev all day…can you gather up everyone and tell them to come to the living room?" Shawn asked and Eva Marie nodded and left. Shawn, Kevin, and Johnny went to living room and waited for the kids to come. Soon Natalya, Eva, Adam, and Chris piled into the living and sat down on the couch and chairs.

Shawn took a deep breath before staring. "You all know that I'm pregnant and I've been going back and forth on whether I should have the baby or not." Shawn said as he looked at his children. "I just feel like I wouldn't be a good father to this baby…but I've decided to still have the baby." Shawn said and watched as his children's faces lit up. "But if I still feel how I feel now when I give birth, then Johnny and Kevin have agreed to adopt the baby and raise it." Shawn explained. "When the baby gets older, we'll explain everything to it."

Adam was the first to get up and go over to Shawn. Adam sat next to him and pulled into a hug. Natalya was next, followed by Eva and Chris. Shawn could hear them crying and he couldn't tell if it was tears of happiness or pain. Shawn let a tear run down his cheek as he laid his head on Adam's.

"I knew we'd be okay." Eva stated and the others nodded.

But in a hospital in Connecticut, a member of the McMahon family was fighting for his life and now the question became: Would Shane be okay?

* * *

**Thanks 4 Reading **

**YoominC16**


	18. Confessions

Stephanie wrapped her arms around Adam Rose and brought him close to her chest, hugging and comforting him. If AJ was here, she'd do the same. She'd hug Adam, comfort him, and tell him reassuring words. Even though today was AJ's funeral and Stephanie should be mourning her, she thought that this was a better way to honor AJ's death by taking care of Adam in his time of need.

"Oh Stephanie." Adam whined and pulled away to look her in the eyes. "Oh Stephanie, this shouldn't be happening. You shouldn't be here, you should go home, AJ-." Adam started his rant, but Stephanie quickly cut him off.

"AJ would want me to be here…right here, next to you." Stephanie said and gave Adam a small smile. Adam returned the smile and then allowed Stephanie to pull him in for a hug. Next to Stephanie was Vince, Eric, and Elaine. Vince was holding Eric while Elaine placed her hand on Eric's thigh, giving him much needed support. Hunter and Dean were sitting next to Adam, holding one another. Seth, Roman, Dolph, and Rey sat across from them. Roman was holding Seth's hand while Rey wrapped an arm around Dolph's shoulders.

They were all waiting to hear from the doctors. After the shooting at the funeral home, Shane was rushed to the hospital with a bullet hole in his midsection. It had been an hour since Shane was taken into surgery and they were still waiting for any news. As the seconds ticked by, they became more and more worried about Shane's condition. No one wanted to bury Shane.

Seth nearly jumped out of his seat when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, as he hadn't been expecting a call. Seth pulled out his phone and looked at the screen. It was another call from the hospital back home. This was the second call in an hour, so Seth knew this had to be important.

"I have to take this." Seth whispered to Roman and Roman nodded.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Roman asked and Seth nodded.

"Yeah, come on." Seth said and stood up. Roman stood with Seth and took his hand as they walked out of the waiting room.

As soon as they were out of the waiting room, Seth answered the call. "Hello." Seth spoke into the receiver and a nurse on the other end of the line started to speak. Roman watched as Seth's facial expression changed from curious to confused to hurt. Roman stepped forward to place his hand on Seth's shoulder as he spoke.

"Um…okay." Seth said and placed his hand on his head to rub at his temple. "We're actually out of town at a funeral, but we'll be home soon…okay, I'll call you back with details…okay, thank you, bye." Seth said in a low voice before hanging up the call.

"What's wrong?" Roman asked as Seth looked up at him with watery eyes.

"My dad died." Seth answered in a sad, monotone voice. Roman immediately pulled Seth into his arms and hugged him tight. "I knew he would eventually died, but…" Seth trailed off and Roman placed a kiss to Seth's head.

"I know, I know." Roman repeated.

"How am I going to tell my mom?" Seth asked and Roman sighed.

"Let's wait until we get some news about Shane, then tell your mom." Roman suggested. "Tomorrow will probably be better."

"We're going to have to go home tomorrow." Seth said. "And I have to make arrangement and give the hospital a funeral home so they can release the body from their morgue." Seth rambled on. "Then I have to figure out what I'm going to do with Randy-"

"One thing at a time." Roman stated as he pulled back to look at Seth. Seth nodded and Roman was about to say something else when he was cut off by his own cellphone ringing. Roman pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it.

"It's Ata." Roman said and then looked at Seth for permission to take it, silently asking Seth if he still needed his comfort.

"Take it, she'll be mad at me if you don't." Seth said, trying to make a joke. Roman let a small smile form on his face before answering the phone.

"Hey." Roman answered.

"Where are you?" Ata asked and Roman frowned.

"At the funeral, you know…AJ's funeral." Roman said in a confused voice. He told Ata this days ago.

"Right…well, I need you to come home." Ata said.

"Home?" Roman questioned. "Come home right now?"

"No, come home in two years…" Ata said in a sarcastic voice. "Yes, come home right this minute. We have business to discuss, very important business!" Ata yelled and Roman winced as Ata continued to yell things at him in Samoan.

"Yeah, yeah, okay." Roman said as he tried to calm Ata down. "I'll be on the next flight out, promise…Love you too." Roman said before hanging up the call.

"Gotta go?" Seth questioned and Roman nodded.

"Yeah, she wants me on the next flight out." Roman started. "Said she had some important information." Roman explained and Seth perked up.

"Maybe she knows more about the person committing these attacks." Seth guessed and Roman stared at Seth in shock.

"You think?" Roman questioned and Seth nodded.

"Why else would she want you home so soon?" Seth asked. "Either someone else is hurt, or she knows more about the attacks."

"Lets hope it's the latter." Roman said and then kissed Seth on the lips. "I'll let you know when I land. I love you." Roman said and Seth smiled against Roman's lips, as it was the first time Roman said those three little words.

"I love you too." Seth responded before kissing Roman again. Roman smiled and pulled back, reluctantly pulling away from Seth and leaving the hospital.

Seth watched Roman disappear from his line of sight before going back into the waiting room and sitting down next to Dolph.

"Where's Roman?" Dolph asked.

"Going back to Miami." Seth answered. "Ata wanted him on the next flight out, said it was important…any news on Shane?" Seth asked and Dolph shook his head.

"No, I have a feeling we're going to be here a while." Dolph spoke and then leaned into Rey's hold.

* * *

Dolph was right. The sun was starting to set when one of the doctors and a nurse came to them in the waiting area.

"You are the McMahon family?" The nursed asked and they all nodded and stood up to greet the nurse and doctor.

"How is Shane?" Adam asked and the doctor stepped forward to answer.

"Shane is alive and up, but groggy. We wanted to make sure he was up and doing okay before we came and got you." The doctor answered. "The bullet was lodged in his liver, so we removed that part of the liver. It's a small part that he'll be able to live a perfectly normal life without as long as he doesn't drink too much alcohol."

"Shane wasn't much of a drinker anyway…" Eric commented softly.

"You all can see him now, he's really eager to talk to you all." The nurse said and then led the family out of the waiting area. Dolph and Rey decided to stay in the waiting room to allow the family to have their time with Shane.

The rest of the family followed the nurse to Shane's room. The nurse opened the door and allowed them to enter.

"Shane." Adam said and ran over to his side.

"Rose." Shane said in a hoarse voice. "Oh Rose…" Shane trialed off with tears in his eyes. He held out of his hands as much as he could so he could hug Adam. "I fucked up Rose, I fucked up big time." Shane whispered in Adam's ear as he hugged him.

Adam pulled back and frowned at Shane. "What?" Adam questioned. He didn't understand what Shane was hinting at.

"Give me some water please." Shane said and Adam quickly moved to pour some water into a plastic cup from the plastic pitcher left at Shane's bedside. Eric moved to press the button on the side of Shane's bed to sit him up so he could drink the water comfortable. Adam gave Shane the cup and he guzzled down the cool water.

"What do you mean you fucked up?" Adam asked and Shane gave the cup to Eric to place it on the stand next to the bed.

"This is all my fault." Shane whined. "This…" Shane said as he pointed to his wound. "AJ-."

"No." Stephanie said, stepping up to Shane's bedside. "AJ wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it was…let me explain" Shane started. "It all started when you guys got back from the family meeting in Miami…Dad told me that the other family heads said I couldn't start my own family."

"Wait, Sh-." Eric started but Vince cut Eric off, knowing what Eric was going to say.

"Let Shane finish." Vince said and Eric frowned at Vince before giving Shane his attention.

"After dad told me that." Shane started. "I went to some people and asked them for help…help to convince everyone that I could run my own family." Shane said and then tears started to form in his eyes. "There wasn't suppose to be any violence. No one was suppose to get hurt."

"Shane, what are you talking about?" Hunter asked.

"I asked them to hook me up with some people…sell some stuff and do some business." Shane admitted. "I knew that I would get on everyone's radar if I started selling a lot and stealing business from everyone. Then you all would see that I can run my own family…but these people…they took what I was saying to another level." Shane confessed. "I told them no violence, no one was suppose to die…when Evan was shot, I didn't think it was them but when they put the bomb in the Hart's car, I knew...I knew it was them. I told them to stop, but they said the next plan was already set in motion and then little Joseph…" Shane started to cry, but shook his head. He had to finish the story. "Then they got Randy and Bob, then they told me I was next." Shane explained. "When they said _I _was next, I thought they actually meant_ me_…turns out, they meant the McMahon family…so AJ…" Shane trailed off and looked up at Stephanie. "I'm so sorry Stephanie, I'm so sorry-."

"No." Eric said. "Don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault." Eric said and turned to look at Vince. "It's yours, Vincent!" Eric yelled. "If you would have just told him the truth, none of this would have happened!"

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Shane asked, wiping a tear from his cheek.

Eric turned to face Shane. "Your father never asked the other family heads if you could have your own family and he never planned on asking them, because he's greedy and he doesn't trust you." Eric confessed and then turned to Vince. "You happy now…look what you've drove our son to do. AJ is dead because of your lies!" Eric yelled and Vince couldn't saying, he didn't know what to say because Eric was right. If he would have told Shane the truth, none of this would have happened.

Stephanie stepped up to Vince and slapped him hard across the face. "I can't even look at you. You killed my wife!" Stephanie yelled before storming out of the room, Hunter and Dean followed right behind her.

"Get out of here." Eric nearly growled. "And don't go home. If you're in my house when I get back, I'll shoot you myself." Eric threatened and that was enough for Vince to get out of dodge. He did not want to deal with the wrath of Eric Bischoff-McMahon. He'd let Eric cool down for a couple of days and then try to work this all out.

Seth let out a sigh as he looked around the room. Only he, Eric, Elaine, and Adam remained in the room with Shane. Everything that had just been discuss was a lot for Seth to take in. "Wow..um…" Seth mumbled to himself before looking up at Elaine.

"Dad's dead." Seth said to Elaine and Elaine turned to look at him.

"What?" Elaine asked and Seth bit his lip.

"Dad's dead. The hospital called…he died a few hours ago. I was going to tell you tomorrow at a better time…but it doesn't look like there will ever be a better time." Seth confessed and Elaine let out a whimper as Eric took hold of her and allowed her to cry on his shoulder.

"God…I'm so sorry. I never meant-." Shane started up again but Seth cuts him.

"No don't be." Seth said and sighed. "Not your fault."

* * *

Roman squinted as the hot Miami sun hit his face. It had been a while since he'd last been in it and he'd forgot the feeling. As Roman moved closer to the curb, a white Escalade pulled up in front of him. Roman smiled as he opened the door to the car.

"What's up, bro." Roman said as he slid into the passenger seat.

"What up man." Dwayne said as Roman closed the door and through his bag in the backseat.

"How Evan and Layla?" Roman asked as Dwayne pulled off and started driving toward Ata's home.

"They're both fine." Dwayne answered. "How's Seth?"

"He's…as good as he can be." Roman said and Dwayne gave him a confused look. "Bob died."

"Damn man." Dwayne cursed.

"What's this about? Why did Ata demand I come home?" Roman asked and Dwayne shrugged.

"She won't say…" Dwayne answered. "She's waiting until you get home."

"Oh, so that's why you're driving like a bat out of hell?" Roman asked sarcastically as Dwayne ran a stop sign.

"What are you talking about? I always drive like this." Dwayne joked and Roman couldn't hold back the laugh that came from his belly.

After another twenty minutes, Dwayne was pulling into Ata's drive way. The two alphas got out of the car and walked up to the door.

"Mom!" Dwayne yelled out as he opened the door and walked in, Roman right behind him. "Ma!"

"Office!" Ata yelled back and the two men walked down the hall to Ata's office. They entered the office and saw Ata sitting at her desk and Tamina was sitting across from her. "Welcome home, son." Ata said and then threw the manila envelope at Roman. Roman caught it and opened it and started going through the contents of it. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Is this for real?" Roman asked. "Legit?"

"It's legit, all of it." Tamina said and Roman looked up at Ata. "I had one of my CSIs look through it."

"So it is real?" Roman questioned again.

Ata nodded. "Yeah…Vince McMahon killed your mother and father." Ata stated and Roman just looked at her speechless. "You call Seth and Rey, I'll get Nattie on the phone…I need a green light."

* * *

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	19. Red Light Green Light

Seth let out heavy sigh as he walked out of Shane's hospital room. Shane had become so hysterical after his confession so the nurse gave him something so he could sleep. Once Shane was under, Seth quietly slipped out of the room. Adam, Eric, Elaine, and Stephanie remained with Shane.

After Seth told his mother and the others of Bob's death, Elaine cried but said she would stay at the hospital with Eric and would leave with Seth in the morning to go back to St. Louis. Adam Rose, Eric, and Stephanie gave Seth and Elaine their condolences while Shane cried even harder, prompting the nurse to give Shane something so he would settle down.

Seth walked down the long hall slowly, going over recent events in his head. As much as he tried, he couldn't blame Shane for what he did. He didn't really understand Shane's struggle as a beta because he was a precious male omega. While Seth didn't have the brawn of an alpha, he had more brains than alphas and betas combined. Mentally, he was smart and tough like an omega. Sexually, he was the best of both worlds. There was always a place for him in society, whether it be a scientist or homemaker, because he was an omega. There wasn't always a place in society for a beta. Beta's weren't looked at as anything special and no one went out of their way to get a beta's attention. Betas were swept under the rug and given the jobs that no one else wanted. Overall, betas were treated like crap.

Seth figured that if he was treated as bad as Shane was, he might do something drastic as well. He might do something similar to prove himself as Shane tried to prove himself and for that he couldn't fault him, but people died because his plan to prove himself went awry. He didn't know how he was going to deal with Shane, but Seth did know that he was going to kill Shane's partners and their hit men.

As Seth rounded the corner and walked back into the waiting area, Rey and Dolph sat up straight in anticipation of any news. Seth flopped down in a chair across from them and let out another sigh. "You're not going to believe what happened." Seth said and Rey gave Seth a smirk.

"Try me." Rey remarked and Seth began to explain everything that Shane told him and the others, the smirk quickly fell from his face and was replaced with an expression of disbelief and worry.

"Shit…" Dolph and Rey echoed each other as Seth finished his story.

"Well…" Dolph began, still in shock by what Seth told him. "Who-who did he work with?"

"Don't know. The nurse knocked him out before we got to that part." Seth explained. "I don't know what's going to happen. We have to tell Ata and Natalya about this…it's just so much going on. I have to deal with this and dad's funeral-"

"Dad's funeral?" Dolph questioned. "Bob is dead?" Dolph asked and Seth nodded.

"He died sometime during AJ's funeral service." Seth explained. "The hospital called right before the shooting started. I'm going back to St. Louis tomorrow."

Dolph was about to say something when Seth's phone rang. Seth pulled it out and saw that it was Roman calling. "It's Roman." Seth announced before pressing the answer button on the screen.

"Where is he?" Rey asked.

"Miami." Seth quickly answered and Dolph gave him a confused look. "Hey baby, you made it their safely." Seth greeted Roman.

"Yeah, I'm here." Roman said and Seth frowned when he heard Roman's voice. He sounded sad but also angry.

"What's wrong baby?" Seth asked.

"It's crazy how you can read right through me." Roman said and he heard Seth laugh. "I was hoping for a bit of small talk but lets jump right to it, can you and Rey be on a Skype call in about twenty minutes?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, why? What's up?" Seth asked quickly. "Does this have something to do with Ata wanting you home early?"

"Yeah, it does." Roman confirmed. "So?"

"Yeah, we'll get back to the hotel and we'll be ready in twenty minutes." Seth answered.

"Thank you…I love you." Roman said and Seth smiled.

"I love you too." Seth said before hanging up the phone. "Come on." Seth said as he stood up. Dolph and Rey stood up and followed Seth out of the waiting room.

"What's going on?" Rey asked.

"Ata wants us on a Skype call." Seth explained. "And something tells me this call isn't going to be pleasant."

Twenty minutes later, Seth was sitting in front of his computer with the Skype called connected. Rey was sitting next to him and Dolph was sitting behind him. On the screen, he could see the two other families represented. Ata was on the left with Dwayne and Roman behind her. Natalya and Adam were on the right with Shawn behind them. Seth thought it was strange that the McMahons weren't represented, but didn't questioned it. After the pleasantries were given, they got down to business.

"I just sent over some paper work." Ata said and then a few seconds later, Seth heard a ding come from his and the Hart's computer. "Please take a few moments to go over them." Ata said sweetly.

Seth opened the file on his computer as Adam opened the file on the Hart's computer. They started to read the documents and as they dug deeper and deeper into the file, the reason for the meeting became clearer and clearer.

"You want us to give you a green light on Vince." Seth said and Ata nodded. If one family wanted to take out another family head, undeniable proof had to be given of that person's wrongdoings then it would be put up for a vote. All of the remaining families had to give a green light before the hit could take place. If even one family said no, then the hit could not take place. If a family went ahead with a hit after a red light was given, that family could face annihilation. Needless to say, no one ever took out a family head without getting a green light first.

"There's your undeniable proof." Ata started. "I have CSIs on the payroll. They examined all of it. It's real. It was written by Vince McMahon…Vince killed my sister and her husband, Roman's mother and father. I need to do this for my sister…for my family and for myself. I-we need this closure." Ata said, staring intently at the camera. She needed to get her point across.

"If we green light this…" Natalya started. "When would the hit be carried out?"

"Immediately." Ata said. "I will be carrying out the hit personally and if you green light this, I will be on the next plane to Connecticut." She answered honestly.

"I don't know, I mean the McMahons just lost AJ-." Adam started but Seth cut him off.

"Vince is the reason why all of this shit went down…the assassinations." Seth confession and everyone was shocked.

"Explain." Ata demanded, gritting her teeth.

Seth carefully started to explain everything, making sure to leave nothing out. When he was finished, he could see the anger on everyone's face. If there were any reservations about killing Vince, there were none anymore.

"Do it." Rey said. "I give you a green light, the world is better without him."

Seth nodded. "Yeah, do what you have to do."

"You got a green light from us." Natalya said and Ata nodded.

"Thank you. I promise this won't be messy and it won't draw any unwanted attention." Ata promised. "Now, about Shane…" Ata started but Seth immediately shut Ata down.

"No." Seth started. "I'll green light Vince a million times but I'm not going to green light Shane." Seth said and Ata raised an eyebrow at Seth.

"Shane started all of this." Ata explained.

"Vince pushed Shane to this." Seth said. "Shane was treated like shit-."

"Everyone has a sob story and everyone is treated like shit at some point in their life…look at me, my sister was murdered and I waited over twenty years for this revenge. I didn't lash out. I waited and waited and I finally got my chance." Ata explained.

"That's you Ata." Seth retorted. "You waited. Not everyone waits for their opportunity…they take it. Shane took his opportunity and yeah, it backfired but he took the opportunity and even though he killed his my father in the process…I still respect his attempt." Seth explained. "Besides, killing Shane would be easy on him. It would be putting him out of his misery. He's going to have to live with the fact that he's responsible for an innocent five year boy being killed." Seth said and Dolph placed his hand on Rey's shoulder. "And he's going to have to live with AJ's decapitation and the Hart bombing and my father dying…that's going to torture him enough."

"Alright." Ata said with a sigh. "Shane has a red light…Thanks for meeting with me tonight. I'll let you know when it's done." Ata said before ending the call. She stood up and Roman followed Ata out of her office while Dwayne powered down the computer. "I'm going to pack and get to Connecticut, you probably want to get to St. Louis to be with Seth?" Ata asked and Roman nodded. Ata smiled and then hugged Roman. "Go, be with him…and stay there." Ata said and Roman pulled back and gave Ata a confused look. "That's where you belong, by Seth's side." Ata explained and Roman smiled.

"Thank you." Roman said and followed Ata upstairs to pack his own bag. He had to get to St. Louis.

* * *

In Mexico City, Alberto was still sitting by Ricardo's bedside. Ricardo's vitals were good and he was showing signs of improvement, but the doctors weren't sure when Ricardo would wake up. It was still a waiting game for the doctors and Alberto.

As Alberto drifted off to sleep, he thought he heard someone call him name. He figured he was just dreaming and shrugged it off but he heard his name being called over and over again. Alberto opened his eyes and lifted his head. He turned to look at Ricardo and saw Ricardo staring back at him. Big brown eyes filled with tears as Alberto moved to take Ricardo's hand.

"Ricardo, love…" Alberto started, trying to find the words to speak but couldn't. He couldn't believe Ricardo was awake.

"Joseph…" Ricardo cried out. "I watched them kill Joseph…they said it would be the last thing I ever saw and then they…" Ricardo trailed off and cried as he thought back to that night. He couldn't believe his baby was gone. "Did you put my baby away good?" Ricardo asked and Alberto nodded. "Good…"

"Love, did you see the person who did this to you?" Alberto asked and Ricardo nodded.

"They didn't wear mask…they said we'd both die, so there was no need to wear them." Ricardo answered.

"Describe them to me and I promise you." Alberto started. "I'll kill them all."

* * *

Seth powered down his computer and then went to sit next to Dolph and Rey on the bed.

"That was interesting." Dolph said and Seth nodded.

"I'm surprised you went toe to toe with Ata." Rey added and Seth waved him off. "No, it was brave of you."

Seth shrugged. "I don't know…I just told her how I felt, and I figure she'd listen to me because of Roman." Seth explained and the couple laughed. The trio spent the next hour talking before Seth decided to turn in for the night. He wanted to wake up early to fly back to St. Louis to make arrangement, so he wanted to go to sleep early.

Dolph and Rey were almost out the door when Rey's cellphone rang. Rey answered it and was shocked by what Alberto was telling him. "H-Hold on, I'm going to put you on speaker. Dolph and Seth are here." Rey said and then put the speaker on.

"Ricardo is awake." Alberto said and the trio looked at each other in shock. "And he remembers who attacked him. Tell them baby, they may know who they are." Alberto said.

"Hey guys…" Ricardo started. His voice was weak and hoarse from him being in a coma for so long. "There were two guys, one was covered in tattoos. His arms were filled with tattoos. He had a spider web tattoo on his elbow." Ricardo explained.

"Wait. Dolph nearly yelled as he remembered something. "This guy, did he have a Pepsi tattoo? And was he with a really big guy who's face is always red. The big guy didn't speak?" Dolph asked.

"Yeah…exactly." Ricardo said and Dolph looked at Seth and Ricardo with wide eyes.

"I know who's pulling off all of the hits."

* * *

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	20. The Wheels are Turning

"It's Paul…Paul Heyman." Dolph said while staring at Seth.

"Shit…" Seth swore as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I should have know…that sneaky fat bastard."

"Who?" Rey asked and Dolph turned to address him.

"Paul Heyman, he's the leader of a crew of assassins. His crew normally runs about twenty to twenty-five deep." Dolph started to explained. "But all twenty-five guys wouldn't have taken apart in something like this. He would have chosen his best. The two guys you just describe…they call themselves CM Punk and The Beast."

"How do you know this guy?" Alberto asked, calling about from the phone.

"Bob did some work with Heyman." Seth answered. "Heyman is a high price, no questions asked type of guy. He'll kill anyone you want as long as the price is right. There's a rumor that he was involved in the attempted assassination of President Reagan, but that's just a rumor." Seth explained. "He's the perfect guy to work with if you want someone dead, but you have to be rich…the person or people who hired him must be high powered in whatever circle they run in. This wasn't just some street gang looking to expand. These people are just like us." Seth said and everyone fell fact that they were dealing with people on the same level as them was comforting because they would know how to deal with them. At the same time, it was scary to think that these people had been so close to tearing them down.

"How do we find them? Punk, Beast, and Heyman?" Alberto asked. He was hell bent on getting revenge and he wanted to find them and kill them immediately.

"I don't know…" Dolph trailed off.

"But I can find out." Seth injected. "I'm going back to St. Louis tomorrow to take care of some things, but I can have Lana set up a meeting with Heyman. I'll tell him that it's about the recent attacks and me wanting revenge. I'll definitely make sure to tell him I have cash…he'll come."

"And then what?" Rey asked. "You said he was quiet…he won't just give up his guys."

"I'll have Lana dig up some dirt…he'll give them up." Seth said and looked in Rey's eyes. "Trust me with this."

Rey nodded. "Alright…"

"Once I find out all the information, I'll call all the families on a video chat."

"I look forward to your call….I'm putting all my faith in you Seth." Alberto said before hanging up the phone.

"I'll call you as soon as I know anything." Seth promised before hugging both Dolph and Rey. He watched them leave his suite before falling back on his bed. He questioned if he could do this, but his thoughts of doubt only invaded his mind for a second. He would do this. He had to do this for Bret and Christian, for Joseph and AJ, for his father…he would do this.

Seth rolled over and grabbed his phone, dialing a number and waiting for the person on the other end to answer. "Hey Lana, I have a job for you and Rusev."

* * *

The next day, Seth was back in St. Louis with his mother. Their first stop was the funeral home to make funeral arrangement. To their surprise, Bob had already made his own funeral arrangement. They were informed that Bob made his arrangements a few years ago and that he wished to be cremated and he had already picked out a simple silver urn with his name engraved on the front of the urn, along with his birth and death dates.

Bob already paid for the cremation services, the urn, and the use of the funeral home's chapel, all Seth and Elaine had to do was set a date for the memorial service. Since Bob was to be cremated there was no body to preserve, so there was no rush on when the memorial service had to take place. Elaine wanted to make sure Randy was out of the hospital and able to attend the service, so she wanted to wait to set the date until they spoke with Randy's doctors to get his release date. They told the funeral director they would call with a date later today before leaving the funeral home and heading to the hospital.

When they arrived at the hospital, Elaine immediately went to Randy's doctors to ask them about when he would be released while Seth went to Randy's room.

Seth walked into the room and Randy looked up to look in Seth's eyes. Seth looked at Randy and noticed how skinny Randy had gotten and how sad he looked. It was like he wasn't eating and had given up.

"You look like shit." Seth said as he moved across the room to grab a plastic chair.

"And hello to you, Seth." Randy says with a chuckle as he watched Seth drag the chair across the room and sit down next to the bed.

"You're going to be able to get out of here at the end of the week." Seth said and Randy scoffed. "They said there's nothing else they can do for you here…physical therapy is the next step. You make get feeling back after intense physical therapy."

"Yeah, whatever…." Randy brushed off what Seth was saying and Seth rolled his eyes.

"You know, I'm trying to feel sorry for you here and you're making it pretty tough." Seth confessed and Randy scoffed.

"Maybe I don't want you to feel sorry for me." Randy gritted through his teeth and Seth nodded and stood up.

"Fine." Seth said and looked down at Randy. "But mom is moving in to your house. You'll go back there and she's going to take care of you. We're also going to hire a live-in nurse to help mom out and you're also being scheduled for physical therapy." Seth explained. "I wanted to put you in a home, but mom wouldn't let me." Seth said honestly before turning to walk out of the door.

"Seth..." Randy called out. Seth stopped and turned around to face Randy. "Is Dolph happy?" Randy asked and Seth nodded. He was a little surprised when Randy asked about Dolph, but Seth didn't show the emotions on his face.

"Yeah." Seth said, nodding. "He's really happy."

"Good." Randy said, settling back on the bed.

"Good." Seth repeated before leaving the room. Seth stopped and talked with his mother before kissing her on the cheek and leaving the hospital. She told Seth that she would get a ride back to Randy's house because she knew Seth had business to attend to with Lana.

Seth drove quickly through the city and on the highway back to the Orton mansion. He was still waiting for Lana to send him information on Paul and see if she could set up an appointment but until then, he wanted to take a moment to rest. It seemed as if he'd been running constantly since Evan was attacked. He really needed to take some time and treat himself. Seth thought about taking a relaxing bath and eating a tub of ice cream as he turned down his street. He then pulled into his driveway and grabbed his bag before getting out of his car. Seth walked up to his door and stopped in his tracks when he saw the sight in front of him.

Roman was sitting at his door, playing a game on his phone. He was wearing jeans and a T-shirt, his long black hair was pulled back in a bun. His black shades covered his eyes as he stared at the phone. There were two big bags laying next to him, indicating to Seth that he would be staying for a while.

"What are you doing?" Seth asked and Roman looked up and smiled at Seth. He stood up and held out his hands, silently asking for a hug.

"Honey, I'm home." Roman said in a joking tone. Seth smiled wide as he ran over to Roman and threw himself into the man's big arms. Seth looked up at Roman and Roman placed a kiss on Seth's lips. "Missed you." Roman confessed.

"I missed you too." Seth said and then stepped back. "Come inside, the neighbors are nosy." Seth joked and moved passed Roman, putting his key in the lock and unlocking the door. Seth walked in and Roman grabbed his bags and followed Seth into the house. Roman locked the door behind them and turned to face Seth. As soon as he turned around Seth was all over him, kissing him and pulling Roman close to his body.

Roman wrapped one arm around Seth's waist while the other dipped down to grab at Seth's ass. One of Seth's arms was wrapped around Roman's neck and the other went up to his hair to pull Roman's hair out of the bun, letting the long black locks fall down on to Roman's shoulders. Seth pulled back just enough to look up at Roman's piercing gray eyes. They were blown with lust and his eyes appeared to be darker than normal.

"Come on." Seth said, his voice filled with lust and then took Roman up the stairs to his bedroom. Seth opened the door and Roman was all over Seth as soon as the were in the bedroom. They didn't bother to close the door as the undressed one another and fell on to the bed.

Roman laid on his back as Seth placed soft kisses on his neck, sucking a mark under Roman's jaw, before moving down and placing kisses along Roman's strong torso. Roman let out moans and grunts as Seth kissed and licked his way down Roman's body until he got to Roman's cock. He took Roman's cock in his hands and stroked him while he kitten licked at the head, teasing drops of precum from the tip. Roman felt like he was going to die from all of Seth's teasing.

"Seth…" Roman growled and he could hear Seth laugh softly.

"Yes?" Seth answered before swiping his tongue across the tip of Roman's cock.

"Don't tease me." Roman growled and a smirk formed on Seth face.

"But I really enjoy teasing you." Seth said and continued to lick at Roman's cock.

"Seth if you don't wrap your pretty lips around m-Oh God!" Roman was stopped in the middle of his rant when Seth wrapped his lips around Roman's cock and started to suck. Roman ran his fingers through Seth's hair as Seth took Roman down his throat. Sucking and swallowing around Roman's cock as he played with Roman's balls. "Seth…you're mouth is amazing." Roman said and then gripped Seth's hair. "Feels so good…" Roman continued to moan as Seth pleasured him.

After a few moments, Seth released Roman's cock with a pop. Seth crawled up Roman's body and kissed Roman on the mouth before swinging his legs on either side of Roman. He reached down to grip Roman's cock and lined it up with his entrance before he sank down on it.

"Roman." Seth moaned and threw his head back as he was fully seated on Roman's cock. He started to roll his hips and watched as Roman's mouth fell open and his eyes closed. "Like that?" Seth teased as he started to bounce.

"Yeah, just like that." Roman moaned as he gripped Seth's hips and started to thrust up into Seth.

The two continued to move together in perfect rhythm. Roman reached up and grabbed Seth, pulling him down for a kiss as Seth continued to bounce on Roman's cock.

"I'm close." Seth moaned and Roman began to thrust faster and harder up into Seth. With one final thrust, Seth came with a loud moan and Roman was right behind him, coming inside of Seth. Seth collapsed on top of Roman and let out a small moan when he felt Roman's cock slip out of him.

The sweaty and spent couple laid on the bed in silence, the only thing they could hear was their heaving breathing. Roman ran one of his hands along Seth's arm and felt the small birth control stick underneath Seth's skin. Roman continued to rub at the stick and frowned as he lightly rubbed it.

Seth felt Roman's fingers rubbing the stick and looked up to see Roman frowning. "What's wrong?" Seth asked and Roman shook his head.

"It's nothing." Roman mumbled and stopped rubbing the small stick under Seth's skin.

"No, tell me." Seth said, shifting slightly so he could comfortably look up at Roman. "No secrets…" Seth said and saw a blush form on Roman's face.

"I want to get you pregnant." Roman confessed and Seth started to chuckle and Roman could feel the giggles shaking his body. "Don't make fun of me."

"I'm not." Seth protested and sat up, straddling Roman's waist. "I think it's cute, and I'd love to have your babies…but you have to make an honest omega out of me first." Seth said and winked at Roman. Roman chuckled as he placed his hands on Seth's hips and rubbed circles into them.

"I will marry you." Roman said and Seth smiled. "I mean…I already have baby names and color schemes picked out." Roman confessed.

"That's very…omega like." Seth said. "I like that you're in touch with your omega side."

"Like you're in touch with your alpha side." Roman commented and it caused Seth to chuckle.

"Names?" Seth asked and Roman gave Seth a confused look. "What baby names have you picked out?"

"Masina for a girl. It means moon." Roman said and Seth nodded.

"That's pretty. I like it." Seth said. "And for a boy?"

"Rangi." Roman answered. "It means sky….I know both names are Samoan, but I've always wanted to give my kids Samoan names. Dwayne, the twins, and I have non-Samoan names and we hated it growing up. Our parents named us like that so we weren't discriminated against, but I always felt like I was more discriminated against because I had a white sounding name…people thought my parents weren't proud of our culture or something…we don't have to name them that."

"No." Seth said, quickly cutting Roman off. "I like those names. I really do." Seth said and then leaned down to kiss Roman.

"How long are you here for?" Seth asked and Roman smiled.

"As long as you'll have me." Roman answered and Seth raised an eyebrow at that.

"Really?" Seth asked.

"Ata said this is where I belong." Roman explained.

"She gave you to me…" Seth commented and then kissed Roman. Roman started to mumble something against Seth's lips, but was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Were you expecting someone?" Roman asked and Seth shook his head.

"I was expecting a phone call from Lana…not a house visit." Seth explained. "She was suppose to get me information on Paul Heyman."

"Who?" Roman asked and Seth sighed.

"I'll explain later." Seth rolled off of Roman and slid off the bed to grabbed his clothes. "Come on." Seth said as he redressed and grabbed his phone. Roman rolled off the bed and redressed, putting his hair back up in a ponytail, before following Seth out of the room and downstairs.

Seth made it to the door and opened it. Seth expected Lana and Rusev to be there, but instead there was an older man with white hair dressed in an expensive suit standing there. "Can I help you?" Seth asked slowly as he tried to figure the man out. He looked familiar, but Seth couldn't place him.

"Hi." The man started. "You probably don't remember me because it's been a while since we last saw each other. I'm Pat Patterson, your family's lawyer." Pat said and the reached in his pocket to pull out a business card. He extended the card to Seth and Seth took it.

"Right." Seth said as he examined the card. It had been almost seven years since he'd last seen the man, but the memories of that moment came rushing back. He only met Pat briefly before his dad ushered him into his office to talk business and the man was gone when Seth returned to the house later that night. He'd never seen him again until now.

"Come in, please." Seth said and stepped out of the way so Pat could enter. Seth then led him and Roman to the family room where they all sat down. Seth and Roman sat next to one another on the couch while Pat sat in the chair that sat diagonal from them.

"The funeral home was told to contact me in the event of Bob's death…I'm very sorry." Pat started.

"It's okay." Seth said softly and waited for Pat to continue.

"You're dad left a will and-." Pat started but Seth cut him off.

"Well, my mother and brother aren't here. Maybe we should wait until they're here to do this." Seth suggested and Pat shrugged.

"Well…you're the only person in his will." Pat said before grabbing his suitcase and putting it on his lap. He opened it and pulled out a packet of papers.

"Excuse me?" Seth questioned. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"He left everything to you to do with what you please." Pat said and then reached across to hand Seth the packet of papers. "He left three one million dollar insurance policies. One was left to you, one was left to Elaine, and one was left to Randy. Everything else was left to you…the house, his cars, his businesses…the paperwork is all there."

Seth took the packet and shook his head. "W-Why?" Seth asked and Pat smiled.

"He said you'd ask why." Pat said and then reached in his suitcase again to pull out a small white envelope. "He wrote you a letter explaining everything. It should answer all of your questions." Pat explained and handed the letter to Seth. Seth took the letter and just stared at it.

"Thank you." Seth said, never looking up from the letter.

"You're welcome." Pat said, closing his suitcase and standing up. "Please call me if you need anything. I'm still your lawyer after all." Pat said and Roman stood up when he saw that Seth was still looking at the envelope.

"Thanks again." Roman said and shook Pat's hand. "I'll show you out." Roman said and led Pat to the door. He wished him a good day before shutting the door behind Pat and locking it.

Roman went back into the living room and sat next to Seth, wrapping an arm around Seth. "You wanna read it?" Roman asked and Seth sighed.

"Yeah, I guess I should." Seth said and flipped the envelope open. He started to open it when his phone went off. Seth grabbed it and saw that Lana had sent him an text demanding he check his email. Seth quickly went to his email app and opened the email Lana sent him. Seth just shook his head.

"It's good stuff to use against Paul." Seth said and looked up at Roman. "I don't like it, you're not going to like it…but it's good."

"Who is this Paul guy?" Roman asked in a frustrated voice and Seth explained everything to Roman, from Ricardo walking up to realizing that Paul's assassins are the one's responsible for the killing. Seth could see Roman's expression change from confusion to anger as Seth explained more and more. "What do you have?" Roman asked and Seth showed him the phone. "You're right, this is dirty." Roman said and then gave the phone back to Seth and gave him a smile. "Let's do it."

* * *

Shane shifted in the hospital bed to make himself a bit more comfortable. Adam Rose left the room to go the cafeteria a few seconds ago and the rest of his family had went home for the night, so he was alone in his room. Shane had the television on, but he wasn't really watching it. It was like background noise for him while he thought. He couldn't believe he was in all of this mess and he was desperately trying to find a way out of it.

Shane was broken from his thoughts when the door opened. He thought it was his Rose, but it was a doctor and nurse. They both had mask on their faces, so Shane couldn't see them but the woman was wearing a white coat and the man was wearing nurses scrubs. Every shift change the new doctor and head nurse in charge would come and introduce themselves, check his vitals, and ask him if he needed anything before moving on to the next person.

"Hello." Shane greeted them and watched as they approached the bed.

"Hello Shane." The woman said and Shane felt his blood run cold. The man and woman sat on the bed next to Shane and pulled down their face masks. Shane looked up at them and realized it was them. The people he'd made the deal with, that took things way too far.

"You need to leave." Shane said. "Adam will be back any min-."

"We have eyes on Adam." The man explained. "If he started heading back, we'll be out of here before you can blink."

"I assume you haven't told anyone about us." The woman said. She figured that if Shane had said something to the others, they'd be dead by now.

"No, I haven't." Shane gritted through his teeth.

"Good, because the next phase of the plan is in motion." The woman said and Shane's eyes widened.

"What next phase? There is no next phase. I told you to stop this!" Shane half yelled and the man laughed.

"As if we listen to you." The man interjected.

"The next phase of the plan…is giving you the keys to the kingdom." The woman said with a smirk on her face. "Your father is being…handled for lack of a better term."

"We're going to make Stephanie's death look like a suicide." The man said. "she just couldn't take all the death."

"And Hunter will die in a very unfortunate accident." The woman said with a smile. "And…then there's only you to rule the McMahon family."

"Of course we'll be ruling the family through you." The man said and laughed with the woman.

"Yeah well…I have a plan of my own." Shane said, lying. He had no plan and he didn't know why he said that out loud. Something deep down inside of him felt like something was going to happen in the near future, so he had to say something. "So you better make sure your little plan happens before the wheels on my plan get turning." Shane threatened. The man and the woman stared at him before laughing in his face.

"What can you do from your little hospital room with that bullet in your chest?" The woman asked rhetorically as she reached up and pressed her hand into the wound. Shane hissed in pain and she applied more pressure and some of the stitches broke.

"You get in our way and Rose is ours." The man said. "We've always wanted a pretty omega to play with." The man added and then felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. "Lets go."

"Bye-bye." The woman said before getting off the bed and following the man out of the room.

Shane let out a sigh of relieve when the left his room and fell back on the bed. He had to think of a plan, and think of one in a hurry or his entire family would be wiped out.

* * *

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	21. Seventy-Two Hours

Seth slowed to a stop as he rolled his car into the parking spot next to a car that Seth assumed was Paul Heyman's. It was a dark and cool night, there wasn't a star in the sky and it was a new moon, but the darkness didn't unnerve Seth. It made him more confident in his mission. He could do this is the shadow of darkness.

After he received the information from Lana, he called her and asked her to set up and meeting with Paul. He told her to make up some lie about needing his services and then set up and time and a meeting place. Paul, being a greedy bastard, immediately agreed to the meeting when Lana mentioned that Seth had money to blow. Paul gave Lana an address to a construction site and told her to have Seth meet him in there. There were no cameras in the back and no security guards, so they would be able to meet without being interrupted. Also Paul had a stake in the construction site so if anyone found him here, it wouldn't be suspicious.

"Ready?" Seth looked over at Roman who was sitting in the passenger seat. A pair of dark shades covers his eyes and his long coat hid the gun that Roman carried. He had black gloves on his hands because he didn't want to leave fingerprints and his hair was pulled back in a bun. Seth knew that Paul didn't know who Roman was because he didn't have any contact with the Anoa'I family, so Seth brought Roman along as his security. He hoped they didn't have to use any hard line tactics, but would use them if it came down to that.

Seth nodded and gave Roman a small smile. "Ready." Seth said before opening the door to get out the car. Seth pulled a pair of gloves out of his left jacket pocket and put them on before walked up to the door. Roman grabbed a duffle bag from the backseat before getting out of the car and walking to the door with Seth. The duffle bag was filled with money, but Paul would be getting none of it. Seth decided to fill it was actually money just in case Paul asked to look inside the bag before they got their information.

Roman opened the door to the one room office building and Seth stepped inside. Seth looked around and saw Paul sitting at a brown desk in the far corner of the room. There was no one else with Paul, which actually surprised Seth. He figured Paul would have some type of security person with him and that's one of the reasons why he brought Roman along, to deal with the security while he questioned Paul. It looked like he wouldn't need to do that.

"No security?" Seth questioned as he walked over to the desk, he could hear Roman closing the door behind them.

"Security to meet an omega?" Paul questioned as he watched Seth sit down in the chair across from him. "That's just wasting money." Paul added and Seth smiled. That was one of the many reasons why he loved being an omega, everyone underestimated him and he loved seeing the looks on their faces when he exceeded their expectations. "But I see you brought your own." Paul said and pointed to Roman. Roman didn't acknowledge the man as he tightened his grip on the duffle bag.

Seth nodded. "You know with everything go on…an omega needs a little added protection." Seth said and Paul nodded. "And speaking of everything that's going on…you've heard about the attacks, right?"

"Heard?" Paul questioned. "This news is all over everywhere. You can't go anywhere with underground criminals without them talking about it…I'm surprised it took you this long to contact me." Paul boasted and Seth gave him a smirk.

"Yeah well…I've had a lot to deal with." Seth said. "My dad is dead…My brother is completely paralyzed, can't move his arms or legs."

"I'm so sorry." Paul said, faking a look of sadness on his face. "That's very sad."

"Yeah, it is." Seth said and then stood up. He walked around the desk so nothing was in between them. "And I need for you to do something for me…to help me rectify this situation."

"Oh, anything Seth." Paul exclaimed. "You know how much I loved your father."

Seth let out a chuckled before raising his fist and punching Paul in the face. Paul let out a yelp before grabbing his nose with his hands.

"You bitch! I think you broke my nose!" Paul yelled out. "What the fuck was that for?"

"You loved my father?" Seth asked rhetorically as he reached into his right pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He unfolded it and laid it on the desk in front of Paul. "Since you loved my father so much, you won't mind telling me which one of your assassins are responsible for his death?" Seth questioned and Paul gave him a confused look.

"What? What are yo-." Paul started.

"Let's cut the bullshit Paul!" Seth yelled and then pointed to the paper. "This is a list of the twenty people that are currently working for you as assassins. Now, I know Punk and Brock went to Mexico and killed Joseph and attempted to kill Ricardo."

"Attempted?" Paul questioned and Seth nodded.

"Ricardo ain't dead…He ID'd Punk and Brock." Seth explained. "So now I need for you to tell me who's responsible for all of the other hits!" Seth yelled and then reached across the desk and grabbed a pen, slamming the pen down on the thin sheet of paper. "Mark on the paper who killed who." Seth demanded.

A scowl formed on Paul's face as he looked up at Seth. "Or what?" Paul spat and it was Seth's turn to gave Paul a confused look.

"Excuse me?" Seth asked.

"I said 'or what'." Paul repeated. "What are you going to do? Kill me? Go ahead, but then you won't get what you came here for." Paul half shouted at Seth, feeling like he had the upper hand on the omega.

"Or what?" Seth questioned before letting out an evil laugh. "Or what? I'm so happy you asked Paul..." Seth trailed off and then reached his hand out. Roman walked up to the desk and pulled a large manila envelope from the inside of his jacket. He placed the envelope in Seth's hand and Seth took it and started to open it.

"4868 Florence Boulevard Saint Charles, Missouri…" Seth said slowly and watched as Paul's eyes widened and the look of horror spread across his face. "Yeah, that's your home address…and by the look on your face, I'm going to assume that address is correct." Seth said and then chuckled. "…that's where your wife." Seth started and pulled a picture from the envelope. He laid the picture down on the table so Paul could see it. It was a picture of his wife working in the yard, planting flowers. "And your children live." Seth said and pulled out two more pictures, one was of Paul's daughter the other was of Paul's son. They were both playing outside in the backyard.

"I have two Eastern Europeans sitting outside of 4868 Florence Boulevard...and if you don't give me what I want, I'm going to have them go into your home…" Seth continued and then pointed to the picture of Paul's wife. "Your wife, Marianne, she'd beautiful...but she's on the older side and she wouldn't cooperate anyway, so they are going to kill her right in front of your children so that your children know who _exactly_ who is in charge of this situation." Seth explained and watched Paul gulp in fear. "Then I'm going to take your children and sell them to the highest bidder. Your sweet alpha daughter, Nicole…I know I can get at least five million from a guy in Indonesia. He loves alpha females." Seth explained and watched the blood drain from Paul's face. "Your son…your virgin omega son, Michael…I'll make my money with him. I know a guy in the Middle East, he'll give me ten million plus he'll give me one of his newly renovated condos for free and I've always wanted a vacation home in Dubai. I can picture it now…I think I'm going to make the bedroom black and gold. I think that would be nice." Seth explained and then took a breath before continuing. "So…can we continue?" Seth said and then tapped the sheet of paper. "Or are you going to make me do these horrible things?" Seth asked with a look of determination on his face.

Paul's eyes narrowed as he looked Seth over. A large part of him believed everything that Seth said. He believed Seth would hurt his family, but the other part of him thought this was all a good poker face and Paul was about to call Seth's bluff. "You don't have the guts to do any of that." Paul retorted and Seth rolled his yelled.

"Okay..." Seth spoke and then reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He dialed a number and put it on speaker.

"Yeah…" Rusev's voice rang out. Seth then began to speak random Russian words into the phone. Seth only knew some Russian words from hanging out with Lana and Rusev and none of those words made any sense when you put them all together, but Paul didn't speak Russian so he didn't know that. Paul also didn't know that Rusev was no where near his house. He was actually at Lana's club but to Paul Heyman, it sounded like Seth was giving him the okay to kill his wife and kidnap his kids so they could be sold into sexual slavery.

"Okay, I will call when it's done…" Rusev spoke. "Should only be five minutes."

"Wait!" Paul yelled. "No, don't hurt my family! I'll tell you what you want!" Paul said fanatically. "Don't hurt them, please!"

Seth nodded. "Be on standby, just incase he tries something." Seth said.

"You got it." Rusev called out before hanging up the phone.

"No games!" Seth demanded as he put his phone back in his pocket.

"No games, I promise." Paul said and then picked up the pen. "So you already know about Punk and Brock doing the hit on the Del Rios…" Paul said as he saw that their names were already marked on the list.

"Was Joseph an intended target?" Seth asked and Paul nodded.

"Yeah, they wanted the little boy and his omega dead. Said they wanted to break Alberto. Why they wanted to break Alberto, I have no idea. They didn't really explain that one to me." Paul explained.

"Anoa'I family…who shot Evan?" Seth asked.

"Ryback drove the car, Miz pulled the trigger." Paul said as he marked it on the sheet. "Evan wasn't the target. Ata's son and nephew, Dwayne and Roman, were the targets. We thought they'd be angry at us for missing the targets, but they didn't care. They said they liked the chaos it would start. The original plan was to take out Dwayne and Roman because then the Anoa'I family would be left without strong leadership."

"The Harts? Bret and Christian?" Seth questioned.

"Summer Rae made the bomb and Cesaro planted it." Paul explained and marked it on the paper. "Bret was the intended target. Cesaro hacked into his phone and knew he had a meeting to go to that morning, so he planted it in the car before the sun came up. He was out of Canada and back in the States before the Harts even woke up. Christian was just collateral damage...wrong place, wrong time. They wanted Bret gone because he was too peaceful...to neutral, they like to stirrup drama. They figured Shawn would take over until Christian, Adam, and Natalya learned the ropes and we all know that Shawn is a firecracker...headstrong if you will."

"The McMahons? AJ?" Seth asked.

"They really wanted to hurt them, so we sent a team." Paul explained. "I sent the Dust brothers and Bray Wyatt. They're the craziest three I know that would do something this extreme. They also sent their own people. They told us to get AJ because the McMahons loved her. She was like the glue that held that family together...the bridge between Shane and Vince. They figured that without her, the communication would break down and they'd fall apart."

"Who is 'they'?" Seth asked and Paul shrugged.

"I don't know. They worked through advocates, intermediaries, middlemen…well technically middlewomen." Paul explained. "They call themselves the Bella twins. They handle all the business for them. I never met them personally, never even talked to them on the phone. I only dealt with the twins. The Bella twins were there when AJ was killed. I don't know if they participated or not, but they were there." Paul explained and Seth nodded. "I do know that the Twins shot up the funeral home during AJ's service. I don't know who was the intended target for that, but I hear Shane is in the hospital."

"My father and my brother…who ran them off the road?" Seth asked.

"Kid named Zack Ryder…it was his first job. He was so proud of himself even though he did a shitty job. I still can't believe he ran them off a busy interstate in broad daylight." Paul said and then marked it on the paper. "That's it." Paul finished and slid the paper back to Seth.

"Where are these people?" Seth asked and pointed to list and Paul shook his head.

"I don't know and that's the truth." Paul confessed. "I don't keep tabs on their locations as a safety precaution...just incase something like this ever happened. No one would ever be able to torture a location out of me because I honestly don't have their locations. I just call them with a job and they call me when it's done." Paul said. "The only thing I know, location wise, is that they all have permanent address in North America. Where in North America? I have no idea."

Seth grabbed the piece of paper and folded it up before pocketing it. "Thank you Paul." Seth said as he walked from the desk and over to stand next to Roman. "I'll make sure your wife and kids are well taken care of."

"Wait, what?" Paul asked and then was shocked when he saw Roman pull out a gun with a silencer on the end.

"This is from the Anoa'I family." Roman finally spoke before pulling the trigger and shooting Paul right between the eyes.

"Lets go." Seth said before turning away and walking out of the door. The couple quickly returned to their car and drove off.

"You okay?" Roman asked and Seth nodded as he made a left turn.

"Yeah, I'm perfect…" Seth trailed off. He really did feel fine with everything. Paul deserved to die and he was finally going to get revenge. "Call everyone, tell them to be ready for a video chat." Seth said and Roman pulled his phone out and started making calls.

Soon the couple was back at home. They quickly showered and changed their clothes before getting together everyone on the video chat.

"So I have the names and intended targets. I've scanned the list to my computer and sent it to all of you." Seth explained. "Did you get it?" Seth asked and everyone confirmed that they had the list.

"Now, we just have to find them." Stephanie said. She couldn't wait to get her hands on these guys.

"Remember, we have to be smart out this." Seth said. "You can't can on impulse." Seth warned.

"What do you mean?" Natalya asked.

"Paul's dead at his dock office. It'll be closed for the rest of the weekend, so that means we have a little under seventy-two hours to kill all of these people and find their middlewomen." Seth explained.

"Why seventy-two hours?" Alberto asked.

"When they find Paul's body, there's going to be some eyebrows raised in the criminal world but Paul managed assassins. He worked with a lot of people and anyone could have killed him but if we start picking off those people on that list one at a time over a period of days or weeks, they're going to know that one of us killed Paul and that we are on to them." Seth explained.

"Their fight or flight instincts will kick in and they'll either hurry up and leave North America and if they leave North America, there's basically a zero percent chance of finding them. Or they'll fight us, they'll start shooting us up left and right and I'm going to be completely honest with you all, my father didn't leave this family in good enough shape to fight a war." Seth added. "So if we do this, we do this right. We do this smart. We hit them once and we hit them hard. We gather all the assassins up, kill them all within the same time frame, get these Bella bitches, get them to give up the goods and go after the people at the top." Seth explained.

"Seth's right." Shawn spoke up, one hand resting on his small bump. "I don't want a war." Shawn said and everyone agreed.

"Then...Sounds like a plan to me." Dwayne spoke. "Everyone has to find their people within seventy-two hours, or risk starting war."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Adam Hart spoke up. "Let's do it."

* * *

Ata smiled as she stepped off the plane, her bag rolling behind her. She'd just made it to Connecticut and couldn't wait for her plan to start unrolling. Ata made her way to the car rental place in the airport and rented a car under the fake name that she flew in on. She didn't want any record of her being in Connecticut on this day. After Ata received her keys, she threw her bag in the car and started on her drive to her first destination. She hummed along with the radio and drummed her fingers against the steering wheel, she was totally at peace with what she was about to do.

Thirty minutes later, she pulled up in front of the McMahon. She got out of the car and went to door, knocking hard on the doors. After a few minutes, the door opened to reveal Eric staring back at Ata.

"Ata!" Eric exclaimed. "What a surprise."

"Sorry about just popping in on you like this…but I need to talk to you about something." Ata explained and Eric stepped out of the way.

"Of course, please come in." Eric said and smiled as Ata stepped into the house, not knowing that his world was about to turn upside down.

* * *

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	22. The Start of Revenge

Ata gave Eric a small smile as she stepped into the McMahon home. She watched Eric close the door behind her and lock it before turning to face her.

"It's nice to see you." Eric spoke truthfully as he motioned with his hands for Ata to follow him to the kitchen. "It feels like its been forever since I last saw you." Eric mentioned as they entered the kitchen.

Ata let out a chuckle as she moved through the kitchen to sit at one of the chairs next to the island. "Yes, it has been awhile." Ata commented.

"Would you like some tea?" Eric asked. "I was making some when I heard you knock." Eric explained as the tea kettle on the stove started to whistle.

"Oh, yes please." Ata answered and watched Eric grab two cups from the cabinet and place then on the granite top counter. He placed a small strainer over one of the cups that was filled with tea leaves

"Do you take sugar, milk, or honey in your tea?" Eric asked over his shoulder as he poured the hot water over the strainer.

"Just two sugars." Ata answered and continued to watch Eric fix their tea. Ata thought that she would be a lot more nervous in this situation, but she was oddly calm and at peace with what she was about to do. "What happened to the butler?" Ata asked and Eric let out a chuckle.

"I got rid of him." Eric answered. The butler was really only for Vince's benefit and since he was no longer living here, they was no need for him.

Eric soon finished making the tea and turned from the counter and walked over to where Ata was sitting. Eric placed the cup of tea in front of Ata before taking a seat across from her. Eric took a sip of his tea as he eyed Ata, who was drinking from her own cup.

"I heard about Shane and everything that happened at AJ's funeral." Ata started. "I'm so sorry for your loss and for what happened at the funeral. I hope Shane doesn't have any long lasting injuries due to the gunshot wound." Ata spoke.

"Shane will be okay." Eric started. "They had to take a piece of his liver out, but he'll be just fine without it as long as he doesn't drink too much alcohol. Apparently, you don't need all of your liver to live a long life." Eric answered before taking another sip of his tea.

"I should visit him while I'm here." Ata said. "I haven't seen Shane in years."

Eric nodded. "I think he'd enjoy your company. He's in Saint Francis, room seven-zero-one..."

"I think I will go see him." Ata said before picking up her cup and taking another drink of tea. Eric also took a small sip of his tea before speaking again.

"But something tells me, you didn't come here from Miami to just visit Shane and have small talk with me over tea." Eric spoke and Ata let out a laugh.

"And you'd be right." Ata said with a smile. "I'm here to talk business." Ata declared.

"Well Vince isn't here." Eric said. "He isn't welcomed here right now…I don't know if he'll ever be welcomed here again." Eric spoke truthfully and the last bit surprised Ata, but she didn't let the shock appear on her face. She wasn't here to be a marriage counselor, she had business to deal with.

"Doesn't matter." Ata said. "I'm here to discuss business with you."

"With me?" Eric questioned and Ata nodded. "Well, let's discuss." Eric said and then watched Ata reach into the inside coat pocket and pull out a yellow manila envelope that was folded down the middle so it could fit in the pocket. Ata unfolded it and gave it to Eric. Eric didn't know what to expect when he took the envelope from Ata and opened it.

Ata watched as Eric opened the envelope and started to go through all of the papers in the packet. She watched as Eric's facial expressions changed from curiosity, to shock, to absolute disgust. Ata's mouth fell open slightly as realization set in. "You didn't know…" Ata spoke and Eric nodded in agreement with Ata's statement.

Eric let out a sigh as he sat back in his chair. He rubbed his temples before speaking. "I had my suspicions in the beginning. The timing of it all just seemed too…convenient." Eric admitted. "Vince was doing things down in South America at the same time your sister was down there doing stuff…and then she was dead. It seemed more than a coincidence…I confronted Vince about it." Eric started to explain. "I knew South America was suppose to be a free-for-all and everyone was free to do deals down there…when it happened, I asked Vince if he had anything to do with your sister's death. He grabbed my face, cupped my cheeks, looked my dead in my eyes and told me he had nothing to do with her death…and I believe him, I believed him because I was certain that my husband wouldn't look me in the eyes and lie to me." Eric scoffed as he shook his eyes. "And that's all he's ever done…look me my eyes and lie to me. Sometimes I wonder if he actually loved me or the kids."

"Don't." Ata injected. "Vince didn't care about much but he cared about you, Hunter, Stephanie…" Ata trailed off as she debated whether or not to include Shane on that list because if she was honest with herself, she wasn't sure if Vince actually loved or cared about Shane.

"Don't think to hard…" Eric said as he watched Ata. He could see the wheels turning in Ata's head. "He didn't love Shane. He never explicitly said that he didn't love Shane, but the way he treated Shane said it all…he couldn't love his beta son. When I finally noticed this…I think that was the beginning of the end for us. I transferred all the love that I had for Vince to Shane, tried to put him on a different path…but he just wanted his father's acceptance, something I knew he'd never get…" Eric trailed off and then cleared his throat. "But you didn't come here to listen to my problems…I'm assuming you've already brought this to the others." Eric spoke and Ata nodded. "And I'm assuming you got a green light?" Eric questioned and Ata nodded yes.

"Yeah, they gave me a green light on Vince." Ata said and Eric nodded.

"Did they…Is Shane-." Eric started but Ata cut Eric off.

"Shane is safe." Ata said. "I'll be honest, I wanted to kill him for this shit storm he blessed us with but he doesn't deserve to die. I understand and respect his drive to be someone and gain respect from his family." Ata spoke truthfully. "Besides, AJ's death is going to eat at him more than anything…he probably welcomes death at this point." Ata spoke and Eric nodded and started to place all the papers back in the envelope.

"Well, do what you have to do to Vince." Eric said and then slid the envelope across the island to Ata. "But please, either leave a whole body or no body at all…I can't deal with another AJ. I don't want Vince's heart on my doorstep when I wake up in the morning." Eric pleaded.

"You won't have to worry about that." Ata said as she took the envelope and placed it back in her inner coat pocket. "I promise." Ata said and Eric nodded. Ata started to get up by Eric stopped him.

"I don't know where Vince is." Eric said. "I haven't had contact with him since I last saw him in the hospital."

Ata smiled at Eric's words. "No worries. I know exactly where he is."

"Okay." Eric started. "Call me later…when you're finished?" Eric requested and Ata nodded and then stood up. Eric stood from his seat and walked Ata out of the kitchen and to the front door. Once they reached the front door, Eric pulled Ata in for a hug. Ata felt that this was strange, the fact that Eric was hugging her. She didn't understand it, but it wasn't her moment to understand. Ata just returned the hug before pulling away.

"I'll call you." Ata said before opening the door and leaving the house. Once she was back in her rental car, she picked up and phone and dialed a number.

"Hello." Vince McMahon's voice came in over the receiver. Ata was a little shocked by the tone of Vince's voice. He didn't sound the confidence, smug bastard and Ata had grown to know. He sounded defeated.

"Vince, it's Ata. I'm in town." Ata spoke. "I need to talk to you. I'll be at your condo in twenty minutes."

"Wait…how do you know I'm at my condo? How do you even know about my condo?" Vince asked with a confused voice and Ata just laughed.

"Vincent…this is me you're dealing with." Ata said through her chuckling. "I always have eyes on you…I'll be there in twenty." Ata said and then hung up the phone, not giving Vince the chance to respond. Ata slipped on a pair of shades and adjusted her rearview mirror before leaving the McMahon property and getting back on the road.

True to her word, twenty minutes later Ata was parked a block down from Vince's condo. Ata picked up her phone and called Vince and told him where she was parked. Ata put the phone down and watched as Vince emerged from the building and started to walk toward her. Ata smirked as she watched him. He wasn't his normal put together self, he looked disheveled and as if he hadn't slept in days. Ata never thought she take pleasure in seeing Vince look so pitiful, but she absolutely loved it.

Vince opened the car door and carefully got into the passenger's seat. "Hello Ata, it's nice to see you." Vince spoke as he looked over at Ata. Vince had to admit that Ata looked good for a woman at her age. He thought that the life that they led would have worn her down, but she didn't look worn out. She looked beautiful and content...no, not content, she looked happy.

"Hello Vince." Ata said as she pulled off and started to make her way out of the city center. "It's nice to see you too. We need to talk."

"About the stuff with Shane?" Vince questioned. "I already know, a lot has happened and he made some deals with bad people that took advantage of him…he's not like me and you. He can't read people, he didn't know any better. He doesn't deserve to get hurt. He'll be released from the hospital in a day or two and he'll do what he can to make everything right." Vince explained.

"Oh, I know he'll make everything right." Ata said. "He has no choice but to fix this shit…but that's not why I'm here." Ata said and then took one hand off the wheel and reached into her inner coat pocket. Vince grew nervous when he saw Ata reach into her coat pocket, thinking she had a gun, but calmed after he saw the manilla envelope. Ata handed it to him and Vince took the envelope and opened it.

Silence fell over the car as Vince shuffled through the documents. After ten minutes, Vince let out a sigh and turned to Ata.

"So you know." Vince spoke and Ata nodded.

"So I know…" Ata repeated.

"Who gave you this?" Vince asked and Ata shrugged.

"It came anonymously." Ata started. "But the timing seemed too…convenient." Ata spoke, using words Eric spoke to her earlier. "Something tells me that the people Shane was working with dug through some records and found this…they want me to kill you." Ata explained. "I can't prove any of that, it's just my theory."

"You're probably right." Vince said with a sigh as he sat back on the seat and looked out of the window, watching the cars and lights go by.

Another silence fell over the car as Ata continued to drive out of the city toward the dockyard. There was nothing for either of them to say. Vince knew what his fate would be and this was something that Ata had to do. It's something that she's wanted to do for a while.

After another thirty minutes of driving, Ata pulled into a vacant dockyard. It was abandon years ago and know one had bought it from the county. There were still old shipping containers and other equipment in the yard, so Ata could hide behind those while she took care of business. Ata pulled behind a large, bright red metal shipping container and parked the car.

"Get out." Ata said and Vince quickly exited the car. She wasn't worried about Vince running because he had no where to run to, and she was a great shot so if he decided to run, she'd just cut him down with a bullet to the leg. Once Vince got out the car, Ata opened the glove compartment and pulled out his gun. She closed the glove compartment before getting out of the car and going over to Vince. "Get on your knees." Ata demanded and Vince sank down to his knees.

Vince waited for the shot, but it didn't come. Vince looked up at Ata and sighed. "What do you want me to do? Beg for my life? No…I'm over that and done with it." Vince said. "So, just kill me and get this over with." Vince said and watched as Ata stepped up to him. She raised the gun but instead of pulling the trigger, she hit Vince over the head with the butt of the gun. Vince yelped as Ata continued to beat Vince over the head with her gun.

After a few minutes, Ata stepped back and looked at Vince lying on the ground. He's face was bloody and bruised, his eyes were starting to swell shut, his lips were swollen and Ata was sure that his nose was broken. Ata bent down and grabbed Vince by his clothes so that he was back on his knees and so that Ata could look Vince in his eyes before they were swollen shut.

"A friend told me that killing someone would be easy on that person." Ata started. "That instead they should have to live with what they've done. I want you to live Vincent." Ata spat. "I don't want you to just live with the fact that I know what you did to my sister. I want you to live with the fact that your actions caused this mess. Your inability to love your son is what led to a five-year old boy being gun down...that's what led to AJ being beheaded...that led to Bret and Christian being blown to pieces. That chaos was caused by you and when you go to sleep at night, I want you to see their faces. I want your soul to be tortured…and then one day…maybe a month from now, a year from now, I'll come back and put you out of your misery. Until then, I hope you're existence is as miserable as possible." Ata said and then hit Vince over head again before walking away.

"H-How." Vince struggled. "How do you know I won't take my own life?" Vince asked and Ata chuckled. Ata walked back to Vince and laughed in his face.

"Because you're Vince McMahon, you have an image to uphold…also, you don't have the balls." Ata said and then swung her legs and kicked Vince his private parts. "…my mistake, looks like you do have balls." Ata joked and then walked away from Vince. She returned to her car and sat down in the drivers seat. She picked up the phone and dialed Eric's number. It take long before he answered.

"It's done?" Eric questioned.

"I didn't kill him, but he's badly hurt. He's in the abandon dockyard on Fishers Avenue, behind the bright red shipping container." Ata explained.

"Why did you decided to keep him alive?" Eric asked and he heard Ata chuckle on the other end of the line.

"Because he's miserable now…and I like him that way. I want him to suffer." Ata said and the hung up the phone.

Eric chuckled and before hanging up the phone and grabbing his eyes. Eric was sure Vince needed medical attention, so Eric was going to go get him because Eric wanted him to stay alive too so he could continue to be miserable.

Once Ata hung up the phone, she typed in the address to Saint Francis hospital in to her GPS and then pulled off, leaving Vince behind in the dust. She followed the directions to Saint Francis and parked in the back of the parking lot. She quickly walked into the hospital and took the elevator up to the seventh floor. Once the elevator doors opened on the seventh floor, she got off and walked down to the end of the hall until she reached room seven-zero-one. Ata didn't bother to knock as she pushed opened the hospital door and saw Shane lying in the hospital bed while Adam Rose sat beside him in a chair. The young couple looked up and saw Ata standing in the doorway. Adam looked confused while Shane gave Ata a knowing look.

"Can I help you?" Adam asked as he stood from his seat. He'd never met Ata before, so he didn't know she was.

"I don't think we've met." Ata said as she walked over to him. "I'm Ata Anoa'i." Ata introduced herself as she held out her hand. "You must be Adam Rose." Ata said and Adam nodded before taking her hand and shaking it. Adam had heard stories over the years about Ata and those stories were enough to make anyone feel intimidated by her presence.

"How do you know my name?" Adam asked and Ata smiled.

"It's my job to know everything about the other families…including the ones that aren't really in the business." Ata explained.

"Rose..." Shane called out. "Do you think you could give Ata and myself a minute?" Shane asked and Adam nodded.

"Of course. I'm going to get some food. Nice to meet you." Adam said before excusing himself and leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Ata took Adam's place at Shane's bedside, sitting down next to him in the uncomfortable plastic chair.

"So, have you come to kill me because of everything that I've caused?" Shane asked and Ata let out a quietly laugh.

"Oh honey." Ata chuckled. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you aren't important enough for me to personally kill. You know I rarely get my hands dirty. If I wanted you dead, I would have sent the twins to kill you…and do you really think I would have introduced myself to your omega if I wanted to kill you? I'm not stupid." Ata explained and Shane nodded.

"Yeah, you're far from stupid." Shane agreed and then let out a sigh. "I'm the stupid one." Shane moped and Ata shook her head.

"No, nope. You don't get to mope and sit around feeling sorry for yourself." Ata spoke. "You got yourself-no us, you got us into the mess so you're going to get us out of it. So stop all of that moping and crying and feeling sorry for yourself…and I don't need any of your bullshit apologies, find a way to resolve this because I have a feeling more people are going to get hurt." Ata started to explain. "Your people sent me documents that proved your father killed my sister, they wanted me to kill your father." Ata said and watched Shane's eyes widen in shock and disbelief. "And something tells me they're going to hurt Stephanie and Hunter so you're the only one left…tell me if I'm wrong." Ata continued and Shane nodded.

"They came to the hospital…told me that they were going to make it look like Stephanie committed suicide and then they'd kill Hunter so they could control the family through me." Shane admitted. "What am I going to do?" Shane asked.

"Don't let them control you anymore." Ata said. "Take control of this situation, and fix it. You have the power, you hold all the cards..." Ata said and the leaned over to press a motherly kiss on Shane's forehead. "Something tells me, we'll all be okay."

* * *

As Ata was finishing up her business in Connecticut, business was just starting to pick up in Calgary. It had only be a hour after the call ended with the other families and the Harts were already hard at working trying to find these assassins and the Bella twins. Shawn called Kevin and Johnny over and those three along with Natalya, Eva Marie, and Paige were downstairs trying to find out their location. Adam had retreated upstairs to his bedroom with his husband in tow. He needed to think and process all of the information in a quiet environment. The couple laid down on the bed and Chris pulled Adam into his arms and Adam laid his head on Chris's chest. Adam thought to the sound of Chris' heartbeat and snores. Adam figured these assassins would be good a covering their tracks. If Paul didn't even know where they lived, then how would the find them in just seventy-two hours. Paul only had phone contact with his assassins and the Bellas, so how did they expect to have face to face contact with these people.

"Phone…" Adam mumbled under his breath before the proverbial light bulb went off over his head. "Oh my God, the Phone!" Adam yelled as he sat up in the bed.

"Wait, what, what?" Chris questioned as he was jolted from his sleep.

Adam grabbed his phone and opened up a group text. 'Video chat, now! I have an idea!' Adam typed and then sent to the other four families. "Come on, we have video chat now!" Adam said and jumped off the bed and ran downstairs, Chris hot on his heals. Adam burst into the office where the rest of the family was and moved toward the computer. "We're having a video chat with the other families, I have an idea." Adam explained as he sat down in front of the computer and powered it up. Once it was on, he opened up the video messenger and started to call all of the other families. One by one, four screens began to pop up until everyone was there.

"So I have an idea on how we can get a location for everyone." Adam started. "Seth, you said Paul received calls from his assassins and the Bellas. Do you know if Paul had a regular phone or one of those disposable ones?" Adam asked.

"He had a regular phone…an android I believe." Seth answered.

"Great." Adam said. "This means we can hack into it and download all of his contacts, and incoming and outgoing calls. We can then run the numbers against the names we have and then if we get a hit, we can triangulate a location and then…handle business." Adam explained and his idea got a smile and a rise out of everyone.

"That's a really great idea." Hunter said and everyone agreed.

"Great, now that we're all in agreement with this plan…" Adam started. "Does anyone know of a person that can actually do all of that?" Adam asked and a silence fell over everyone. The only person that was that good with computers and technology was AJ and she was no longer with them.

"I think I might know someone…" Dwayne started. "Well not me, but Ata…let me call her." Dwayne said and then took his phone out and dialed her number.

* * *

Ata walked out of Shane's hospital room after a long talk and started down the hall. She would go back to Miami tomorrow and catch up on everything that has happened while he'd been gone. As Ata reached the elevator, the doors opened to reveal Eric McMahon standing there.

"I figured you'd be here." Eric said as he stepped off the elevator and Ata smiled.

"I had a long to talk with Shane." Ata confessed. "I think it'll light a fire under his ass."

"I hope so…I'm ready for this chapter to be over with." Eric said. "Vince is downstairs in the emergency room…you broke his nose and eye socket."

"I didn't think I hit him that hard." Ata said and they both laughed at her comment.

"You know…" Eric started. "I like Vince miserable too." Eric confessed. Ata was about to say something when her phone started to ring. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at it.

"It's Dwayne." Ata said before answering it. "Hello."

"Hey ma, do you still have the name and number of that girl that did some hacking for you?" Dwayne asked.

"Yeah, her name was Alicia Fox. I'll text you her number….why do you even need it?" Ata asked and then listened to Dwayne explain how Seth and Roman found out about Paul and his assassins and the Bella twins and how the need to find them within seventy-two hours and they want to hack into Paul's phone in order to find out where the assassins and twins might be. "Alright, I'll send it to you now." Ata said and hung up the phone. She then sent Alicia's contact information to Dwayne.

"What's happening?" Eric asked and Ata looked at Eric and smiled.

"Revenge." Ata answered. "That's what's about to happen."


	23. Time to Step Up to the Plate

"Revenge?" Eric questioned, his eyes narrowed in confusion. He didn't understand what Ata meant by that. Was she talking about Vince or someone else?

"Come on." Ata said and turned to go back to Shane's room. It seemed as if she had more business to take care of in Connecticut.

Eric followed Ata down that hall to his son's room. They entered the room and saw that Adam Rose had returned with some food for himself and Shane. Adam looked up and saw the serious looks on Eric and Ata's faces and wondered if he should leave so they could discuss business.

"Should I leave?" Adam asked after a few moments of silence. When no one answered, Adam started to get up but Eric stopped him.

"No, sit down." Eric told Adam, pointing to the chair. "If you're going to be a permanent part of this family, then you need to know what's going on." Eric explained. He wouldn't be like Vince and exclude them from the business. They deserved to know just as much as everyone else. "Ata and I both have some news…" Eric trailed off and looked over at Ata.

"You go first." Ata said, eager to hear what Eric was about to say. Eric was just as earger to hear Ata's news, but went ahead with his news.

"Your father…" Eric started and then took a deep breath. "Your father is no longer apart of this family. Stephanie and Hunter don't know yet." Eric mentioned and Vince also didn't know this yet, as Vince passed out in the car before Eric could tell him. "You, Stephanie, and Hunter will run the business. I'll be there to help, of course." Eric added. "It's time for you to step up to the plate, Shane."

"Yes, indeed." Ata said and moved to sit at the foot of the hospital bed. "My son just called me, he said they know who's been attacking everyone. They're working on finding them and killing them. They also said they're going to find these…Bella twins and get the location of the top people from them."

"The Bellas won't know their location…they need Morrison and Melina." Shane answered and Ata tilted her head as she listened to Shane explain his answer. "The Bellas handle their businesses, both illegal and legal businesses. They're basically the fall girls. If the police come knocking, it'll seem like the buck stops with them and that the twins are running a large criminal enterprise. The Bellas are how the people at the top insulate themselves… No one knows who the actual shotcallers are. I don't even think the Bellas know who the top people are, but John Morrison and Melina Perez do because they are the enforcers and bodyguards. They're in charge of crew of men and women that protect the shotcallers. It's their job to know where these top people are at all times so they can be protected. You get them…you find the top."

"How do we find them?" Ata asked and Shane smiled.

"Morrison and Melina...They like to visit me and make threats, they came to the hospital a while back and opened my stitches." Shane confessed.

"What!" Adam exclaimed, angry that Shane had lied to him. "You told me that you accidentally ripped your stitches."

"I didn't want you to worry Rose." Shane spoke and Adam rolled his eyes.

"Oh, well…good job." Adam said in a sarcastic tone.

"You need to start being honest with Adam." Eric scolded Shane. He didn't want Shane to fall on the lying path that Vince had fallen on. "He's an adult. If he can't handle the truth, then he doesn't need to be in this family." Eric explained.

"Can you lure Morrison and Melina somewhere?" Ata asked, getting back to the situation at hand.

"Yeah, I'm sure I can." Shane said with a nodded. "But they have to be last because…no one at the top will notice if those assassins go missing because those assassins weren't theirs. They were contracted, so they wouldn't care if they died. The Bellas are known to go off on island vacations, so they'll probably think they just went on a vacation…but these people will notice if Melina and Morrison are missing. I mean, it's their job to always be around to protect them so if they're gone for a longer than normal amount of time, these people will suspect something. If we go after them, we have to get them last and we have to get a location from them quickly."

"I'll let my kid know about Melina and Morrison." Ata said as she pulled out her cellphone. "Good work, Shane."

* * *

Dwayne threw the front door to his mansion open and saw the young, cute and bubbly African-American girl staring back at him with the biggest smile on her face. She had a messenger bag on her shoulder and a small suitcase that would roll behind her. "Oh my God, you must be Dwayne…Ata was right, you're a huge man and you look like your mon…I'm Alicia, Ata's personal I.T. girl." Alicia introduced herself and stuck out her hand. Dwayne took it and shook it quickly before pulling away.

"You packed heavy." Dwayne mentioned as he moved out of the way so Alicia could enter his home.

"Well…" Alicia started as he entered the house with her bags. "Ata didn't really explain what you needed but she did say you were on a time crunch so instead of you explaining what you need and me having to go home and get things, I just brought everything…in the interest of time." Alicia explained.

"Good girl." Dwayne said and placed his hand on Alicia's shoulder as he led her through the house to his office.

In the office, Evan sat with Layla at the computer desk. The other families were still connected to the video chat, waiting the arrival of Ata's computer girl. They all prayed that she was good and could work under a time constraint.

"Here she is." Dwayne announced as he walked into his office with Alicia in tow.

"Oh, the whole gang is on video chat…nice." Alicia said as she moved over to the computer. She stopped to coo at Layla before taking a seat at the computer. "So what can I do for you all?" Alicia asked, a bright smile on her face.

The others couldn't help but smile, as Alicia's happiness was contagious. "We need you to hack into a phone and get some numbers off, then triangulate a location from those numbers." Adam explained and Alicia let off a sigh.

"Is that it?" Alicia asked.

"We also need you to find out some information about two people." Dwayne answered. "Think you can do that?" He asked and Alicia scoffed.

"Oh, this is so easy. I won't even break a sweat. I mean if I can hack the FBI, I can hack into a phone." Alicia said and everyone watched her reach into her bag and pull out her laptop and some other devices and wires they knew nothing about. "I need to create an invisible network…invisible in air quotes of course." Alicia said as she started to connect the wires to her laptop and then plug everything into a sock into the wall. She powered up her computer and created her own network before moving forward. "I'm using a fake IP address and I'm having it bounce around fifty-six networks in as many countries…they'll never know we were in his phone." Alicia said as she booted up her hacking program. "Okay, I need the number and do you know who was his service provider?" Alicia asked.

"His number is 314-555-6784." Seth answered and watched as Alicia typed those numbers into her program. "I don't know the network, but he has an iPhone." Seth added and Alicia nodded. "Do you need the service provider?"

"No, I can still access his records." Alicia said as she started to run the number. "America really only have five service providers, so it doesn't take much to run the number through their databases." Alicia explained as she continued to type.

"I don't mean to be…nosy." Shawn started as he laid his hand on his stomach, trying to settle a bit of sickness he felt. "But how did you meet Ata? Do two don't seem to run in the same circles." Shawn explained and Alicia chuckled.

"Oh, Ata caught me stealing from her Swiss bank account." Alicia answered matter-of-factly.

"And you lived to tell the tale…" Dwayne spoke in amazement. Ata didn't play around with her money so the fact that Alicia was still alive after stealing from Ata spoke volumes. This girl must be really valuable.

"Well, I think she felt sorry for me." Alicia started. "I was really down on my luck and I only stole two hundred bucks from her account for groceries. I thought 'this is a multimillion dollar account, no one is going to notice two hundred dollars missing', but she did and confronted me about it. When I told her what I used the money for, she offered me this job and here I am." Alicia explained. "Got it, he's a Verizon customer, should of known…Paul Heyman is his name?" Alicia asked and they all confirmed. "Alright, send the names." Alicia said and Seth sent them to the main desktop computer. Alicia looked at the desktop and typed the names into her own laptop. "I'm going to finish typing these names in, get the numbers, and get a location. This is going to take a while so if anyone wants a bathroom break or food break, now is the time to get it." Alicia said, never looking up from the computer screen.

No one wanted to move. This information was incredibly important and they didn't want to miss out on anything, but the rumbling in Seth's stomach said otherwise.

"Come on, I'll make something." Roman said and took Seth's hand and the couple left the video screen and went into their kitchen. The others followed suit and soon Alicia was left to her own devices.

Seth and Roman entered the kitchen and Seth sat down at the table and watched Roman pulled meats and cheeses from the fridge to make them both a sandwich.

"Not even twenty-four hours in and we might have their locations in thirty minutes." Roman comments as he grabbed the loaf of bread and pulled four slices from the bag. He looked over at Seth and saw the younger man staring off into space. "Maybe you should take a quick nap." Roman suggested and Seth shook his head.

"No, I'm fine." Seth said as he turned his head to look at Roman. "It's just…we're about to kill a lot of people and…I've never physically killed some one. I've never even shot a gun, what if I'm in way over my head with this?" Seth started to doubt himself. The survival of the Orton family rested on his shoulders, but what if he couldn't do this? What if he couldn't set everything straight?

Roman quickly finished making the sandwiches before bring them over to the table. He sat one in front of Seth before taking his seat at the table and placing his sandwich in front of himself. "Hey, everything is going to be okay." Roman said and reached out to caress Seth's cheek. "I'm here and I'll do all of the killing if I have to." Roman said and Seth nodded before grabbing the sandwich.

"It's not fair to you." Seth started. "You have your own family to worry about."

"You are my family." Roman spoke and Seth left a small smile form on is face before eating his sandwich. Roman followed suit and the couple ate in a comfortable silence. Once they finished, the both grabbed a soda from the fridge and went back to the computer. Alicia was still typing furiously at the computer and the couple could see that Stephanie, Hunter, and Dean had returned to the video chat. They didn't speak to one another as they watched Alicia work her magic on the laptop.

After another ten minutes, Alicia's face and body relaxed as she finally finished the first part of her task. "I did it." Alicia mumbled as she looked at her laptop screen. On the screen was a map of North America and pulsing points on the map of where each person was. It would continue to track their movements as the moved around North America. "I did it!" Alicia yelled out loudly. Dwayne and Evan came back into the room and the Harts and the Del Rios appeared on the video chat.

"Alright so…" Alicia said as she typed some more. "I've hacked into all of your computers and sent you this map." Alicia started.

"Hacked our computers?" Stephanie asked and Alicia nodded.

"Well, I couldn't send this over email…file is too big and I thought you were on a time crunch." Alicia explained and they all nodded. "Anyway, this map is tracking all of those people you gave me around North America, this map only tracks around North America. They leave North America, then I'll have to rig up another map and get access to overseas towers…that could take some time." Alicia explained, silently warning them to get these people before they left North America. "Everyone is represented by a color, the legend is on the left side of the map…The men you know as Punk and Brock are both at an address in Texas. They're together. It's not either of their home addresses, so they may be on job or vacation."

"He's mine." Alberto growls out as he pulls up the map and clicks on the two dots that represent Punk and Brock to get an address. Rey quickly takes down the address as Alicia continues.

"Ryback and the Miz are both in Atlanta, they're at a hotel…probably on a job." Alicia said and Dwayne nodded. He would get the address later and go up there.

"Summer Rae and Cesaro are both in Las Vegas and guess what?" Alicia started. "They're married. I have their marriage certificate, I sent it to all of you, they've been married for four years." Alicia explained while Natalya looked at the map and took down their address. "Summer actually teaches chemistry at the University of Las Vegas...she has a Ph.D."

"The Dust brothers and Bray Wyatt are in Louisiana, in the backwoods. I didn't even know people lived that deep in the bayou. I guess they're like rednecks or something." Alicia said. "Zack Ryder is in Long Island…looks like he's at home, and the Bella Twins are in New York City. It also looks like they're at home." Alicia answered. "And these girls are smart on paper. They both have masters degrees and Brie is working on her Ph.D. in economics." Alicia commented.

"While we're in Long Island, we can take the Bellas." Seth said and everyone agreed.

"You can take them to a warehouse we have in Brooklyn." Stephanie added. "I'll send everyone the address. We'll all meet there when we're finished with the others." Stephanie planned.

"Now, what was that other thing you need me to do?" Alicia asked and Dwayne pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to Alicia.

"I need information on these two." Dwayne explained and Alicia took the paper and looked at it before typing the names into her program.

"They actually cover their tracks really well to be criminals." Alicia said as he continued to type. "They seem normal and wait…" Alicia paused as she came across some records. "They have a kid." Alicia announced.

"A kid…together?" Natalya asked and Alicia nodded.

"Yeah…A boy, John Morrison Junior. He's five years old. It looks like he stays with grandmother, Melina's mother." Alicia explained as the others digested the information.

"That's how we get the location." Shawn spoke up. "Parents will do anything to protect their children."

"Are we really willing to kidnap a kid?" Rey questioned and Shawn shook his head.

"We don't need to kidnap the kid…we need the address and pictures of the kid, video would be even better." Shawn said. "We just have to let them know that we know where this kid is and that we can hurt this kid if we have to."

"I'm sending you the grandmother's address and pictured of the kid and grandmother…I also got a videos of them from red light cameras walking across the street." Alicia said and sent it out to everyone. "The grandmother has an IP address registered to her..." Alicia trails off as she types some more. "She has an new iMac. Not even six months old." Alicia says with a smile on her face.

"What does that do for us?" Roman questioned and Alicia looked up to address all of them.

"iMacs have built in cameras...I can hack into the feed and give you a live stream of that house." Alicia said and everyone smiled. She was worth whatever Ata was paying her.

"It looks like we have all we need." Hunter commented as she started shuffling through the files Alicia sent him on the computer.

"Then what are we waiting for." Seth started and looked between all of them. "Lets go."

* * *

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	24. Oh, Sweet Revenge Pt 1

**Warning: **This chapter does contain descriptions of violence, torture, rape via foreign object, and murder. Some people might find the descriptions gruesome. If you think this might trigger you or if you're just not into this sort of thing, then skip this chapter. You won't lose too much of the plot by skipping. Read at your own risk!

* * *

Alberto closed the video chat and stood up to pace around his office. He now had the location of the men that killed his son and injured his husband and he just wanted to go after them, but he had to be smart about this. He couldn't just go on a rampage and kill these two. It had to be done with intelligence.

"How do we do this?" Alberto questioned as he faced back and forth. "I want to do this right. I don't want any blow back." Alberto spoke as he continued to pace. Rey got up from his chair and went over to Alberto to stop his movements.

"Texas is in our territory." Rey started. "We can take a quick drive up there and handle business." Rey suggested but Alberto shrugged at the idea. Security was tight at the Mexico-United States border. It would be hard to smuggle weapons into Texas. Even if they went by private plane, they were still at risk of being checked by airport security. Texas police, and other border state agents, placed Mexicans and other Latinos under more scrutiny. Alberto was sure that the Harts would be able to fly in from Canada with no problem, but he would no doubt be searched.

"That's not really a risk I'm willing to take." Alberto said. He couldn't locked up because of this. He had Ricardo to think of. "We can't really afford being arrested right now."

"I have an idea…" Dolph spoke softly and watched as the alphas turned to look at him. Dolph wanted to tread lightly and not speak out of turn. Even though he was dating Rey, he still wasn't technically apart of the Del Rio family and he had no control over what they did. He didn't want to offend anyone by speaking up when he wasn't spoken to but when the two alphas stayed silent, Dolph continued. "I know you're not suppose to shit where you eat, but it'd be easier for you to have them transported here, and then you can do what you like." Dolph suggested. "There's no risk involved for you…if you get the right kind of people to transport them, they can easily be taken from Texas to Mexico. Once they cross the border, you're in the clear because the Del Rios own Mexico. I mean, you did finance the current President of Mexico's presidential campaign." Dolph mentioned and Rey smiled at him before turning to Alberto.

"He's right. We get them to Mexico and we can do anything you want with them." Rey reiterated and Alberto nodded and walked over to Dolph.

"What do you mean by right kind of people"? Alberto asked and Dolph let out a chuckle.

"We all know U.S. border agents can be a bit...prejudice." Dolph started. "They are far less likely to stop a family of people that are my skin color going to have a Mexican vacation, than they are to stop a group of people that are your skin color coming home from a U.S. vacation." Dolph explained and Alberto nodded. As much as he hated to admit it, Dolph was right about that. Even in this century, there were certain prejudices that people couldn't escape.

"Rey, call the Guerrero family and have them set it up." Alberto said. The Guerrero family ran the day-to-day operations in Texas. He was more than confident that the Guerreros could pull this off.

Rey immediately got Vickie on the phone and explained everything to her. Rey told Vickie that the two men were in Brownsville, Texas and then gave the home address. Vickie told them not worry and told Rey she would have them in Mexico City within the next fourteen hours. Rey told her to move as fast as she could before thanking her and ending the call. "Vickie is on it." Rey said and Alberto nodded.

"What are you going to do with them when they get here?" Dolph asked and a evil smile covered Alberto's face.

"Oh, just wait and see." Alberto spoke. "It's going to be genius."

* * *

Stephanie closed the video chat and waited for Hunter to finish scribbling down the address before she closed her laptop shut. She turned to her brother and brother-in-law, wanting to speak but not being able to find the right words.

"I'll call the pilot, have them get the jet ready as quick as possible." Hunter said before leaving the room to make the phone call.

"Come on." Dean said as he took Stephanie's hand in his. The two went upstairs to Hunter and Dean's room. They grabbed three duffle bags. Dean took one and put a pair of throw away clothes in it for himself and Hunter and pair of gloves for each of them. They took the bags and went to Stephanie's room, putting a pair of clothes and gloves in the bag for her before leaving the room and going downstairs to wait on Hunter to finish his call.

"They said they can have the plane up in thirty to forty minutes." Hunter explained and Dean nodded and showed Hunter the two empty bags.

"Lets hit up the stash house and then head to the hospital. We have to let Eric and Shane what we're doing." Dean spoke and Hunter agreed. Hunter grabbed the garage door opener and keys to the stash house before heading out.

The trio left the McMahon mansion and headed to the house they deemed a stash house for their weapons. They only kept small hand guns at the mansion, but they kept high powered and other not-so legal weapons at the stash house. The house was in a nice middle class neighborhood and it was registered under their corporation as one of their rental properties, but no one actually lived there. They had the utilizes turned on and received an occupancy permit in a fake name, so it looked like someone lived at the house.

Hunter opened the garage and pulled the car inside, quickly letting it back down before they drew attention to themselves. The trio hopped out of the car and went inside, going down to the basement where the weapons were. The basement was essentially a large panic room that held all of the weapons. The room could only be opened by typing the code into the keypad and then lining up your eye with the biometric eye scanner. The scanner not only scanned and identified the eye, but also measured the heat in the eye to make sure the person was alive. Once inside, the room couldn't be opened from the outside. It could only be opened by the people inside the room.

Dean typed in the code and placed his eye on the eyepiece. After a few seconds on scanning, the door slid open and three McMahons entered the room. Dean placed the two empty duffle bags in the middle of the room and the three went in separate directions. Dean and Hunter grabbed different types of guns and ammo and brought them back to the bags and started to pack them. Stephanie grabbed an axe and a saw and brought it back to the bag. Dean looked over at Stephanie and frowned, not understanding the need for the axe and saw.

"I'm going to cut their head off." Stephanie spoke in a monotone voice. Dean nodded in understanding. She would kill him how they killed AJ.

"We'll probably need something to tie them up with." Hunter said and Dean nodded and went over to one the drawers and grabbed handcuffs and zip ties and then threw them in the bag. Once they everything they needed, they headed out of the room and locked it tight behind them. They jumped in the car and drove off toward the hospital.

When they arrived at the hospital, the three walked in and quickly got onto the elevator, riding it up to Shane's floor. They got of the elevator and walked down the hall to Shane's room. They opened the door and were shocked to see Ata sitting next to Eric on one side of the bed while Adam Rose sat on the other side.

"The cavalry have arrive." Ata remarks as she puts her can of soda down. "Alicia gave you a location?" Ata asked and they nodded.

"We're going to the swamps of Louisiana." Stephanie answered. "But before we go, we have to tell you the plan."

"Seth and Roman, after taking care of their guy, will go to New York City and get those twins. They bring them back to the warehouse we have in Brooklyn." Hunter explained.

"You want me to lure Morrison and Melina there?" Shane questioned and the trio nodded. "I can do that, but I need to get out of this hospital. If they go to that warehouse and don't see me, they'll know something is up."

"Can you get out of the hospital within the next twenty-four hours?" Dean asked as he looked at his watch. The first twenty-four hours would be up soon, which meant they would only have another forty-eight hours to see this plan through.

"I'll get him checked out and he'll be there." Eric said with a determined look on his face.

"Have Seth and Roman call me when they get the Bellas. I'll call Melina and Morrison then and have them meet us at the warehouse." Shane said and they all nodded.

Eric got up and went over to the three revenge-seekers and pulled them in for a group hug. "Come back to me alive." Eric whispered before pulling away. "I love you all."

"We love you too." Dean said and gave Eric a soft smile.

The trio finished saying there goodbyes and then left the hospital room. On the elevator ride down, the pilot called Hunter and told him that the plane was all ready to go. Hunter told the pilot that they were on the way. They silently left the hospital and got into the car and drove to the airport. They made it to the airport in record time and bypassed all security as they boarded their private plane. The pilot told them it would take three hours to get to New Orleans, so the trio settled in for the plane ride. Dean grabbed the duffle bags filled with guns and started to clean them all. Hunter had the GPS map transfer to his phone, so he monitored the dots to make sure they stayed at the same address. He then ordered a car to at the airstrip when they land. Stephanie just sat in her seat and stared out of the window, thinking of who she would kill first.

As they were about to land, the trio quickly changed into the clothes they brought with them, Sweats and T-shirts that would definitely be thrown away after they were done with this. They pocketed the gloves and would put them on later. They then returned to their seats and waited for the plane to land at the airstrip.

When the plane landed, the trio grabbed the bags and quickly exited the plane. Hunter told the pilot they would be back in a few hours and that they would be going to Brooklyn. The pilot assured that the plane would be ready whenever they came back.

Stephanie and Dean were waiting for Hunter in the truck, Dean in the passenger's seat and Stephanie sitting in the back. Hunter slid into the driver's seat and gave Dean his phone so he could read out the directions to him. The double cab pick-up truck would blend into the surrounds of the back swamps of Louisiana. Driving something they would normally drive, like a nice SUV or luxury car, would draw too much attention to themselves and they were trying to get in and out without being seen. It was an hour long drive out to the Louisiana backwoods. As they turned off the narrow two-lane highway and onto a dirty rode, they knew that had to be close. As the drove the winding road, thick trees shot up from the swamp water and they could see alligators clawing along side the road.

"That backwoods of Louisiana…" Dean breathed out as he looked at the GPS on Hunter's phone. "The house is point two miles up the road. I'm thinking we should park on the side of the road and walk. We don't want them seeing the car and getting suspicious. Also, it doesn't look like anyone uses this road on the regular so it'll be safe to leave the truck."

"You're right." Hunter said as he pulled over on the side of the road. He parked the car and then the trio started to ruffle through the bag. They grabbed a couple of hand guns, strapping one to their leg while holding one in their hand except Dean strapped the other gun to his waist and then took up the shotgun in his hand. They each took a box of ammo for their guns and put the ammo in their pockets. Stephanie decided to keep her axe and saw in the duffle bag so they put some more ammo in the bag and the zip ties and hand cuffs before getting out of the car and walking down the dirt path, Stephanie carrying the bag on her shoulder.

The short point two mile walk down the dirt road led to a large farm house at the end of the road. There was a makeshift wooden fence around the property that wouldn't even be able to keep a rabbit out. The house itself looked like it needed some major repairs. The sky blue paint that once beautifully covered the house was pealing away, some windows were busted out, and the rickety porch looked like it might fall in at any minute.

"I wasn't expecting the Hilton or Marriott, but damn." Dean commented as he looked at the old farm home.

Stephanie let out a quiet chuckle and was about to say something when a movement caught her eye. "Guys!" Stephanie whispered and pointed to a man that was walking across the property. He was a talk, brute of a man. He was bald, but had a rather long red beard. He had on green overalls and a strange sheep mask sat on top of his head. "There's no one with him."

"Come on." Hunter said as he cocked his gun and the quickly ran across the property to hid behind a big tree, Stephanie and Dean followed suit. They all put on their gloves before Hunter spoke.

"Let's come up behind him." Hunter whispered and the three moved from the tree and ran up behind the man. The man mad the mistake of bending down to tie his shoe, which gave the trio the opportunity to run up behind the man. Dean cocked his shotgun and placed it to the back of the man's head. The man's movements stilled as he felt the cold metal of the double barrel shotgun on the back of his head.

"Where is everyone?" Dean asked. "And if you lie to me, you'll be the first to die." The omega threated.

"They're all in the house, I swear. I just went out to check and set the traps for the alligators." The man confessed. Stephanie took a pair of handcuffs out of the bag on her shoulder and placed them on the big man.

"Get up and lead us into the house and if you make any sudden movements or try to draw attention to us, I'll drop you where you stand." Hunter said and watched as the man stood up slowly and started to walk to the house. The trio followed behind the man across the property, Dean's shotgun pressed to the man's back. They climbed the poorly made porch steps and watched the man open the screen door. They entered the house with man and saw that the living room was empty.

"Call them to the living room." Stephanie gritted through her teeth. "I want everyone here."

"Hey everyone!" The man called out. "Come to the living room!" He yelled and heard no movement.

"Get them out here!" Dean insisted and pressed the shotgun roughly into his back.

"I got a big 'gator. Help me get him in and I'll cook 'gator gumbo!" The man yelled and movement could be heard through the house, footsteps coming down the stairs and through the hallway. Four men came around the corner into the living room and the trio was ready for them. Stephanie and Hunter raised their guns as Dean pushed the big man on the ground before pointing his the four men.

"Well isn't this lovely." The man in the middle said. He had long dark, stringy hair and full beard. He wore dark colored pants and a dark tank top that was covered by a weird looking Hawaiian shirt.

Stephanie placed her gun back into the holster and went over to the men, handcuffing them all as Dean and Hunter held their guns on them. She then rounded them up and placed them on their knees next to the man in green overalls so they were all in a nice, neat line.

"I told you…they would come." The man in the Hawaiian shirt spoke again with a crazed look in his eyes. "Abigail spoke to me!"

"Shut up about Abigail." An older normally looking man said. "Bitch isn't real." He mumbled under his breath.

"You know who we are?" Dean asked and the man nodded.

"Why of course my precious omega Dean." The man spoke and then looked at Hunter and Stephanie. "And alpha Hunter and Ms. Stephanie."

"Great." Hunter said dryly. "Then you know exactly why we're here."

"Who is Bray Wyatt? And who are the Dust brothers?" Stephanie asked with venom dripping off her voice. "Who?"

"Bray Wyatt…" The man in the Hawaiian shirt spoke. "At your service, Ms. Stephanie." Bray then let out an evil laugh.

"I go by Goldust." The man on the end said. He looked like the only normal one of the group, but he obviously couldn't be too normal if he was living with these guys. "This is my brother, Stardust." Goldust said as he nudged the younger man next to him.

"Who are those two?" Dean asked as he pointed to the man in the green overalls and the other man that was in a dirty tank top and jeans, his eyes were wide as he looked at them.

"They are Luke Harper and Erick Rowan." Bray Wyatt spoke. "They are my sheep." He explained and Dean raised her gun and shot Luke Harper in the head with his shotgun, his head blow apart by the force. Hunter then lifted his pistol and shot Erick Rowan in the head. Both men slumped over and fell to the grown with a loud thump.

"Your sheep have been slaughtered." Stephanie growled and Bray gave her a smirk.

"I wondered where AJ got her resilience and strength from…she was so beautiful in her final moments." Bray began. "She didn't beg or scream for her life. She was strong, stronger than any alpha I've had the misfortune of meeting. When Stardust entered her, she said nothing and when I and Goldie stood over her about to chop head off…she didn't scream or beg for her life. It was beautiful." Bray said before letting out a little chuckle. Stephanie turned to Stardust and gave him a look over.

"You raped my wife." Stephanie said in a monotone voice.

"AJ was the galactic key." Stardust started in a crazed voice. "And when I entered her, it unlocked the universe." He explained. Stephanie's eyes narrowed. She set the duffle bag that was on her shoulder on the ground before going over to Stardust. She grabbed him and bent him over a chair that was in the living room and pulled his pants and underwear down before going back to the bag, grabbing the axe from it, and walking back to Stardust. She stood behind him and turned the axe around, so she was holding the blade. She lined the wooden handle up with Stardust's entrance before roughly pushing it inside of him.

"How is that! Huh!" Stephanie yelled as Stardust let out a scream in pain. "Am I unlocking your universe now!" Stephanie yelled and continued to violate the man with the axe handle. Goldust looked away and Bray laughed as Stephanie continued her actions. Soon, blood poured down Stardust's legs and that's when Stephanie finally stopped. She pulled the axe handle from Stardust's body and then used the rug to wipe the handle clean.

"You're first…hold him so he doesn't move." Stephanie gritted out and Hunter when over to Stardust and held him in place as Stephanie stood to the side of Stardust. She lifted the axe high above her head and brought it down hard, but it wasn't hard enough. It didn't sever his head completely from his body. The head was still hanging by a piece of skin and a part of the spine. "More power this time." Stephanie mumbled as she raised the axe and brought it down again, this time finishing the job. Stephanie turned and face the remaining to men. She saw red as she looked at those two. She went over to Goldust, lifting the axe and bringing it down the top of his head, effectively opening it up and allowing pieces of his brain to ooze out. He fell with a loud thump on the floor.

Bray laughed a wicked laugh when Goldust hit the floor. "Give me sweet death, my princess!" Bray said as he bowed his head, showing off the back of his neck for Stephanie to cut. Stephanie dropped the axe and went back to the bag, grabbing a manual saw. She walked over to Bray and placed the saw at the back of Bray's neck and started to cut. Back and forth, the sound of the saw was at first drowned out by Bray's evil laugh but as he bled out and died, they could all hear the saw cutting against bone and soon his head was severed from his body.

Stephanie let out a sigh of relief when it was all done. She was covered in blood, but that didn't phase her. "I feel amazing." Stephanie breathed out and Dean went over to her and put an arm around her.

"We all feel better." Dean said and gave Stephanie a one arm hug. "Now, lets move the bodies to the swamp behind the house. The alligators will eat them. It doesn't look like they get any visitors, so it'll be a while before anyone finds anything."

"Yeah, lets move them." Hunter said and looked at his watch. "We have to be in New York soon."

Dean grabbed Stardust and Bray's heads and carried them out to the swamp while Stephanie and Hunter carried Goldust's body. Dean and Stephanie carried Bray to the swamp while Stardust's body was small enough for Hunter carry on his own. As the bodies hit the swamp, they watched a few alligators come up and take large bites out of their flesh.

"Come on, we have to get the other two." Hunter said, breaking Dean and Stephanie out of their trance. They quickly threw Luke Harper and Erick Rowan in the swamp before going back to the house, gathering up all of there things, and heading back to the truck. They quickly made it back to truck and Hunter started the hour drive back to the airport. Stephanie touch her wedding ring as she looked out the window. Wherever AJ was, she was proud.

* * *

CM Punk let out a groan as he opened his eyes. He had a blinding headache and wanted to rub his head with his hands, but quickly realized he couldn't move his body. "What the fuck!" Punk yelled out. "Why can't I move? Where the fuck am I!" He continued to yell.

"Punk…" Brock called out. "I can't move either, what happened?" Brock asked. The last thing he remembers is sitting on the couch at the Brownsville house they were renting for a job, now he was tied down to a table and couldn't move.

"I don't know…" Punk said. "Last thing I remember is making myself a sandwich."

"Hello gentleman." A voice with an accent emerged from the shadows. The man walked closer to them and Punk's eyes widened as he got a look at the man. "My name is Alberto Del Rio…but you already knew that." Alberto said with a smirk and then clapped his hands. The lights came up and Punk and Brock could see that they were in the cleanest warehouse in the history of warehouses. "Gentlemen welcome to one of my warehouses, I had this one sterilized especially for you." Alberto said and Punk took a hard swallow before speaking.

"So you know?" Punk asked and Alberto let out a chuckle.

"Know?" Alberto questioned. "Know that you two killed my son? Know that you two tried to kill mi amor?" Alberto questioned and Punk's eyes widened. "Yeah, tried…as in, you're a really bad shot since you can't kill someone at point blank range." Alberto nearly yelled but caught himself. "Now…I know nothing that happens in this room will bring my son back or heal my husband or heal me." Alberto started as he looked from Punk to Brock. "But you see, I've decided that you two will do some good for some of Mexico's children…since you did my child wrong. Since Alberto Del Rio is a charitable man, I've decided to give these children something that is…life changing." Alberto said and raised his hand and a team of doctors and nurses filed in beside him.

"You see I had some test ran on the both of you and it turns out…you two are really healthy. I noticed the straightedge tattoo on Mr. Punk…that must be the reason." Alberto continued. "You also matched a few children who are on the transplant list of Mexico City Children's Hospital…I happen to be on the board of that hospital and when I saw that you matched with some of the children on the transplant list…well, I couldn't resist. You're going to donate your organs and bone marrow to these children. We're also going to take your blood and give it to the blood bank." Alberto explained. "Now, the agent that was given to you through this IV immobilizes you but you'll still be awake and you'll feel everything." Alberto said in a sinister voice. "You'll feel every cut and poke and you'll even feel them remove some of your organs before you ultimately die. I have you hooked up to a dialysis machine so when they remove your kidneys and liver, your blood will still be filtered."

"Mr. Del Rio, we must get started." A doctor injected. "The little girl that needs Brock's kidney won't last much longer."

"Right, right…begin." Alberto said and walked over to where Dolph and Rey were watching.

"You sure you want to watch this?" Rey asked and Dolph nodded.

"If Randy taught me anything…it was how to be tough." Dolph said as the trio watched as the doctors and nurses went to work. One team worked on Brock while the other team worked on Punk.

As the scalpel slid down Brock and Punk's bodies, they tried to hold back their screams, not wanting to give Alberto the satisfaction of knowing that they were in pain, but as the doctors started to open up the body cavity the pain became unbearable. Punk was the first one to let out a scream of anguish as the doctors began to open him up and remove his liver. Brock then let out yelps of pain as he own liver was cut from his body.

Alberto smiled as he watched the two men on the table yell and scream. This wouldn't bring back his son and he and Ricardo would always feel pain of losing him, but this did make Alberto's heart happy. Not only was he getting revenge, but he was saving some children…giving them the chance to live a long life, a life Joseph wasn't able to live.

"Huh…" Rey said as he watched a doctor lift Punk's liver from his body. "That doesn't look like what they show you in high school biology text books."

"I know…" Dolph answered as the doctor placed the liver in a cooler and it was handed off to a person that would deliver it to the doctors in the hospital. "It's a lot bigger than I thought."

The doctors continued to remove organs from the men as their screams got louder and louder. Their kidneys were removed next, followed by their pancreas. Punk passed out from the pain after his pancreas was removed and didn't feel his lungs being removed. With the lungs gone, Punk died and the doctors quickly moved to take the heart and bone marrow. Brock wasn't so fortunate. He didn't pass out after his pancreas was removed and felt both of his lungs being removed. He quickly passed out and then died from suffocation. His team of doctors quickly removed the heart and necessary bone marrow from his body. They doctors then collected all of their blood and stored it is bags, placed the bags in coolers, and had the blood rushed off to the blood bank.

As the doctors left, a cleaning crew came in to clean up the mess. "Dissolve the bodies in acid and have the acid disposed of properly. It'd be shame to have their bodies in acid destroy the environment after they gave their organs to say countless lives." Alberto said and then looked at his watch. "Come on Dolph and Rey, lets go to New York." Alberto said and then walked out of the warehouse, feeling completely at ease. He knew he did the right thing for his son, for his husband, and for himself.

"Oh sweet revenge." Alberto sang to himself as he walked to his car. "Sweet revenge."

* * *

**Thanks for Reading**


	25. Oh, Sweet Revenge Pt 2

**Warning: **This chapter isn't as gruesome as the last chapter, but this chapter does contain some graphic descriptions of violence and murder. There is also kidnapping in this chapter. If any of these things trigger you or if this is just not your thing, then please skip this chapter. Read at your own risk!

* * *

Seth sighed as he pulled his hair back into a neat bun, tying it up with the black elastic hair tie that was on his wrist. He then turned on the sink in the bathroom of the private jet, splashing water on his face. He'd been up for almost a full twenty-four hours and was tired, he wanted to sleep but couldn't until he finished up what needed to be done. He needed to get the Bellas and Zack Ryder and after Shane lured the mysterious Morrison and Melina to the warehouse and laid down the law, he would finally be able to get some rest. Seth grabbed a paper towel and dried his face before tossing the paper in the basket and opening the bathroom door.

Seth walked out and Roman looked up and smiled at Seth and let out a little laugh.

"What?" Seth questioned as he walked toward Roman. "What is it?"

"Is it weird that your bun is doing things to me?" Roman asked as he held out his hands. Seth shook his head as he walked over to Roman and then straddled his lap. "You look really cute."

"You're just a horny alpha." Seth commented before kissing Roman on the lips. Roman wrapped his arms around Seth's waist as the couple kissed. After a few moments, Seth felt Roman's erection poking his thigh.

"Really?" Seth questioned as he pulled back from the kiss. "Really? You're trying to fuck right now? We're about to kill at least three people and you want to have sex." Seth ranted and Roman shrugged.

"I'm not as…sensitive to murder as you are. Killing is apart of the life." Roman explained. "Besides, it's not like we're on our way to kill a group of innocent nuns. These people are getting exactly what they deserve."

"You're right, but still…" Seth trailed off as he lifted his hand to bite at his nails. "I've never done this before." Seth mumbled.

Roman pulled Seth hand away from his mouth before kissing Seth on his lips. "Trust me when this is over, you're going to feel like a thousand pound weight has been lifted from your chest." Roman explained.

"Have you ever regretted killing someone?" Seth asked and Roman shook his head.

"No, because everyone I ever killed deserved to die." Roman explained. "I've never killed an innocent bystander, so there's no reason to regret it."

"Well, I'm still not having sex with you so…down boy." Seth joked as he slid off Roman's lap. Roman chuckled as he adjusted himself in his jeans.

"You always have to ruin the fun." Roman teased and Seth gave Roman a smirk.

"If you're a good boy, we can have fun later." Seth winked at Roman and then sat back in his own seat. A few seconds later, the pilot came in over the intercom informing them that they were to land in less than ten minutes. The couple buckled their seatbelts and waited for the plane to land at John F. Kennedy International airport.

After a smooth landing at JFK, Roman and Seth jumped out of their seats and grabbed their bags that contained weapons and clothes. They gathered everything they would need before exiting the plane and entering the car that was waiting for them outside of the airport.

Roman cranked up the SUV and started the hour long drive from JFK to Long Island. They could of landed at the airport in Long Island but they decided to land at JFK because they would mostly be in Brooklyn and if they needed to dash out of town, they would be able to access the jet quicker.

After battling the heavy New York traffic, they finally made it to Long Island. They drove through the city and into a quiet suburb of Long Island.

"Let's park here and walk." Seth said as he surveyed the neighborhood. On this street, most of the houses had foreclosure or for sale signs in the yard, so many people wouldn't see them walking around the neighborhood. It also helped that sun was just starting to set. The couple got out of the car and started their short walk to Zack Ryder's house. Seth took Roman's hand and smiled at him. If anyone saw them, it wouldn't look suspicious if a loving couple was walking through the neighborhood. Roman took out his phone with his free hand and looked at the GPS map that Alicia made for them.

"According to this, Zack isn't home." Roman said as he started at the phone. "He's at a sandwich shop up the street."

"Good." Seth said as they rounded the corner. "We'll wait for him to come home." Seth said and the couple continued their quiet walk down the street filled with middle class homes. Surprisingly, no one was out on the street. "Where is everyone?" Seth asked as he looked around. "It's a warm night. You'd think everyone would be out."

"Baseball game is on." Roman commented. "Everyone is watching that probably…probably why our boy made a sandwich run." Roman said as they came upon Zack's home. It was standard white and blue two story home with a small porch and a garage attached to it. It looked similar to the other homes in the area and no one would ever guess that a newbie assassin lived there.

"Let's go in through the back." Seth said and they quickly went around to the back of the house. Seth slipped on a pair of gloves before going up to the back door and turning the knob. He was surprised when the door swung open.

"I can't believe this guy is an assassin." Roman mumbled as he slipped on his own pair of gloves. "He seems stupid." Roman said and Seth chuckled as the duo stepped into the house. The house was sparsely decorated. There was no art or pictured on the wall, no decorative vases or cute figurines. The house was pretty bare. The living room just had a couch, a small wooden table that was placed in front of the couch, and a flat screen on the wall. They walked into the kitchen and saw that it was just as bare as the living room. It looked like a regular kitchen, but there was no personality to it. It didn't look like Zack's kitchen, it looked like it could be anyone's.

"He's definitely a beta." Roman commented as Seth took a seat at the plan wooden kitchen table.

"Why do you say that?" Seth asked and watched as Roman sat in the chair closest to him.

"If he was an omega, this place would feel like a home." Roman began. "There would be pictures of family and it would be decorated to feel warm. This place is as cold as can be." Roman explained as he looked around. Seth nodded in agreement. There was no way he could live here with the house this bare. He would have at least painted the walls and put up some pictures of his parents. "And alphas…it's all about appearances and impressing our potential mate. Our home is apart of that appearance. An alpha would have a lot more expensive appliances and decorations, things that screamed 'I make enough money to take care of you and our future family'." Roman continued to explain. "Nothing about this house says 'financial stability' even though we know he has to be making a boat load being an assassin."

"Maybe he's saving for something." Seth reasoned and Roman shook his head.

"He's a beta, plain and simple." Roman said and then the couple settled into a comfortable silence, but on for a few seconds. "So what do we do now?" Roman asked.

"We wait." Seth answered and the couple went back to their comfortable silence. Roman pulled out his phone and started to play a game while Seth just stared off into space as he thought about what he might saw to Zack or how he might feel when he finally saw him.

The couple didn't have to wait long before Zack returned home. About ten minutes after they sat at the table, they heard the front door to the house open. The duo sat up straight as the heard footsteps shuffling through the house. They heard the footsteps move closer and closer to them until Zack Ryder was finally in the kitchen. Seth and Roman looked up at Zack and saw that his jaw had dropped along with the bag of sandwiches that he bought.

Roman scoffed as he looked at him. He definitely wasn't what Roman or Seth expected. He was pretty young and looked like one of those guys on that Jersey Shore TV show, not like a trained assassin.

"You're Zack Ryder?" Roman questioned and when the young man swallowed hard, Roman had his answer. "You look like a joke. No, you are a joke. No wonder you did that stupid ass assassin attempt. I mean running someone off the road in board daylight." Roman went off on a little rant.

"Look, bro. I-." Zack started but was quickly cut off by Seth.

"Shut up and sit, please." Seth said nicely and pointed to the chair across from him. When Zack didn't move, Seth pulled the gun out that he'd concealed under his shirt. He laid the gun, with a silencer on it, on the table for Zack to see.

"I said sit." Seth demanded and Zack quickly went over to the chair and sat down. "You know Zack, I have conflicting feelings about you." Seth started as he looked at Zack, he looked truly terrified on Seth and Seth loved every moment of invoking terror in Zack's heart. "What you did on that fateful day changed my life forever. When you ran my brother and my father off the road, you did some good and you did some damage. On one hand, you changed my brother. You knocked him down a few pegs and now he's paying for all of the horrible things he's done to people…but you also killed my father. Now, my father wasn't father of the year but he was still my dad and I loved him…so you see the part of me that loves my father wants to kill you, the other part of me that loves to see my brother suffering wants to shake your hand and give you a gold medal." Seth explained. "So what should I do? Should I kill you? Should I just hurt you really bad? Leave you paralyzed?"

"Look…" Zack started. "I'm leaving the country tomorrow morning. I'm going to Ireland and I'm not coming back. After I did the hit on you family, I was paid five million dollars and I knew that eventually you'd come after me so I started looking for work overseas and I found a legit job that pays well. I've already bought a condo there and I have a one-way plane ticket. My flight leaves at eight in the morning and I'm never coming back to the United States. I mean I've already sold most of my possessions, that's why the house is so bare. You don't have to kill me because I'll be gone tomorrow and you'll never have to worry about me again."

Seth smiled as he looked over at Roman. "He's an omega." Seth said and Zack frowned.

"Yeah, I am." Zack said slowly. "How did you know?"

"Because you actually had a plan." Seth said as he pulled out his phone. "You killed my dad the way you did so they'd get mad at you for being so public and then they wouldn't care if you left because who needs a sloppy assassin like you." Seth said and then stood up. "I need to make a call, Roman watch him." Seth said as he slid Roman the gun and then left the kitchen. He walked outside to the backyard and called Alicia.

"What's up?" Alicia answered.

"Hey Alicia. I need you to look up something for me." Seth started.

"Anything for you, dear. What do you need?" Alicia asked.

"Zack Ryder. I need you to run his name, and all of his other aliases, through the Airline databases to see if he's on any flights to Ireland." Seth explained.

"Can do…give me a minute." Alicia said and Seth could here her typing away. "Nope, he's not on any flights to Ireland. I'll expand the search to all of Europe." Alicia said and after a few more clicks, she still didn't find anything. "No he's no on any flights to Europe. This guy isn't going anywhere and by the looks of it, he hasn't been outside of Long Island since he attacked your family…he doesn't even have a passport." Alicia explained as she continued to dig for information.

Seth rolled his eyes as Alicia gave him the information. Zack lied to him. "Can you check one more thing? Is he an omega?" Seth asked and Alicia dug until she found his birth certificate.

"Yes, he was born an omega." Alicia answered.

"Okay, stay by the phone. I'm going to call you in a few minutes." Seth said and then hung up the phone. He walked calmly back into the house and stood over by Roman.

"You're a smart omega Zack. You thought of a plan, but your plan backfired." Seth said as he picked up the gun. "What you didn't account for was my ability to find out if you really booked a flight out of the country and it looks like you're not going anywhere." Seth said and watched as the look of horror returned to his face. "You lied to me and I hate liars, so you're going to die. You're going to die for lying to me and you're going to die for killing my father…and to think I was only going to leave you paralyzed before." Seth said as he cocked his gun and pointed it at Zack's head.

"Hey, wa-." Zack wasn't able to finish his sentence as Seth pulled the trigger and the bullet fired silently from the gun and went through Zack's brain, killing him instantly.

"Lets go." Seth said and Roman stood up and followed Seth. They turned off all the lights before leaving the house, closing the back door behind them. They took off their gloves before starting back to the car. Roman wrapped an arm around Seth and pulled him close.

"How do you feel?" Roman asked and Seth let out a sigh of relief.

"You were right. It feels like a thousand pounds have been lifted from my chest." Seth admitted, a little surprised by the feeling. He thought he'd me more sensitive to the situation but he wasn't. He was just so tired and he was glad that this part was finally over.

When they reached the car, the couple got in and headed back toward Manhattan. As Roman drove, Seth pulled out his phone and called Alicia.

"Hey Alicia, we're on our way to the Bella's condo." Seth started. "So, here's the plan…"

* * *

Jimmy and Jey watched as Dwayne threw some clothes into his bag. The trio were going to make the trip up to Atlanta to kill Miz and Ryback before heading to Brooklyn. Jimmy and Jey were ready with their go bags and were waiting for Dwayne to finish. They watched as he grabbed some guns and silencers and threw them into the bag.

"Okay, I'm finished. Lets go." Dwayne said and then led the trio out of the room and downstairs. When the trio reached the bottom of the stairs, they were surprised to see Evan standing there with his bag waiting for them.

"So we ready?" Evan asked and Dwayne shook his head.

"No." Dwayne started. "Who said you could come?" Dwayne questioned.

"Excuse me?" Evan exclaimed. "I said I could some. Did you really think you were going to leave me here?"

"Yeah, I did." Dwayne said and walked closer to Evan. "Baby, you need to stay here. Who is going to take care of Layla?"

"Naomi and Rosa are upstairs with her right now. They're going to take care of her until we come back." Evan answered.

"Evan, I don't know about this. This is going to be dangerous." Dwayne explained and Evan rolled his eyes.

"You do remember that I use to make drug runs with you. I've had guns pulled on me before and I've been shot at." Evan explained. "Besides, I'm a better shooter than all of you." Evan boasted and it was true. Evan may seem like a docile omega that wouldn't hurt a fly, but he was a sharp shooter. Evan used to work for Ata as an assassin, that how Dwayne and Evan met. He specialized in long range, sniper type shootings but could kill someone up close if he had to. His skill impressed Ata so much that he actually got to meet her, which was very rare for assassins. Ata tried to distance herself from the killing as much as she possibly could. Evan was invited to Ata's birthday party and that's where he met both Ata and Dwayne. Ata loved him, he and Dwayne hit it off, and the rest is history.

"You're not going to stop me from going so this is the end of this discussion. I'll be in the car." Evan said as he grabbed his bag.

"Evan-."

"End of discussion!" Evan exclaimed as he walked toward the garage.

"End of discussion…" Jimmy repeated, making fun of Dwayne, as he and his twin followed Evan into the garage. Dwayne sighed and then followed the four of them. There was no point in arguing with Evan.

They all threw their bags into the car and headed toward the airport. Once they were at the airport, they quickly boarded the plane and took the short flight from Miami to Atlanta. Once they landed, they immediately hopped in a car and drove to find the Miz and Ryback. Jimmy drove while Jey looked at the map on his phone.

"They're in the old industrial district." Jey said. "Probably finishing up a job."

"Good." Evan said as he pulled his gun from his bag. He put the silencer on it as Jimmy continued to drive through Atlanta. "No one would be around, no witnesses." Evan commented. While they were on the plane, they had discussed how the two assassins would die and Evan wanted to do a drive by. It would be poetic justice, or so Evan thought. They all agreed to it and it was perfect that they would be in a place where hardly anyone was.

After a few more turns out of the city, they were finally in the old industrial park. All the businesses in this area had shut down years ago and when the jobs left, so did the people. This area was now occupied by the people that lived on the fringe of society. Addicts, drug dealers, prostitutes and others that lived on society's edge, and wouldn't be credible to police, inhabited the area.

"We're getting close." Jey said as he watched the GPS on the screen. "Turn right, they should be down this street." Jey said and Jimmy made the right turn and the four say the backs of their targets.

Evan let down his window as Jimmy rolled up beside the duo. "Ryback! Miz!" Evan yelled and the two turned toward Evan. There eyes widened as they realized who they were looking at. It was the Anoa'I family. "You should of killed us…" Was all Evan said before raising his gun and firing off two shots before anyone could blink. Both bullets hit Ryback and the Miz in the head. They were dead before they hit the ground.

Evan let up the window as Jimmy sped off from the two dead assassins.

"Damn, that was badass." Jimmy said as he drove back toward the airport. "I'm happy we brought Evan. Dee wouldn't have been able to that." Jey said.

"Hey!" Dwayne said as he wrapped his arm around Evan and brought him close. "You gonna talk about me like I'm not even here!" Dwayne exclaimed and twins just snickered.

"I love you." Evan said as he looked up at Dwayne. Dwayne bent down and placed a kiss on Evan's lips.

"I love you too."

* * *

Shawn huffed as the turbulence almost jolted him from his seat. He rolled his eyes and rested one hand on his bump and rubbed it.

"Settle down please." Shawn begged the baby growing inside him. "It's just turbulence." Shawn reasoned and the baby seemed to calm down. After a few moments, he went back to cleaning his gun. It wasn't really his gun. Bret had given it to him after an incident in Vancouver. Shawn had been five months pregnant with Christian when they made a drug run out there. They thought it would be a quick uneventful trip, that's why Bret said Shawn could go, but then ended with guns drawn on them and being robbed for the drugs and money. They found out a local gang had robbed them and Bret wiped them off the face of the planet. After that incident, Bret thought that Shawn should carry a gun even though Bret rarely carried one on his person. Shawn, growing up in Texas, was no stranger to guns and gladly accepted it. Bret had the gun personalized with a pink S and H engraved into it. Shawn took care of the gun and that's why it had lasted as long as it did. It also helped that Shawn didn't have to use it. After the Vancouver incident, no one messed with Shawn until now.

"You okay, dad?" Shawn looked up and saw Paige sitting across from him. Shawn smiled and nodded at Paige. Paige had been really strong since the bombing. After her initial grief, she quickly joined in the search for these people and when they found out where the assassins were, she was the first to volunteer to go and kill them.

"I'm fine sweetheart." Shawn said as he finished cleaning the gun. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm nervous." Paige said as she looked at Shawn. "Has…has Bret ever come to you in dreams before?" Paige asked slowly, not wanting to sound crazy. "Because Christian has come to me."

"What has he said?" Shawn asked and Paige sighed.

"He doesn't want me to be sad. He wants me to move on…he wants me to help you raise his sister." Paige said and motioned to Shawn's belly.

"A girl?" Shawn questioned as he touched his stomach.

"He was adamant that it was a girl." Paige said and a smirk formed on Shawn's face. "He said that what we're about to do will make us feel better right now, but it won't being them back and it won't fully heal us."

Shawn nodded. "I know this won't fully heal us and that there will always be a void in this family, but I need to do this for me." Shawn said held out his hand and Paige nodded and took his hand.

"For me as well." Paige said and smiled at Shawn.

"Please buckle up, we'll be landing in ten minutes." The pilot announced over the loudspeaker. Everyone buckled up and soon the plane was on the ground.

The Harts stepped off the plane and into the humid Las Vegas climate. They made their way to Summer Rae and Cesaro's house in two cars. The first care held Shawn, Natalya, and Eva Marie. The other car held Paige, Adam, and Chris Jericho. Natalya and Adam drove their respective cars until the pulled in front of the nice house only a few miles from the famous Las Vegas strip.

"How do we play this?" Natalya asked as they looked at the house. The didn't really have a plan of action. As soon as they figured out who did this, they just jumped on a plane and came to Las Vegas.

It was only a few seconds before Shawn pocketed his gun and then opened the car door.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Eva asked and Shawn didn't respond to the question and just slammed the door shut. Eva and Natalya jumped out of the car and followed Shawn to the door.

Chris, Adam, and Paige jumped out and followed them. "What is dad doing?" Adam asked and Natalya shrugged.

"Going with the flow." Shawn answered as the stood in front of the door. Shawn nodded three times before waiting on the door to open. After a few seconds, the door opened to reveal Summer Rae standing there in sweat pants and a T-shirt. Shawn smiled at the girl as she quickly realized who they were. She tried to close the door in their faces but Chris reached out and stopped her. He pushed the door open and Shawn stepped in first. Summer's back was against the wall as she looked at Shawn with fear in her eyes. Shawn looked away from her and started to walk through the house.

"You have a lovely home." Shawn called out as he walked into the living room and plopped down on the comfy reclining chair. Adam and Chris grabbed Summer and forced into the living room and made her sit down on the couch.

"That's a nice rug. Is that a real Persian?" Shawn asked and Summer Rae was too frightened to answer. "It looks real." Shawn mumbled to himself as he admired it."

"Please don't kill me, I'm pregnant!" Summer blurted out, not knowing what else to do. Shawn chuckled at Summer's admission.

"I'm pregnant too." Shawn confessed to Summer. "I'm pregnant too and you still killed me…when you killed my husband and my son, you killed a large part of me. I was pregnant then and you still killed me, so why should I care about you being pregnant?" Shawn asked rhetorically and Summer Rae placed her head in her hands. She knew this wasn't going to end well for her or Cesaro.

"He isn't here." Chris said as he walked into the living room. He searched the house and no one else was there. Shawn looked around and saw the house phone lying on the end table. Shawn grabbed it and handed it Summer Rae.

"Here, call your husband." Shawn said. "Tell your husband to come home because you think you're having a miscarriage."

"But…" Summer trailed off as she took the phone. "I'm not having a miscarriage."

"You will if you don't tell your husband to come home." Paige half-yelled and Shawn just smiled at her.

"Make the call." Shawn said sweetly and watched as Summer dialed Cesaro's number and tell him to come home immediately because she thought something was wrong with the baby. Summer hung up the phone and placed it on the table as she waited for him to come home.

Ten minutes later, Cesaro came flying through the door of his lovely two-story home. "Summer! Summer, are you already! Should I call for an ambulance?" Cesaro yelled as he moved through the house but he was stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the Hart family sitting on his furniture surrounding Summer.

"No, an ambulance won't be necessary." Shawn answered and then pointed to the empty spot next to Summer. "Sit." Shawn demanded and Cesaro went over to that spot and sat down.

"Please don't hurt Summer or the baby!" Cesaro yelled. "Kill me, but leave Summer alone please."

Shawn looked at Summer before speaking. "I want you to feel what we feel." Shawn said and before anyone could do anything else, the gun went off. Shawn shot Cesaro right through the heart. Summer let out a horrid scream as Cesaro fell back on the couch. She turned to him and cradled him in her arms as she cried and sobbed.

"How does it feel?" Shawn asked rhetorically. "It feels like your hair is being ripped right from your chest…that's how I felt when I saw my husband and son being blown to pieces. That how we all felt." Shawn stood up and pointed the gun at Summer's head. "And I'm glad you got to feel a little for my pain." Shawn said and then shot Summer in the head.

Shawn then calmly turned around and walked out of the house, leaving the others to wipe the house down and clean away any trace on their presence in the house. Once the house was wiped down, the rest of the Hart family got into the cars and headed back to the airport.

"I think Bret would be proud of you." Eva Marie said and Shawn chuckled.

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better…but no he wouldn't. Bret wasn't violent." Shawn said as he rubbed his belly. "But I am…he wouldn't have been proud, but he would have expected this from me. This…this wouldn't have surprised him. I could never surprise him…" Shawn trailed off as he looked out of the window.

"Well, now we head to Brooklyn." Natalya commented.

Eva Marie nodded and took Natalya's hand. "To Brooklyn we go."

* * *

Nikki Bella walked around the expensive condo she shared with her sister. She sipped on her glass on wine and she walked into the living room, where her sister Brie was watching TV. She sat next to her and started to watch the reality TV show when her phone rang.

"This is Nicole Bella." She answered.

"Hi, my name is Victoria and I'm with ASB Security." Alicia's voice rang out. She couldn't believe Seth had her doing this. She never came into actual contact with the people she was spying on and if Ata wasn't paying her a quarter of a million dollar salary, she wouldn't be doing this. "I'm calling because the alarm you had installed in your BMW seven series went off. We believe someone was trying to steal it. I've already taken the liberty of calling the police and they're downstairs in the garage. They need you and your sister to come down so they can finalize their reports." Alicia lied.

"Of course, we'll be right down." Nikki said and then hung up the phone. "Some tried to steal our car." Nikki explained to Brie.

"What?" Brie exclaimed and Nikki stood up and slipped on her flip-flops.

"Come on, I'll explain everything on the way down." Nikki said and Brie slipped on her shoes before following Nikki downstairs to the garage.

"They're on their way." Alicia told Seth over the phone.

"Good, cut the security cameras." Seth said and Alicia hacked into the security camera feed and turned the cameras off.

"You only have about five minutes before they use the override to reboot the cameras." Alicia warned.

"We'll be quick. Thanks Alicia." Seth said.

"Don't mention it." Alicia said before hanging up the phone.

"That's them!" Roman exclaimed as he saw the twins emerge from the elevator.

"Lets go." Seth said and once the twins made it to their car, Roman drove over to them and blocked them in. They both grabbed rags that were soaked in chloroform before jumping out and grabbing the twins. Roman grabbed Nikki and Seth grabbed Brie. Once the chloroform soaked rags hit their noses, the twins were out like a blown light bulb. Roman and Seth quickly hauled them into the backseat and drove out of the parking lot before the cameras came back on.

"We have the Bellas and are headed to the warehouse." Seth sent out as a text message to the other families. He then turned back to look at the Bellas laid out on the floor. This was finally coming to a close…or so he thought.

* * *

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	26. When Revenge Isn't so Sweet

Brie let out a groan as she started to wake. She didn't understand why she was unconscious in the first place. The last thing she remembered was going downstairs to check on their car, and then everything went black. Brie attempted to rub her eyes with her hands, but quickly realized she couldn't do that because her hands were tied behind her back. Her eyes snapped opened and saw a rope tied around her middle. She felt another body against her back and another set of hands on hers, she assumed the other body was her sister. She looked up and gasped at the sight in front of her.

"Nikki, Nikki. Get up!" Brie yelled and leaned back onto Nikki. Nikki started to moan as she came to. She shook her head and looked up to see what Brie saw.

"Fuck…" Nikki mumbled as she looked up and saw members of the five families staring back at them. Shane McMahon was standing right in front of them with Ata, Eric, and Adam Rose behind him. Eva Marie, Dean, and Evan were standing at the warehouse entrance, holding assault rifles, standing guard, and quietly talking among themselves. Shawn, Paige, and Adam were sitting on crates on the left side of the room while Chris, Dwayne, Jimmy, Jey, and Natalya stood talking a few steps away. Seth and Roman were cuddled up in a corner while Dolph and Rey sat in another corner. Alberto, Hunter, and Stephanie sat on some more crates on the right side of the room, playing with the cards that Hunter found in the warehouse.

"Our princesses are up!" Ata called out and everyone stopped what they were doing and walked over to the twins, they circled around the twins like vultures ready to strike.

"Look, we can work this out." Brie started as she saw them staring at her with murder and hatred in their eyes. She wanted to make it out of here alive, but she wasn't so sure that they would.

"We are going to work this out." Shane spoke and Nikki let out a yelp when she felt Evan's gun pressed to her temple. "But you might not like the outcome…now, I have questions that need to be answered."

"Anything, just ask." Nikki said in a hurry and Brie nodded in agreement.

"Were you there when AJ was killed?" Shane asked and Brie nodded.

"We were…Morrison called and told us to make sure she was dead. They didn't want anymore mistakes." Brie confessed.

"So you just watched her suffer? You didn't do anything to help her!" Stephanie yelled but didn't give them time to answer as she punched Nikki hard in the face and then turned to punch Brie, but Eric grabbed her.

"Steph, my child…" Eric said in a soft voice to calm her down. "Later, I promise." Eric whispered to her and she nodded and backed away. She went to the a far corner to calm her down.

"I need you to make a call for me." Shane said and took a phone out his pocket. Brie immediately recognized it was hers. They must have taken it out of her pocket when they came to the warehouse. "Talk to Morrison and Melina and tell them to come to this warehouse." Shane explained and then gave Brie the address.

"What am I suppose to say to get them here?" Brie asked.

"Tell them that I'm ready to play their game, but they are some things I need to understand first." Shane said as he scrolled through Brie's contacts. "And if you make it sound like you're under duress, I'll kill you." Shane threatened Brie and she nodded in understanding. Shane dialed the number and put the phone up to Brie's ear. Brie spoke to Melina and John Morrison like she normally would and told them to come to the warehouse to meet up with Shane. Brie gave the address and they told her they would be there in an hour before hanging up.

"They'll be here in an hour." Nikki said and Shane took the phone back and turned it off.

"Good job, girls." Shane said as he pocketed the phone. "Now we wait." Shane said and everyone went back to their original positions, except Alberto called Alicia and got the feed from Melina's mother's computer to broadcast on his phone. Alberto looked at the feed on his phone and clearly saw into the home and saw Melina and John Morrison's son. Alberto thanked Alicia before going back to the group.

An hour passed quickly and before long, a car was pulling up outside of the warehouse.

"Car." Eva called out to everyone as she looked out of the small window in the door.

"That's them." She said as she saw a man and a woman emerge from the care. Everyone moved to their positions, Eva and Dean stood on either side of the door while the others readied their guns. Shane stood in front of the door, ready to greet Melina and John Morrison.

The door to the warehouse swung open and in walked the destructive couple. Melina was a petite woman with a beautiful face. Her five foot four stature, small waist, and beautiful smile would never send off alarm bells but that was exactly what she wanted. She wanted everyone to underestimate her. It was all the better to watch the expressions on her victims faces when she killed them. John Morrison was equally attractive and just as dangerous as his wife. He looked like a model that just stepped off stage but could shoot like one of the overweight, backwoods hunters on nature shows and even though he loved guns, he wasn't afraid to get up close and personal with his kills.

As the couple entered the warehouse, Eva and Dean up behind them and kicked them in their knees. Melina and John fell to their knees and looked up to see Shane staring down at them. They looked behind him and they saw the Bella twins tied up in the middle of the room and the other family members are scattered throughout the warehouse. Melina rolled her eyes and then looked over at John and sees John staring back at her. They communicated silently with one another as Eva search Melina and Dean search John. Eva took Melina's knife and gun and Dean took John's gun.

"They're clean now." Dean said and then yanked John back to his feet. Eva told Melina to stand and she did so.

"Shane…" Melina says with a smile on her face. "You finally grew some balls, well done." Melina said mockingly. "Just make sure those balls don't grow too big." She said and then winked at him. Shane rolled his eyes and shook his head at her comment.

"What do you want?" John asks. "Why are we here? I know we're not here to die-."

"How do you know that?" Shane questioned and Melina scoffed.

"I'm sure if you wanted us dead, we'd already be getting tortured." Melina reasoned and Shane nodded.

"You're right, I don't want you dead…yet." Shane said and again Melina rolled her eyes. "I need you to step up a meeting between the people at the top and me…well us." Shane said, referring to the other families in the room. "You'll lure them here to the warehouse and we'll take care of everything after that."

"And why would we do that?" Melina asked. "Why would we bring our bosses, our piggybanks, to their slaughter?"

"I'm so glad you asked." Alberto rang out as he walked toward them. He pulled out his phone and turned it on. He pulled up the feed before turning the phone around and showing Melina and John the live video of their son and Melina's mother playing a game on the floor of their living room. Melina and John's tough act drops when they see their son playing with his grandmother.

"You'll bring them here and you'll do what we say because if you don't we'll kill you kid, just like you killed mine." Alberto spoke in a low growl and Melina gulped. Her son was her everything and she would do anything to keep him safe.

"Okay, we'll get them here." Melina said. "What time do you want them here?"

"Eight, p.m." Shane said. The sun would be down and they would be able to do everything under the guise of the night.

"They'll be here and we'll be with them." John said and Shane nodded. Everything was going according to plan for Shane the rest of the five families and they liked it that way.

"Good, you may go." Shane said and Melina and John turned around and faced Eva and Dean.

"Can we have our weapons back?" Melina asked.

"No." Eva Marie said flatly before moving out of the way so Melina could get by, Dean did the same for John and the dangerous couple quickly left the warehouse and drove away in their car.

"What do we do with them?" Evan asked as he pointed to the Bella twins.

"I'll take care of them." Stephanie said as she walked over to the twins. "The rest of you can get out of here."

Many were about to protest but Eric quickly cut in. "Let's go." Eric said. He understood Stephanie needed to do this on her own as a therapeutic process. She needed to do this in order to move on. "We have a house not far from here. It's big enough to house all of us."

"You have houses everywhere." Ata joked and Eric nodded.

"We have at least one house in each state that's in our territory." Eric explained before rounding everyone up and escorting them out of the warehouse, leaving Stephanie to get her revenge on the Bellas.

After thirty minutes of driving, the group finally reached the beautiful beach front mansion that the McMahon's owned in New York. They parked the cars in the empty garage and quickly moved into the house with their suitcases and overnight bags. The weight of the day was finally hitting him and they all felt a little tired and hungry.

Eric, Ata, and Adam Rose made their way to the kitchen to cook for the large group while everyone else laid around in the living room, watching TV and talking among one another. Evan, Eva Marie, and Seth tried to help the trio in the kitchen but they were quickly ushered out and directed back to the living to relax with the others.

Sometime later, Stephanie walked through the blood, covered in blood and tears streaming down her face. Dean and Hunter helped her upstairs and laid out some clothes for her while she showered. Hunter took the blood clothes downstairs and burned them in the fireplace that was in the living room.

Stephanie came downstairs just in time to eat dinner. Everyone fixed a plate of meatloaf, mash potatoes, green beans, and salad and went back into the living room to each since everyone couldn't fit at the dining room table. After dinner, they all had a helping of the sweet potato pie that Adam Rose made.

They all then continued to watch TV movies in the living room, but before everyone started to file out of the living room. Seth and Roman were the first to sneak out and find a bedroom, they were quickly followed by Eva Marie and Natalya and Dwayne and Evan. One by one, and couple by couple, everyone left the living room until only Ata, Eric, and Shawn remained.

"We're going to have so many new babies next year at the family meeting." Eric joked and the three laughed as they heard the quiet squeak of a bed above them.

"Nine months for now…" Shawn trailed off as he rubbed his own bump. "We'll see." Shawn said and Eric and Ata watched as Shawn rubbed his bump. Shawn hadn't brought up the pregnancy with them, and they didn't feel it was appropriate for them to bring it up without Shawn mentioning it first, but they did wonder about how Shawn felt about everything especially since he didn't have Bret to help him take care of the child. They just hoped that Shawn would come to them if he needed any help.

"Lets get some rest." Ata said as she stood up from the couch. "We have a long day ahead of us." They all agreed and went to bed, thinking of the planned events ahead of them.

Everyone woke up about midday and started to get ready for the night. Guns, ammunition, and other equipment are gathered at the beach house. They contact Alicia and she's able to find the floor plan and other blueprints for the warehouse. They print them off and devise a plan. Shane is the only one that can be visible initially. If they see the others, then they'll know they're walking into a trap so the others will have to hide behind things.

Since Evan, Rey, Eva Marie, and Dean were good with sniper weapons, they would be perched on the balcony in the warehouse. They would each take a corner and hide out of view. Stephanie, Hunter, Jimmy, and Jey would hide on either side of the large vehicle entrance. Shane figures that these people would want to drive in and be under the protect of cover instead of walking in through the person entrance. The would have the doors already open for them so Morrison and Melina could just drive them in.

Seth, Roman, Chris, Natalya, Dwayne, Adam, Alberto, Dolph, and Paige would be stationed at various places on the warehouse floor and hide behind the crates and boxes that littered the warehouse. Adam Rose, Shawn, Ata, and Eric would all be outside. They would all be driving the cars, which would become extremely important if shit hit the fan and they had to get out of there fast. Alicia would be watching the video feed of Morrison and Melina's son, keeping tabs on the little boy just in case Melina and Morrison backed out of the plan.

After everyone received their job assignment, they all split up to get ready for the day. They dressed and cleaned the guns before loading them with ammunition. Adam Rose, Shawn, Ata, and Eric made sure the cars were filled with gas and took them to the shop to make sure the cars were running smoothly before the returned home.

An hour before the scheduled meet, everyone piled into the four cars and headed over to the warehouse. The cars pulled up to the warehouse and everyone, expect for four drivers, got out and walked into the warehouse. They all took their positions and waited while Ata, Shawn, Eric, and Adam Rose drove their cars a little ways down the road and parked in four different directions, making sure to conceal themselves inside the car. Alicia checked in one last time with Ata, saying that the video feed was up and she still had eyes on the kid, before the meet was scheduled to happen.

The large vehicle entrance doors were opened, then they settled in and waited for Melina and Morrison bring their bosses to them. Seconds felt like hours as they slowly ticked by. They all just wanted eight o'clock to come and for this to be over. They could finally see the finish line and they all just wanted to cross it together.

A few minutes before eight, Eric saw three SUVs coming down the street he was parked on. Eric picked up his phone and sent a text to everyone, saying he saw three SUVs coming toward the warehouse. After the saw the text, everyone inside the warehouse readied themselves. Shane stood in the middle of the warehouse floor while everyone else made sure they were well hidden. After a few seconds, Shane saw the three SUVs turn onto the property and saw them enter the warehouse.

Meanwhile in Florida, Alicia was watching the live feed. It showed the boy watched TV with his grandmother, but then the feed went black.

"What the fuck…" Alicia mumbled as she tried to get the feed back, but it wasn't coming up. After a few seconds, the words, NICE TRY, appeared on the screen with pink letters and a smiley face were under the words.

"Oh no." Alicia said as the feed came up again and the little boy and his grandmother were no where to be found. Alicia quickly grabbed her phone and dialed Ata's number.

"Hello." Ata answered.

"Ata, you have to get them out of there now!" Alicia yelled frantically. "It's a trap, they're going to be ambushed!" Alicia yelled.

"Fuck!" Ata swore and quickly hung up the phone and sent everyone a text. She just hoped she sent it in time.

As the three black SUVs parked, everyone felt their phones buzz in their pockets. They all saw it was a text from Ata and they opened it: GET OUT OF THERE! YOU'RE ABOUT TO BE AMBUSH!

Shane finished reading the text and looked up to see Melina, Morrison, and a host of other men and women get out of the SUVs with AK-47s and automatic weapons. This was an ambush.

"Oh shit…" Was all Shane could say as he saw them point their weapons at him. Was this the end of the road for all of them?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the lack of updates. I have chronic joint pain due to an autoimmune disease and I've been doing physical therapy for the pain since I don't like talking pills and shot and the physical therapy has been very tiring. I'll try to update as frequently as I can.**

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	27. Messed Up

It was as if time slowed down for Shane as he stood there. Everything was in slow motion as Melina, Morrison, and the host of other men and women stepped out of the black SUVs holding different types of guns. Shane quickly surveyed the situation. Evan, Rey, Eva Marie and Dean were positioned as snipers on the terrace. Jimmy, Jey, Stephanie and Hunter were positioned behind the SUVs. Seth, Roman, Chris, Natalya, Dwayne, Adam, Alberto, Dolph, and Paige were positioned on his right or left. They were outnumbered but they were all proficient with firearms and they had enough ammunition.

_'I can do this.'_ Shane thought as he slowly placed his hand on the gun that was strapped to his waist. _'We can do this.'_ He thought. Time then went back to its normal pace as Shane quickly drew his weapon. "AMBUSH!" Shane yelled and then fired the first shot, hitting one of he goons in the chest and killing him instantly. Shane then ran and jumped behind a large stack of crates, hiding behind them with Alberto, Dolph and Paige.

"We fucked up." Alberto said as bulleted fly past them. "We should have kidnapped that kid."

"We'll reflect on our mistakes after we deal with this situation." Paige half-yelled at Alberto. "Right now, focus on killing these bitches. If we can suppress their fire, then we can get through that door." Paige said and tilted her head toward the door. There was a side fire exit that they could run out once the fire was suppressed.

"Alright, lets do this." Shane said before the trio started to fire on their aggressors. Chris, Natalya, Dwayne and Adam were to the right and behind Paige, Alberto and Shane.

"Cover me." Dwayne said and the other shot toward the attackers while Dwayne quickly moved forward and ducked behind the crates next to Paige.

"We get out through that exit door. We won't be able to take them all out, but we can get enough." Dwayne explained the plan and the other three agreed and continued to fire at the aggressors.

Jimmy, Jey, Stephanie and Hunter emerged from behind the vehicle entrance and started to fire, hitting some of the goons from the back. The goons quickly turned around and started to fire back. Jimmy, Jey, Stephanie and Hunter were most vulnerable due to their position, they didn't have much to hid behind and it cost them.

"Ah!" Hunter yelled out as a round pierced his thigh. "I'm hit!" Hunter yelled as he fell his knee.

"We have to get him out of here!" Stephanie yelled as her brother fell to the ground. As the spoke an SUV rolled up behind the open door. It was Eric coming to their aid.

"We'll cover, move him out." Jey yelled as he and his brother started a suppressive fire, making the goons duck for cover.

On the terrace, Dean saw the shooter that fired the shot that hit his husband. He quickly took out the shooter and continued to fire and take out shooters so Stephanie, Hunter, Jimmy and Jey could escape.

"Get out of here!" Eva Marie yelled to Dean.

"I have to stay...to help." Dean said and Eva shook her head.

"You're thinking about Hunter now, you're no good here. You're not focused now." Eva Marie explained and Dean knew she was right. He was worried about Hunter and the seriousness of the injury. "Go!" Eva yelled. "I'll cover you." Eva said and Dean quickly thanked her before moving across the terrace to the fire exit.

He drew some attention but Eva quickly cut the shooters down. Dean was able to exit the warehouse unscathed and get into the car with Jimmy, Jey, Stephanie, and Hunter. Eric drove while Jimmy was in the passengers seat. Jey and Stephanie were in the first backseat and Hunter was laid out on the far backseat with Dean next to him, applying pressure to the wound.

"I don't see a lot of blood, so I don't think anything vital was hit." Dean said as his shaky hand pressed down on the wound. Hunter reached out and laid his hand on top of Dean's hand to calm him down.

"I'm going to have a hell of a scar." Hunter joked and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Shut up."

Back in the warehouse, the firefight was still going on strong. The five families were quickly taking out Morrison and Melina's goons and as they died off, the fire of bullets calmed down.

"We need to try to go for the door." Seth said as he looked over and saw Paige and Alberto running out through the door on the other side of the warehouse.

"Yeah, we can go through this back door." Roman said and tilted his head behind him. Seth turned around and saw the door behind them.

"Ready?" Roman asked and Seth nodded. The couple stood up and started to make their way back toward the door. They kept shooting as they moved backward, hitting their targets as the moved. All was going well and they almost made it out the door when…

"Ah!" Seth yelled as the bullet entered his chest. It felt like a lightning bolt hit him and the wind was knocked out of him as he fell to the ground. As the bullet started to cool down, Seth felt a horrid amount of pain. He was in anguish as he laid their on the cool concrete warehouse floor. He was having trouble breathing and he felt like his life was slipping from him.

"Seth!" Roman yelled as he saw Seth hit the ground. "No…" Roman mumbled as he kneeled down next to Seth. Seth was struggling to breathe as he lifted his hand to touch Roman's.

"Oh my God!" Evan said to himself as he saw Seth hit the ground and Roman kneel next to him. He could see that Roman was in shock and was a mess. If Roman didn't snap out of it, they would both die. Evan got up and went over to Rey who was positioned a few steps from him on the terrace.

"Rey-."

"I saw." Rey said, hir eyes never leaving the scope. "I'll cover you, get them out of here and then we're right behind you." Rey said and Evan quickly thanked her before getting down off the terrace. Evan took the glock out of his boot before running into the line of fire, but Evan wasn't in danger as Rey was an excellent marksmen. He cut down any threats as Evan made his way over Roman and Seth.

"Roman!" Evan yelled at the bigger man as he cradled Seth in his arms. It would have been a beautiful sight if not for the bullets flying around and the fact that blood was pouring from Seth's chest. Evan grabbed Roman's chin and made Roman look at him before slapping him hard across the face.

"Grab Seth and lets go. We need to get him to the hospital." Evan said and still received a blank stare from the alpha. "Unless you'd prefer for him to die." Evan added and that woke Roman up. He could see the fire in Roman's eyes. Roman nodded and picked up Seth bridal style and proceeded out of the warehouse. Evan was right behind them, killing two of the goons on his way out. After Roman, Seth, and Evan were out the rest of the five family members pulled out and headed to the SUVs.

"What happened?" Ata asked as Evan opened the door and sat down in the passenger's seat. Roman slid into the backseat and laid Seth down. Ata got a quick look at Seth's wound before peeling out of the warehouse grounds and speeding toward the hospital.

"Seth was hit." Evan answered and pulled out his phone. "So was Hunter. I'm telling everyone to meet at the hospital." Evan said as he typed the text and then sent it.

In the backseat, Roman took off his jacket and applied pressure to the wound. "Come on Seth, don't do this to me." Roman said as he pressed hard on the wound.

"Shut up…do what I want." Seth said and let out a quiet laugh.

"Don't be a little shit." Roman grunted as he pressed down harder.

"I am a little shit." Seth said and then started to cough, coughing up a bit of blood. "Hurts to breathe, wanna stop."

"You can't stop breathing." Roman said. "We have a lot to do before you take your final breath." He explained and Seth gave him a small smile.

"That's right…" Seth started as he tried to breathe. "I promised you a baby…a daughter." Seth said and Roman smiled.

"And I promised to make a honest omega out of you." Roman interjected and Seth smiled. Evan looked over at Ata and she quickly glanced at Evan. She smiled at him as Evan reached over to place his hand on her thigh in a supportive gesture.

"I want…a canary yellow diamond…cushion shaped." Seth spoke. He was getting tired and it was getting harder and harder for him to talk and breathe. "At least three carats…" Seth trailed off as his eyes started to close.

"I'll get you a four carat diamond if you keep those beautiful brown eyes open." Roman bargained and Seth slowly opened his eyes.

"Three is just fine." Seth said as Ata hit the curb and rolled into the hospital parking lot.

"We're here." Roman said as Ata parked in front of the hospital door. "Just hold on." Roman said and Seth nodded and started to shut his eyes. "Seth!" Roman yelled as Evan jumped out of the car and opened the back door for them.

"Sleepy…" Seth trailed off as Roman scooped him up into his arms and slipped out of the car. Roman raced into the hospital with Seth. A nurse came over and called for a doctor and a gurney. A few nurses with a gurney and a doctor rushed over. Roman laid Seth down on the gurney just as he felt the young omega go limp in his arms.

"You have to save him…" Roman trailed off as he watched the hospital staff race him down the hall.

"Roman!" Roman turned and saw Dean running toward him with Paige hot on his tails. "What happened to Seth?" Dean asked and Roman looked at the omega. He saw Dean's red eyes and could tell he'd been crying.

"Shot to the chest." Roman said with a wavering voice and Dean let out a sigh.

"Hunter was shot in the leg." Dean said. "They'll both be okay." Dean assured Roman. "They have to be." Dean said and then looked over his shoulder to see Ata and Evan coming in with the rest of the family members that had driven over from the warehouse.

"Everyone is here now." Paige said. "Hunter and Seth are both back there now…in surgery most likely." Paige explained.

"Do you think they'll follow us here?" Eva asked and Ata shook her head.

"No, they're not stupid enough to shoot up a public place." Ata explained. "This is probably the safest place for us to be at…lets go." Ata said and placed a hand on Roman's shoulder as they entered the waiting room.

Paige closed the door to waiting room behind them and sat down with the rest of the family. They were the only ones in the waiting room, so they were able to talk freely.

"We fucked up…big time." Ata said and everyone nodded silently in agreement. "We made a mistake."

"We should have kidnaped the kid." Alberto said.

"But we don't hurt children." Shawn reminded them and Alberto scoffed.

"They hurt my son…we should have hurt theirs." Alberto interjected.

"And scar that boy for life, no thank you." Shawn said. "That's not how the Harts do it."

"We should have kept Morrison." Rey said and they all gave Rey a confused look.

"Why Morrison?" Ata asked.

"Because Melina is the boss." Rey said. "Alicia gave us some intel…Melina is actually the boss and her husband is just along for the ride…and the money. If we kept Morrison, Melina would have went along with it and got her bosses to that warehouse."

"Well now that we're done with this reflection…no more fuck ups." Roman gritted out as he clenched his fist. "It's cost us too much already. Hunter is banged up and Set-." Roman's voice cracked as he tried to talk about Seth. He just couldn't believe that the love of his life was fighting for his life on a hospital bed. "If Seth di-if Seth dies, then the Orton family is done." Roman's voice broke as he spoke of his love. '_And I don't get my happy ending.'_ Roman thought. If Seth died, he felt like his life would be over. He'd have nothing to live for if Seth was no more.

"Seth is strong. He's a fighter." Ata said as she wrapped an arm around Roman. "He'll be okay."

"We should call Alicia." Dolph suggested. "Try to figure out where the grandmother and the son went…or find some new dirt on the couple from hell." Dolph said and they all nodded. They all knew they needed to leave and start on their research, but no one wanted to leave. They wanted any word on Seth and Hunter.

A few hours later, a doctor came into the waiting room. Dean and Roman rushed to the doctor as she walked in.

"Are you Hunter McMahon's family?" The doctor asked and they both nodded.

"I'm his husband." Dean answered.

"Hunter will be fine. He'll definitely need physical therapy. The bullet traveled a nasty path and ripped through his quad. He won't be able to extend his knee for a while or walk properly, but he'll live." The doctor said and Dean thanked her profusely.

"Can we go see him?" Dean asked and the doctor nodded.

"He's doped up on morphine, slipping in and out of consciousness but yes, you can go see him." The doctor answered and Dean turned and went over to the rest of the group.

"We can go see Hunter." Dean announced.

"Take Stephanie, Eric, Rose, and Shane. You need to see him first." Ata said and Dean, Stephanie and Eric left to see Hunter.

"Any word on Seth Orton?" Roman asked the doctor and the doctor sighed.

"He's still in surgery. What I here…there's a lot of internal bleeding and damage to his organs. I don't know much more, I'm sorry." The doctor said before patting Roman on the shoulder and then leaving.

Roman went back to the group and sat next to his mother. "Seth?" Ata questioned and Roman shook his head. Ata sighed and then shook her head. "I can't sit here and do nothing, not while my son in law is back there fighting for his life. I have to fight too." Ata said and stood up. "I'm going back to the house and start on another plan of attack and contact Alicia." Ata announced.

"I'll join you." Alberto said and others agreed to go with Ata, leaving only Roman and Dolph in the waiting area. Dolph moved to sit next to Roman and they put their arms around each other. They silently prayed that Seth would be okay.

* * *

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	28. Correction

"Hunter…" Dean trailed off as he entered the hospital room. Hunter was awake but Dean could tell he was under the influence of the drug cocktail the nurses gave him. "How do you feel baby?" Dean asked as he approached Hunter and placed a hand on top of his head and rubbed through his short hair. Eric, Stephanie, Adam Rose, and Shane followed in behind Dean.

"I feel awesome." Hunter said, his eyes glazed over from the high of the drugs. "I can't even believe I got shot, I can't feel it."

"You're going to feel it tomorrow." Eric said and Hunter let out a chuckle.

"How is everyone else?" Hunter asked and they all let out a sigh. "Who died?" Hunter asked as he looked at their faces.

"No, no one died…" Dean quickly answered. "Seth…Seth was shot in the chest. It doesn't look good."

"Damn…" Hunter trailed off as he felt himself come crashing down to Earth. If Seth died, there was no more Orton family and they would never get over this. They would blame themselves for this for the rest of their lives.

"Seth will be fine." Eric spoke, trying to stay positive for the sake of his family.

"I hope you're right." Dean said as he looked down at Hunter. "I really do."

* * *

The front door to their safe house almost flew off the hinges when Ata slammed it open. She was furious. This was suppose to end today and somehow everything went to shit. Instead of ending it, they've drugged this out another night. Ata pulled her cellphone from her pocket and dialed Alicia's number.

"I want to know what the fuck happened." Ata said into the phone as she placed it on speaker. She sat the phone down on the kitchen table as the others gathered around her and the phone.

"Honestly….I don't know what happened." Alicia said, typing could be heard in the background as she went to work on her computer. "I was watching them through the camera and then everything went back. I don't know how they bypassed me. They must have some serious software. All I know is that when the camera came back up, they were gone." Alicia explained as she continued to type on her computer. "But never fear because Foxy always has a back-up plan…it's just going to take me come time to get this back-up plan in motion."

"We don't have time." Ata reminded her. "The quicker the better." Ata added. She felt like a sitting duck, waiting to be shot and Ata refused to die anything other than a natural death.

"Okay, well…I think I can track Melina and Morrison…actually, I know I can track Melina and Morrison but, like I said, it's going to take some ti-."

"You have six hours to give me something or your services will no longer be required." Ata spoke before hanging up on Alicia. She then looked to everyone else in the room. "Six hours…regroup, get more ammo for the guns and work with your contacts to find out anything you can…I'm not doing this shit anymore. This is going to end immediately." Ata said in a determined voice. Everyone quickly dispersed and started on their task. They were just as determined as Ata to finish this fight.

* * *

"Excuse me, are you two here for Seth Rollins?" The nursed ask and Roman nodded as Dolph jolted awake. In the hours that passed, Roman just stared off into space with Dolph nodded off.

"Yeah, yeah…what's going on?" Dolph asked as she sat up and then wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"The doctors have finished surgery and repaired most of the damage but…" The nurse trailed off as she looked between the two men. "There's nothing else we can do." The nurse spoke and Roman stood up, staring down at the smaller nurse.

"What do you mean there's nothing else you can do?" Roman asked and the nurse took a step back before speaking again.

"I mean…it's up to Seth's body now….you can see them." The nurse said and quickly walked away. She'd been in enough of these situations to know that it was best to leave and let the family digest this information before things became rowdy.

"Come on, Roman." Dolph said and placed his hand on Roman's back as he led him down the hall to Seth's room. The duo didn't speak as they moved swiftly down the long halls of the hospital. They finally reached Seth's room and Dolph reached for the handle, slowly turning the knob and pushing the door open.

The duo expected to find Seth laying on the hospital looking like he was near death. They expected him to be ghostly white and his face sunken in but Seth actually looked good for someone in his position. He looked the same and still had his color. It looked as if he was just taking a nap on a lazy summer afternoon and not like he'd just been shot in the chest by an AK-47.

"He looks good." Dolph said as he went over to Seth's bedside, he looked at the monitors that tracked Seth's heart rate and blood pressure while Roman sat down by Seth's bedside and took Seth's hand in his.

"He'll be okay." Dolph said as Roman bought Seth's hand up to his lips and placed a kiss on it.

"I hope you're right." Roman said as he looked up at Seth's face. "For my sake and everyone else's."

* * *

"I am really good." Alicia spoke and her voice filled the room.

"What you got for me Alicia?" Ata asked as the others gathered around the phone. They all listened to Ata and regrouped and got ready for the next attack in the hours between the first phone call with Alicia and this one.

"It took a lot because Melina and Morrison's cellphones are layered in encryptions and blockers and booby-traps and everything else, but I got a location."

"Where?" Ata asked.

"They're still in New York…address is 425 Wilshirefore Road." Alicia said.

"Oh my God." Shawn said and shook his head. Shawn let out a chuckle before throwing the pen that was in his hand across the room. "Goddamnit." Shawn cursed as he shook his head. He couldn't believe this.

Ata was shocked at the outburst. It was unlike the cool, calm Shawn that she'd grown to know over the years.

"What dad?" Adam asked while Paige went over to Shawn's side to calm him down. Shawn looked over at Ata and gave her a smirk.

"You know?" Ata questioned and Shawn nodded.

"Yeah…yeah." Shawn repeated as he looked over at Ata. "I know who is at the top. I know who is causing all of this."

* * *

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	29. The Big Reveal

_Three years ago…_

_"I don't like this…" Shawn trailed off as their limo pulled up in front of the beautiful upstate New York estate on Wilshirefore Road. They were dressed up in their Sunday's best for the gala that was being held. It was charity gala for a local children's hospital, but the gala was just a guise for what was really going on. Bret Hart was hear to sell weapons to a few people, including the man who own the beautiful estate and was hosting the gala. _

_"Everything is going to be find. Don't worry so much, it'll give you an ulcer." Bret said in a joking tone but Shawn didn't find this situation funny. He didn't want to be here because he knew that something was up. _

_"Something is up." Shawn said as he looked out of the window and at the brightly lit home. _

_"You don't know that." Bret responded._

_"And you don't know him." Shawn said and looked back at Bret. "He's sneaky babe." Shawn explained but Bret just shook his head before placing a kiss on Shawn's lips. _

_"I'll watch my back." Bret said. "You know I never let my guard down in this situations."_

_"Good." Shawn said and kissed Bret again. That made him feel a little better, but he still didn't want to be here. _

_The limo driver opened the door and Bret and Shawn stepped out of the limo and made their way up to the door, hand in hand. Before they could knock, a butler opened the door for them and welcomed them inside the mansion. The couple stepped inside and looked around to see the mansion was filled with people, as far as the eye could see. Waiters dressed in tuxedos carried trays of champagne and appetizers around the room as people took what they liked from them. A chamber orchestra played on a stage that was set up on the right side of the room, while a bar was set up on the left. People danced on the black and white tiled floor to the music in the middle of the floor while people talked around them._

_"Bret Hart." A man in his mid-fifties called out as he made his way over to the couple. The tall man had a swagger about his as he made his way through the crowd of people, his salt and pepper hair standing out in the sea of people. You could tell by his walk that he was cool, calm and cocky. Shawn rolled his eyes. There was a time when he loved the attitude but now it just annoyed him._

_"Bret Hart, nice to see you." The man said as he held out his hand, his gold watching gleaming in the bright lights of the chandeliers._

_Bret gave him a small smile as he took the man's hand and shook it. "Scott Hall, pleasure." Bret greeted before pulling his hand back. Scott turned to Shawn and gave him a big, genuine, smile._

_"Shawn, long time. You still look lovely." Scott said and took Shawn's hand in his, then placed a kiss on top of Shawn's hand. _

_Shawn smirked at the gesture. "Scott, how have you been?" Shawn asked as he pulled his hand back._

_"Been good." Scott started but was cut off by one of the butlers coming up to him and whispering something in his ear. "Ah, Bret…want to follow me? The others are here." Scott said and Bret nodded._

_"Be right back." Bret said to Shawn before placing a kiss on Shawn's cheek before following the butler and Scott to Scott's office._

_Shawn mingled and drank with the other guest, getting to know many of the guest. After thirty minutes, Shawn needed to relieve his bladder and take a break from the guest so Shawn quickly climbed the mansion staircase and found a bathroom on the much quieter second floor. He slipped into the bathroom, locking the door behind himself before doing his business. He washed his hand and took a moment to primp and collect himself before opening the bathroom door again. Shawn rolled his eyes and a smirk formed on his lips when he saw Scott standing in front of him. _

_"Scott." Shawn said as he looked up at him._

_"Shawn." Scott said as he looked down at Shawn. "You haven't aged a bit, still as beautiful as the day we met."_

_Shawn let out a chuckle. "And you're still you." Shawn said and it was Scott's turn to chuckle._

_"I miss you Shawn." Scott said and Shawn shook his head._

_"You know that ship sailed a long time ago." Shawn reminded Scott. Scott and Shawn were an item in their twenties. They almost got married, but Shawn broke the engagement off._

_"But why did that ship sail, huh?" Scott asked. "Why didn't we work, baby?"_

_"You…" Shawn started. "You weren't ready to settle down. You were just starting to build your empire…and you didn't have time for me or the family that I wanted."_

_"But Bret was…" Scott trailed off and Shawn nodded. "But I'm settled now, not doing any building now. Just maintaining what I have."_

_Shawn chuckled and shook his head. "No, we had good times Scott...but we're done."_

_"We had some real good times, huh?" Scott said as he moved closer to Shawn. "You know, I've had many lovers after you left but none of them could compete with you." Scott said and Shawn let out a chuckle. Shawn wouldn't deny that the two were very sexually compatible. Bret was great in bed but Scott gave him the best sex of his life. _

_"Your meeting his done?" Shawn questioned and Scott nodded. "I have to go then…good to see you Scott." Shawn said and placed a kiss on Scott's cheek._

_"Good to see you too." Scott said and then watched Shawn walk down the stairs and out of his life once again._

* * *

"Shawn, who is it?" Ata asked and Shawn looked over at her.

"His name is Scott Hall…that address is where lives." Shawn explained.

"Scott Hall…" Eric repeated his name. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"You might have hired him back in the day." Shawn started. "He was a hired hand for the criminal underworld. He mostly carried out hits, but he also transported drugs and guns. He was really good at falsifying records and making false documents like fake passports and such. He's been building his empire for a while. I never thought he would go this far." Shawn explained. He couldn't believe Scott had ordered all of this.

"How do you know him?" Adam asked his dad. Shawn had never brought this man up and his children knew nothing of him.

"We were engaged." Shawn answered and everyone was shocked by his admission. As far as they knew, Bret was the only fiancé that Shawn ever had. "It didn't work out, obviously." Shawn added and everyone in the room just stared at one another. They didn't know what to say.

"I feel like I don't even know you now." Ata joked and Shawn let out a small laugh.

"There's a lot that you don't about me." Shawn said and then let out a sigh. "I need to go talk to him."

"You think that's a good idea?" Natalya asked. She didn't want to put her dad in a dangerous situation.

"I'll be fine." Shawn said as he stood up. "I just want to see where his head is at and see if we can stop this…I'm tired of the fighting and the killing." Shawn explained and they all agreed. "I'll go alone. If we go up there all together, he'll think we're trying to ambush him. This way, we'll all be safe." Shawn said and before anyone could protest, he left the room and went upstairs to change his clothes and freshen up.

Shawn changed his shirt so his bump could be seen and he pulled his hair back into a neat bun. Shawn then quickly walked downstairs and grabbed the keys to one of the cars in the garage. He said his goodbyes to everyone before leaving the house, jumping into the SUV and making the silent drive from their safe house to the upstate New York mansion.

After driving above the speed limit for most of the drive, Shawn finally pulled up to the mansion. The outside hadn't changed since the last time Shawn was there. Shawn pulled into the driveway and stopped at the gate before pressing the button on the intercom.

"Tell Scott that I'm here." Shawn spoke into the intercom and a few seconds later, the gate opened and Shawn drove inside and up to the front door. Shawn parked his car and walked to the front door, the door opened before Shawn knocked on it and he walked into the mansion.

"I need to search you." One of Scott's men said but Scott came around the corner and stopped him.

"No." Scott said and went over to Shawn. "Shawn, nice to see you again." Scott said and kissed Shawn on the cheek, he couldn't help but notice the bump in Shawn's stomach. "Come on." Scott said and led Shawn down the hall and to the dining room. Scott pulled out the chair that was at the head of the table and motioned for Shawn to sit. Shawn sat down and watched as Scott sat down in the chair closest to him.

"Long time, Shawn." Scott started. "I missed you." Scott said and his eyes went down to stare at Shawn's bump. Scott reached down to press his hand to Shawn's stomach. "How far?"  
"A couple months." Shawn said and then placed his hand on top of Scott's and moved his hand from his stomach.

"Congrats. Children are a blessing." Scott said and Shawn gave him a fake smile. "I would tell you that I'm sorry for the loss of your husband, but I know how much you hate liars." Scott explained and that made Shawn scoff. "But I am sorry your son died."

"Yeah, I heard Christian was just your collateral damage." Shawn said and Scott gave Shawn a shocked look. "Oh, don't give me that look. You know why I'm here. When I saw you last, you said you were done building your empire….what happened?"

"Shane…" Scott started. "Shane gave me an offer that I couldn't refuse. I could be a leader in this underground world. You know I've wanted that for a while." Scott explained and Shawn nodded.

"I understand that and I understand why you killed my husband." Shawn started. He known about Scott's hatred of Bret for a long time and he figured Scott would jump at the opportunity to take him out. "But…Joseph, AJ, the others…why?" Shawn asked.

"To make a statement. To show all of you that I'm not the one to fuck with…although Joseph wasn't my idea. The twins took some artistic liberties with my orders…I hear they've been taken care of." Scott stated and Shawn nodded. "I've been meaning to get rid of them anyway."

"I want this to end. The fighting, the death, the bloodshed. It's got to stop." Shawn said and Scott nodded.

"I agree." Scott added.

"Then I want to offer you something." Shawn started and Scott leaned closer to Shawn, indicating that he was listening. "I take it Melina and Morrison told you about the firefight we had earlier…" Shawn assumed and Scott nodded. "Well, Seth Orton…he was shot in the chest and he's in a bad way. He's probably not going to make it and if he dies, there will be no more Orton family." Shawn explained. "So if he dies, you can have all of their territory." Shawn proposed. He came up with the idea on the spot and wanted to see how the man would react to his proposal. Shawn didn't want to fight anyone and Scott's reaction would determine if anymore fighting was needed.

"If he dies?" Scott questioned and Shawn nodded. Shawn could see the fire in the man's eyes. He was playing to Shawn's hand.

"Trust me, it's not a big if." Shawn added, egging Scott on. "So? Sounds good?"

"What do I get if he makes a recovery?" Scott asked and Shawn shrugged.

"We'll deal with that when we get there." Shawn said and Scott shook his head.

"No, if Seth doesn't die…" Scott started and then gave Shawn a smile. "I think I'll have you." Scott said. Scott had always loved Shawn and regretted the moment that he let Shawn walk out of his life. He really wanted to be with Shawn, and he also knew that having Shawn in his mansion would keep the other families from attacking him.

Shawn wanted to roll his eyes and smack him across the face but Shawn kept the act up. "Only if you promise to treat me and my baby good." Shawn said and Scott nodded.

"Of course, we can finally be a family." Scott responded and Shawn nodded.

"Well, I'll tell everyone you've accepted the terms." Shawn said and stood up. "I'll show myself out. Bye, Scott."

"See you later, baby." Scott called out to Shawn as Shawn walked away. Scott smirked as he pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Melina…" Scott said when she answered the phone. "I need you and Johnny to handle something for me." Scott started. As far as he was concerned, he would have the Orton's territory and he was have Shawn.

* * *

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	30. Let's Make a Deal

Shawn walked quickly out of the mansion and back to his car. The gate opened and he sped out of the driveway and onto the road. Shawn grabbed his cellphone and dialed Ata's number and placed the phone on speaker while he drove down the highway.

"How did it go?" Ata asked as she answered the phone.

"Well…I think." Shawn started. "I'll explain everything to everyone when I get home, no sense in repeating myself, but I guess the most important thing is that we can now trace everything back to Scott." Shawn explained.

"Are you okay?" Ata asked. It was always hard confronting an ex, even more so when that ex was responsible for the deaths of your husband and son.

"I'm fine." Shawn answered quickly as she stared out at the open road. He wasn't sure if he was okay yet, but he would be soon enough. "I'll be back to the safe house soon."

"Okay. See you when you get here." Ata spoke into the phone

"See ya." Shawn responded before hanging up his phone. Shawn sighed as he threw the phone onto the passenger seat. Shawn really hoped this worked. If this failed, they could all lose in this situation. Some could lose with their lives.

Shawn made the silent drive back to the safe house downstate and pulled his car back into the garage. Shawn exited the car and walked back into the house through the garage. He was met at the door by Ata.

"I gathered everyone in the living so you can explain everything. Dolph and Roman haven't left the hospital so I'll talk to them later and tell them everything." Ata said before leading Shawn down the hall to the living room.

"Great, thanks." Shawn said as they walked into the living room. All eyes were on Shawn, they were anxious to hear about what he learned and what he did with his time with Scott.

"So…" Shawn started as he went to set in between Eva Marie and Adam. "It is Scott. He's the one behind all of this is." Shawn started and everyone stated silent, waiting for Shawn to continue. "So I made him a deal."

"A deal?" Eric questioned and Shawn nodded.

"I told him about Seth being in the hospital and I told him that if Seth died, there would be no more Orton family." Shawn started. "So I told him that if Seth died, he could have the Orton territory in the Midwest and if Seth didn't die, he could have me…either way this would end." Shawn explained and everyone began to talk over one another. Some were pissed off, others were confused. Most were just shocked.

"Wait, everyone!" Shawn yelled over them and they all quieted down again. "I proposed this deal to see how he would react. He said he did all of this because Shane went to the twins and made an offer he couldn't refuse. With this plan, we'll get to see if that's true."

"How?" Shane asked. He still didn't understand the plan.

"If this all was really about Shane's offer and he had no real desire to expand his empire until Shane brought it up, then he should be okay with Seth living and having me as a consolation prizes…and I'm more than willing to make the sacrifice and be with him in order to stop this violence." Shawn explained. "But I know Scott and if I know him as well as I think I know him, then he's not going to be satisfied. He's going to want Seth dead and he's going to send someone to the hospital to make sure he dies. That's when we'll get him. We'll stop whoever comes to the hospital to kill Seth and set it up so Scott thinks Seth is dead. When he finds out, he'll reach out to me and I'll go to his house and I'll end it." Shawn said.

"End it?" Ata questioned and Shawn nodded.

"I'll end it. I'll kill him." Shawn explained. "He has no family and we've already killed off the most important people that work for him, beside Melina and Morrison and I doubt they'll avenge his death. When he dies, it'll end and I'll end it."

"But you're a Hart. You don't just kill people." Eric started and Shawn let out a chuckle.

"I've killed plenty of people. We've killed plenty of people." Shawn said and everyone was shocked. The wholesome, lawful bad nature of the Harts was shattered. Shawn stood up and looked around the room. "Like I said, there's a lot you don't know about me…a lot you don't know about Bret."

"I'm going to call Roman and Dolph and tell them the plan." Ata said and then left the room to make the call.

Shawn then left to go upstairs to his room, his children following behind him while everyone else stayed in the living room to talk about what just happened.

Shawn climbed the steps at a quick pace with his children and in-laws right behind him. He opened the door to his room and allowed them to enter first before walking in behind them and closing the door. He turned around to see them all staring at him, the questions were written all over their faces.

"I guess you all want to talk and ask me questions." Shawn said as he made his way over to the bed. Shawn sat down and looked over at all of them. "Ask away."

"Scott Hall?" Adam was the first to say his name. "I just…I don't…I need to know everything." Adam spoke, not sure what question he should ask first. The others agreed. "Start at the beginning."

"You all know that I used to work at a bar." Shawn started and they all nodded. They were well aware of that fact. "Well, I was working the VIP section and Scott came in with his crew and they took over the whole section. He was…electric, charismatic. There was this swagger about him that was undeniable and most importantly, he had money. He threw around wads of cash like they were nothing. When I noticed that he was interested in me, I saw an opportunity. I saw a way out of the life of poverty I was living, so I pretended to be interested in him as well." Shawn explained. "We went on trips, he bought me nice things. He bought me my first car, my first real diamond, my first house…I was living the life I wanted and he was financing it all. I don't think I spent anything of my own in the years that we were together."

"Did you love him?" Eva Marie asked and Shawn nodded.

"I did…Later on, I fell for him. I mean, we were going to get married. He asked me to marry him on Valentine's Day and I said yes. At first I was really happy about it. I started planning everything. We were going to have a Christmas Day wedding." Shawn explained.

"What happened?" Natalya asked and Shawn sighed.

"I realized that Scott and I didn't want the same things. I wanted to settle down and have kids and Scott wanted to build him empire. We were just on two different wavelengths. We started fighting more…I wanted it to work but eventually you realize when something is done and we were done, so I left him." Shawn explained. "I met your father a few months later and you know what happens next."

"Did you…did you love pop?" Adam asked, he felt uneasy asking that question but he had to. He needed to know if Shawn actually loved Bret or just used him for his status and money.

"Of course." Shawn said as he looked at Adam. Scott might have been Shawn's first love, but Bret was the love Shawn's life. He would gladly choose Bret over Scott any day. "I did, I still do-." Shawn started but was quickly cut off.

"Then why this deal with Scott? You're going to marry Scott and have our baby sibling raised by him? You're going to have his babies?" Adam half-yelled at Shawn. Shawn looked over at Adam and patted his cheek.

"You don't understand now, but when you have children you will understand." Shawn said. "I've done things…made sacrifices that I would have never made if I didn't have any children. When you have children, you do whatever it takes to make sure they're safe. Your brother is gone and I'm not losing any more children so if I have to spend some time with Scott, then I will." Shawn exclaimed. He was serious in his decision. If it came to it, he would go back to Scott.

"Some time?" Eva Marie questioned and Shawn nodded.

"You really think I'm going to spend the rest of my life with Scott?" Shawn asked them. "If it comes to it, I'll go to Scott…but Scott will have an unfortunate accident." Shawn said and gave his kids a wink. "Your dad always has a plan so don't worry about your dad. I got this." Shawn reassured them before they all went in for a group hug. Shawn was confident that everything was going to be alright.

* * *

A man and a woman walked down the long halls of the hospital in search of Seth Orton's room. The woman was dressed as a doctor. She was dressed in a skirt suit and wore a white doctor's lab coat, while the man was dressed as a nurse in navy blue scrubs and a stereoscope around his neck. They didn't look out of place as they walked down the halls, nodding at their colleagues as they went, but they weren't employed by the hospital and they weren't here to save a life. They were here to make sure the angel of death visited Seth Orton tonight.

The man and woman made one final right turn down the hall and made their way to Seth Orton's room. The woman placed her hand on the door hand and turned it, pushing the door open and walking inside. The duo entered and closed the door behind them. The room was dark and the only noise came from the beeping of the machines that were connected to Seth.

The woman looked at the man and nodded to him. The man pulled a syringe from the pocket of his scrubs. He uncapped the needle and pushed slightly on the plunger, watching as a little of the clear liquid spilled from the needle. This solution would sent Seth into cardiac arrest and solution wouldn't show up in any autopsy toxicology reports so it would appear as if Seth died from his injuries. The woman and man made a move toward Seth's bed, but were stopped dead in their tracks when they felt the cold metal barrel of a gun pointed at the back of both of their heads.

"Drop the needle, Morrison." Dolph said as he pressed the gun into Morrison's head. He quickly dropped the needle and it fell to the floor with a quiet thud.

"Melina and Morrison…" Roman started. "Sit down, we want to talk and make a deal…I think you'll be interested."

* * *

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	31. Game Over

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is the last chapter in A Crime of Passion. There will be an epilogue that follows this chapter and I'll try to get that posted as soon as possible. Thank you for reading this story and now, on to the last chapter...**

* * *

_"Hello." Roman answered his phone in a hushed tone because Dolph had fallen asleep in his chair. _

_"It's me." Ata voice came through the receiver. "We just got a lot of new information."_

_"Really?" Roman questioned as he sat back in his chair._

_"Yeah, we know who is causing all of this." Ata started. "A man named Scott Hall. He's the head of the snake."_

_"So what are we going to do?" Roman asked as he looked at Seth._

_"Well…turns out he and Shawn have history so Shawn contacted him and made him a fake deal." Ata explained._

_"A fake deal?" Roman questioned. "I don't understand…"_

_"Shawn told Scott about Seth being in the hospital and how he's not in the best of shape." Ata started to explain. "Shawn told him that if Seth died, he could have the Orton territory since there would be no more Orton family if Seth died." Ata explained and Roman clenched his fist. Even though Ata told him that the plan was fake, it still made him mad that they were using Seth as a pawn in this game. _

_"Shawn thinks that Scott will send someone to kill Seth so that Scott can get the Orton territory, I need you and Dolph to intercept them and sit them down and tell them this…." Ata continued._

A smirk formed on Melina's face as she felt the cool metal of the gun on the back of her neck. She nodded and slowly moved across the room to the plastic chairs that sat against the walk. Morrison moved with her and they both sat down in the chairs. Dolph and Roman stood in front of them, their guns still pointed at them while Seth laid motionless in the background.

"Let's talk then." Melina spoke as she looked up at the two men.

"I want you to tell your boss that Seth is dead." Roman spoke and Melina raised her eyebrow. "Tell him that you gave him the injection and that he's dead."

"What are you offering me?" Melina asked.

"Your life." Roman said and Melina scoffed.

"You need us to tell our boss that Seth is dead." Melina countered.

"Actually, I just need your phone." Dolph corrected her. "Because I can send a text message that says Seth is dead….we just thought a phone call would be better." Dolph explained and Melina looked between them before coming up with another excuse.

"You wouldn't shoot me and Morrison in a hospital. The shot is too loud." Melina said. "And it would be messy and you can't get our bodies out."

"She's right." Dolph said and then reached into his pocket. "I guess I'll have to use my silencer." Dolph said as he pulled the silencer from his pocket and screwed on his gun.

"And I guess you didn't notice the plastic on the floor and the chairs." Roman added and Melina looked around and saw the plastic tarp on the floor and plastic on the chairs. "We've planned for this…so what do you say? Deal?" Roman asked and Melina rolled her eyes but gave in.

"Call him Morrison." Melina demanded. Morrison slowly reached into the pocket on his chest and pulled his phone out. He dialed the number and waited for Scott to answer the phone.

"Yeah, boss…It's done. Seth's gone." Morrison said and made some 'okays' before hanging up the phone.

"He said he'll wire the money into our account and that we can take the rest of the week off." Morrison said and Melina nodded.

"Well…" Melina trailed off and Roman nodded.

"You're free to go." Roman said and walked over to the door and opened it for them. Melina and Morrison got up and walked over to the door.

"Have a nice night." Dolph called out as they walked out of the door. It took everything in Melina's power not to give Dolph the middle finger.

As soon as they left, Roman grabbed his phone and called Ata. "They're leaving now. They did as they were told."

"Good. I'll talk to you in a minute." Ata said and hung up the phone. She then called another number.

"What you got for us?" Alberto said as he sat behind the wheel of his car. He was parked outside of the hospital with Rey sitting beside him in the drivers seat.

"Melina and Morrison are leaving the hospital now." Ata warned them and Alberto looked over at Rey and nodded.

"We'll handle it." Alberto said and then reached up to flash his lights twice at the car that was parked across from him. Dean and Stephanie were in that car, waiting instructions. The flashing lights let them know that Melina and Morrison were on their way out and the show was about to start.

"Thanks. Be safe." Ata said.

"Always." Alberto spoke before hanging up the phone.

"Here they are." Rey said as he looked at Melina and Morrison crossing the parking lot in the side mirror. Alberto and Rey watched as they quickly crossed the parking lot and got into their black SUV. After a few moments, the SUV started and they pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road. Alberto and Rey followed them in their car while Stephanie and Dean drove behind Alberto and Rey. They waited until Melina and Morrison's car turned off the main road and on to an isolated section of the road before making their move.

Stephanie pressed on the gas and moved over to the left, passing by Alberto and Rey and lining up along side of Melina and Morrison. Alberto sped up so his bumper was touching the back of Melina and Morrison's car. Stephanie looked over at Dean and Dean nodded. She then moved over and slammed her side of the car into Melina and Morrison's car. Melina quickly lost control of the wheel and went off the road, slamming into a mile marker sign. Alberto parked his car and both men slipped on some gloves before making their way over to the car. Alberto approached the driver's side while Rey went to the passenger's side of the car. They could her Melina and Morrison groan and moan in pain as they approached. Alberto opened Melina's door and she looked at and recognized him. She smiled at him as he pulled out a syringe.

"I don't regret anything I ordered." She said, defiant until the end. Alberto let out a chuckle as he uncapped the needle and then stuck it into her arm.

"I didn't think you would." Alberto said before pressing the plunger down and letting the liquid move from the syringe into her body. Alberto then put the cap back on the needle and placed it in his pocket. Rey plunged the needle into Morrison skin and gave him the shot before taking the needle, capping it and returning it to his pocket.

"Is it done?" Dean asked as their car pulled along side of Alberto and Rey.

"Yeah, they're dead." Rey answered.

"Good, lets go back." Dean said and then Stephanie drove off.

Alberto and Rey returned to their car and followed Stephanie and Dean back to the safe house. Two down, one to go.

* * *

Shawn waited a full twenty-four hours before calling Scott on the phone. Shawn really wanted to believe that Scott wasn't that interested in building an empire. He really wanted Scott to just be satisfied with what he had because he really didn't want to kill Scott. He never wanted to kill anyone, but he knew Scott had to die. If he didn't kill him, Scott would continue to be a threat to everyone he loved and cared about and Shawn couldn't let that happen. This had to end and he would end it.

Shawn tried to sound sad as Scott answered the phone. "Hey Scott." Shawn said, trying to sound like he'd been crying over the "death" of Seth.

"Hey Shawn. What's wrong?" Scott asked, knowing fully well why Shawn was upset.

"Seth…" Shawn started, making sure to keep up his act. "Seth…passed away." Shawn said, making his voice waver. "The Orton family is done."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I know you were close with them." Scott spoke his sympathies but really didn't care. He was glad Seth was gone so that he could control the Midwest.

"I guess you want to meet…to talk about everything. We all want to make sure this transition goes smoothly." Shawn said.

"Right, what's a good time for you?" Scott asked.

"I can meet with you today." Shawn said and looked at his watch. "I can meet in a hour…Where would you like to meet?"

"At my house." Scott said. He felt most safe there and it was also a place where he could talk to Shawn and maybe convince him to stay because not only did he want the Orton territory, he also wanted Shawn.

"I'll be there in a hour." Shawn said and then hung up the phone. Shawn pocketed his phone and went downstairs to find everyone in the kitchen eating.

"I talked to Scott. I'm heading over there now." Shawn said and Ata got up and went to the cabinet to grab something for Shawn.

"Are you sure you don't want use to go?" Chris asked and Shawn shook his head.

"No, I'll be okay." Shawn said and Ata came over to Shawn and gave him a small white packet. Shawn put the packet in his pocket and thanked Ata. "I should be back soon and when I come back, this should all be over." Shawn spoke and they all nodded in agreement. They knew that Shawn could handle this and weren't worried about Shawn doing the deed, but they would always be worried about Shawn's safety especially since he was pregnant. They just didn't want Shawn or the baby to get hurt.

Shawn waved goodbye to everyone and quickly exited the house and jumped in his car. He hit the highway and drove up to Scott's home. As Shawn drove to Scott's house, he became a little nervous. He didn't know why. This wasn't the first person he'd killed and he doubted Scott would be his last kill, but he normally killed people he had no connection to. He and Scott had a history and even though things didn't all that great, there was still a history that Shawn couldn't deny. They had good times and good memories that Shawn cherished, but Shawn knew Scott's time was up and he needed to go so Shawn drove quickly to Scott's mansion, focused on the task at hand.

Shawn soon pulled up in front of Scott's home. Before Shawn could press the intercom, the gates opened for him and Shawn pulled inside. The gates slowly closed behind his car as he parks his car next to one of Scott's many nice luxury vehicles. Shawn exited his car and walked up to the door. Before he could knock, the door opened and revealed Scott. He stood there in his nice black dress slacks and a white and black button up shirt. Scott looked over at Shawn and gave him a small smile.

"Hey, love." Scott said and stepped out of the way so Shawn could entered his home. Shawn looked around and saw that the mansion was empty. He turned around and watched as Scott closed and locked the door behind them. Scott then went over to Shawn and hugged him. "I'm sorry about the youngest Orton."

"Thank you." Shawn said and returned the hug before pulling away. "It's just a shame. He was so young…I guess you wouldn't know this but Roman, Ata's nephew…he was going to marry Seth. It's just really sad." Shawn explained, trying his hardest to sound sad and even getting a bet teary eyed. Shawn thought to himself that he should have been an actor as he spoke with Scott.

Scott shook his head in fake sadness. "Come sit." Scott said and grabbed Shawn's hand and led him through the house to his beauty sun room that was at the back of the house. While the rest of the house was made in a modern design, the sun room was rustic. It was made of wood, painted white, and double pane glass. Light colored square stone flooring was laid and furniture was all white and made of wood. The only modern thing in the sunroom was the electric fireplace that was opposite their seats. Scott helped Shawn sit in a white wicker chair that was placed next to a small table. On the table sat a tray, which contained a pot of tea and two glass tea cups. Sugar, milk and lemon were also on the tray. Shawn watched as Scott poured some tea into his glass and placed two sugar cubes and a lemon in his tea.

"You remembered after all theses years." Shawn commented and Scott chuckled.

"I never forgot anything about you Shawn. You always remember you're first love." Scott explained as he made his own tea and then took a sip from it.

Shawn nodded and then got down to business. "So, you'll have control over the Orton territories. It's all of the Midwestern states, except Ohio…somehow the McMahons got Ohio. I honestly don't know how that came to be, maybe you could negotiate getting it back." Shawn explained and Scott shook his head.

"No, I don't want to rock the boat." Scott explained. "Besides, the rest of the Midwest is ten states…"

"Eleven." Shawn corrected him. "North and South Dakota, Nebraska, Kansas, Missouri, Iowa, Minnesota, Wisconsin, Illinois, Indiana, and Michigan." Shawn listed.

"Wow, that's a lot of ground to cover." Scott said in amazement. He never knew the Orton's controlled some much.

"Yeah, the Ortons had more landmass that everyone else but out of all of the those states, they only had one major population center…Chicago. Don't get me wrong, the other states have big cities but you can't compare those other cities to Chicago. You'll have a lot more room to work in, but less people to sell to. We, Harts, allow the other families to sell drugs and run prostitution rings in Canada for a small ten percent fee. You can start operations as soon as you want but you won't be officially inducted into our little society until the next family meeting, which will be hosted by me. I'll send you more details when that time comes." Shawn explained and then looked around the room, wanting to change the subject.

"This is really nice Scott…this room." Shawn added quickly and Scott smiled proudly.

"This could be yours." Scott spoke and Shawn looked over at him.

"What are you suggesting?" Shawn asked. He wasn't stupid, he knew what Scott was trying to say…but he wanted Scott to say it.

"I want you Shawn. I want us again." Scott started as he looked over at Shawn. "We can be together again. You, me and the baby…and maybe a baby of our own."

"The time isn't right. Seth just died an-." Shawn started and Scott cut him off.

"I understand, we can wait. Maybe after the family meeting?" Scott suggested and Shawn nodded.

"Scott…can I get something sweet? I'm feeling a bit low on energy." Shawn asked, not knowing any other way to get him out of the room. Scott nodded and jumped up to get Shawn something nice from his kitchen, eager to please the person he thought would be his future husband.

When Scott was out of the room, Shawn took the packet that Ata gave him and poured the powdery substance into Scott's tea. Shawn gave it a quick stir and watched as it disappeared into his tea. It was tasteless, odorless and would go undetected when they did the autopsy on him.

Shawn sat down in his seat and waited for Scott to come back. After a few minutes, Scott came back with a small plate of cake of Shawn. He placed the cake in front of Shawn and he thanked him.

Shawn grabbed his tea up and lifted it up. "To Seth…" Shawn said, toasting Seth. Scott nodded and lifted his own cup before drinking the tea. Shawn watched as Scott gulped down the tea. A smirk formed on his face as he sat his own tea cup down. Shawn gracefully lifted himself from his seat and went over to sit in Scott's lap. He wrapped his arms around Scott's neck and Scott smiled up a Shawn.

"What's this?" Scott asked and Shawn answered with a kiss on the lips, just a small peck.

"One last kiss." Shawn said. "The last kiss you'll ever have in your life…" Shawn trailed off and let out a chuckle that was laced in hate. "Because…for you to think that I would let you live after you killed my husband and my son is ridiculous. It shows how arrogant you really are and why I was right to leave you." Shawn explained and Scott's eyes widened.

"What did you do?" Scott asked.

"You probably feel you're heart racing and you can't breathe too well right now." Shawn said as he looked into Scott's eyes. "I poisoned your tea and now you're going to die because you were stupid enough to think that you could just charm me into your life and into your bed well…looks like I did all the charming because Seth isn't dead. We told Melina and Morrison to trick you and then we killed them too. Game Over Scott, you lost."

"I'll see your husband and son in hell." Scott half-yelled, not having the energy to fully yell as his life was slipping away.

Shawn smirked and patted Scott's cheek. "And they're waiting on you so they can kick your ass…sweet dreams Scott." Shawn said and slid off Scott's lap. He then wiped down the chair was sitting in and everything that he touched in the sun room before looking back at Scott. Scott didn't flight it. There was no point and he knew when to admit defeat. He closed his eyes and took his last breath and welcomed hell.

Shawn left the room and wiped down the other placed in the house that he touched. He then called Alicia and had her override all of the security cameras in and outside Scott's home. After they were done, there would be no trace of Shawn inside or outside of the house. Shawn left the house and quickly drove back to the safe house. When he walked in, all eyes were on him and he nodded to everyone.

"It's done." Shawn said as he looked at everyone. "They can all rest easy now."

* * *

Roman stood at the foot of Seth's hospital bed, looking down at his beloved omega. Dolph had left the hospital a few hours ago. He felt sick, like he needed to vomit, so Roman to Dolph to go home because he figured the omega needed rest and a proper meal. After Dolph left, Roman went to run an errand. He came back with a small velvet box that he clutched in his left hand. Roman walked over the bed, to Seth's left side, and sat down in a chair. He opened the box and revealed the 3-carat cushion-cut yellow diamond engagement ring that Seth wanted. The yellow diamond was encircled by a double row of bead-set white diamonds. The ring cost him over fifty thousand dollars but it was exactly what Seth wanted and he would always make sure that Seth got what he wanted.

Roman took the ring out of the box and slipped it on Seth's hand. "I promised I'd make an honest omega out of you." Roman spoke as he placed the ring on Seth's finger. "It's the ring you always wanted and don't worry about the price because I know you're going to nag me about the price." Roman added as he looked at Seth.

"I miss you Seth…I love you Seth. I've held up my end and now you need to walk up because you did promise me a daughter." Roman playful chastised Seth as he held back tears. All he wanted was for Seth to wake up. He care about anything else at the moment. He just wanted Seth. Roman was jolted out of his thoughts by his cellphone going off.

"Be right back." Roman said and kissed Seth's forehead before leaving the room to take Ata's call. Ata explained to Roman that Shawn had killed Scott and that everything was over and that things would be back to normal. Ata asked at Seth and Roman started to explain that things were pretty much the same when doctors and nurses started running toward Seth's room. Roman ran with them and watched as they all entered Seth's room. He made his way into the room and heard the long flat beep of Seth flat lining.

Roman's eyes widened as the doctors worked on Seth and as the nurses scrambled for the paddles and incubator equipment.

Roman watched in horror as Seth slipped away from him before his very own eyes. He didn't know what to say, so he just yelled Seth's name.

"Seth!"

* * *

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	32. 5 Years Later

Epilogue

**5 YEARS LATER**

Soft lips pressed against the skin of the man laying down in the bed. The sleeping man let out a groan and rolled over from his side to his back while the man chuckled against the other's skin.

"Let me see those beautiful brown eyes." Roman spoke and Seth's brown eyes popped open. Roman smiled and pressed a kiss to Seth's lips and pressed his hand to the bump in Seth's stomach. Roman pulled back and looked into Seth's eyes and smiled. He was always in awe of his husband and cherished every moment they shared because Roman almost lost him. After Seth was shot in the chest, he flat lined multiple times before finally coming out of his coma almost a month later. Seth told Roman that he could hear everything that went on and then chastised him for buying a ring that cost fifty thousand dollars, but gladly accepted his proposal to get married. The couple didn't want to wait to be married so two months after Seth was released from the hospital, the couple were married in Saint Louis surrounded by all of the other members of the five families. Now, five years later, the couple was happy and deeply in love and had a family of their own.

"We have to get ready. They'll be here soon." Roman said and Seth nodded. The "they" Roman was referring to was the arrival of the other five families. This year, Seth and Roman were hosting the annual family meeting at their home in Saint Louis and everyone was set to arrive soon. "And your daughter wants you." Roman added and Seth chuckled. Three years after they were married, Seth gave birth to an alpha baby girl. They named her Masina Rose. An omega son would join the family in five months, they would name him Rangi Joseph.

"My daughter?" Seth questioned and sat up in the bed. "I remember you begging me for a daughter." Seth let out a chuckle and kissed Roman again. "I'll get ready and be down soon."

Roman nodded. "We're almost done getting the food together and setting everything up. Ata called. They should be here within the hour." Roman added and gave Seth another kiss. "Hurry before your daughter drags you downstairs by your hair." Roman joked before leaving the room.

Seth slid out of the bed and walked over to their bathroom. He stripped himself of his clothing and looked in the mirror. He ran his hand down the long scar on his chest. He couldn't believe only five years ago his life was hanging in the balance. It seemed like a lifetime ago. Seth shook those thoughts away and then climbed in the shower, turning the hot water on and letting his stiff muscles relax under the sprayer. He grabbed his bar of soap and started to wash his body, spending extra time on his bump. Soon, Seth was finished and stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his body. He finished grooming himself before moving back into his bedroom and dressing in a simple pair of jeans and a shirt. Seth pulled his hair back in a bun before going downstairs to join his family.

Seth heard some laughter and smelled food cooking as he moved closer to the kitchen. Seth entered the kitchen and saw Roman and their daughter, Masina, cooking. Masina was standing on a chair, mixing some ingredients while Roman checked on something in the oven.

"Hey, my loves." Seth said as he walked over to his daughter, kissing her forehead. "What are you making?" Seth asked as he looked into the large bowl.

"Hey dad. I'm making salad." Masina answered as he small hands picked up the tomatoes Roman sliced and put them in the bowl a couple at a time. Masina was the spitting image of Roman. She had his grey eyes, brown skin, and jet black hair. The only bit of Seth she had in her was the streak of blonde hair she had on the right side of her hair. It was unusual for an alpha to be born with a birthmark, especially one as different as Masina's, but nothing about their family was usual. The trio finished make all of the food for the meeting and managed to tidy up the house before the first of the families started to arrive.

The doorbell rang and Seth went over to the door and opened it. "Dolph!" Seth exclaimed and held out his arms. Dolph smiled as he hugged Seth tightly before pulling away. Seth looked over at Rey and hugged him as well before dipping down to pull the small boy that looked just like Dolph into his arms.

"Jose, my favorite godson." Seth said and gave the five year old a kiss on the cheek. It turned out that the sickness Dolph felt when Seth was in the hospital was a pregnancy. Dolph was shocked because many doctors told him that he was barren. The doctors couldn't explain the pregnancy and Dolph didn't question it, he was happy that was getting this chance to become a parent. When Dolph told Rey, he was overjoyed about the pregnancy and made sure Dolph had everything he needed. He moved Dolph to Mexico, redid his entire house to make it more child friendly, and nine months later they welcomed Jose into the world. The named him Jose as a tribute to Joseph. After Jose was born, the two married in a beach wedding in Mexico and have been happy together ever since.

"I'm going to play with Masina." Jose said and ran into the house, looking for his god-sister. Rey and Dolph stepped into the house and Seth watched as Alberto helped Ricardo up the pathway. Ricardo had greatly recovered from the shooting. He regained the use of his limbs and was able to walk, but needed the assistance of a cane. The couple was still hurting over the death of Joseph and haven't decided if they would have anymore children. Seth hugged them both and welcomed them into his home.

Masina and Jose played in the living room while the adults talked in the kitchen. After a few minutes, the doorbell rang again and Seth got up to answer the door.

"Uncle Eric." Seth exclaimed and hugged Eric tight. "How are you?"

"I'm great." Eric said and pressed his hand to Seth's bump. After everything came to a conclusion, Eric focused on putting his family back together. Vince was banned for his home and he promised Vince that if he ever saw him again, he'd kill him. Vince stayed far away from Eric, moving across the country and living out the rest of his days in solitude thinking about how his one lie cause a lot of pain and suffering. Eric then focused on his children, bring them together to run the family. Hunter, Stephanie and Shane were able to come together and run the family beautiful. "How's my sister?" Eric asked.

"Good, with my brother." Seth added. Unlike Ricardo, Randy never regained function in his limbs and needed around the clock care. Their mother, Elaine, and a at-home nurse took care of Randy everyday. Seth spoke to his mother every day but didn't keep in contact with Randy. Seth would never forgive Randy for what he did to Dolph and didn't want to have anything to do with him. Seth only saw Randy at Christmas because they're mother insisted that they spend the holidays together and Seth didn't want to disappoint her. "She'll be over later." Seth answered and Eric walked into the house.

Seth then hugged Hunter and Dean before welcoming them inside. The duo managed the drugs side of the McMahon business and it was still a very profitable business. The couple hadn't decided to expand their family yet as they were in no hurry to start a family. Seth hugged Stephanie and the hugged her girlfriend, Sasha Banks. Stephanie met Sasha two years ago in Boston. She'd been running one of their brothels and the two hit it off immediately and started dating. Stephanie still loved AJ, she always would, but she knew AJ would want her to move on and Sasha was right for her. Sasha knew about AJ and understood that a piece of Stephanie's heart would always belong to AJ and Sasha was okay with that. Shane and a heavily pregnant Adam Rose were the last of the McMahons to enter the house. Shane worked hard to prove to his family, and everyone else, that he was sorry for all the hurt he caused that he could be useful. He opened up new networks in other countries that everyone took advantage of and helped the McMahons better import and export other contraband. After five years of hard work, Shane and Adam decided to start a family. Their daughter, Lilly, would be here next month.

Seth led the McMahon family into the kitchen, where they grabbed food and drinks and conversed with the Del Rios while Masina and Jose played in the living room. Seth and Roman were so caught in catching up with the McMahons and the Del Rios that they didn't here the door open and another family let themselves in.

"We thought we'd let ourselves in." Shawn's voice rang out through the kitchen. Everyone looked over and smiled as the Hart family filed into the kitchen. Natalya helped a pregnant Eva Marie into the kitchen. After five years of leading the Hart family through the rebuilding process, Nattie and Eva decided it was time to focus on creating the next generation of Harts. They're son, Bret, would be born on Christmas Day. After Nattie decided to start a family, Adam and Chris stepped up and took on bigger roles within the family. They weren't looking to start a family, but the couple will be pleasantly surprised next month.

"Oh my God, you're so big now." Roman said as he went over to the little girl standing next to Shawn. Roman ruffled her hair and the girl giggled. The youngest of the Harts, Shawn gave birth to his final child a few months after he killed Scott. She was an omega and Shawn named his Brittany. Unlike her siblings, she didn't take after Shawn. She looked just like Bret, from the dark black hair to the beautiful brown eyes. She was Bret's child through and through.

"How's Paige?" Seth asked as he watched his daughter grab Brittany and take her to living room to play with her and Jose.

"Good. She sends her love." Shawn said. After Scott was dead and everything was finished, Paige decided she wanted to go back to the United Kingdom, saying that it was too painful to stay in Canada. The Harts didn't fight her decision but Nattie asked Paige if she could be their liaison with their European partners and Paige agreed.

"I think we might be going to a wedding soon." Adam spoke and Shawn nodded. While working as the Hart's liaison, Paige met a man named Wade Barrett. It was a slow courtship because Paige was still brokenhearted over Christian's death, but Wade managed to wiggle his way into Paige's heart and it was only a matter of time before the engagement happened.

"What about you Shawn?" Eric asked as Shawn went to take a seat at the table. "Anyone special in your life?" Eric teased and Shawn scoffed at the idea.

"I have no time for a relationship. I'm raising a five year old, remember." Shawn explained. Shawn also didn't have the motivation to date. It was still hard, five years after Bret's death, to move on. Shawn knew that Bret would want him to find someone and not be alone, but he just couldn't fine the time nor the proper motivation to do so. That doesn't mean that Shawn would be alone of the rest of his life. He'd soon meet an alpha named Mark Callaway through his best friend, Kevin Nash. Mark was widow himself, losing his spouse to a car accident. The two would never marry, not seeing the need to, but they would stay committed to one another and happy together for the rest of their lives.

"Who are we missing?" Dean asked. He was ready to get this show on the road so they could then party.

"My family." Roman answered as he moved to place his arm around Seth's waist, his hand firmly planted on Seth's baby bump. "You know we're always late."

"Fashionable late." Ata spoke as she walked into the kitchen and everyone smiled at her. "Your children let us in. You really need to teach them better about opening the door for just anyone." Ata playfully chastised then before hugging Roman and Seth. Ata hadn't changed a bit in five years. Still as powerful and ruthless as the day Seth met her. She had taken a bit of a step back from running the family, taking time off to enjoy life taking trips around the world with her boy toy of the month. She was loving life and was determined to live out the last of her days fast and hard.

Dwayne and Evan walked in with Layla Marie. Layla was almost six now and Seth couldn't believe how old they all were getting. Jimmy and Jey had also had children. Jimmy and Naomi had a set of three year old twins, an alpha girl named Natia and a beta boy named Nicholas. Jey and Rosa had an omega son named Alfonso Fetu.

All of the children went to play in the living room while the adults talked for a little while in the room. Ata then suggested that we start the meeting and everyone agreed and the main players in every family went into the dining room while the others either waited in the kitchen or joined the children in the living room and watched them play.

"I'll be right back. I have to get something from the office." Seth called out to everyone in the dining room before leaving and going to his office. Seth walked in and closed the door behind him and started rambling through the desk, first on top of the desk and then through drawers trying to find the report Lana gave him. As he was looking an envelope fell out of the drawer. Seth stopped and reached down to pick up the envelope. Seth flipped it over and saw his father's handwriting on top of it and the words, "For Seth" written on the front. This was letter his father's lawyer, now his lawyer, gave him after his father died. He never read it and forgotten all about. Seth bit his lip as he looked at it. He wondered if he should read it. Would it tell him anything new? Would it tell him something he needed to know? It was his father's last wish for him to read this, so Seth told himself he had to read this no matter what it said or told him.

Seth torn open the envelope and pulled out a single sheet of lined paper. Seth unfolded it and started to read the contents of his father's last message.

_Seth,_

_If you're reading this, then I'm dead. Hopefully I had a nice death, like going peacefully in my sleep, but that's probably not the case. I was probably killed, but that's the life I've chosen to live and, long ago, I chose to die by the hand of that lifestyle. I know you're wondering why I left everything to you, that big brain of yours is always churning, but don't think too hard…just look around. Who else would I leave my empire too? Your mother doesn't have the stomach for this life and don't get me started on your brother. He's a disappoint to me and the only reason I let him in on the business was because of Vince. I needed Vince's connections to turn the type of profit that I wanted and once I started making that money it was too good to pass up, so I kept Randy in the loop because of Vince's antiquated ways but trust me, there were many days I wanted to hurt him. If he's pissed off over this, then good. I'll have done something right even if it is from the grave. I know you can get this family out from under Vince and lead the family to a better place but I also know that you want to be a doctor and if you want to do and leave the family business to Randy, I support that. Just know that I support everything that you did and everything that you will do. I know you'll have a long and happy life. I hope only the best for you. I love you, son. _

_Dad_

Seth felt himself becoming emotional as he read the short paragraph. He was glad he read the letter. It seemed like he finally had all the closer he needed.

"You alright?" Roman asked from the door frame. He came to ask Seth about something else but say Seth reading the letter so he stopped and watched Seth. Seth nodded and quickly wiped his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Seth said and placed the letter back in the envelop and then back in the drawer. Seth then grabbed his book and then went over to Roman and kissed him on the lips. "I'm better than fine." Seth answered and Roman nodded and kiss Seth again.

"Good, lets go" Roman said and took Seth's hand and lead him back to the dining room to start the meeting. Seth took his place at the head of the table, since he was the host. He looked down the table and observed everyone, a smile forming on his face. He finally realized that this is where he always belonged. Seth opened up his book before opening up the meeting.

"Alright." Seth started. "First order of business…"

* * *

**And that is it! Thanks for reading A Crime of Passion. I hope you enjoyed the ride this story took you on. I'm considering writing a prequel to this story that would mostly focuse on Shawn and his relationships with Scott and Bret but also about how the five families came to be. I'm not sure if, or when, I'll start that story but it's something that I may do in the future so look out for it. Thank you again for reading!**

**YoominC16**


End file.
